ISABELLA Y LA BESTIA
by MaraGaunt
Summary: ¿Cuento de hadas? A pesar de haber leído poco a los Hermanos Grimm y nunca a Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve podria asegurar que en ninguno de sus libros hablaba de vampiros... ¿Cuento de hadas? No lo creo...
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos… c**

**Aquí yo con otra historia de la que se, se deben haber hecho demasiadas versiones, pero esta es la mía, como un nuevo tributo a la pareja que me gusta. La que nos gusta y de la cual seguimos leyendo historias sin importar su contenido. Agradezco de antemano a todas aquellas que vayan a seguirla, no espero que se extienda mucho y aunque hay varios detalles de la historia original La Bella y la Bestia, algunas cositas fueron cambiadas, no es adaptación de ninguna historia ni nada parecido. **

**Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

– ¡Bella!, deja de estar leyendo esos libros y ayúdame a fregar –

La estridente voz de su hermana Jessica sacó a Bella de su ensimismamiento mientras leía Orgullo y Prejuicio por tercera vez, cerró el libro con fuerza lamentando inmediatamente haberlo hecho así ya que sentía que las tapas antiguas se quejaban de su trato obsceno.

Dejo el libro a buen recaudo escondido en una tabla suelta de su cama donde nadie ni nada le haría daño, sabia por experiencia propia que a sus hermanas les encantaba meterse con sus libros. Había tenido experiencias pasadas con sus primeras ediciones de Shakespeare y Alighieri así que sabía de antemano que hacer para salvarlos de sus macabras manos. Aquellas dos víboras a las que quería cuando era evidente que ellas a ella no la apreciaban demasiado por ser la consentida de su padre.

No era culpa de la inocente Bella, lo sabía mejor que nadie y apreciaba sobre manera que su padre la tuviera en tan alta estima. Así que con eso vivía y se conformaba, porque sus hermanas se la pasaban el día pajareando, haciendo que hacían y mortificándola a ella.

Isabella Swan, Bella para los conocidos, era la adorada hija menor del granjero Charlie James Swan, sus hermanas mayores Jessica y Victoria siempre estaban menospreciándola por ser una lectora empedernida que no le interesa nada que tuviera que ver con modas, vestuario ni belleza. Les parecía insólito que en el año en que estaban existieran mujeres como su hermana campesina que prefería leer a vestir, ayudar a su padre en la granja que coquetear con soldados y solteros y que no pidiera nada cuando ellas siempre querían más.

Isabella era ignorante de su propia belleza y vivía el día a día sin importarle un mañana sino solo sus libros y ayudar a su padre, sus hermanas la llamaban mojigata y quizá tuviera razón, a sus diez y nueve años poco le interesaban los hombres y nunca hacia caso cuando alguno de los del pueblo se le insinuaba, que había sido más de una vez y siempre los llevaba a la zona de amigos aunque no estuviera bien visto en el casto pueblo, las mujeres no podían ser amigas de los hombres decían las matronas diciendo que la hija menor del granjero Swan estaba más loca que las cabras que este pastaba.

No tenían una vida abogada pero tenían sus ahorros y su padre Charlie quería invertir en un negocio floreciente que lo obligaría a viajar el mes siguiente.

– ¡Pero no puedes dejarnos solas! – gritó Victoria cuando se enteró.

– ¡¿Quién nos va a dar de comer?! – gimió Jessica mirando tácticamente a Bella.

– ¡No puedes irte padre! – volvió a decir la primera.

– ¿Cuándo debes partir, padre mío? – preguntó en un tono más sosegado la extraña Bella.

– Debo hacerlo, hijas, cuando regrese y el negocio esté prosperando tendremos dinero suficiente para invertir en la granja y tendremos para mudarnos a otro sitio más acaudalado. –

Con ese argumento quizá convenció a las más avarientas, Jessica y Victoria pero Bella sentía dentro de su corazón cómo un mal presentimiento iba tomando forma mas no se lo iba a mencionar a su querido padre porque sabía que, al saberla preocupada, no llevaría a cabo el viaje y perderían quizá la oportunidad de sus vidas, o bueno, al menos la de sus hermanas.

Todo fue preparado, aunque la única que ayudó fue Bella, tuvo que suspender la lectura del momento en que el señor Darcy aparece en Rosings cuando Elizabeth está allá visitando a su prima Charlotte, para doblar con premura las camisas, planchar los pantalones y coser los pañuelos que su padre llevaría al viaje mientras sus hermanas iban al pueblo a buscar nuevos chismes.

– Cuando regrese te traeré las joyas más hermosas y los vestidos más preciosos – dijo Charlie besando la frente de Bella cuando esta le paso la última tanda de pantalones.

– No te molestes, padre, con un libro o un pergamino y pluma bastara – dijo la joven sonrojándose como siempre que hacia cada vez que le pedía algo a su padre.

– A veces pienso que te esfuerzas en ser tan diferente cuando no hay necesidad – le dijo tomándole ambas manos en las suyas, curtidas y llenas de cicatrices. Bella las llevó a sus suaves labios besándolas con cariño – Eres la más preciosa de mis niñas y llamas la atención incluso sin quererlo –

– Eso no me interesa, padre mío, y estas diciendo muchas mentiras, mis hermanas, con sus cabellos rojos, pieles blancas y ojos azules están más destinadas al éxito en belleza que yo, que me parezco más a ti, y me siento orgullosa de ello –

Con expresión cándida Charlie evaluó a su hija menor, de contextura delgada, blanca cremosidad en su piel, mejillas pálidas que cuando se tornaban rojas iluminaban todo el rostro, labios gruesos y rojos y ojos marrones con cabellos del mismo color y largos hasta las caderas, siempre recogidos en una trenza llena de flores. Incluso en su sencillez le pareció la criatura más bella que Dios le había dado pero pensó que tal vez no era objetivo por que la quería mucho.

Finalmente el día de partir llegó Charlie se despidió entre los "trae mucho oro, trae muchas joyas, trae muchos vestidos" de sus hijas mayores y los "cuídate, papá, regresa pronto, papá, y te extrañaré, papá" de su hija menor.

El viaje consistía en varias leguas a caballo para llegar a Transilvania y allí conocer a sus nuevos asociados con los que firmaría un acuerdo de las mejores granjas del estado.

Iba con ánimo, dispuesto a entregarlo todo inclusive su granja, y así fue como lo vieron las ratas aprovechadas que jugándole sucio consiguieron que les diera todo, incluso las escrituras de su granja a cambio de una gran nada.

Cuando se percató del gran error que había cometido ya era demasiado tarde, los que iban a ser sus socios se convirtieron en sus verdugos y tuvo que retirarse antes de que cumplieran sus amenazas de matarlo.

Charlie pensaba más que todo en sus hijas, no tanto en los millones sino en la gran decepción que se llevarían y además se habían quedado sin casa.

Decidió que tendría que dejar que ellas trabajaran la tierra un tiempo mientras él les mandaba ingresos desde el pueblo para que empezaran a pagar por algo que no sabían, cuotas de hipotecas que él mismo firmó sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Entró a trabajar de obrero en una de las minas de esmeraldas más peligrosas, y un día en ese sitio le hizo darse cuenta de que podía morir en cualquier momento y dejar solas a sus hijas para que terminaran trabajando en la taberna vendiendo sus cuerpos.

Un día, posterior a un terrible episodio en la mina en donde un derrumbe provocó la muerte de dieciséis hombres, padres, hermanos e hijos, estaba en la pequeña pocilga del pueblo comiendo un pan rancio con queso cuando escuchó por casualidad que había un empleo de guarda en el Castillo Masen, cuando quiso hablar de ello nadie le dio mucha información, todos decían que trabajar en un lugar tan lúgubre era casi que mal agüero pero Charlie nunca había creído en esas cosas y aunque le advirtieron que era mejor la mina él decidió probar suerte tocando en las inmensas rejas que se abrieron para darle paso a la edificación más grande que el granjero había visto nunca.

Tenía torres, torrecillas y torretas. Todas las ventanas eran oscuras y parecía que más bien nadie vivía allí.

Cuando llegó ante la puerta levanto el león tallado y tocó tres veces.

Una mujer de edad, vestida de negro y con un elocuente moño apretado en el blanco cabello le abrió la puerta. Le dijo que esperara en la vistosa sala y así lo hizo el granjero aferrando su sombrero con manos temblorosas.

Los pasos lentos, pesados y largos se dejaron escuchar en sus orejas, cuando se dio la vuelta vio una figura oscura cuya única fuente de luz era un candelabro con una sola vela.

– Así que viene a aspirar al puesto – dijo con una voz profunda manteniéndose a distancia, Charlie intentó distinguir sus rasgos en la penumbra y lo que vislumbró lo dejo sin aire. Estaba acostumbrado a la piel curtida de los que trabajaban en el campo, así que mirar la piel impecablemente blanca de ese hombre le dio una gran impresión, seguramente se trataba de que no salía mucho al sol pero tenía la constitución de alguien que hacía mucho ejercicio porque era demasiado alto y a pesar de sus ropas oscuras se podía distinguir musculado.

– Ehhh, yo… sí, señor – dijo con la voz temblándole, había algo casi sobrenatural en ese hombre, pero dado que planeaba que fuera su futuro patrón no podía dejarse llevar por sus estúpidos miedos.

– ¿Qué lo trajo por aquí? – dijo el hombre avanzando nuevamente y sentándose en uno de los más suntuosos muebles.

Temiendo que si decía mentiras seria castigado, Charlie le contó la verdad de lo sucedido, no menciono que tuviera familia y en ese momento eso fue un gran error, uno del que no se percataría sino hasta después. Mencionó a los inversionistas que habían volteado el negocio para beneficio de ellos y no le habían dejado nada.

– Qué miserables – dijo sin que ninguna nota de compasión se revelara en su tono. Sin más le ofreció trabajo por un mes como su mayordomo no como su guarda y cuando le mencionó la cantidad de su asignación pensó que ese solo mes le serviría para pagar la deuda y volver a recuperar su granja, incluso llevarles regalos y dinero a sus preciosas hijas.

Aceptó sin dudarlo y el contrato quedó firmado.

Charlie conoció de pe a pa el castillo Masen, casi nunca se cruzaba con el ama de llaves pero siempre le ayudaba en sus funciones y nunca recibió ninguna visita de la que tuviera que encargarse así que hacía más que todo el aseo del gigantesco lugar. Durante esas semanas escribió una carta a sus hijas diciéndoles que volvería tan pronto el mes acabara y les llevaría muchas cosas, pidió permiso para ir al pueblo y entregarla y la mujer, que después descubrió que se llamaba Esme, le dijo que lo dejara en el plato de la correspondencia ya que el encargado se la llevaría al correo.

Los días faltantes se pasaban casi que en letargo hasta que llegó el día antes de que Charlie se fuera cuando Esme le pidió que limpiara la habitación principal del castillo, la del señor Cullen.

Charlie, que no lo había visto muy seguido en esos días pensó que podría limpiar la habitación sin que el intimidante dueño se acercara a respirarle en la espalda.

Cuando entró allí se dio cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez. Era la habitación más bellamente decorada que había visto, tanto que creía que no lo había hecho el señor Cullen sino una mujer.

De hecho había un tocador preciosamente tallado al lado de la ventaba en donde había sendos alhajeros abiertos.

Supuso que eran para tentar a los incautos e hizo lo posible por no mirar. Limpio el polvo rápidamente, sacudió las almohadas y las sabanas y abrió los cortinajes a pesar de la escasa luz que dejaban pasar.

Su mirada se desvió al alhajero más pequeño donde sobresalía una joya que Charlie pensó era las más sencilla y por tanto la más bella. Tanto era así que le recordó misteriosa y profundamente a su hija Isabella. Sin poder contenerse la observó más de cerca, era una diminuta cadenilla de oro delgadísima casi invisible sostenido entre sus entrelazados una piedra preciosa del tamaño de una lagrima, un hermoso rubí color rojo pasión.

Durante un momento de brutal verdad quiso pedírselo al señor para llevarlo como regalo a su Bella, le pagaría con parte de todo lo que iba a ganar, la mayoría del dinero seguramente iría a parar a las arcas de vestidos y extravagancias de sus hijas pero él sabía que a su amada y comprensiva Bella ese collar la pondría feliz.

Acercando su mano, sintiendo sus dedos casi que no aptos para tocar esa belleza lo tomó y lo tazó pensando en su hermosura y en la de su hija…

– ¡Lo sabía, todos son iguales! – un rugido lo sacó de su ensoñación en donde imaginaba a su Bella con ese collar y dándole las gracias con algún dulce preparado por ella. Soltó la alhaja en su joyero y se volvió con las manos arriba balbuceando que solo estaba mirándola. – ¡Claro, todos dicen lo mismo, cuando en realidad solo vienen a robar! – se acercó a pasos agigantados y cogió a Charlie de su traje levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo – ¿Qué diría la policía? O mejor, ¿Qué opinas de que te corte la mano por intentar robarme cuando tuve compasión de tu estúpida situación financiera? – Sentía la ira del señor brotar por todos sus poros pero por más que le decía que no le iba a robar menos escuchaba la bestia.

Finalmente Charlie desesperó y sin querer dejar solas a sus hijas pero viéndose en la horrible tesitura de elegir entre su vida y la pobreza accedió a que le cortaran una mano. Fue casi que arrastrado hacia el gigantesco patio que una vez le llamó la atención, empezó a rezar en voz baja para sobrevivir a lo que le esperaba. Cullen sacó un terrible sable del cinto y lo levantó para dejarlo caer pero antes escuchó los ruegos de Charlie por sus hijas.

No sabía que tenía hijas, pensó la bestia segundos antes deteniéndose en el último momento, Miró a Esme que afirmó seriamente con la cabeza confirmándole por medio del gesto que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Miles de pensamientos se dieron entre los dos, ama de llaves y amo, pero Charlie no fue testigo de ellos, seguía rezando porque sobreviviera para sus hijas. Cuando nada pasaba se atrevió a levantar la mirada el tiempo suficiente para ver a Cullen mirándolo con la misma ira pero sin empuñar nada corto punzante.

– Así que tienes hijas – afirmó pasándose la mano lentamente por la barbilla. Pensaba que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía una concubina y Charlie aunque de edad seguramente había sido un hombre atractivo así que sus hijas debían serlo. Saco del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón la joya que Charlie había admirado y que de haber sabido todo lo que le iba a acarrear Charlie ni siquiera habría reparado en mirar. La vio lanzada a sus pies, tanta belleza tan poco pesada. – Cógelo – dijo avanzando e inclinándose hasta ponerse a la altura de Charlie arrodillado en el piso – Volverás en el plazo de un mes, y traerás contigo a una de tus hijas, si no lo haces en ese tiempo iré a buscarte y te mataré por ladrón – Charlie horrorizado lo miró pero la condición era clara. Una de sus hijas pagaría la deuda en la cama del señor Cullen.

Intentó sentirse ofendido y estaba martirizado, pensó que prefería morir él mismo pero al pensar en las demás solas, sea la hija que escogiera sintió que sería incluso más mal padre de lo que era ahora.

Pretendió no mostrarse apesadumbrado ante el destino de Victoria o de Jessica, no pensó en la pequeña Bella para que realizara ese pago.

Mientras los cofres eran llenados por dos hombres frente a él en tanto el carruaje que lo llevaría esperaba pacientemente sintió desasosiego y comenzó a pensar en cómo les diría a sus hijas todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía como si fuera a vender a la que escogiera pero sabía que tenía alternativa. En alguna parte de su conciencia quería vivir para ver a nietos crecer y a pesar de que todo en él le estaba diciendo que no lo hiciera, que aprendiera a ser hombre y aceptara su destino, al final no pudo evitarlo y accedió firmando casi que con sangre, la del mismo color que el maldito collar. Ahora debía retornar con una de sus hijas.

Sus arcones finalmente terminaron de ser llenados y después fueron acomodados en la parte de atrás del carruaje, eran muchas más riquezas de lo que pertenecían por haber trabajado solo un mes pero sabía que era el pago adelantado de lo que tenía que regresar. Antes de salir el señor Cullen lo detuvo y mirándolo con esos imposibles ojos verdes le dijo:

– Sea la hija que escojas, harás que porte esto – dijo señalando el collar que Charlie aun llevaba en sus temblorosas manos – cuando venga a mí –

Charlie entró al carruaje con los hombros caídos y emprendió el largo viaje de regreso con sus hijas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por los mensajes y alertas, aquí va un capitulo mas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la Bella y la Bestia a su autor, jejeje. **

Los días del viaje se alargan soportablemente y al final avistó a lo lejos la granja a la que tanto amor tenia y la que había estado a punto de perder, antes de abandonar definitivamente Transilvania fue a donde los malditos que lo habían traicionado y por culpa de quienes había acabado en el castillo de la bestia y les arrojó el dinero a la cara exigiendo que le devolvieran sus propiedades, ellos al verlo quisieron timarlo nuevamente pero este se negó en planta y les dijo que lo dejan en paz, que ya había cumplido con su trato y no quería saber nada de ese maldito pueblo.

Al verlo llegar Jessica y Victoria fueron las primeras en correr pero no a abrazarlo sino a mirar con que premios había llegado. Cuando lo vieron todo se quedan encantadas con el oro que le fue pagado y solo Bella reticente, se acercó con las manos mojadas de lavar la ropa e hizo una graciosa reverencia a la que su padre respondió con un abrazo lloroso.

– Me alegra que estés de vuelta, papá – dijo apoyando en su hombro la canosa cabeza de Charlie que sentía un poco de consuelo al estar con su niña querida. Dejando a las hermanas fuera mirando todo lo que había traído Bella lo llevó a la sencilla mesa de cocina y lo sentó en la despatarrada silla para servirle su café favorito.

A pesar de las riquezas y de que seguramente había tenido éxito en sus negocios Bella sintió que su padre estaba como en otro mundo, tenía la mirada perdida y respondía con monosílabos lo que ella le preguntaba cuando normalmente era de lo más elocuente. Lo veía deprimido y no soportaba hacerlo.

–No te ves tan feliz como deberías – dijo soplando delicadamente su propia taza de café, los ojos marrones de Charlie la miraron traspasándola con su dolor.

– Será porque no lo soy – dijo respondiendo crípticamente.

– Tuviste éxito en tus negocios, regresaste como lo prometiste y estas dando felicidad a tus hijas. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías necesitar? – no lo había hecho con sorna, aquella pregunta, simplemente le estaba pidiendo que le contara que hacía falta para que volviera a sonreír como antes de partir, cuando sus esperanzas de un nuevo futuro apenas se empezaban a forjar.

– Mi Bella – dijo sintiendo que no podía contener más las lágrimas, empezó a contarle la verdad y el terrible acto que fue obligado a cometer antes de partir de vuelta. Le dio lujo de detalles sobre Cullen y su misterioso castillo y también sobre su habitación y la feminidad de esta, lentamente se sacó del bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero el hermoso collar de rubí y lo tendió suavemente en la mesa dejando que ambos admiraran nuevamente su belleza.

Bella quien, a pesar de no tener deseos de joyas ni nada parecido, admiró encandilada la belleza llamativa de la piedra preciosa. Era tan sencilla y a la vez tan valiosa que la sintió casi que indecente encima de la zarrapastrosa mesa del comedor.

– Tendré que hablar con Jessica y Victoria, alguna de ellas deberá acompañarme de vuelta y ceder a los caprichos de ese desalmado – dijo Charlie secando las ultimas lagrimas que había derramado frunciendo el ceño al pensar en cómo les diría a alguna de ellas que las entregaría a un bastardo sin alma.

Bella lo observó en silencio mientras lentamente asimilaba todo lo que su padre acaba de revelarle, seguramente habían hablado por horas y aun así sus hermanas aún estaban en el patio lanzando monedas al cielo y viéndolas caer, seguramente así llamando la atención de cualquier hombre pobre que pasara por ahí en busca de fortuna. Ambas pensaban en cuantos vestidos comprarían, cuantas cintas lucirían y a cuantos hombres conquistarían mientras su padre se consumía en la incertidumbre sobre qué hacer.

Según su padre tenían un mes, pero Bella sabía que ese tipo de personas jamás olvidaban lo que prometían, el señor Cullen parecía ser el personaje de terror de alguna de sus novelas más antiguas y a pesar del miedo que la sola descripción de su padre sobre él le inspiró sintió una terrible curiosidad por conocerlo y por saber si era como su padre lo describía, seguramente era esa parte oscura de ella misma a la que nunca ponía atención y no lo iba a hacer en ese momento, lo único que importaba era salvar la vida de su padre y para eso estaba ella, porque era el hombre que le había dado la vida y en quien más confiaba. Además tenía la sospecha de que si Charlie incumplía al misterioso Cullen ellos, todos ellos pagarían las consecuencias.

A pesar de que sus hermanas la sacaban de quicio algunas veces Bella amaba a su familia y más que todo a su padre, no quería que sus hermas asumieran el destino desconocido por que eran débiles de carácter y siempre se dejaban encandilar por todo, ella se consideraba un poco más aguda y sentía que era su deber para con todos ellos aceptar el reto que se le presentaba al frente aunque no estuviera directamente implicada.

Sin permitir que su padre la disuadiera y ocultando a sus hermanas la terrible verdad Bella comenzó a preparar el viaje en el que su padre la entregaría a la voluntad del señor Edward Cullen.

Los días pasaron y las hermanas de Bella, con sus nuevos vestidos y sus atolondrados comportamientos fueron llevadas al pueblo y por las cuantiosas dotes que cada una tenía inmediatamente fueron pedidas por soldados en matrimonios que a la larga odiarían pero que en medio de su repentina opulencia no podían ver. Sus maridos deseaban sus dineros más no a ellas y aunque tenían de sobra ellos siempre iban a querer más. Charlie decidió quedarse con la granja y seguir administrándola con su hija por la cual más de uno preguntó por la dote.

Bella le dijo a su padre que invirtiera el dinero de la dote que le correspondía a ella en mejoras para la finca y de todo lo que trajo su padre con lo único que se quedó fue con el collar de la discordia.

Cuando el día señalado llegó padre e hija se encontraban en un estado deplorable. Partieron con rumbo a lo desconocido. Fue un camino tortuoso y la inocente joven no comprendía como su padre pudo haberlo hecho sin una sola queja. Aunque ella tampoco se quejó, en realidad, su padre ya se veía lo suficientemente abatido.

Llegaron a Transilvania después de tres días pero fue un viaje, dentro de todo, cómodo gracias a lo que le fue pagado a Charlie.

La noche caía cuando llegaron al castillo Cullen, de él emanaba la misma frialdad que Charlie recordaba y en un acto casi que impulsivo el mismo Charlie le dijo al cochero que diera la vuelta, que le devolvería a Cullen todo el oro y dejaría que le cortara la mano, preguntándose como en nombre del cielo haría eso pero su amada Bella lo detuvo.

– No puedes hacer eso, Jessica y Victoria necesitan el dinero para sus matrimonios y yo no me quiero casar por lo que no estaré haciendo nada malo, quizá solo quiere que sea su ama de llaves – Charlie intentó dejar convencerse pero cuando las puertas se abrieron y el cochero les dijo que no entraría con sus caballos a ese recinto se dio cuenta de que era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Bella estrechó contra su pecho el libro que había escogido para llevar y miró hacia arriba sin saber que era intensamente observada.

Esme miraba desde la torre más alta parada detrás del señor Cullen que vigilaba la llegada del granjero que antes fuera su mayordomo y quien había sido el artífice para conseguir a quien en ese momento y sin saberlo lo miraba con fijeza. Aun a la distancia pudo distinguir el rubí contrastando con ese rojo pasión que tanto amaba Tanya, sobre la blanca piel del pecho de la muchacha que se dejaba entrever a través de la capa que portaba, no debía tener más de 20 años.

No era mayor cosa, pensó Cullen, de hecho no se sentía excitado en lo más mínimo pero sabía que era bueno haciendo juicios apresurados, puede que la insipidez que veía desde arriba fuera pasión tras bambalinas.

– Hazlos seguir, luego deshazte del padre con un arcón de oro – dijo mirando hacia Esme que hizo una reverencia y salió de la torre.

Bella sentía el frio emanar de todas partes alrededor de ella, era como si el mismo ambiente fuera tan pesado que estuviera traspasando la capa que llevaba sobre su vestido e inclusive sus huesos. Había mucha nieve y árboles que no dejaban nada más que el camino que debía seguir al descubierto. Dio pasos por el empedrado sintiendo como sus zapatillas de segunda mano se humedecían con la nieve. Tras ella podía sentir los pasos de su padre pesados, y sus sollozos ahogados. Ella también se sentía triste pero supuso que tendría que ser fuerte por los dos, además sentía una curiosidad insana por todo lo que la rodeaba a pesar de su lúgubre entorno, lo único que había conocido durante toda su vida había sido la villa y el pueblucho aledaño a esta y en sus libros hablaban de lugares como ese, con castillos y bosques tenebrosos.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta levanto la mano para tocar cuando esta se abrió como si estuviera anticipando su toque, una mujer, por ahí de 60 años abrió completamente, estaba vestida de negro y tenía una serie de llaves atadas al cinturón, la miraba impasiblemente, casi como si no la tuviera enfrente y Bella hizo una reverencia para saludarla. La mujer no se la devolvió.

Escuchó un sonido al lado derecho y un hombre con capucha y vestido de negro acarreaba con él un baúl con lo que sonaban como monedas. Más dinero para su padre, se sentía como una transacción comercial y verse como un objeto hizo que apretara con más fuerza su libro contra su pecho.

– Bella….yo… – decía Charlie intentando respirar a través de su llanto.

– No te preocupes, con ese dinero podrás pagar una dama de compañía y no me necesitaras – le dio un beso en la frente y el negó con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres mi hija –

– Si y como tu hija debes respetar y aceptar mi decisión – ahora le beso la mejilla abrazándolo con un brazo – Te quiero papá, y eso nunca va a cambiar, no descuides tu salud ni te preocupes por mí, de alguna manera pienso que estaré bien – Y al parecer sonó convincente aunque en realidad no creyera una palabra de lo que decía, el mal presentimiento seguía abocado en su corazón escondido tras el dije de rubí que brillaba en su pecho.

– Debo llevarme a la señorita Swan – dijo la mujer – puede irse –

Charlie abrazo con fuerza a Bella por última vez y caminando hacia atrás para tener la última vista de ella se dirigió al carruaje donde su nuevo baúl de oro había sido acomodado.

– Buena suerte, hijita – dijo antes de entrar finalmente en el carruaje y ver por última vez el castillo de Cullen.

Bella siguió a la mujer por el piso inmaculado cuyo material no podía identificar, sentía los pies agarrotados del frio y le costaba no hacer gestos de dolor cada vez que pisaba, claro que, la mujer no la estaba viendo así que sus gestos serian solo de ella. Sentía sobre sí misma una mirada vigilante y se preguntó sombríamente si en realidad podría conciliar el sueño en algún lugar de ese sitio.

Una sala enorme le dio la bienvenida cuando la mujer abrió la puerta usando una llave de hierro. Se hizo a un lado en un gesto para que pasara y la joven entró sintiendo como el calor de una chimenea encendida la bañaba totalmente. Menos sus pies que siempre habían sido friolentos.

Cuando se cerró la puerta tras ella estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y correr, golpearla para que le abrieran pero se quedó en el sitio aferrando su libro que seguramente debía estarse quejando de estar tan sugestionado.

Era una sala enorme con muebles estratégicamente distribuidos alrededor de la enorme chimenea para aprovechar al máximo el calor, solo se acercó y se quedó de pie ya que su ropa mojada seguramente dañaría el tapizado de las sillas.

– Buenas noches… –

Una voz lúgubre, oscura y casi inhumana hizo que Bella contuviera el aliento, sentía como si la voz estuviera deslizándose lentamente desde su cuello a su espalda, trasero y piernas y se devolviera por todo el camino deteniéndose sombríamente en su vientre.

– Buenas noches – dijo haciendo acopio de toda la entereza que le había llevado entrenar con sus hermanas.

– Así que eres la hija de granjero – dijo la voz otra vez, y la joven no podía identificar de dónde provenía.

– Si, me llamo Isabella –

Los pasos comenzaron a sonar, como la chimenea era la única fuente de luz no se había dado cuenta que desde que había entrado la figura en la ventana más alejada del fuego había estado monitorizándola.

Cuando la joven había entrado un efluvio de su olor a campo había penetrado las fosas nasales y afectado el agudo olfato del hombre que se apoyaba en el alféizar y la veía recortada contra las llamas de la chimenea. En la nieve, viéndola desde la altura no había sido capaz de olerla pero ahora le llegaba su aroma puro y francamente femenino.

No se hacía ilusiones, todas las mujeres olían bien, de eso daba buena fe, y ella no sería diferente. La miró desde la oscuridad evaluando cada deficiente detalle y la joven sentía que estaba detallándola con descaro. Deseo por un segundo ser como sus hermanas, pero en seguida se arrepintió, con la belleza nunca se podía saber si un hombre lo quería a uno por sus rasgos físicos o por lo que había dentro de su cabeza, aunque técnicamente no se hubiera interesado por ningún hombre alguna vez, exceptuando al señor Darcy o el coronel Brandon.

Dejó que sacara su veredicto sin importar si era bueno o malo pero sentía el corazón palpitarle en la garganta.

Sintió los pasos en la cara alfombra y no se movió de su sitio principalmente porque tenía demasiado frio en los pies para siquiera pensar en moverlos y por qué la mirada a pesar de la oscuridad la tenía paralizada.

Edward Cullen se movió hacia la luz saliendo como de un sueño tenebroso y a la vez paradisiaco, pensó Bella mientras sus ojos iban distinguiendo la elevada estatura, el porte regio, los pasos largos y la persona en sí. Tenía el cabello sobre los hombros, el cobre era distinguible por las llamas y lo hacían parecer como si esas llamas estuvieran lamiendo lentamente su cabeza, la frente amplia y las cejas pobladas los ojos… los ojos…

El iris era profundamente amarillo, casi bestial y la nariz era recta y nada angulada, los labios eran llenos, rosados y por un momento a Bella le parecieron apetecibles. La barbilla fina y cuadrada, el cuello grueso y el resto de su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa que dictaba la moda, o eso había visto en los dibujos que sus hermanas tenían de hombres vestidos así.

Él también la evaluaba, de hecho lo hacía desde que entró haciendo a un lado su olor parecía más una campesina pero era la hija de un granjero así que era de esperarse. La piel era casi tan blanca como la suya misma aunque dudaba que por los mismos motivos, tenía los ojos en forma de hoja, y los labios gruesos casi que en desbalance con el resto de su rostro. Era imperfecta pero desde hacía tiempo sabía que si quería la perfección debía salir a buscar a las de su misma especie y no podía abandonar el castillo, o al menos sus alrededores, la maldición que caía sobre él sería eterna y no habría escapatoria jamás.

– Quítese la capa – dijo Edward después de un momento y la temblorosa joven retrocedió un paso. – Haga lo que le digo –

Bella sintió esa orden en lo profundo de su pecho, el macizo calor del miedo mezclándose con el deseo de dejar la capa mojada para así coger temperatura. Miró a su alrededor para saber dónde dejar su libro y lo apoyó en una mesa cercana cambiando dos pasos que hicieron que sus pies se quejaran el doble. Llevó ambas manos a el cierre de la capa y lo abrió lentamente sintiendo lo pesada que era en sus manos.

Sin saberlo la piel le brillaba con las gotas derretidas de nieve dándole un aspecto casi sensual del que solo su nuevo dueño se dio cuenta. Aparte de su piel el único brillante que tenía era el que le colgaba del cuello y Edward sintió para su pesar que encajaba perfectamente en esa porción de piel mucho mejor que en la de Tanya, lo cual era curioso ya que el mismo collar era de la bastarda.

La muchacha se volvió frotándose enérgicamente los brazos. Edward chascó los dedos y el ama de llaves entró segundos después con un vestido de casa que a Bella le pareció de fiesta, de color azul claro y con tejidos extraordinariamente elegantes. Nunca se había puesto un vestido así y nunca lo había tenido.

La mujer se fue cerrando nuevamente la puerta y el señor Cullen se volvió hacia la muchacha.

– Cámbiese –

Ella se quedó quieta un momento esperando que él se fuera de allí para poder cambiarse pero el hombre o lo que quiera que fuera él no se movió en absoluto.

–No voy a cambiarme con usted mirándome – dijo ella pensando que había tenido un tono insolente.

El silencio fue la respuesta, al menos por unos momentos, después él habló con esa voz siniestra que el lado oscuro que Bella nunca exploraba encontraba fascinante, seguramente así se sentía Caroline Bingley cuando el señor Darcy hablaba pero también seguía temiendo.

– Si lo hará – respondió el hombre después de unos momentos. Finalmente y después de mucho tiempo los ojos de ambos conectaron y se quedaron así.

Bella sentía como sus brazos se levantaban lentamente para bajarse las hombreras de su vestido. Su mente estaba gritando que no lo hiciera pero parecía que esta había dejado de tener conexión con su cuerpo y este estaba siendo espiritualmente manipulado por otra cosa. Tenía ganas de llorar mientras la primera capa del vestido caía a sus pies y la camisola interior rozaba su piel helada.

Era él, pensó incongruentemente, era el señor Cullen el que estaba manipulando su cuerpo de esa manera.

Quería hablar y gritarle que no lo hiciera pero tampoco podía coordinar sus sentidos para que hablaran. Se desnudó lentamente, mentalmente contra su voluntad pero ahí estaba así como la habían traído al mundo frente a un hombre que conocía desde hacía solo unos minutos.

Edward caminó hacia la joven mirándola evaluadoramente. No tenía más ni menos que otras mujeres que había visto, excepto que parecía hecha de crema y no de carne. Casi que etérea pero al mismo tiempo real. Cuello largo y perfilado, hombros redondos con muchas pecas sobre ellos, senos medianos con pezones rosados, erguidos por el frio, costillas levemente sobresalientes, vientre con una suave combadura, vello púbico delgado, suave y a la vista casi que esponjoso, piernas torneadas y tobillos delgados, todo el camino de vuelta fue igual de satisfactorio y ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera acabar de creerse que eso estuviera pasando.

Había usado la táctica que los de su especie llevaban a cabo cuando querían algo y siempre era un placer observar a una mujer desnuda, aunque está a diferencia de las otras parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en vez de echarse a sus brazos.

Dio más pasos usando su _persuasión_ y quedó con la cabeza de la mujer debajo suyo y su espalda a la vista. Deslizó el dedo medio de su mano derecha sobre el hundimiento que partía su espalda en dos sintiendo como la piel de ella se atería de frio. Era un problema, eso de la temperatura corporal, pero si quería tener calor sabía lo que tenía que hacer y no era precisamente tocarla, midiendo su mente se encontró con una barrera que no había visto en las demás, físicamente quizá pudiera ejercer control pero no podía escuchar nada de lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos y eso lo hizo retroceder un paso, al dar el paso hacia atrás fue como si ella de repente saliera del hechizo al que la había sometido y corrió hacia el vestido poniéndolo frente a ella y aferrándolo contra su parte frontal.

– ¿Qué es usted? –dijo la muchacha después de un momento secándose las pocas lagrimas que habían abandonado sus ojos hacia un segundo.

– Estaba justamente haciéndome la misma pregunta – dijo Edward hablando oscuramente pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo a su pesar curiosidad. Las pocas campesinas que había conocido antes de que murieran habían estado deseosas de abandonar la vida del campo y también de arrojarse al lujo que él poseía. Las leía con facilidad casi que vergonzosa y nunca había conocido a una que lo sacara de su cabeza de la manera en que esta lo había hecho.

Bella aferró el vestido mientras muchas imágenes de ella siendo abusada o degradada la asaltaban, sentía un miedo visceral pero esperaba que no se le notara, no quería quedar como miedica pero la verdad era que sentía que ese horrible sentimiento se propagaba por toda su piel. Sabía qué hacía unos segundos había sido presa del control de él. Pero algo dentro de ella, una sensación de inconformidad se había presentado, en esos momentos se había preguntado la razón por la cual su cuerpo estaba siendo domado por nada más que una mirada de ese ser feroz.

"¡No! ¡Basta!" había gritado para sí y como si de magia o algo más se tratara él se había alejado como si algo lo hubiese golpeado. No se pararía a pensar mucho en eso, ya era bastante vergüenza en la que pensar tenía como para añadirle que su mente se negara a lo que pasaba. Aun así la había controlado por los segundos suficientes para desnudarla y la verdad esperaba que no le hubiera gustado lo que había visto por que ella misma no se gustaba. Había pasado por la infantil etapa de que sería como el patito feo que se volvía lindo. Era solo ella, Isabella Swan y nada podía cambiar lo que era desde nacimiento. Una muchacha sencilla.

Esperando desagradarle tanto como se desagradaba bajo el vestido lo suficiente para pasarlo por sus piernas y subirlo rápidamente para taparse lo suficiente. Solo que el vestido parecía estar diseñado para exhibir y no para recatar. Tenía un escote indecente y seguramente era para ponerse con corsé pero ella nunca había usado por la restricción y tortura que implicaba. Le quedó un poco suelto y con el pecho casi al aire libre, pero al menos lo tenía encima y le daba una falsa sensación de seguridad.

Edward siguió todos los torpes movimientos mirando como el collar de rubí se estrellaba lentamente en su pecho cuando se movía.

Ese collar había pertenecido Tanya Denali. Aquella zorra desalmada a la que lo acabó más que nada en la vida.

Había sido su mundo cuando la había encontrado, era una campesina, como aquella frente a él, solo que de sus ojos no destilaba inteligencia e inocencia sino deseo carnal y ambición. Por muchos meses creyó que tenían los mismos intereses y deseos así que la hizo su amante sin miramientos y sin siquiera conocerla. Los primeros meses habían sido fogosos pero luego pasó lo que pasó. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron por instinto al collar y la piel tras de él. Aun a esa distancia podía sentir la sangre afluyendo bajo ese forro pecoso y sintió un hambre aberrante apoderarse de él.

Bella permaneció en medio de la sala completamente quieta esperando que el hiciera su siguiente movimiento para responder con lo que fuera que tuviera a la mano pero él solo permanecía ahí, mirándola de arriba abajo y todo el camino de regreso. ¿Se quedaría ahí mucho tiempo?, Se preguntaba mientras sentía su piel nuevamente aterida por el frio.

Miró hacia el fuego y antes de pensarlo camino lentamente hasta este extendiendo las manos y sintiendo la agradable sensación de calor en medio del frio.

Edward siguió sus movimientos y pensó que había tenido suficiente por un día. Más adelante investigaría por qué esa granjera tenía esa habilidad.

Dándose la vuelta y sin decir nada más caminó hasta la salida dispuesto a ir a su torre y mirar las estrellas, aquellas pérfidas que no vieron esto venir.

Bella sintió en su espalda que él se iba de la estancia y respiró aliviada cuando supo que ya no estaba ahí. Mirando las llamas se preguntó con qué clase de criatura había venido a parar, porque era claro que el dueño de ese castillo no era un hombre ordinario.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas, espero que sigan con la historia. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

El reloj de arena dejaba caer su elemento lentamente. Como una gota deslizándose por una superficie no del todo inclinada. Los ojos verdes seguían el progreso con concentración casi clínica y era abrumador mirarlo tan quieto, como una estatua, _como un muerto viviente._

Esme lo miraba mansamente sintiendo el amor fraternal que siempre le había inspirado, desde incluso antes que les cayera aquella horrible maldición había velado por él como un hijo. Después de que sus padres naturales murieran había permanecido a su lado, protegiendo su patrimonio hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor para hacerse cargo por sí mismo.

Lo conoció en su tiempo cruel, en su tiempo tierno y también cuando aquella pérfida que traía la desgracia llegó a su puerta. Clamaba ser una mujer solitaria que necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse. Y habían accedido, principalmente porque a Edward le había gustado y se la había querido llevar a la cama.

La mujer evidentemente cedió, era difícil resistir a un hombre como Edward, Esme sabía que de no verlo más como un hijo que como un hombre seguramente también habría admirado su belleza pintoresca y sus rasgos perfectos. Lo convirtió en un ser cruel y desalmado que solo buscaba el placer carnal y cuando esta lo tuvo danzando en la palma de su mano le dijo que se casara con ella para así vivir eternamente.

Él se había burlado y le había dicho que había mujeres para casarse y mujeres para pasarla bien. Le dijo que era buena en la cama pero no para aguantarla toda la vida. Era lo que Esme más o menos recordaba que le había dicho 500 años atrás, cuando toda esa marea se había desatado. Ella se había reído y le había dicho que nunca debió decir eso. El solo se había carcajeado y le había dicho que más le valía seguir siendo su puta porque si no lo iba a pasar mal. Luego ella solo lo había observado impasible pero con el odio destilando de sus poros que hasta la misma Esme sintió.

Al día siguiente había desaparecido y Edward fingió no notar su ausencia. Pero era tarde para arrepentirse porque sus palabras habían dado a Tanya lo que necesitaba para vengarse de él y de las duras palabras que había dicho.

Se decía que una dama herida era capaz de llevar a cabo actos terribles y a esta mujer, que aunque mujer no era humana, esa afirmación que caía como anillo al dedo. Invocando las fuerzas de la oscuridad lanzo una maldición sobre el castillo y todo aquel que viviera en él. Los condenó ser eternos, a tomar sangre para supervivir y a no escapar nunca de los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. Se alió con fuerzas oscuras y una noche los atacó convertida en la bestia que realmente era mordiéndolos a todos, impregnándolos con su veneno y arrojándolos a la oscuridad eterna de esa brutal existencia. Los condujo a volverse como ella_._

_Nosferatu_, vampiro.

Y no había posibilidad de salvación, porque nadie nunca sería lo suficientemente puro e inocente para liberarlos.

Sobre la cama de Edward dejó un recuerdo antes de desaparecer, transformándose, su collar, aquel que traía siempre consigo, un rubí.

Cuando Edward, Esme y los hombres que servían despertaron a su nueva realidad nada volvió a ser lo mismo en el castillo. Lejos de sentirse bestiales hicieron lo posible por hacer apacible su existencia bebiendo la sangre de los animales que plagaban los bosques. Nunca saciados, pero los suficiente para detener el frenesí de sangre humana. El único que alguna vez probó la sangre humana fue Edward, quien después de la traición de Tanya (aunque no se le podía llamar traición a algo que él mismo había desencadenado) dejó de ser el muchacho que era antes para convertirse en un ser frio hambriento de deseos lujuriosos y sangre.

Buscaba en los alrededores a mujeres inocentes, a limpias campesinas que subieran al bosque y mujeres de clase alta y se alimentaba de ellas, las secuestraba o las seducía. Las tomaba, les drenaba un poco de sangre y se las llevaba a la cama.

Al inicio había matado a más de una por no poder controlar su sed y las drenaba completamente, luego supo cómo calmar su frenesí de sangre con actividades sexuales. Así que se alimentaba a la vez que se tiraba a una mujer y la dejaba viva y saciada a la vez que se saciaba él. Posteriormente Esme se enteró de que a su nueva vida Edward había traído la capacidad de leer el pensamiento y aunque no se lo hacía a ella sabía que había visto en el fondo de su mente el sentimiento fraternal que la unía a él y era la única criatura por la que sentía algo más que odio.

Pero era la única a la que nunca había puesto el collar de Tanya, este elemento era como un recuerdo que la perra había dejado a Edward y el obsesivamente se lo ponía a todas las mujeres que alguna vez se habían acercado al castillo como una especie de sórdido recordatorio de que todas eran igual de malditas que Tanya.

Edward dejó de mirar el reloj de arena y se volvió hacia Esme.

– ¿Por qué insistes en recordar eso una y otra vez? – dijo con voz calmada sabiendo que en los últimos minutos ella había estado recordando la manera en que se habían convertido.

– Porque cada vez que te veo siento una vez más todo aquel sufrimiento al que ella nos condenó –

Edward entornó sus ojos verdes y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el reloj de arena.

– ¿Qué va a pasar con la granjera? – dijo Esme después de unos momentos – ¿Vas a alimentarte de ella? – Posiblemente no debía preguntar eso ya que sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa. La tomaría de la vena y después tendría sexo con ella en su torre.

– No lo he decidido – dijo Edward – creí que cuando me viera saltaría a mi desnuda como lo hicieron todas antes que ella… pero no… parece que tiene algo… diferente – Sus largos y blancos dedos se deslizaron por el vidrio del reloj de arena. – No puedo leerle el pensamiento –

Esme lo miró sin inmutarse pero dentro de ella algo se exaltó, era la primera vez que escuchaba en todos esos años que Edward no podía leer a alguien. En el tiempo que llevaba siendo lo que eran la capacidad de Edward les había servido para salvarse en más de una ocasión de ser asesinados por cazadores y fanáticos de la religión. Podía escuchar pensamientos a distancia y nunca se había equivocado. No quería hacerse esperanzas inútiles, nadie nunca podría salvarlos del destino al que estaban condenados pero seguramente era algo nuevo escuchar que alguien podía hacer eso. Presentía que no todo sería tan monótono como las otras veces.

/*/

Bella permaneció frente al fuego hasta que su temperatura corporal se adecuó a él. De vez en cuando cogía con el tridente uno de los troncos ordenadamente apoyados en la esquina derecha de la chimenea para avivarlo y aferró su libro de Jane Austen mientras miles de interrogantes se afanaban en su cerebro.

Para tranquilizarse decidió seguir leyendo donde había dejado y se zambulló de lleno en el mundo de Orgullo y Prejuicio.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció sentada, caminando solo para no dejar que el fuego se apagara, pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba por lo menos a mitad de la madrugada.

Nadie más había interrumpido en la estancia pero la sensación de estar siendo observada no la abandonaba. Cuando llegó a la parte donde Elizabeth rechaza al señor Darcy su estómago lanzó tal gruñido que si había alguien vigilándola seguro lo escuchó en medio del sepulcral silencio.

Sonrió para sí misma aferrándose la tripa y cerrando el libro pensando qué debía hacer. Seguramente para la hora que debía ser no había nadie de pie, solo ella, y al no conocer el castillo se podía perder buscando la cocina.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y llenándose de miedo por que pudiera ser el sobrecogedor dueño del castillo saltó del cómodo mueble con su libro como escudo. Pero se trataba de la misma mujer que había visto horas antes, la que había traído el vestido.

Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja plateada con una tapa del mismo material encima. Si, definitivamente había alguien vigilándola por que la mujer no podía saber que su estómago había lanzado un grito por comida.

Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta para irse Bella quiso llamarla, quizá que le diera el nombre o que…

¿Qué le podías pedir a alguien que trabajara para el ser más oscuro que jamás encontró?

La puerta se cerró y no escuchó ningún sonido de cerradura. Caminó lentamente hacia la bandeja temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar. No quiso pensar en cabezas ni manos de alguien, no soportaba la carne ni la mención de la sangre.

Sí, no tenía muchas posibilidades de alimentarse bien porque era lo único que comían en la granja, ella era quien acababa con los vegetales y sus hermanas con el cordero, cerdo y res.

Levantó la tapa y vio toda clase de alimentos encima de ella. Ninguno contenía carne.

Tostadas, queso en rodajas, mermeladas de distintos sabores, pedazos de manzanas y peras… Todo perfectamente conservado. Seguro por la nieve.

Se preguntó seriamente si debía consumir alguno de esos alimentos. Si no estarían envenenados o impregnados con algo que le hiciera perder la conciencia. Así había pasado una vez en el pueblo y no quería acabar como el hombre al que le pasó.

No, no debía confiar. Cerrando la bandeja y aguantando el hambre, habito que había aprendido cuando no estaban en época de cosecha y tenía que alimentarse solo de pan y agua, decidió seguir leyendo para olvidar su apetito a pesar de que el olor de la comida la llamaba notoriamente.

Si, seguiría con Darcy y Elizabeth.

/*/

Edward cerro los ojos aunque no precisamente para dormir, algo en el despacho le llamaba terriblemente la atención. Si, era la maldita campesina. Su habilidad le permitía pasar a un estado casi de desdoblamiento y traspasando las paredes y pisos que los separaban entró a su incorpórea forma al despacho donde momentos atrás había dejado a la granjera. Allí seguía ella, absorta en su zarrapastroso libro concentrada, con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ahora coloreadas por el calor. Ella, por supuesto, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y leía casi que con avaricia, como si quisiera traspasar las páginas del libro. Estaba sentada con las piernas recogidas como un gato y pasaba las páginas con más velocidad de lo que él estaba acostumbrado a ver en una aristócrata, que no leían mucho, si era sincero.

Su forma incorpórea podía percibir el olor que emanaba de ella que ahora que lo desmenuzaba en su nariz se le hacía… atrayente.

Ya había dicho antes que las mujeres olían bien. Su sangre, en especial, las que no tenían ninguna enfermedad rara o infecciosa, tenía el olor que siempre llamaría a los _Nosferatu_, pero la de esta muchacha parecía tener un elemento más allá de lo normal. Intentó forzar la mente pero ella no estaba pensando en nada especial, o al menos nada que él no pudiera percibir lo que le hacía preguntarse si seguía bloqueándolo y no podía ver nada o si definitivamente no estaba pensando. Forzó un poco más y su parte incorpórea alcanzó a percibir imágenes de un gran parque y de una muchacha que se parecía mucho a ella y un hombre que no había visto nunca.

Eran los personajes del libro que leía, seguramente, se los estaba imaginando y eso era lo que tenía en su cabeza. Instigó más a sus barreras mentales para identificar que estaba pasando entre los dos protagonistas pero de repente se vio en el parque de la imaginación de ella y dos segundos después una puerta antigua se le cerró en la cara obligándolo a retirarse.

Maldición.

No podía dejar que la curiosidad lo llenara, no iba a ser sano por que no profundizaría en ella ni en su mente, excepto para cavar entre sus piernas.

Su forma incorpórea se dio la vuelta para traspasar la pared cuanto escuchó el sonido de su estómago.

Ella soltó una risita que sonó como una campanilla tocando y sin siquiera ordenárselo la forma incorpora de sí mismo se movió hacia ella mirando como la sonrisa daba un aspecto demasiado angelical a su rostro de rasgos imperfectos. Su pequeña mano fue al estómago y su sonrisa se transformó en una adorable mueca de incomodidad.

Edward, muchos pisos arriba llamó a su forma y cuando estuvieron unidos otra vez llamó a Esme con el silbido que estaba acostumbrado. Ella debía estar en algún lugar del jardín mirando las estrellas, o por lo menos lo que las nubes dejaban ver, era su pasatiempo favorito y ya que no dormían tenían que hacer algo de actividad aparte de leer, instruirse y tener el castillo en orden.

Ella entró segundos después abriendo la puerta y frunciendo el ceño ante la oscuridad de la habitación.

– Llévale comida – dijo sin mirarla, solamente mirando hacia el techo de su cama.

– ¿Qué cree que pueda gustarle? –

El frunció la nariz y percibió el aroma de la muchacha un poco menos condensado.

–Fruta, harina, queso – dijo monótonamente pensando en la delgada cintura en cuya parte superior eran distinguibles las costillas.

– ¿Carne? ¿Pollo?– preguntó Esme pero él negó lentamente.

Retirándose Esme seguramente había corrido a velocidad tal que en menos de 2 minutos tendría la bandeja de comida lista.

Era un ritual que a Edward le gustaba observar, las campesinas normalmente al ser atendidas perdían sus inhibiciones con la ilusión de servidumbre y acostumbraban a pedir los cortes de carnes más finos y el mejor vino, así que no quería darle la oportunidad a la granjera de que perdiera su bajo nivel. Algo sencillo, que seguramente ella comería en casa y que Esme permaneciera en silencio sin ofrecerle nada. Cuando necesitara algo seguramente la muchacha lo pediría.

Dejo ir su forma incorpórea y nuevamente la alcanzó en el despacho. Vio como Esme dejaba la bandeja y como la muchacha la miraba entre deleitada y sorprendida. Advirtió como intentaba hablar pero el miedo que leyó en sus ojos le impidió decirle nada a Esme. Observó cómo se acercó a la bandeja y esperó apoyada en la ventana a que se lanzara a la comida excesiva como todas hacían.

Pero se sorprendió cuando ella volvió a tapar la bandeja y se volvió a sumergir en su lectura. Podía sentir su estómago retumbar pero aunque quiso, estúpidamente, ver que ella riera, no lo hizo, simplemente se quedó ahí sin comer y leyendo.

Vaya criatura frustrante, pensó incoherentemente. Pero la curiosidad seguía y como vampiro que era podía quedarse mucho tiempo en la misma posición y eso hizo. La miró por horas intentando encontrar el camino a su mente sin conseguirlo. Intentando identificar los componentes de su sangre para saber cuál de ellos le gustaría más una vez lo probara pero solo había ahí los normales más una esencia que nunca había olido en ninguna de las mujeres. Algo que le llamaba al hambre de una manera extraña.

Se perdió en su propia cabeza hasta que escuchó que el raído libro caía al suelo de alfombra y al dirigir la mirada hacia ella se dio cuenta de que estaba profundamente dormida.

Llamó a su parte incorpórea y cuando estuvieron unidos corrió deslizándose por las escaleras a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar al despacho en donde entró cubierto por las sombras ya que el fuego se estaba apagando.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella se dio cuenta de que su olor se había esparcido por toda la estancia como un horno terriblemente apetitoso. Al verla desde su estatura se dio cuenta de lo pequeña y vulnerable que le parecía algo que nunca había pensado con nadie.

Tenía la muñeca fuera del sillón y las venas azules en esta estaban llamándolo sin control. Tenía que salir de ahí…

Pero por otra parte, para eso había venido ¿no?

Hincándose hasta quedar a la misma altura de ella que respiraba acompasadamente levantó el blanco brazo y paso la nariz lentamente por él absorbiendo la esencia que emanaba. Ahí, a milímetros de su piel el olor era más concentrado y al no haberse alimentado en varios días su hambre estaba a punto de consumirlo.

Bella sintió algo frio deslizándose por su brazo y lo asoció a que quizá fuera una brisa de alguna ventaba. Estaba medio dormida ya que finalmente el cansancio y el hambre le habían pasado factura, a punto de adentrarse al mundo de los sueños cuando sintió que algo la picaba en la muñera derecha. Seguramente algún zancudo, intento mover su brazo para quitarlo de la piquiña pero no lo podía mover, algo lo tenía sujeto.

Podía estar soñando.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y toda la estancia estaba oscura, excepto por leves retazos de luz que sacaba el fuego a estar cerca de apagarse, movió sus ojos hacia su muñeca derecha y la blancura de su piel brillaba en la oscuridad, su muñeca y su mano se perdían en las sombras y un dolor lacerante seguía punzando en la muñeca.

Haló con más fuerza pero algo la tenía sujeta y la somnolencia se hizo mayor. Algo allá en las sombras soltó un gruñido aterrador y ella se asustó volviendo a la realidad en un santiamén.

Una forma cayó sobre ella para inmovilizarla y el olor acerado de la sangre penetró súbitamente en la nariz de Bella. Intentó moverse pero su cuerpo estaba plenamente inmovilizado por otro y algo frio estaba pegado a su muñeca.

"No… por favor…"quiso gritar, se sentía de la misma manera que horas antes, fuera del control de su mente. Como si tener cerca a ese ser desalmado fuera la llave para descontrolarse, tenía que alejarse.

Haló su muñeca y sintió su piel desgarrarse un poco. Soltó un gritito que fue silenciado por una mano helada.

Cuando Edward no pudo resistirlo más clavó los colmillos en la vena de la muñeca y cuando la sangre tocó por primera vez su paladar sintió como si miles de explosiones de placer lo estuvieran asaltando. Parecía que la sangre estaba llena de ese elemento que no había podido identificar y al saborearlo por primera vez perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba. No se trataba de que tuviera hambre, se trataba de que era la sangre más deliciosa que alguna vez hubiera probado. Ni siquiera sabía que la sangre podía saber de esa manera y le recordaba dolorosamente a los sabores y alimentos que había probado en su vida humana, con muchos más ingredientes y…

Sintió la sangre deslizarse por su cuerpo endureciéndolo instantáneamente. Como si fuera algún afrodisiaco que estaba estimulando cada célula de su _no–vivo_ ser. Afianzó sus colmillos más hondos y la sangre comenzó a fluir a borbotones. Cuando el pulso dejó de ser lento se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba ya más dormida y se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Si, él podía sentirla pero le importaba poco mientras pudiera seguir bebiendo de ese elixir. Ella comenzó a moverse y él intentó usar su _persuasión_ para que se quedara quieta mientras la bebía, pero olvidaba que ella tenía _algo_ que no hacia su poder demasiado efectivo. Cuando se movió más fuertemente sintió sus colmillos filosos romper un poco más la piel y a ella gimiendo de dolor, lo cual nunca antes le había importado. Moviéndose a gran velocidad estrelló la forma de su cuerpo contra la de ella para hacer una inmovilización sino mental al menos física. El cuerpo de ella encajó a la perfección con el de él mismo y siguió dándose el placer de esta bebida mientras una sensación tan agobiante como la búsqueda de un orgasmo comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos.

Bella se sentía cada vez peor. Aquella oscuridad que estaba sobre ella estaba bebiendo su sangre y el olor estaba comenzando a marearla. Olía a algo más, a una especia que no conocía pero su nariz solo buscaba y se aferraba al olor de la sangre. Se sentía débil, podían haber pasado horas desde que lo que sea que estuviera sobre ella estaba bebiendo su sangre. Su corazón que momentos antes palpitaba con rapidez en sus costillas comenzaba a disminuir su latido y su visión oscura se estaba viendo borrosa.

– _Edward… basta… estas matándola_– Una voz de mujer decía. Bella sintió apretarse la sugestión sobre su muñeca y después muchas sombras se cernieron sobre ella. – _Deténganlo_ – dijo la voz otra vez y las sombras casi que saltaron sobre ella. Ya no podía gritar y hacer nada, se había quedado sin fuerzas, drenada completamente.

Escucho ese gruñido sobrenatural y el peso sobre ella fue quitado inmediatamente y lo de su muñeca se alejó de últimas. Quizá fuera un sueño…

Algo la levantó del mueble y la condujo fuera de esa estancia donde había vivido los momentos más extraños de su vida desde que había llegado.

– Mi libro – susurró con una voz sorprendentemente débil pero después cerró los ojos y no supo nada más.

/*/

Mientras Emmet se llevaba a la muchacha a la que había sido destinada como su habitación Esme vio como Jasper, Carlisle, James y Garrett, quienes fueran los sirvientes del castillo antes de la desgracia, empleaban todas sus fuerzas vampíricas para retener a la bestia en la que se había convertido su patrón. Aunque intentara escapar la fuerza de cuatro vampiros era inmune y Jasper le tenía la nariz aferrada para que no oliera a la muchacha hasta que estuviera lo bastante lejos y pudiera pensar. En otra circunstancia a Esme no le hubiera molestado que la matara, ya que los primeros años como vampiro así lo había hecho, pero había creído que él había aprendido a controlarse más en ese momento mientras lo miraba recuperar poco a poco el dominio de sí mismo se dio cuenta de que eran solo patrañas. Había algo más con esa mujer y no iba a dejar que la matara sin averiguar que era.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gracias por sus alertas y mensajes, son de gran ayuda para el progreso de la historia. **_

_**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, y la Bella y la Bestia a **__**Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve**_

Bella sentía como si hubiera bebido demasiado la noche anterior y tuviera la peor resaca de su vida, no era que alguna vez hubiera bebido lo suficiente como saber cómo se sentía, pero había leído libros y asociaba la pesadez que sentía en ese momento, con su literario conocimiento. Intentó darse la vuelta en la cama en la que estaba acostada. De un momento a otro entrarían sus hermanas hablando entre ellas, olvidando que estaba ahí, en voz alta alabando los prietos traseros de algún soldado que se hubiera cruzado con ellas en uniforme y pensando en la mejor manera de pellizcárselo, así eran de tontas.

O un despertar mejor, su padre vendría y le cantaría con su oscura y bella voz la nana que su madre había compuesto para ella cuando nació. Pero lo único que se escuchaba era el silencio exultante roto solamente por el bramido del viento exterior.

En el campo el viento no se escuchaba tan claro lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos pesados y darse cuenta de que no estaba en su casa en absoluto.

Un aluvión de recuerdos se le vino a la cabeza haciéndola ser consiente de donde se encontraba en ese momento. Soltó un grito ahogado al recordar que había sido dada como moneda de cambio para que su padre viviera, o al menos no fuera a la cárcel acusado injustamente por aquel animal sin alma...

Un silbido de dolor se cruzó por su brazo derecho al intentar usarlo para erguirse en los codos. Un madero la asaltó y la hizo caer en la cama cuan larga seguía siendo.

Levantó el brazo, lo que le llevó mucho esfuerzo, no podía identificar por qué razón estaba tan agotada. Cuando miró su piel habitualmente sencilla e inmaculada lanzó un grito que habría despertado a su padre y hermanas y que seguramente se habría propagado por toda la villa y el pueblo millas más adelante.

Tenía un hematoma casi tan grande como el tamaño de su antebrazo y dos profundas incisiones donde antes solo se veía la vena azul que proveía de circulación a su brazo.

Forzó su memoria al recordar que había pasado para que estuviera en ese estado pero no podía recopilar nada más que haberse quedado dormida leyendo como el señor Darcy explicaba por medio de una carta la historia de la verdadera naturaleza del señor Wickham.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía se levantó y acabó sentada en la cama respirando profundamente esperando estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco que sentía agitado en su pecho. Sabia como se sentía porque cuando tenía sus dolorosos y sangrientos periodos la pérdida de sangre hacia que quedara tan débil como un gatito y el boticario no había dado con ninguna cura. Aunque no estaba en riesgo de morir siempre acababa como si la hubieran drenado y casi era así.

Cuando su mundo volvió a estar quieto se desplazó arrastrándose hacia el borde de la cama y el verdadero reto de su fuerza llegó en el momento en que apoyó los pies en la superficie de piedra de su nueva habitación. Poner peso a sus piernas de agua seguramente sería una prueba pero necesitaba hablar con alguien... necesitaba...

Un rayo de sol se coló por la gran ventana que estaba a la derecha de su cuerpo. Antes había solo nubes pero suponía que en un sitio tan inhóspito como ese el sol era casi un lujo.

Descalza por que no encontró zapatos, se envolvió en la manta que antes la cubría y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación sintiendo como el sol calentaba un poco sus extremidades.

Salió a un pasillo tenuemente iluminado, decidió ir a la derecha ya que era diestra. Sus pasos se escuchaban un poco ásperos pero al menos ahora no pisaba piedra sino lo que parecía ser una enmohecida alfombra. Aun así su caminar y el sonido que producía parecía reproducirse altamente en los muros de piedra dándole la sensación de ser la única habitante del castillo.

Finalmente dio con unas grandes escaleras que le hicieron pensar en una hermosa mansión. Seguramente así era Pemberley pero no podía imaginar, ni siquiera al tosco señor Darcy, viviendo en un lugar que parecía una tumba enorme.

Bajó por las escaleras esperando no tener algún encuentro inesperado, no tendría ni siquiera fuerzas para asustarse por que el entorno había comenzado a girar lentamente. Tendría que sentarse pronto y no sabía dónde hacerlo. Caminó más rápido hasta que encontró una serie de puertas de las cuales accionó la primera, que para su suerte resultó ser la cocina en donde había un gran mesón y una serie de sillas. Tomó la que estaba más cerca y se sentó apoyando la cabeza en los brazos esperando que el malestar pasara.

No supo por cuantos minutos estuvo allí pero cuando finalmente dejó de colapsar pudo sentarse derecha e identificar algo que pudiera ayudarla. Había una alacena que contenía pan, frutas y vegetales y unos granos. Tomó la manzana que estaba muy fresca, como si hubiese sido apenas recolectada el día anterior y su sabor dulce aumentó considerablemente su energía. Había demasiado silencio a su alrededor y se preguntó tontamente si todos los habitantes de la casa se habían ido y solo había quedado ella.

Pero no, algo en el ambiente, en su propio ser le decía que estaba siendo vigilada y aunque no le gustaba ese sentimiento decidió ignorar su paranoia y disfrutar de la comida aunque no confiaba ciegamente en que esta no tuviera algún tipo de alucinógeno que le hiciera creer que veía cosas.

El rayo de sol que le estaba calentando la piel y que la había seguido todo el camino hacia abajo desapareció gradualmente, apoyándose en la larga mesa caminó haciendo pasitos por que el mareo, aunque no era tanto como antes, no la dejaba erguirse en toda su estatura y se asomó en la ventana donde pudo ver que las espesas nubes comenzaron a tapar lo poco que el sol había podido brillar. Se volvió todo tan gris como antes. Y la iluminación de la estancia se hizo tan tenue que más que por la mañana parecía que estuviera terminando de caer la tarde. Se volvió hacia la mesa nuevamente para terminar su frugal desayuno.

Cuando terminó decidió pasear para intentar orientarse aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera regresar a su habitación original si empezaba a hacer eso pero de alguna manera no le importó. Salió de la estancia caminando lentamente y mirando cómo era todo. A pesar del evidente estado de deterioro en su tiempo debió ser imponente como el castillo de una reina de cuento, de alguna idiota manera se imaginó a ella con una corona, sí, claro. Como si una mujer de campo como ella pudiera siquiera aspirar a algo más que un campesino.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo se prolongaría su estancia en este sitio, ni si saldría de él siendo la misma Bella. Pero por ahora viviría lo que tocara vivir, después de todo los humanos, en su corta experiencia, venían al mundo a sufrir y a pasar adversidades para encontrar su pequeña medida de felicidad.

El "castillo" se componía de cuatro pisos, cada uno de ellos tan macabro como el anterior, había muchas puertas que suponía Bella que conducirían a estancias incluso más oscuras pero al mismo tiempo más antiguas. Sentía una extraña fascinación por conocer cada rincón pero no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando y se volvía a sentir agotada. Estaba mirando el centro de la escalera que se alzaba hacia lo que parecía una torre que sobresalía de todos los pisos cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos detrás de ella. Completamente aterrada, aunque sin saber por qué lo estaba vio como entre las sombras la mujer que la había recibido salía y la miraba tan impasible como la conocía.

– Buenos días, señorita Isabella, espero que haya tenido una buena noche –

Aunque no era una experta en leer emociones en los demás sentía que a mujer estaba un poco… ¿tensionada? La razón no la sabia, no podía identificar si se trataba de su presencia.

– Eh… yo… – no podía decir que había dormido bien, a su memoria venían una serie de imágenes de pesadilla, pero lo que realmente la molestaba era lo que tenía en el brazo. – Si, gracias…–no sabía en realidad como expresarse delante de esa majestuosa mujer que, aun con uniforme de lo que Bella suponía era de ama de llaves, parecía una reina elegante.

– Me alegra escucharlo – los ojos de la mujer recorrieron a Bella hasta el brazo que la joven intentaba ocultar sin éxito.– Conozco un ungüento que ayudará con eso –

Quería preguntarle si era posible que supiera que era lo que había pasado. No recordaba haber sido mordida por algo antes pero suponía que en medio de su sueño algún bicho venenoso la había picado.

Accediendo a la mujer caminó con ella y se le fue permitido entrar por una de las puertas por las que antes pasó. Dentro había toda una serie de equipo que parecía médico, aunque no podía emitir ningún concepto ya que no sabía nada de eso, la mujer le pidió que se sentara en la silla alta y comenzó a moverse rápida y eficazmente por toda la estancia, parecía que la conocía bien pero se veía como si nadie la hubiera utilizado en décadas.

Con paños de agua hervida y fría comenzó a tratar el hematoma y le aplicó una crema envolviéndolo después.

– En unos días no tendrá ninguna molestia –

– ¿Qué clase de animal puede producir esto? – preguntó Bella viendo como la mujer guardaba todo lo que había utilizado.

– Ninguno que usted conozca, es una especie que solo se da en estos montes – la respuesta aunque educada fue tajante, quizá la mujer no quería que le preguntara nada más y Bella se sintió un poco regañada.

– Gracias por esto – dijo señalando su improvisado vendaje.

Bajó del taburete y la mujer la condujo a una estancia que reconoció como la sala donde había estado la noche anterior. Ahí en medio de la estancia vio su libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio y corrió hacia este sin importarle si se veía infantil. Estaba tal y como…. Como no recordaba la amanera en que había abandonado su libro favorito. Lo cerró y lo apretó contra su pecho volviéndose hacia la mujer que la seguía mirando con esos extraños ojos verdes.

– Lo siento… era de mi madre – dijo Bella encogiendo un poco sus hombros ante la penetrante mirada.

– Los recuerdos no devuelven lo que se perdió– comentó la mujer enigmáticamente.

– ¿Podría por favor decirme su nombre? No me parece justo pensar en usted como "la mujer" –

– Soy Esme – comenzó a correr las cortinas de la estancia haciendo que esta se oscureciera inmediatamente. Bella sintió un poco de miedo, aferró su libro contra el pecho. Cuando se quedaron completamente a oscuras Bella sintió los pasos de Esme caminar hacia donde estaba la chimenea. Escuchó que movía cosas y un fuego se encendió tiempo después, debía admitir que la mujer era competente y seguramente por eso parecía ostentar una imagen de poder.

La penumbra medio iluminada comenzó a traer a su mente las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido. Pero no quería acordarse del súbito terror que esta le produjo.

– Siéntese, por favor – dijo Esme señalando el mueble que estaba más cerca de la chimenea. – Hay algo que debo decirle – Bella obedeció y se sentó mirando al fuego. Sentía que su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, se sentía nerviosa y no sabía la razón. Bueno, estar frente a una desconocida sin saber la intención que tenía era extraño, pagar la deuda con su presencia en la mansión de un extraño era peor. Aun recordaba lo anterior, al que parecía jefe de ella, aquel atractivo aunque extraño hombre. – Una vez cruzó la puerta su vida dejó de ser suya –

Bella sintió el impulso de reír, aunque sabía que la esclavitud existía jamás se había imaginado así misma en esa posición. Sonrió de lado esperando que la seria ama de llaves sonriera pero esta permanecía seria y la sonrisa de Bella decayó.

– ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Cómo que mi vida dejó de ser mía? –

– Lo que oye, seguramente sabe que su padre contrajo una costosa deuda con el patrón –

– Lo que yo sé es que mi padre trabajó con su despiadado patrón y por un providencial error cree que mi padre intentó robarlo – dijo Bella con sonsonete.

Esme tenía que admirar las agallas de la campesina, después de todo ninguna de las que habían venido antes que ella había mostrado nada más que sumisión.

– El que contrae deudas con mi amo, las contrae para toda la vida. – el tono de ella era aún más siniestro o eso le pareció a Bella.

– No creo que con su eficiencia el amo, como usted lo llama, necesite a alguien como yo, no conozco los manejos de una casa de este tamaño y no creo que le vaya a servir de nada… acepté para ayudar a mi padre pero sinceramente… –

– Ah, ya sabía que llegaríamos a esto… – Esme abrió la puerta de su derecha caminando tan rápido que Bella se preguntó si en realidad la había visto moverse. Cuando abrió la puerta el mismo hombre que había visto cuando llegó el día anterior estaba ante ella. Su misma mirada, su mismo cuerpo, aquel que hizo que la respiración de Bella se acelerara sin saber realmente por qué.

– Buenos días – dijo y su voz volvió a hacer que los cimientos de la realidad de Bella se vieran alterados. Sintió que las mejillas se le ponían calientes y seguramente coloradas debido al conocimiento de que ese hombre o quien fuera frente a ella la había visto sin ropa manipulándola de una manera… Se puso de pie inmediatamente alejándose hacia la ventana, pudo percibir que cuando hizo ese movimiento ambos, amo de la mansión y ama de llaves se quedaron tan quietos como estatuas.

Sintió una punzada en las sienes, como si algo intentara entrar, era la misma sensación de antes y el pánico la inundó.

– Por favor, díganme que es lo que quieren de mí y de mi padre – dijo rogando, con miedo en la voz.

Edward se sentía cada vez más frustrado, pensaba erróneamente que al haber bebido la sangre de la campesina quizá lo que fuera que hacía que no pudiera leerle la mente sin controlarla pero se equivocaba, ella nuevamente estaba poniendo la barrera y cuando otras como ella habían caído de rodillas dispuestas a servir bajo su comando mental, esta estaba de pie, comenzaba a llenarse de pánico y su dulce sangre comenzaba a oler a hielo, símbolo del miedo que la estaba atenazando. No, a ella no iba a poder controlarla, iba a tener que hacer algo que no hacía tiempo atrás… utilizar su _seducción._

– Cálmate – dijo Edward acercándose unos pasos haciendo que ella retrocediera más, la cortina se movió un poco y Bella se percató de que había sol afuera otra vez, débil pero lo había. – Aceptaste venir por ayudar a tu padre, no le comenté a él el uso que te iba a dar y lo haré ahora contigo. Accediste a venir así que tendrás que adherirte a lo que te diga – Los ojos del hombre brillaban de manera extraña.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – dijo Bella sin estar segura de querer saber la respuesta.

– Serás mi amante – dijo con toda naturalidad el hombre. Seguramente Elizabeth Bennett estaría sublevada, pero su curiosidad enfermiza haría que ella… Un momento, ¿acaso su cerebro estaba pensando en aceptar lo que ese hombre estaba diciendo?

– ¿Discúlpeme? – dijo Bella mirando si podía huir por la puerta y correr hasta que las piernas no le dieran más o hasta encontrar ayuda cercana.

– Lo que oíste – permanecía tan impasible que a ella le dio ira. ¿Cómo podía pensar en sugerir siquiera lo que estaba pensando?–

– Sé que no soy respetable, señor – sintió que las lágrimas empezaban a llenar sus ojos, acababa de enterarse de en lo que se estaba metiendo y aunque pensaba en el destino de su padre no sabía que era lo que le esperaba a ella. Si, era un hombre atractivo, pero ella era solo una campesina que no conocía nada de la vida más que el pueblo donde creció. Pero sabía que había mujeres que caían en desgracia por estar con alguien cuando no estaban casadas y eso arreciaba sus reputaciones y posibilidades de por vida. Ella nunca había pensado en casarse pero tampoco en sacrificar la paz de su vida por esto. La mirada de Edward se hizo más dura y casi que aterrorizante. – Pero no tiene derecho a humillarme con esa proposición –

– No te estoy humillando, simplemente te estoy comentando cual será tu función de ahora en adelante. Si incumples iré tras tu padre para devolverte y de paso cortarle la mano por ladrón – su voz y en realidad todo su ser eran implacables. Bella sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban ante tal muestra de poder y palideció ante esa amenaza, su padre era todo lo que más quería en el mundo, perder una de sus manos a su edad podía matarlo o peor incapacitarlo y vivirían en la pobreza. Sus hermanas preferirían morir antes que trabajar la tierra para ayudarlo y quedaría…

Las lágrimas se desbordaron de las mejillas de Bella pero ella no hizo ningún intento de retenerlas ni secarlas de su rostro, aunque sabía que ese ser no se conmovería por ello.

Al contemplar sus opciones resultaba evidente que no iba a poder hacer nada sino acceder y estar sin opciones era algo que nunca había imaginado y ahora contemplaba esa realidad frente a ella al lado de las dos personas más extrañas que jamás se imaginó conocer.

– No puede hacerme esto – dijo con voz susurrante esperando haberlo escuchado solamente ella pero el hombre comentó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

– Puedo hacer lo que quiera, después de todo soy el amo de este lugar –

La convicción con que se lo tenía creído hizo que por un momento la vena débil y luchadora que Bella tenia hirviera de indignación, pero no podía hacer nada, se daba cuenta en ese momento, él tenía dinero, poder, influencias y si se negaba algo malo podía pasarle a su familia.

Su familia…

De alguna bizarra manera se preguntaba si sus hermanas estarían dispuestas a asumir el papel de amantes de este hombre por salvarlas a ellas y al recordarlas lo dudaba en demasía. Su padre no podría ser amante de un hombre porque era del sexo masculino y no tenían a nadie más.

Su familia…

Cerró los ojos imaginándose cada uno de los escenarios que su nuevo papel representaría.

Valor, Bella, se decía a sí misma, no puede durar para siempre. Seguramente un hombre tan atractivo y con tanto poder se aburriría fácilmente de una campesina como ella. Lo que tenía en la muñeca comenzó a arderle incandescentemente y tuvo que soltar el libro de J. Austen para llevarse la mano a la otra ocultando un gemido de dolor.

Fijando su mirada hacia el fuego entregó su destino en una plegaria a Dios y se volvió para afirmar con la cabeza. Las lágrimas secándose incómodamente en su rostro y su propio yo gritándole que no debió ceder tan fácilmente. Pero no se arriesgaría a que cumpliera su amenaza.

– ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – intentó que la voz no le temblara fallando estrepitosamente.

Esme se dio la vuelta y se retiró de la estancia dejándola sola con ese hombre.

– Siéntate – dijo Edward casi educadamente señalando el sillón donde ella se había echado a dormir la noche anterior.

Edward observaba los movimientos de la muchacha, caminaba con elegancia, nada propia de su rango, se sentó pulcramente en el sillón. No sabía en realidad cuanto debía revelarle ya que a ella, a diferencia de las otras, no podría borrarle todos los recuerdos y crearle nuevos. Y aunque era probable que la tildaran de loca no podía arriesgarse a que alguien decidiera venir a la mansión a comprobar los rumores.

Se sentó en una esquina alejado de ella, el olor de su sangre le llamaba terriblemente y tenía que controlarse. Perder los papeles a noche anterior había hecho que se cuestionase todo por lo que había estado luchando. Desde el fondo de su ser no quería ser un monstruo como en realidad era. Había luchado contra su verdadera naturaleza y probaba de vez en cuando la sangre humana con las mujeres que traía a casa. Al inicio algunas habían sido víctimas del frenesí de vampiro y habían sucumbido cuando las drenaba completamente, luego había aprendido a controlarse y solamente las bebía cuando tenían sexo, cuando se cansaba de ese sabor las despedía, con mucho dinero, recuerdos de ser viudas de militantes y las mandaba al campo donde por lo que sabía vivían el resto de sus vidas en paz.

Cuando había recibido este pacto con el campesino jamás se imaginó que iba a pasar lo que pasó. Nunca había bebido sangre más dulce y sus instintos animales le hacían desear probarla de nuevo.

Pero había estado a punto de dejarla seca y aunque no le importaría en otro caso la naturaleza humana que aún vivía debajo de sus muchas capas de monstruo se revelaba contra esa posibilidad. Ella le inspiraba una curiosidad que nunca antes había experimentado y seguramente se trataba de ese defecto de ella en el que no podía leerle la mente, ni controlarla con sus poderes para psíquicos. Nunca antes se habían resistido y eso era extrañamente estimulante. Quería saber qué hacía a esa tonta diferente de las demás. Observó cómo su delgado cuerpo se inclinaba a recoger el libro que había dejado caer al piso.

Austen, pensó.

Claro, el romance, todas las mujeres creían en él sin saber que el amor no era sino una manera poética de disfrazar el deseo sexual. Este se acababa con el tiempo al igual que la curiosidad, no existía tal sentimiento poderoso capaz de salvar a nadie. Por ese motivo sabía que se quedaría en ese estado semihumano/semimonstruo por el resto de la eternidad. Por qué no habría amor lo suficientemente poderosos para salvar el alma perdida de todos aquellos que vivían en el castillo.

– Sabes, por supuesto, el mecanismo – dijo Edward como si nada.

Bella negó sin entender en un principio a qué hacía referencia. Luego sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían sin evitarlo. Su padre había tenido aquella incomoda charla con ella alguna vez y sabia más o menos en qué consistía traer bebes al mundo. Nunca le había puesto demasiado cuidado, completamente convencida de que algo así nunca le pasaría a ella, principalmente porque sus planes siempre habían sido quedarse con su padre hasta la vejez, heredar la granja y vivir en ella como solterona. Por sus rasgos físicos, comparados con los de sus hermanas era más que evidente que sería así. A ella, a diferencia que a ellas, nunca la habían buscado ni los soldados que acampanan de vez en cuando en el pueblo ni los caballeros solteros que llegaban buscando esposa campesina para poder heredar o algo similar. Siempre había sido considerada el patito feo de la familia y así había crecido, las cosas no parecían cambiar nunca.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente a un hombre, o eso parecía. El más atractivo con el que alguna vez se hubiera cruzado. Dudaba que incluso el señor Darcy fuera así de atractivo, aunque suponía que debían parecerse mucho. Su mente inocente aun no podía evitar imaginarse en la intimidad con él. Pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que intimidad solo era una parte de lo que aquel hombre quería.

–Supone bien – dijo sin la parte de confianza que seguramente le había faltado a esa frase.

– Bueno, es lo que quiero y es lo que vas a darme – a él si le sobraba familiaridad y Bella solo podía mirarlo desde la distancia intentando que su propia mirada no se detuviera demasiado en los armónicos rasgos de él. – Porque me lo debes, en realidad me lo debe tu padre pero con él no podría hacer lo que quiero hacer contigo. –

Bella sintió el idiota impulso de reír ante el tono que ese hombre utilizó pero nada era gracioso en esa situación.

– Esta noche te veré en esta misma sala – Bella volvió sus ojos hacia él desde donde estaba, sentía en sus manos el tacto de la cortina que era al único sitio al que se había aferrado, aparte de su libro, que creía que podía sostenerla. Ese hombre miraba esa cortina como si fuera algún tipo de arma que ella estuviera blandiendo. Aunque seguramente nada era como ella lo estaba imaginando, pensaban estúpidamente. Ahí el único que tenía el poder era el mismo malhadado ser humano en forma de hombre atractivo.

Se fue como un soplo de viento y solo cuando estuvo fuera Bella fue capaz de respirar sin ningún tipo de interferencia. Corrió lentamente la cortina viendo desanimada los rayos del débil sol penetrando los cristales de la ventana e iluminando la estancia casi que primorosamente. ¿Cómo alguien, en un lugar tan inhóspito como ese, quería cerrar las cortinas ante tal muestra, casi que maravillosa, de luz natural?

Tenía el cerebro drenado y caminó hasta sentarse en el sillón dejando la cortina así. Los rayos hacían poco por calentar su piel pero era el único consuelo que se le ocurría en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos y a pesar de que aún era de día el agotamiento que sentía hizo se echara un sueñecito, cayó en la inconciencia rápidamente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno un capi mas largo que los demás esperando que lo disfruten, muchas gracias por sus alertas y mensajes. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Cuando Edward salió de la estancia vio a Esme mirándolo desde un rincón.

– Está yendo demasiado rápido – le dijo, su voz viajando en la semioscuridad.

– No tengo tiempo para soportar las idioteces de nadie. La traje con el propósito más que conocido y no tengo intención de cambiar por ella o por nadie –

Esme, que si podía identificar los pensamientos de él, le hizo la pregunta que le cayó como acido en la piel… si hubiera sido humano.

– ¿No siente curiosidad por saber cuál es la razón por la que no puede manejarla como a las demás? –

Por supuesto que la tenía, pero no era algo a confesar en voz alta, que ella viera lo que quisiera en su mente, después de todo era lo más cercano a una madre que había tenido y sentía que con ella no podía tener secretos y no le importaba.

– Creo que debería intentarlo con ella –

Cuando Esme hacía referencia a intentar se trataba de enamorarse para que el hechizo que pendía sobre ellos desapareciera. Pero ya no había esperanza, para bien o para mal, estaban condenados a esa existencia para toda la eternidad. Negó con la cabeza respondiendo a la afirmación que ella hizo.

– Por más diferente que sea el resultado será el mismo y ambos lo sabemos. No veas esperanza donde no hay ninguna por que igual no harás tampoco que yo la vea. La tomaré la usaré por un tiempo y cuando será la hora de partir, ya que no puedo modificar su mente a mi antojo, le diré la verdad, le daré dinero y si quiere ir por ahí pregonando lo que somos será encerrada en el asilo más cercano y despojada de lo que yo le di. No le importaremos ni nos importará. Fin de la historia –

Fue tajante por que no creía. Pero Esme, al ser mujer, a pesar de ser _Nosferatu_ sentía como una humana, esa era de las principales características que se había traído de su vida pasada y aun esperaba por ese milagro sagrado de amor que los salvaría del entresijo en el que estaban metidos.

– Hay que hacer algo con las cortinas – dijo Edward casualmente mientras pasaba por el lado de ella – No podemos arriesgarnos a que conozca esa debilidad –

Esme afirmó pensando en muchas posibilidades para evitar que la jovencita volviera a buscar la luz del sol.

Edward entró en su habitación y caminó hacia la ventana. Tomó entre sus claros y finos dedos la sedosa tela y la corrió un poco revelando los rayos mortecinos de sol. Sintió que, a pesar de ser vampiro, su pulso temblaba ligeramente. Su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo lujuria saciada y… _sangre. _Ese llamado era lo que hacía que consiguiera jovencitas. Pidió a su cuerpo calma hasta la noche, donde saciaría ambas. Extendió su mano y los rayos hicieron contacto haciendo que la piel comenzara a arderle. La dejó ahí pensando en cuanto tiempo hacia que no podía disfrutar de la luz del sol. Esta exposición era mínima. Si por algún motivo decidiera salir a la verdadera su cuerpo se desintegraría en segundos y aunque no moriría la recuperación seria lenta y dolorosa. Lo sabía porque todos ellos, los habitantes de la mansión, habían intentado suicidarse muchas veces y habían tratado de encontrar en el sol la paz que no podían hallar en sus tristes vidas, pero habían fracasado y continuaban ahí. Habitando ese sitio que, antes bello, ahora era un lugar macabro apenas hecho a la medida de los monstruos que eran ahora. Quitó su mano que se había enrojecido, quemada por las medianamente fuentes rayos del sol que en menos de un segundo quedarían cubiertos por las nubes. Miró su mano y la piel comenzó a blanquearse hasta quedar en su tono natural en un momento. Solo un segundo de escozor y después nada más. No podían morir a menos que alguien les clavara una estaca en el corazón, lo cual no pasaría por que eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar, para luchar y a diferencia de muchas leyendas, no dormían nunca, el eterno despertar… la sempiterna vigilia.

/*/

Cuando Bella se despertó de su siesta la estancia estaba tan oscura como si fuera de noche. El corazón le saltó en el pecho ante lo que le esperaba pero había un reloj, antiguo en toda su extensión, sobre la chimenea que no había distinguido antes. En él se podía ver claramente que eran las tres de la tarde. Su estómago rugió de hambre pero sobre la mesa de frente había una bandeja plateada con una nota doblada encima de ella. Caminó hasta allí desprendiéndose de los últimos rastros de sueño y la tomó desdoblándola para identificar una caligrafía elegante y perfecta.

En esta decía que debía darse un baño y le daba las indicaciones para llegar a su habitación donde estaría esperándola dicho lujo.

Tomando su libro del sillón donde durmió salió temiendo nuevamente la inusitada oscuridad, pero caminó guiándose por la nota y cuando accionó la puerta de la derecha que esta indicaba dio de lleno en el cuarto donde haba despertado en la mañana.

En el centro de este había una bañera metálica que no había estado ahí antes, un biombo, varias toallas, el agua humeante y un vestido en la cama. Pasó los dedos por encima de la magnífica creación y pensó que ella misma no podía hacerle justicia a un ajuar semejante. Luego, la necesidad de aprovecharse del baño fue mayor que sus pensamientos sin autoestima. Era un lujo no porque nunca se bañara sino porque no era un baño de arrollo de agua fría como siempre le tocaba en su propia casa. Aunque le gustaba el agua estancada siempre había riesgo de ser observada o secuestrada. A sus hermanas no les importaba, según ellas habían sido víctimas de delicioso espionaje y se regocijaban en sus cuerpos dejando que otros los admiraran, pero Bella misma no era así y eso a ellas las sacaba de quicio, siempre se bañaba con camisola encima y siempre con cautela, mirando a sus alrededores esperando que nada pasara.

Pero ahí mismo, se daba cuenta de que el sentimiento era igual que si estuviera frente al arroyo, porque seguía sintiéndose observada. Intentó dejar de lado su natural cautela y se quitó su vestido lentamente y también la camisola debajo sintiendo el frio de la estancia hacer su piel chinita. Caminó hasta la bañera y se metió en ella soltando un suspiro de satisfacción. El agua estaba en su punto y los carbones calientes bajo la bañera harían que siguiera así por mucho tiempo. Se preguntaba si no podría quedarse ahí toda la vida hasta que toda ella misma pareciera una uva pasa pero el pensamiento le dio risa por lo absurdo. Tomó la pasta de jabón y se refregó toda pensando en porque quería estar limpia si no deseaba agradar.

Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que estando limpia o sucia nada detendría lo que su destino le aguardaba.

Se preguntaba por qué no estaba más nerviosa y la respuesta yacía en que no ganaba nada con estarlo. Tensionarse no haría su experiencia más llevadera…

Escuchó leves toques en la puerta y miró nerviosa esperando que quien estuviera tocando se identificará.

–Soy Esme –dijo la voz de mujer al otro lado.

– Adelante –

La mujer entró cargando con un balde completo de más agua caliente seguramente para el enjuague. Decidió aceptar la ayuda de la mujer para quitarse el jabón de encima. Le sorprendía que tan delgada y elegante como parecía ser cargaba los baldes de agua comí si le pesaran poco. Cuando estuvo lista y brillante salió y se secó envolviéndose en una pesada y suave toalla y cuando estuvo seca la mujer le dijo que se pusiera una batola que había puesto sobre la cama y se sentara frente a la chimenea que iba a encender el fuego.

Así lo hizo, tan perfecta y elegantemente como hacia todo lo demás. Una vez las llamas cobraron vida le pidió a Bella que se sentara frente al fuego y comenzó a cepillarle el cabello con parsimonia para que lo secara luego comenzó a darle forma lentamente. Bella sentía las manos frías de la mujer manipulando su cabello.

Por un segundo pensó en su madre muerta y en cómo le hubiera gustado que la peinara al fuego justo como en ese momento hacia Esme. Cuando terminó Bella sentía el cabello seco y tirante, seguramente le había hecho alguna especie de peinado complicado. No esperaba verse demasiado diferente así que no le puso demasiado cuidado. A lo que si le prestó atención fue al vestido que había sobre la cama y que no había reparado con exactitud antes. La creación, como la había llamado al principio y a la cual no haría justicia ni cambiándose de piel, brillaba tenuemente por su color rojo. Parecía ser de seda y se componía de varias capas en la amplia falda de encaje tan rojo como la tela de debajo. El escote estaba rodeado de piedras preciosas y las mangas caían al igual que la falda, en muchos pliegues. Demasiado elegante, demasiado… demasiado…

– No puedo ponerme eso – dijo Bella contrariada dando pasos hacia atrás y elevando su sencilla barbilla. No, una campesina como ella nunca saldría con algo como eso…Lo amaba, de hecho le gustaba y nunca había visto un vestido igual. Ni siquiera creía que con todo lo que su padre había llevado a la casa podría comprar alguna vez una creación así.

– Es el color favorito del señor, y usted está aquí para agradarle –

Eso no era del todo cierto pero el tono amenazante de la voz de la mujer le dijo a Bella todo lo que necesitaba saber. Seguramente las dos se reirían cuando ese vestido estuviera sobre su cuerpo. Bella se sentiría mal porque la otra mujer se riera y más adelante ella misma se burlaría de la imagen que presentaba.

La mujer le deslizó la enagua abombada que haría que las faldas del vestido se ampliaran dando apariencia de elegancia. Se lo ajustó a la cintura con un preciado corsé de tela fina que Esme no necesito apretar demasiado. Solamente amarrar pues el delgado cuerpo de Bella no necesitaba mayor sugestión. Una vez realizada esta faena le dijo que se calzara las medias y las amarró a las bragas. Con cuidado de no dañar el peinado y con manos seguras Esme deslizó el vestido por la cabeza y este cayó a los hombros dejando el escote al descubierto. Bella sintió que sus senos se iban a escapar del corsé porque este los realzaba de manera casi grotesca haciendo que el vestido se viera… francamente… sensual.

Nunca había deseado ser sensual pero si lo suficientemente bella para levantar pasiones como lo eran sus hermanas. Nunca pensó que quizá en eso también tenía que ver la manera de vestir. Esme ajustó un lazo en la cintura para terminar de ajustar el vestido y le afirmó las mangas y arreglo la caída de la falda. El frio del piso penetró por los pies descalzos de Bella haciéndola ser consciente de que la tarde estaba terminando de caer. Y que la noche, con los inexorables sucesos que se iban a ocurrir estaba llegando sin que nada la detuviera.

Esme no la dejó mirarse a un espejo porque al preguntárselo ella misma le aceptó que en esa casa no había espejos.

– ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Bella mientras la mujer la miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera acabar de creerse que estuviera frente a ella.

– Porque no nos gusta – laconismo, ese definitivamente era el rasgo de esa mujer.

Decidió no preguntar más, porque parecía que con cada pregunta que hacia la respuesta se hacía más escabrosa o extraña que la anterior. Esme señaló unos zapatos de botines con la parte superior al descubierto, de tacón bajo y con el mismo color rojo del vestido.

La ayudó a calzarse y una vez terminó la volvió a mirar de reojo.

– Sígame – dijo caminando esperando que Bella la siguiera. Esta trastabilló un par de veces pero logró mantenerse en pie caminando lo suficientemente relajada. No sabía a donde la llevarían sus pasos y no quería imaginar cómo terminaría la noche.

/+/

Edward permanecía en la sala del despacho donde la había mordido por primera vez, llevaba demasiado tiempo en esa posición pero para la especie de él podía haber estado dos días así y a él, en su tiempo, le habría parecido minutos. Tal vez segundos.

La anticipación era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado en esos momentos pero ahora lo era más, por fin podría saborear esa sangre de nuevo y su lengua catadora parecía no querer esperar.

"Vas a matarla" le decía ese monstruo que se apoderaba de su alma cuando el frenesí de vampiro lo acometía.

Iba a matarla, puede que fuera esa noche, puede que fuera la siguiente, pero el sabor de su sangre era lo que la llevaría a la muerte. Quizá no había buscado lo suficiente, quizá ella no era la única mujer que tenía una sangre tan sabrosa, pero no se pondría a averiguarlo, la mujer que llegara a ese hogar, fuera por la circunstancia que fuera, bien podía igualar o mejorar un sabor así.

Esa noche la observaría cenar, después de todo si quería tenerla por un poco más de tiempo debía alimentarla para que no muriera seca tan rápido. Tenía deseos de desdoblarse e ir con su otro yo a espiarla pero después cambio de opinión. No debía crear ningún vínculo con ella porque simplemente no se podía.

Escuchó los pasos casi imperceptibles de Esme y los más pesados y sonoros de la mujer. Seguramente si tuviera un corazón este habría comenzado a palpitar rápidamente pero solo tenía la cuenca vacía y el resto de sus instintos animales.

Tardaron cerca de dos minutos en llegar. Luego escuchó los golpes en la puerta de Esme. Hacia menos de un minuto él había arreglado la mesa del centro de la estancia con la silla para ella y con la cena enfrente. El olor de la comida le producía asco, pero más que eso una añoranza ciega por saborear los alimentos que hacia milenios no probaba. Pero ahora, por el deseo de sangre todos los recuerdos que tenia de su vida anterior se borraban ante ese nuevo fluido.

Esme abrió la puerta y entró segunda de la muchacha. Si hubiese sido humano hubiera puesto cara de sorpresa pero la habilidad de los vampiros de permanecer en la misma posición le fue de ayuda en ese momento evitando que ella se diera cuenta hasta qué grado le había afectado su presencia.

Se trataba de la misma mujer, si, campesina de piel lechosa, ojos castaños, cabello oscuro y rostro de rasgos desbalanceados, pero era evidente que las monas podían vestirse de seda y verse mejor. El vestido seguramente lo había escogido Esme, parecía uno de sus vestidos de soltera de temporada. Era elegantísimo y abiertamente seductor. Edward distinguía con sus especiales ojos la delicada y suave piel de su cuello y pecho que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. La tenue luz de las velas hacia brillar la line del escote que conectaba la piel con la tela de una manera casi que etérea. El rojo le hacía pensar en… sangre…

Cielos, que hambre tenia.

Ella no lo miraba, quizá estaba demasiado aterrorizada para hacerlo. Aunque habían tenido aquella impersonal conversación ella era una virgen aterrorizada. Quizá ni siquiera fuera tan inocente, las campesinas decidían empezar sus vidas sexuales antes que las recatadas mujeres de sociedad que tanto había conocido. Muchas de las mujeres que había decidido beber ya eran versadas en el asunto sexual y quizá esta no fuera la excepción, lo cual le venía bien para sus propósitos sexuales y alimenticios. La _lujuria de vampiro_ era insoslayable y no pensaba reprimirse esa noche.

Los ojos gachos seguían ahí, pero él mismo si podía seguir admirando el cambio en ella. Al menos en su ropa.

– Gracias Esme, puedes irte – su ama de llaves lo miró y sabía que quería decirle algo mentalmente pero le negó el paso convencido de que tal vez intercedería por la muchacha en un evidente y repentino arranque de solidaridad de género. No tenía tiempo para eso.

Esme le susurró a Bella que se sentara en la mesa y comiera. La joven siguió con sus ojos bajos pero Edward pudo percibir que seguía la retirada de Esme con ojos clínicos.

Luego la observó caminar con dificultad, parecía que los botines le causaban problemas, también la extensión del vestido porque se lo sujetaba inexpertamente para no pisarlo y caerse. Cuando llegó a la silla, se obligó a usar velocidad humana para correr la silla y esperar que se sentara.

El olor de su piel penetró su nariz en el momento en que la superó en estatura. Su cabello recién lavado olía a limpio e inocencia. Se sintió como un profanador por unos segundos, pero esto quedó en segundo plano en el momento en que su lengua quiso catar el sabor de su piel para saber si era tan dulce como su sangre. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente tan secos como un desierto, su boca se llenó de ponzoña y sintió un leve mareo.

Ella se sentó y otra ráfaga de su olor fue absorbida por su sentido del olfato. De vampiro, más desarrollado incluso que el de un perro.

Transpiraba miedo y eso era evidente, la piel de su pecho estaba erizada al igual que el cabello que tenía tras el cuello que el peinado realizado dejaba al descubierto. Edward levantó la blanca mano de largos dedos y retiró la protección del plato de plata en donde estaba servida la cena.

Bella observaba ese silencioso ritual en silencio. Cuando la mujer se retiró la joven supo que se quedaría a solas con el amo para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera y eso hizo que su sangre se helara de miedo.

Terror, sentía un sabor amargo en la boca y el olor a alimentos no hacía nada por mejorar la sensación. Vio la blanca mano levantar la tapa y dejar al descubierto un filete preciosamente adobado y cocinado cuyo humeante olor hizo que se le cerraran las vísceras, sentía deseos de vomitar por el miedo y no podría consumir nada.

– Come – dijo la macabra voz haciendo retumbo en el pecho de la joven. Negó suavemente con la cabeza pensando en si la forzaría incluso a comer.

–No puedo – dijo susurrando esperando haber sido escuchada.

– Debes hacerlo – dijo él estoicamente – Para lo que tengo en mente tendrás que estar bien alimentada – Sintió su voz en los oídos y supo que el continuaba cerca de ella, tan cerca que estaba…. Si, estaba completamente inclinado sobre ella con la cara muy cerca del alto peinado que había sido elaborado por el ama de llaves.

– Siento que… voy a vomitar – dijo sinceramente Bella percibiendo como el mareo estaba comenzando a nublarle la visión. Debía respirar profundo. Sabía que tenía, estaba a punto de darle una crisis de nervios, solo le había dado una vez en la vida. En el momento en que se había enterado de la muerte de su madre. Había sido la misma sensación de ahogo, el adormecimiento de las manos y las mejillas, la transpiración fría… Respiró hondo por que el médico del pueblo le había dicho que se trataba de la falta de oxigenación cuando aparecían los síntomas.

Edward sentía el pajarear del corazón, lo tenía al doble de la capacidad humana y eso le preocupó un poco. Evidentemente estaba a punto de desmayarse y no le convenía eso en ese momento.

– Tranquilízate –le dijo, aunque sabía que era completamente inútil, cuando estabas en esa tesitura la única persona que debía dar la orden de tranquilizarse era uno mismo, de nada servían los externos porque ninguno de ellos estaba dentro del pellejo de la persona en crisis como para saber que aconsejarle sobre qué sentir.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. Hasta que el adormecimiento fue retirándose y se sintió la persona más idiota. Acaba de revelar una de sus más estúpidas debilidades a esta persona que parecía alimentarse de las falencias de los demás.

– No puedo comer – dijo después de unos segundos cuando estuvo segura de que la voz no le iba a salir tan temblorosa.

– Al menos la carne – Edward se movió lentamente hacia la derecha y sacando otra silleta que estaba ahí se sentó mirándola de frente. Definitivamente la luz de las velas parecía hacer mella positiva en ella. Sus ojos se notaban brillantes aun a pesar de la tenue iluminación y su piel ligeramente transpirada le daban ganas de…. De clavarle lo dientes para saber qué tan jugosa era.

No era caníbal, pero sabía que detrás de esa piel se escondía el elixir que le daría vida a su cuerpo muerto.

Ella levantó los brazos y apartó las vistosas mangas delicadamente, tragó en seco y el movimiento de su garganta llamó profundamente la atención de Edward. El movimiento sobre la piel fue más de lo que podía soportar. Para no saltarle encima, aunque estaba seguro de que nada se lo podía impedir, se levantó apartando el taburete y caminó hacia la ventana. Como era de noche las cortinas estaban corridas y se podía distinguir a ventisca fuera. El fuego de la chimenea daba sombras casi que tenebrosas que le habrían asustado de tratarse de otra persona. Al fondo pudo distinguir seis figuras contra la fría nieve acerrada en el pasto.

Distinguió la elegante figura de Esme, el porte recto y recio de su esposo Carlisle (a quien consideraba lo más cercano a un padre desde que había llegado a trabajar con Esme). Jasper, quien solía ser hacia cientos de años su mozo de cuadra, casado con la bella y, en otros tiempos, vivaracha Alice la campesina que le había robado el corazón, a Emmet y la altiva Rosalie, ella, una señorita de sociedad había caído bajo el embrujo de lo que ellos llamaban amor (Edward lo llamaba la conexión entre bestias) había abandonado su vida de lujos por seguir al lado de otro mozo de cuadra que era Emmet. Todos ellos, al ser habitantes de sus tierras habían caído uno a uno bajo el embrujo que lo había atado a él. Todos ellos con la esperanza pintada en sus rostros desde tiempos inmemorables. Esta vez también los decepcionaría. Por qué no habría figura que se enamorara alguna vez de lo que era Edward.

Todos permanecían fuera del castillo porque sabían que en cuanto empezara a beber el olor de la sangre los llamaría a ellos también, aunque no en tan gran medida como a Edward. Ellos preferían beber sangre de animales por que se sentían menos salvajes al hacerlo así. Él era el único de todos ellos que había probado la sangre humana desde que los habían convertido. Y aunque les había ofrecido siempre se negaban. Ellos, todos ellos, los hombres habían sido quienes lo habían apartado de matar a la campesina cuando bebió su sangre.

Ellos lo querían, Edward sabia eso, tampoco habían perdido la esperanza de ser un día los humanos que una vez fueron. No entendía que veían de malo en ser lo que eran. Pero después de unas décadas esa vida de redivivo se volvía monótona. El no poder interactuar con alguien más…

Ella comió el filete lentamente como si saboreara cada pedazo que mascaba, pero la realidad era que Bella sentía que cada pedazo que se metía a la boca era como si estuviera comiendo las páginas del libro de su madre. Aparte de que nunca comía carne, no le gustaba, sentía la boca seca, como si de repente hubiera dejado de salivar. Pasar la carne por su garganta suponía un esfuerzo enorme pero se obligó a hacerlo para ganar un poco más de tiempo. Pero no sería para siempre. Observó la espalda rígida de Edward que continuaba mirando por la ventana como si lo que hubiera ahí fuera demasiado interesante y no quería distraerlo.

Cuando terminó la carne dirigió su vista a las frutas pero sabía que no podría tratar nada más. La hora se acercaba inexorablemente.

En el momento en que Edward escuchó que ella abandonaba los cubiertos en el plato se dio la vuelta lentamente intentando contenerse de no saltarle encima. Seguían ahí afuera pero en ese momento no iba a pensar en ellos, en otro momento quizá.

Dio los pasos que los separaban y el mismo olor a miedo de antes comenzó a brotar de ella. Olía igual que la nieve perseverante y eso hizo que la nariz le picara incómodamente. No podía decirle que no se asustara porque al no poder manipular sus recuerdos, en su mente permanecería todo lo que ocurriría esa noche, quizá en la primera noche hubiese funcionado, pero sabía, por lo poco que desvelaba de su mente, que ese truco no serviría nuevamente.

Bella lo vio avanzar y acercarse lo cual hizo que su pulso saltara en la cima de su garganta. Sintió que comenzaba a sudar frio y que se empezaba a quedar sin fuerzas. Pero no podía decaer, no le daría a ese hombre la satisfacción de ver que podía consumirla por el miedo que le inspiraba.

Vio que levantaba una mano de largos dedos y se la ofrecía para ponerla de pie. La joven contempló su propia mano caer en la de él solo que temblaba con fuerza. La palma estaba completamente congelada, sus dedos temblorosos parecían hacer eco en la piel misma de Edward. Ella se puso de pie y él se le acercó mucho más allá de lo que era humanamente correcto. Bella se sentía estudiada e incómoda desde la íntima posición.

Aun sentía en su mano la de él y le seguía sorprendiendo que estuviera tan fría como se sentía siendo que la chimenea parecía aportar un calor extra al natural de sus cuerpos. Entonces comenzó a percibirlo.

Al inicio pensó que era el susurro del viento o algún extraño sonido producto del miedo que sentía pero cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando tuvo que reprimir él infantil deseo se apartarse como una virgen vestal. Él la estaba olfateando de alguna manera extraña y penetrante. Ese era el sonido que escuchaba. Las agudas inspiraciones sobre su cabello parecían teñidas de un oscuro anhelo que por un momento la joven sintió casi animal. El aire frio que soltaba al espirar hacia que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran sin control. Era como si ya no estuviera en la cómoda cercanía de la chimenea sino directamente en la fría nieve de fuera y la llevaron a preguntarse si ese extraño no sufriría de alguna enfermedad en la que su temperatura era como…la de un muerto.

No sabía cómo había llegado a esa conclusión siendo que lo más cerca que había estado de la muerte había sido cuando tenía que despescuezar algún pollo para la cena cuando no había otro tipo de alimento. Era la misma frialdad aunque era imposible. No podía tratarse de un muerto, quizá era una persona que era propensa al frio…

Los dedos de Edward rozaron la mejilla de Bella lentamente, ella sentía como si una bola de nieve estuviera deslizándose sobre su piel, no era incomodo pero tampoco era una sensación que disfrutara especialmente por la abierta intimidad de la misma.

Nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie del otro sexo a excepción de su padre, por un segundo pensó en si se había estado perdiendo de algo especial cuando miraba a sus hermanas dejar que las cortejaran con besos en la mano.

Los fríos dedos ahora se dirigieron hacia el cuello apartando los pocos mechones castaños que se habían escapado indomables del peinado. Bella cerró los ojos ante la embarazosa, y a la vez demasiado gustosa, sensación.

Se juzgaba demasiado libertina permitiéndole ese contacto pero algo dentro de ella, algo que no conocía, la hacía sentirse hambrienta de ese toque, eso debería decirle mucho acerca de su propia naturaleza.

Edward ante la cercanía de su sangre comenzó a hervir tanto como ella a enfriarse. Al estar cerca podía percibir mejor la esencia de su sangre que, apartando el olor del miedo, era infinitamente apetitosa.

Tocarla se volvió algo que no podía soslayar, era impresionante la manera en que sus dedos fríos pedían el contacto cálido que ella podía brindarle. Nunca le había servido de nada tener fuego a su disposición por que el calor del mismo no podía penetrar la fibra indestructible de la que estaba hecho su cuerpo. Pero tocar esa piel parecía hacer que de repente sintiera como si estuviera metido dentro de un horno a temperatura cómoda. La piel era sin macula, la sentía demasiado suave y tierna bajo sus pulpejos y solo deseaba hincarle los dientes.

Aparto su cabello para dejar al frio aire del ambiente la piel de su cuello donde más temprano que tarde esa noche la mordería.

Ella, inconscientemente o no, hizo el cuello a un lado como si de alguna manera estuviera disfrutando del contacto. Edward sentía que se comenzaba a desesperar con esa situación de no poder leerle el pensamiento, de hecho ardía en deseos de saber que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese momento pero sabía que forzar sus barreras mentales era inútil, aun así lo intentó con poco éxito. Los ojos de la campesina permanecían cerrados y eso le dio la oportunidad de acercarse más. Sexo y alimentación iban de la mano y era mejor empezar de una vez por todas.

Copó el delgado cuello entre sus casi garras y le alzó el mentón lentamente hasta que estuvo a la altura de su boca. Era mucho más alto que ella por lo que su cabeza estaba casi en su totalidad echada hacia atrás. Por la ranura que dejaban los labios entreabiertos salía el aire en rápidas bocanadas lanzando su dulce aliento por su rostro, haciendo que el _Nosferatu_ pugnara una vez más por su sangre. Sus pulgares trazaron la forma de su barbilla y después de sus mejillas.

Bella sentía que estaba bajo algún tipo de embrujo, no podía alejarse y aunque sabía que podía, también percibía que se estaba rindiendo ante la belleza inhumana de ese hombre sin escrúpulos. Su contacto le producía una serie de hormigueos en todo el cuerpo y aunque todo su ser parecía estarse negando a ese desconocido placer no podía moverse por que muy en el fondo no quería hacerlo. Quería, de hecho, saber por qué ese hombre tan perfecto la estaba tocando cuando seguramente en toda su vida había tocado mujeres más bellas y más deseosas pero ahí estaba, tocándola a ella. Su instinto le decía que había un trasfondo, pero no sentía curiosidad por este en ese momento, solo quería saber hasta donde la llevaría.

Con los ojos cerrados percibió que los fríos labios del señor de la mansión comenzaban a deslizarse lentamente por en medio de sus cejas y su nariz. Un contacto tenue, como el rose del ala de un ruiseñor. Pero no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara, sino de miedo, del frio que comenzaba a deslizarse por su rostro. Después el contacto frio, de lo que estaba segura de que eran sus labios, se deslizó por su mejilla derecha y después por la izquierda suavemente.

¿Era pecadora por desearla en sus labios? ¿Acaso aquellos traidores querían experimentar ese frio en la boca?

Cuando menos lo esperaba el contacto que secretamente estaba deseando llegó a su boca transmitiéndole ese frío que sabía que la esperaría.

Percibió como si alguna especie de rayo la atravesara desde sus labios hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Sus propios miembros parecían haberse vuelto masa pan y el único soporte que parecía encontrar era el que podía ofrecerle quien estaba frente a ella. Pero no podía. .. No debería pero al sentir que por el leve contacto se estaba quedando sin aire dio un suave traspié y acabó apoyada en el pecho duro como una piedra haciendo que los cuerpos de ambos encajaran de una extraña manera, como si a pesar de las notables diferencias entre ambos estuvieran hechos para eso...  
Edward no había planeado besarla, de hecho era lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza pero al tenerla tan cerca había sucumbido cual adolescente imberbe.

Casi nunca besaba a las mujeres con las que tenía contacto para la alimentación porque ninguna le había apetecido lo suficiente, sus sangres no parecían hablarle en un idioma tentador como lo hacía la de la hija del granjero. Por eso la había besado, porque le apetecía tanto como su misma sangre. Sus labios al igual que el resto de su cuerpo parecían estar al rojo vivo, o así era para él que estaba más frío que un muerto, pero podía delirar por ese calor porque aunque no lo quisiera le hacía sentirse un poco más humano.

Bella sentía que los labios se Edward comenzaban a moverse lentamente sobre los de ella y se preguntó si debía seguirlo en esa lenta y sensual provocación nunca a había besado a nadie ni había esperado hacerlo por lo que nunca había pensado en cómo lo llevaría a cabo. Decidió seguir los movimientos de él para intentar acoplarse. Era lento...deseable.

Sintió que no estaba respirando normalmente y se percibió mareada. Se apartó de ese efímero contacto y su frente fue a parar al pecho de Edward que, estaba seguro de que si fuera humano, se hallaría en la misma tesitura que ella.

Había mantenido los ojos abiertos aunque no tenía necesidad de parpadear, había contado las pecas de su nariz y de su frente y había memorizado el color de la raíz de su cabello, ella lo había besado de vuelta y eso le hacía pensar que no le era indiferente. Tal vez para ella la estancia en ese sitio no fuera tan mala. Bajo las manos de su cuello hasta su angosta cintura apretando contra su cuerpo de hierro. Ella levantó su arrebolado rostro para fijar su mirada en Edward que a su vez la miro impasible. Ver que no estaba tan afectado como ella hizo mella en la autoestima de Bella, pero sabía que era esperar demasiado.

La cercanía era algo que la estaba sacando de quicio pero no quería alejarse y no lo haría. Se daba cuenta en ese momento que haría lo que él le pidiera no porque la estuviera obligando, puede que así fuera en un principio pero en ese momento algo ocurría dentro de Bella.

Sus sueños nunca habían sido mayor cosa; quedarse con su padre solterona y después ayudando a criar a sus sobrinos no había vislumbrado algo más allá y en ese momento tampoco lo hacía. Sabía que se iba a quedar sola siempre y su cuerpo en ese momento le pedía que viviera el tipo de vida que el dueño de la mansión le estaba proponiendo, como su complaciente amante, porque ese era el único atisbo de vida diferente a todo lo que la rodeaba.

Quería. .. Muchas cosas pero poco las iba a conseguir.

Edward sentía, aún a distancia y solo mirándola a los ojos, que ella estaba pensando en algo y por el fruncimiento de su ceño era algo serio.

Ya no olía el miedo en ella, la rodeaba la esencia de miel de la incertidumbre mezclada con algo más que seguía sin poder describir. Quería que dejara de pensar así que le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Quítate ese vestido– como amo del sitio lo estaba exigiendo y por un momento creyó ver indecisión por parte de ella cuando dio dos pasos alejándose pero ella solo lo miró a la cara y sin un asomo de duda se bajó la hombrera derecha dejando al descubierto más de su blanca piel.

La decisión estaba tomada, pensaba Bella, mientras hacia los posible por qué el pulso no le temblara ni tampoco hesitara su nueva determinación aunque se sintiera más valiente ante sus pensamientos seguía siendo virgen y lo que sabía de las relaciones era lo que alguna vez había oído de labios de alguna comadrona en el pueblo y ninguna era demasiado específica en lo que eso consistía excepto por la parte en la que el hombre se "unía" a la mujer... Aunque nunca explicaban como era que lo hacían y Bella nunca admitió que siempre sintió curiosidad.

Bueno, primer paso quitarse el vestido tal y cómo él había ordenado el frío era casi insoportable pero siguió su camino dejando que le erizara la piel. Sentía que los pechos le dolían por el frío, sus pezones comenzando a erizarse dolorosamente. Se bajó la otra hombrera y finalmente sacó ambos brazos de las mangas e intentó empujárselo hacia abajo lográndolo lentamente cuando estuvo a sus pies dio un paso fuera portando con ella la camisola de debajo y las medias, aunque le costó un poco más salir de la enagua. El frío era aterrador y sentía que las manos estaban comenzando a entumecérsele y los ojos de él permanecían fijos en cada pedazo de piel que iba quedando al descubierto. No pensó que ella obedeciera con tanta rapidez, seguía demostrándole cuán diferente era de las demás mujeres con las que había estado. Sentía con cada poro de su indestructible piel que ella no estaba tan calma como aparentaba.

Y tenía razón Bella aún tenía dudas pero no iba a retroceder. Comenzó a quitarse la camisola temiendo en el último minuto pero finalmente dejándola caer a sus pies y quedando, por segunda vez en su vida, desnuda frente a ese hombre. Portando solamente el collar de la piedra roja que se alojaba cómodamente entre sus suaves pechos.  
Edward la contemplaba en silencio, seguía analizándola como aquella primera vez y no encontraba nada diferente. .. Excepto que de alguna extraña manera le pareció adorable. No tenía grandes pechos, eso lo sabía, pero eran lindos coronados por aquellas puntas enrojecidas que parecían hacerle guiños. Tenían tenues reflejos rojos debido al juego de iluminación que tenían el rubí y el fuego de la chimenea.

Su piel era material de quimera, blanca, sin imperfección; por que no podía contar como defecto los lunares que se distribuían en su cuerpo ni las pecas en sus hombros.

Pero no se iba a poner a analizarlo en ese momento, se acercó a ella hasta que solo los separó un suspiro. Sus manos frías pasaron lentamente por los blancos hombros que se estremecieron instantáneamente.

Edward dirigió su vista hacia la chimenea y después de unos momentos las llamas comenzaron a arder más fuerte dando a Bella un poco de calor el suficiente para devolverle la mirada. Este se acercó más y comenzó a olfatearla nuevamente… luego sin más preámbulos comenzó a besarla con fuerza haciendo que los dientes de ambos chocarán. Inició un duelo con ella intentando seguir los movimientos de él y viceversa, las manos frías se deslizaron por sus hombros a su espalda.

Bella no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos así que los sacó de los lados de su cuerpo para enlazarlos en el cuello fuerte de Edward. Percibía la piel bajo sus dedos demasiado dura, nada parecida a la blanda de su padre. Eso la incómodo sólo por unos instantes los suficientes para percibir los de él cerrarse con más fuerza de la necesaria en sus nalgas apretándola contra su cuerpo y profundizando aún más el beso si es que era posible. Bella gimió impotente y su sonido fue capturado por la boca hambrienta del dueño de la mansión, la joven sintió que sus pies eran elevados de suelo y por instinto para no caerse enredó ambas piernas en la cintura de él. Parecía como si estuviera abrazando a un roble y no sabía a donde la estaba conduciendo hasta que sintió en su espalda el contacto de suave cojineria del mueble donde en algún momento durmió.

Él no se había despegado de su boca y Bella sentía que le comenzaba a faltar el aire, se separó y los labios de él la abandonaron para ir a parar al cuello donde se sumergió con algo que a ella le pareció un gruñido animal. Le recordó aquella noche oscura donde se había perdido en sus propias pesadillas pero intentó que el miedo no la invadiera.

Cerró los ojos para abrazar la sensación que esos labios de hielo le estaban prodigando en la piel de su cuello y parte del escote, sentía los pechos duros pero ya no estaba tan segura de que se tratara de frío solamente, era una sensación de miedo mezclado con algo más oscuro y peligrosamente adictivo que le agitaba las entrañas.

Edward por su parte estaba teniendo muchas dificultades para controlar el impulso de morderla y sólo lo hacía porque sabía que podría saborearla incluso mejor. Cuando la sangre de una mujer estaba excitada sabía mil veces mejor y sabía que la sangre de esta tendría un gusto más delicioso aún de lo que ya lo hacía.

Subió sus manos a sabiendas de que la frialdad de su piel siempre la incomodaría pero ella seguramente no estaría fatigosa mucho tiempo.

Cerró ambas manos en los turgentes senos que se acomodaron ellas como si hubieran sido especialmente hechos a la medida, sentía su blandura y el calor que desprendían. Bella gimió ante el incómodo efecto, no con dolor, pero si con ansias de algo que no sabía que era pero que estaba comenzando a atormentarla.

Edward reemplazó sus manos por su fría boca cerrando los labios alrededor de un rojo pezón paladeando con su lengua el sabor dulce de esa suave, aunque, dura piel. Bella sentía que ese era exactamente el contacto que la piel de sus pechos estaba pidiendo y gimió nuevamente sin poder evitarlo. En su campo de visión se hallaba el cabello cobrizo de Edward moviéndose lentamente al mismo ritmo que la lengua ayudaba a succionar su pecho derecho cómo haría un niño.

Era algo lascivo observarlo, sentía como una congestión en su vientre comenzaba a formarse lentamente como si fuera una pila de piedra comenzando a llenarse de agua.

Líquida se sentía ella y lo percibió cuando apretó las piernas y se sintió insoportablemente húmeda como nunca antes. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba él ahí, sentía que cambiaba de pecho constantemente mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su cintura y su vientre. Tenía miedo de que él la percibiera como se sentía, pero sin importar la manera quería abrazar esas sensaciones ya tendría tiempo de analizarlas luego.

Apretó las piernas una vez más presa de un terrible e incontrolable espasmo que la hizo comprimirse ella misma, no sólo a sus piernas, como sólo si un puño gigante estuviera atrapándola. No pudo conseguir capturar el grito que salió de sus labios convencida de que algo terrible había cambiado de repente dentro su cuerpo. Luego todo fue calma con estremecimientos de vez en cuando.

Sus manos soltaron lo que habían estado aferrando en medio de la tensión; el cabello de él que se sentía asombrosamente suave en comparación con toda su forma. Edward sentía como el cuerpo de ella se contraía, sabía que había mujeres sensibles, había conocido muchas y siempre era una experiencia gratificante saber que podía llevarlas a ese límite. Ella no era la excepción pero sin duda cuando llegaba al orgasmo era un espectáculo digno de verse, tan contenida y a la vez tan fuera de control. Bajó sus manos por su liso vientre y se encontró con su suave vello púbico, ahí se concentraba un calor al cual estaba comenzando a hacerse adicto, bajó sus dedos aún más pese a que la reacción natural de ella fue cerrarle el acceso con las piernas pero su vello al igual que todo allí abajo estaba húmedo. Sonriendo ladinamente se acercó a su boca y comenzó a besarla para distraerla. Las piernas se relajaron y pudo finalmente tocar su intimidad ardiente.

Bella quiso gritar ante el contacto de la parte oculta de su cuerpo, aún demasiado sensible para soportar ese toque y al mismo tiempo incapaz de detenerlo por el cosquilleo que le producía placer. No podía clasificarlo de otra manera, era placer en su máxima expresión y no se callaba nada, demandaba sentirse sin importar el resto de las consecuencias. Eran dedos curiosos, helados, pero su intimidad parecía transmitirle calor a estos y en unos momentos adquirieron una temperatura más templada, adaptándose naturalmente al calor que los recibiría. Movió los dedos sobre la suave carne buscando la entrada que lo albergaría pronto. Ella se removía incómodamente en la cama sintiendo vergüenza de sí misma. Edward seguía tocándola lentamente hasta que Bella sintió el dedo medio en su apretada entrada haciendo presión.

Algo la invadía.

Seguía recordando las palabras escuchadas ilícitamente de la comadrona diciendo a las que ayudaba a parir que esa parte de sus cuerpos nunca debían ser tocadas por nadie más que sus maridos o la misma comadrona al momento del parto, que era por ese medio por donde nacían los hijos para seguir preservando a la familia. A Bella nunca le importó esa parte de ella misma, pero en ese momento era la única en la que pensaba, hacia allá se dirigían todos sus sentidos mientras el dueño de la mansión seguía metiéndole el dedo hasta que percibió dolor. Cerró más las piernas por que no era algo agradable pero él volvió a besarla haciendo que se olvidara incluso de respirar.

Edward sentía la membrana de su virginidad, algunas mujeres con las que había estado no lo eran y el proceso para quitarla era bastante doloroso. Pero debía hacerse, ella no estaría plenamente excitada ni lo suficientemente distraída para morderla sin que percibiera lo que pasaba.

Metió un segundo dedo y comenzó a estirarla gradualmente sin cansarse de besarla y probar la piel, percibía la sangre corriendo bajo esta en todas direcciones, pero su vena yugular era la que más le llamaba la atención. Allí se concentraba toda la energía y lo estaba llamando inexorablemente.

Retiró el himen con los dedos. Bella seguía removiéndose en el amplio mueble aun con los dedos de él adentro. La comadrona nunca había mencionado incomodidad, pero la joven suponía que no todo podía ser color de rosa.

Siempre se había imaginado que había pasado en la noche de bodas de Elizabeth Bennett y el señor Darcy, y también en cómo habían consumado su matrimonio tantas de sus heroínas literarias, suponía que todo acababa así, nunca tendría nada con que compararlo y estaba bien, a pesar de la incomodidad en la parte intima de su cuerpo el movimiento de los dedos hacia que se sintiera bastante plena.

Edward consiguió lo que quería, sabía que era cuestión de paciencia, ahora podría penetrarla sin mucho dolor, su virginidad se había quedado en sus dedos y no quería pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse orgulloso, era como un instinto de macho tanto de hombres como de animales, ser el primero en la vida de cualquier hembra, y eso siempre le había llenado de orgullo.

Se subió sobre su cuerpo y ella abrió mucho los ojos al sentir la forma de él encima. No sabía en qué momento él se había quitado la ropa y no le importaba, era un terrible contraste entre el calor que prodigaba el fuego y la helada forma sobre ella. Levantó los brazos para aferrarlo del cuello y bajarlo para que siguiera besándola, al menos así podía olvidar que seguramente había llegado el momento de la "unión".

Edward accedió porque sabía que ella misma estaba buscando distracción. Era curioso, siempre pensó que como vampiro las erecciones habían pasado a un segundo plano, siendo que su cuerpo era casi el de un muerto pero los deseos lujuriosos siempre habían estado ahí. Nunca morían, ni con el tiempo se iban, sexo estaba conectado con alimentación. Tocó en una última oportunidad el sexo de la campesina, húmedo, hinchado y resbaladizo, luego tomó su erección y lentamente la acercó a ese cálido lugar entrando como sus dedos, con paciencia y lentitud pero sin detenerse.

El pasaje, como había imaginado, era el de una completa virgen, apretado y contrayente. Le agarró los pechos mientras ella gritaba y su miembro seguía el camino, todo hasta que tocó fondo.

Bella se sentía insoportablemente llena, como un pollo, como… sintió deseos de reírse histéricamente, quien diría que iba a terminar así. Se había imaginado como ama de llaves como tantas cosas menos eso. Edward tenía el cuerpo equilibrado sobre los codos para no asfixiarla, la joven tenía las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas rosadas y una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro. Él se preguntaba de qué o quién estaba riéndose, pero las hormonas de vampiro mezclándose con las de la humana estaban creando el coctel de la lujuria, más concentrado que nunca, mas tentador que siempre. Empujó la primera vez haciendo que ella soltara otro desgarrador gemido, desapareciendo de su rostro la risa y convirtiendo eso en tensión.

Dolia, pensaba Bella descarriadamente mientras sus uñas cortas eran clavadas sin éxito en los duros hombros del dueño de la mansión. Pero era un dolor soportable

"Aguanta, tu misma te lo buscaste" él comenzó a moverse a un ritmo imparable lentamente al inicio, más rápido después, como perdiendo el control que había tenido antes. Era incomodo, pero no insoportable, sentía el roce de su piel ultrasensible contra la de él más dura, casi de piedra. Sus sexos se encontraban y se alejaban y a cada roce Bella se sentía más y más tensionada. Aquella sensación desconocía que había vivido momentos antes estaba comenzando a invadirla de nuevo. Aun le tenía miedo por lo intensa que era, temía no tenerla en ese momento, pero más temía vivirla. Quería pedirle que parara pero al mismo tiempo que siguiera.

Edward por su parte dejó que los olores combinados de ambos lo terminaran de poseer, sin consideración por lo que posiblemente eran gemidos de dolor comenzó a seguir el vaivén que los llevaría a ambos al umbral que alcanzaría para poder probar la sangre nuevamente. Sentía el miembro comprimido y congestionado, listo para liberarse, no habría procreación en su unión por que como Nosferatu era estéril. Podía vaciarse en ella como si nada. El orgasmo creció en su espalda, veía los senos de la joven saltar ante sus ojos por la fuerza con que estaba embistiendo contra ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados y por estos se deslizaban cristalinas lágrimas que el fuego avivado alcanzaba a iluminar. Bajo la cabeza y lamio su rostro llevándose en su lengua el sabor salado y a la vez dulce de ese fluido. Ella fruncía la frente con fuerza, como si estuviera conteniéndose. Era imposible, ninguno de los dos podría parar una vez la esencia de ambos terminara de mezclarse. Bajo su mano que tenía apoyada en el sofá para impulsarse y tocó el sexo resbaladizo buscando su punto del placer. Lo encontró segundos después, duro, húmedo y tensionado. Lo masajeo expertamente con el pulgar, suavemente, llevándose la humedad y dispersándola en ese delicado punto. Ella cerró las piernas con fuerza sobre las caderas de Edward sintiendo la inminente llegada de ese desconocido. Gritó nuevamente presa de la tensión y luego esta estallo en su vientre como aquello que los militares usaban traído de china, si, pólvora era la palabra.

Estaba en medio del orgasmo, pensó Edward sintiendo su propio placer disparase en respuesta al de ella, dejó caer su cuerpo para aprisionarla mientras sentía su miembro dolorosamente constreñido en la apretada vulva. El orgasmo que proporcionaba un vampiro era monumental y ella estaba completamente en las nubes, momento que aprovechó para sacar sus caninos y morderle un lado del cuello.

Vio estrellas, literalmente, cuando la sangre tocó su hambrienta lengua, era mucho mejor de lo que recordaba y más ahora que estaba en medio de un interminable clímax. Bebió con avidez saciando su hambre y sintiendo como ella lentamente bajaba de la montaña del clímax y agotada se quedaba dormida.

Bebió por dos minutos más hasta que se obligó a detenerse recordando las palabras de Esme, y por qué en el fondo no quería asesinarla, ella tenía algo que lo estaba afectando y tendría que saber que era. No podía hacer de esa campesina su debilidad por que al no tener ningún nadie nunca iba a arrancar nada de él. Pasó la lengua por las heridas del cuello que se cerraron inmediatamente, quedando solo dos puntos inflamados.

Se apartó para mirarla, dormía, pálida por la pérdida de sangre, con el cuerpo sudoroso del sexo y las piernas separadas sin fuerzas. Levantó el brazo donde la había mordido la antepenúltima noche y vio que tenía aplicado sobre la herida algún ungüento preparado por Esme. Esa herida, al no haber aplicado él mismo su ponzoña para curarla, duraría más tiempo. Era curioso que ella no hubiese comentado nada de ello, parecía no recordarlo, según los pensamientos de Esme, creía que se había tratado de la mordedura de alguna animal.

Debía dejarla ahí, pensaba mientras cogía su ropa y se vestía sin prisa observando el juego de sombras que el fuego hacía en la blanca piel. Tomando la camisola que traía bajo el vestido, la vistió lentamente y la tomó en brazos cargándola y caminando a velocidad vampírica hasta llegar a la habitación que le había sido asignada.

Una vez allí la dejó sobre la cama arropándola, con un movimiento de su mano la chimenea en la habitación se encendió y el calor cubrió la fría estancia. Paladeó en su lengua los remanentes de la dulce sangre. Se sentía… cálido, no había otra manera de describirlo, como si esa sangre que ella poseía le diera el calor humano que tanto echaba de menos.

– ¿Quién eres? – susurró para sí mismo volviendo a sentir esa indeseada curiosidad.

Decidió largarse de ahí desapareciendo a velocidad vampírica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas, nuevamente. Me hacen muy feliz y me ayudan en mi inspiración, quizá no actualice tan seguido debido a que empecé a trabajar en otro lado y no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para ello pero prometo hacerlo tan pronto pueda, espero no defraudarlas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. **

Bella no estaba dormida, después de haber bajado de la cima de la lujuria había quedado momentáneamente noqueada pero el cansancio no le había permitido cerrar los ojos. Había sentido sobre ella la mirada de ese hombre que acababa de robarle su virtud. Aunque robarle no sería la palabra exacta ya que verdad o no se la había dado de buen grado. Quizá había sido demasiado intenso, voraz y un poco brusco pero aun a pesar de eso no se arrepentía de nada de lo sucedido. Es más, al recordarlo le daba una sensación extravagante y nada despreciable en todo el cuerpo.

Podía ver frente a sus ojos cada imagen que el fuego dejó traslucir, sus movimientos sobre ella, el hecho de que su respiración no se alteraba ni su expresión cambiaba, solo al final, cuando ella misma cayó en picado, ahí recordaba la feroz expresión que había inundado sus ojos, se había acercado a ella en ese momento y después las continuas explosiones en su vientre la habían hecho perder la conciencia. No sabía que se podía sentir tanto con un encuentro de esa categoría pero lo hacía. Era como lo primero que sintió cuando él la toco pero triplicado y seguido. Se arropó fuertemente con sus cobijas y esperó a que el sueño la venciera, este no tardó en llegar

Edward por su parte se fue a su habitación desplazándose como una sombra fantasmal por toda la mansión hasta llegar a su destino. A lo lejos escuchó los pensamientos casi silentes del resto de miembros de su servicio quienes retornaban a la casa, demasiado prudentes, como siempre lo habían sido. Frecuentemente se iban de la casa cuando él empezaba sus actividades, quizá porque no estaban de acuerdo. Nunca los cuestionó, ni ellos a él tampoco. Y lo agradecía, sin que ellos lo supieran los apreciaba como si fueran su propia familia.

Como no podía dormir, nunca lo hacía, su mente decidió divagar, a cualquier distracción, a cualquier recuerdo de los que aún conservaba pero inexorablemente esta se iba a lo que había pasado momentos antes. No podía dejar de retratarlo en su infinita memoria. Ella y su sabor eran algo del otro mundo, si es que algo así existía. Si, tenía algo que las demás no, por eso el sabor de su sangre era diferente y por eso las relaciones que había mantenido con ella, pese a no ser las mejores, habían sido las más ardientes y las que más recordaba.

Una vez saciado volvía a querer ese sabor en su sangre. Durante un momento su mirada se movió hacia el espejo que estaba cubierto a un lado de la puerta del guardarropa grande. Nunca se había visto reflejado en uno desde que fue convertido por que no podía hacerlo. Se veía en las mentes de los demás pero una vez frente al reflectante no había algo que le devolviera la vista.

Sacudió esos pensamientos nostálgicos y se dedicó a permanecer sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, contando los minutos, más bien sintiéndolos pasar sin mayor dilación. Había ocasiones en las que se quedaba quieto y cuando miraba había amanecido nuevamente, a esa luz de sol a la que no podía acercarse pero que sin embargo extrañaba.

/+/

Bella durmió como nunca, presa de un agotamiento que ya se le estaba comenzando a hacer extraño. Recordaba vagamente imágenes inconexas de sus sueños, todas ellas relacionados con un lugar lleno de fuego que en descripción bíblica sería el equivalente del infierno. Y sangre, litros de ella regándose a sus pies. Nunca era de las que recordaba lo que soñaba por lo que al amanecer no conmemoraba casi nada.

Se dio la vuelta bajo el cómodo y cálido interior que había creado con el calor de su cuerpo y soltó un gemido ahogado por el dolor que sintió en músculos que nunca había usado. Movió las piernas un poco y volvió a gemir dolorida mientras las dejaba quietas. Intentó incorporarse para hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo y cuando retiró las sabanas de su por demás desnudo cuerpo descubrió que en su habitación había ya preparado un baño con agua cuyo humo fluía sin parar hacia el techo. Parecía recién puesto ahí pero no recordaba haber oído nada antes y eso la desconcertó un poco. Apartó las sabanas y se puso de pie caminando hacia allá. El vapor del agua olía a sales medicinales que estaba segura de haber olfateado alguna vez en casa de su padre para sus jaquecas y dolores musculares y previó que quien había dejado ese lujo ahí sabía exactamente qué era lo que había estado haciendo la noche anterior. Sacándose la vergüenza de encima (en realidad sentía que no tenía derecho a estar avergonzada de nada después de todo) entró a la bañera sintiendo como el agua le escocia la piel pero una vez completamente dentro le brindaba una relajación y alivio especialmente en su intimidad, que, sin pensarlo demasiado, tocó con suavidad, sintiéndola excesivamente caliente, no por el agua, e inflamada. Sintió que toda la sangre afluía a sus ojos, afortunadamente nadie estaba ahí para ver su sonrojo.

Sonrió sintiéndose estúpida y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la floreada bañera cerrando los ojos. Sabía que no podía quedarse remoloneando todo el día ahí pero lo disfrutaría tanto como el agua durara caliente.

Así la veía Edward, o su sombra caminante, recostado sin que ella lo supiera, en el borde de la ventana. Sin poder evitarlo su desdoblamiento había abandonado su quieto cuerpo en su habitación horas antes y había partido a la de ella a hacer sabia el diablo qué. Cuando había entrado por el resquicio de la puerta había percibido que la habitación entera había adoptado, de alguna extraña manera, la esencia de ella, y eso que no llevaba mucho tiempo ahí.

Era como entrar a una habitación llena de comida pero en versión humana. Se había puesto en la ventana con las cortinas corridas para evitar encuentros indeseables con el sol. Y se había dedicado a mirarla como si fuera algún tipo de enloquecido poeta.

La había vigilado durante horas hasta que había amanecido. Se removía más que cualquier otra persona que hubiese visto antes dormir, que no abarcaba mucho. Peleaba con lo que la cubría pero al parecer el frio la hacía consiente de que debía arroparse nuevamente. Y murmuraba cosas. Su superagudo oído era igual de efectivo en su forma desaparecida por lo que era capaz de captar cada una de las palabras que ella decía.

"Infierno… arde… en llamas… muerte… sangre" Y las repetía una y otra vez, en desorden pero siempre las mismas.

Intentó forzar la mente de ella pensando que tal vez el escudo se perdía cuando estaba durmiendo, quería entrar en su mente y ver por sí mismo las imágenes que incitaban esas palabras, pero todo era en blanco.

El amanecer llegó pronto. Mirándola parecía que el tiempo no transcurría. Durante esas horas no se cansó de hacerlo y se aprendió cada detalle de ese cuerpo menudo que había poseído horas antes.

Escuchó a lo lejos los pasos casi que imperceptibles de Esme, venia hacia la habitación. La observó mientras preparaba el baño para la muchacha, seguramente sabía que era lo que necesitaba pues el agua olía a sales medicinales. Nada más apropiado, seguramente la campesina se despertaría un poco dolorida. Las actividades sexuales tenían esas consecuencias en humanos y más en ella, cuya virginidad se había perdido.

A su mente perfecta vinieron los recuerdos de esa estrechez húmeda que lo había envuelto. Sacudió su cabeza y se dedicó a esperar a que Esme se terminara de alistar el baño y saliera de ahí.

Aproximadamente quince minutos después de que Esme se retirara, dejando convenientemente carbones para tener el agua caliente, la campesina comenzó a removerse hasta que finalmente despertó. Se movía lentamente y al parecer con dificultad, así que si era cierto lo de las partes doloridas. Luego se levantó y desnuda se deslizó dentro del agua sonriendo como una niña pequeña. Ser testigo de ese inocente gesto lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Ella no podía saber que la estaban espiando pero aun así sentía que estaba abusando de algo más.

Bella abrió los ojos un momento y percibió que la habitación estaba más oscura de lo que era habitual. Y se percató de que gran parte de los cortinajes de las ventanas con alfeizar estaban cerrados. Todas de hecho.

No recordaba haberlo hecho el día anterior antes de partir hacia lo que pasó después. Se frotó suavemente la piel descubriéndola altamente sensible, exactamente aquella que rodeaba a sus pechos y aquella escondida entre sus piernas. Parecía que las sales hacían lo suyo pero aun así cada vez que se rozaba le dolia sobremanera.

Una vez el agua se enfrió demasiado decidió salir de ella, levantándose y esperando que su cuerpo llevara hacia abajo toda el agua para no hacer demasiado desorden tomó la mullida tela que Esme, seguramente, había dejado para secarse y se envolvió en ella. Dejaba los blancos y pecosos hombros al descubierto pero por lo demás parecía servir a su propósito. Se frotó suavemente y caminó despacio hacia las puertas empotradas que había a varios pasos de su cama.

Debía ser el armario.

Cuando sacó su brazo de la tela mullida y levantó la mano para accionar el picaporte algo la alteró sobremanera. Sabía que hacia un momento estaba sola, o eso creía, pero algo se había movido hacia ella. O eso sentía. Si sus sentidos alocados no le fallaban alguien acababa de pasarle por detrás y le había tocado la piel de los hombros. El contacto era frio, como uno que recordaba bien, pero era estúpido porque estaba sola. De eso estaba segura…

Sola…

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miró hacia toda la periferia que sus ojos permitían.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – dijo en voz baja sintiéndose estúpida, pero a la vez completamente asustada. El contacto se había sentido real y al ver que no era nadie… no podía ser.

Edward, o su desdoblamiento, estaba frente a ella, sabía que no lo podía ver pero de igual manera se hallaba completamente conmocionado. Los vampiros no podían entrar en estado de pánico, pero este vampiro en particular se hallaba al punto de colapso. Nunca, nadie, había sentido cuando eran rozados por su parte inmaterial, aquella que izaba para espiar sin ser visto ni asustar.

Cuando ella se había acercado al picaporte el deseo de tocarla se había apoderado de él. Como su verdadero cuerpo se hallaba a varios pisos y puertas de distancia, el contacto iba a tener que ser espiritual, impersonal. Sus hombros se veían tan suaves y cremosos como la noche anterior y sus dedos, así fueran esos dedos, se hallaban deseosos de tocarla. Había pensado que no se percataría. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado desde que fue convertido lo había hecho. Pero nunca se habían vuelto, ni habían mirado a través de él como si realmente lo estuvieran viendo. Ni se habían estremecido de la manera en que ella lo había hecho como si de verdad hubiera sentido el contacto.

Se movió rápidamente frente a ella esperando que sus ojos lo siguieran pero era evidente que no podía verlo. Se movió detrás de ella y acarició nuevamente sus hombros sintiendo la piel. Ella se dio la vuelta inmediatamente respingando y con los ojos demasiado abiertos. Aferraba su cobertura y miraba en todas direcciones, como enloquecida.

– Por favor, basta – susurró. Cerró los ojos. Eso no podía estarle pasando a ella, no podía ser que los fantasmas, aquellos de los que había leído en algunos libros estuvieran persiguiéndola precisamente a ella, que no tenía deudas con la muerte de ningún tipo. ¿Podía ser eso? ¿Un fantasma? – Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos… – sentía que aferrarse a su religión podía ayudarla.

Edward la contemplaba a unos pasos y seguía tan sorprendido como antes. Luego su mente animal lo llevó por recovecos menos inocentes que el hecho de la sorpresa en sí. Si ella podía sentir su contacto de esa manera…

Decidió que era suficiente, el abanico de posibilidades que se abrían ante tal descubrimiento definitivamente era algo intrigante. Y algo que merecía la pena ser descubierto. Algo que el mismo desentrañaría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

No ahora.

Se desplazó hacia su cuerpo y cuando llegó a este se incorporó en la cama mirando a la lámpara de gas de la mesa de noche que era el único punto de luz en la siniestra oscuridad.

Una sonrisa no pedida se apoderaba de su rostro. Definitivamente la campesina tenía algo, Esme y los demás habían estado en lo correcto al no haber dejado que la matara. El inconveniente era averiguar que era. Nunca se había preciado de ser un hombre paciente, al menos cuando era humano, con el vampirismo había desarrollado cierta pasividad pero en ese momento toda ella se estaba desvaneciendo a pasos agigantados.

Bella continúo rezando hasta que de alguna bizarra manera supo que ya no había nadie con ella en la habitación. Terminó de secarse con el pulso tembloroso y se preguntó qué tan prudente seria comentarle a Esme lo que había vivido. Posiblemente la tildara de loca y esa fuera la manera de escaparse, que la devolvieran a su padre por haber perdido la razón, pero después de eso ni siquiera su padre le creería y terminaría en un sanatorio por sentir presencias que no se veían. No, no podía decir nada especialmente si todo se trataba de algún juego de su mente. Siempre había tenido mucha imaginación.

Vestida decidió salir de la mansión esperando encontrar en el frio aire un poco de paz que estaba necesitando. El baño le había hecho bastante bien y ya no le escocia entre las piernas sin embargo los músculos lanzaban pequeños grititos enfadados cada vez que apoyaba un pie. La majestuosa casa parecía estar sola, como siempre, pero ella sabía que Esme debía andar por ahí. Se dirigió a la escalera principal y comenzó a bajarla lentamente, cada pasito era una función fundamental para su equilibrio, apenas había caminado y se hallaba nuevamente cansada. No tenía hambre, al menos no ahora así que gastaría un poco en conocer el amplio jardín que no le fue permitido espiar cuando llegó.

Cuando llegó a la amplia puerta pensó que por lo menos harían falta diez personas para abrirla, empujó y milagrosamente la puerta se abrió suavemente dejando pasar la tenue luz. La corriente de aire la traspasó y se ajustó el chal de lana con el que estaba protegiendo sus hombros ya que el resto del vestido le daba un poco más de calor. Si no hubiese tanta niebla, ni nieve, seguramente el ante patio sería un lugar sobrecogedoramente hermoso. Había demasiados árboles, algunos plagados de unas pocas hojas otros cuya única visibilidad eran las ramas. Se escuchaban pájaros a los lejos y le sorprendió este hecho ya que pensaba que lo único vivo que había cerca de ahí era ella misma.

Caminó entre los árboles y vio de donde venía el sonido de los pájaros, en uno de los arboles donde las ramas todavía tenían hojas había un nido de pichones.

La madre estaba, al parecer, dándoles de comer lombrices y los polluelos las devoraban sin cesar. Pensó en que tal vez al día siguiente viniera a leer un poco allí y les diera algo de mano hecho boronas.

Permaneció por cerca de una hora en esa amplia estancia esperando quizá que un poco de sol decidiera asomarse pero no contó con suerte. Por primera vez, desde que llegó, recordó a su padre y pensó en lo que debía estar pasando en ese momento.

Se preguntaba si pensaba en ella y en si sus hermanas la extrañarían ahora que no la tenían cerca. Especulaba sobre quien haría los quehaceres de la casa y deseaba poder encontrar a alguien que acompañara a su padre.

Recordar su vida anterior hizo que se le salieran las lágrimas de los ojos a pesar de que intentó contenerlas varias de ellas escaparon y se deslizaron por sus enrojecidas y frías mejillas dándole un calor no deseado. Se había prometido no caer en los recuerdos ni en la desesperación de sentirse sola pero solo en esos momentos, viendo la magnitud de donde estaba, viendo lo que había pasado anteriormente, las emociones la estaban opacando.

Se sentó en la raíz de uno de los árboles y descargó ahí toda la pena que no se había atrevido a dejar salir antes. Lloró por sus sueños rotos e ilusiones perdidas, porque aunque había entregado su virtud de buen grado sabía lo que significaba. En esos momentos se convencía que los romances de los que tanto había leído eran solo una fantasía y que la realidad era algo diferente.

Así la encontró Edward, quien después de meditar sobre ella más de lo necesario había decidido abandonar su habitación para ir al despacho y ahí profundizar en todas las palabras que le había arrojado a la cara Tanya en el momento en que lanzó la maldición sobre ellos.

El amor era la clave. El amor salvaría de la condena eterna a todos los subrogados.

"El amor no existe".

Era el mantra que él mismo, incluso de humano, siempre se había repetido. No había sentimientos profundos, lo suficientemente puros como para salvar de la ruina infernal a una criatura tan condenada como él.

Pero aun y en contra de su voluntad las lágrimas de ella, las que aun a esa distancia podía ver, la tristeza de sus sollozos, el lamento profundo le estaba produciendo algo que no quería sentir y que sin embargo iba creciendo dentro de él sin siquiera saberlo.

Sus pasos de por si ligeros no se notaron en la densa nieve de fuera, Bella siguió llorando pero hubo un punto en que no se sintió más sola como quería estar y al levantar su rostro completamente empapado vio que frente a ella estaba de pie el hombre que horas antes había estado dentro de su cuerpo.

Sintió que las mejillas se le ponían coloradas y se las limpió rápidamente no queriendo que él fuera testigo de esa debilidad sin saber que él ya la conocía, sabía cuál era la peor debilidad de todas. El hecho de que fuera humana.

En toda su existencia no había sido testigo de un dolor tan profundamente expresado. Ella estaba ahí, sus sollozos al parecer desgarrando algo en ella que la misma criatura no alcanzaba a descifrar, luego quería ocultarle ese hecho como si de alguna manera él no fuera digno de presenciarlo.

Bella se puso de pie haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió una molestia en sus partes privadas. Lo miró esperando que él hiciera el segundo movimiento para saber cómo responderle pero este estaba ahí, frente a ella, observándola silencioso. Esta presencia si era real, pensó Bella, a esto si se podía enfrentar, no a lo que había visto en su habitación horas atrás.

– ¿Qué quiere? – se atrevió a preguntar sin poder quitar el tono de congoja y a la vez desafío en su voz, a sabiendas de cuál era su cargo en esa gigantesca morada.

– Es mi casa, puedo ir a donde quiera – fue la caustica respuesta que él le dio haciéndola sentirse menos de lo menos que ya sabía que era.

Durante unos momentos deseo tener mucho dinero y poder, el mismo que él parecía ostentar y poder hacerle frente al menos con esas dos armas de doble filo, pero seguía siendo la campesina, una que se acostaba con el señor a cambio de una deuda, la vida de su padre. El dolor que volvió a sentir al acordarse de él fue bastante lacerante, solo deseaba que estuviera bien, esperaba, porque algo le decía que no iba a salir de ese cautiverio autoimpuesto muy pronto.

Una brisa azotó a Bella, venia de las montañas y era tan helada que se congelaron muchas partes de su cuerpo, pero permaneció estoica mientras el olor de su esencia viajaba en esa misma brisa y le daba a Edward en la cara.

Dulce, pensaba Edward mientras sus instintos la acechaban casi que violentamente, era la sangre más dulce que había olido alguna vez. Haberse acostado con ella parecía no haber desestimado el valor que poseía, ese ingrediente que la hacía especial, incluso en ese momento, tan insignificante a su lado, sentía que podía llevarlo a la locura con solo el olor de su sangre. Y siendo capaz de sentirlo en su presencia interrenal.

Ella hizo ademan de retirarse pero él se atravesó en su huida y ella se detuvo resbalando un poco en la nieve. Bella sentía nervios de estar ahí frente a él, especialmente porque en su mente no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez las escenas de lo que ambos habían estado haciendo. No podía creer que sintiera siquiera vergüenza después del modo en que ambos habían acabado, pero suponía ella que era un rasgo de las campesinas que descubrían su cuerpo, y más de la manera en que ella lo había entregado a él. Seguía sintiendo vergüenza.

Hizo ademan de irse por el otro lado pero el señor siguió atravesándosele.

– Necesito volver – dijo Bella con la voz entrecortada llenándose de miedo visceral.

– No te he dado la orden de retirarte, sigues siendo mi esclava –

Bella odió la palabra apenas la escucho, eso significaba que tenía que hacer lo que él dijera en el momento en que lo dijera.

–Por favor déjeme pasar… ¿No ha tenido suficiente ya? –

A Edward le sorprendió que hiciera ese comentario especialmente cuando parecía ser tan mojigata, aunque no había dado muestras de eso la noche anterior, ninguna mojigata hubiera entregado el regalo de su inocencia tan fácil y dócilmente como ella. Volvió a recordarse que él era el dueño de la casa y no ella, que de repente se le hacía voluntariosa y terriblemente…atractiva.

– Eres demasiado impertinente, pero me encargaré de que aprendas –

Bella intentó que el suave y peligroso tono en la frase que él acababa de enunciar no la afectara. Era como si sus palabras estuvieran penetrando en su piel haciendo que los vellos de su epidermis se erizaran sin control, como si una caricia demasiado intima le fuera dada, ser presa de sus ojos que tenían una expresión mortal. No había ningún humano que conociera que tuviera una mirada tan penetrante y brillante como si fuera… "un depredador". No se le ocurría otra manera de describirlo. No era normal, nada de lo que la rodeaba lo era y solo hasta ese momento se permitía pensarlo de esa manera. De repente, en un acto de valentía nada propio de ella una pregunta salió de sus labios sin poder contenerla.

– ¿Qué es usted? –

Solo se oía el sonido del viento, pero no fue suficiente para ocultar el sonido parecido a un respingo que salió de la boca de Edward.

– ¿Perdón? – dijo desdeñoso

Bella intentó no amilanarse, después de todo él tenía el poder sobre ella, porque así lo había escogido libremente para salvar a su padre y ayudar a sus hermanas a contraer buenos matrimonios. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba donde se había metido, llevada por la desesperación.

– Aquí nada es normal – dijo esperando que la voz no le temblara pero ella misma notaba como todo su cuerpo estaba estremeciéndose.

Él no podía creer que la estuviera animando a confirmar lo que otra en su lugar hubiera tardado más en descubrir, incluso nunca.

Al verlo todo desde una nueva perspectiva Bella se dio cuenta de que quizá no estuviera tan desencaminada en lo que se estaba imaginando, a su cabeza volvía el extraño encuentro con el invisible esa mañana y el primer día que estuvo ahí, donde, sin recordar cómo, había resultado con una mordedura de animal salvaje y dudaba que en una casa de tanto tenor como ese casi palacio, permitiera la entrada de ningún animal salvaje. La teoría del bocho había quedado inmediatamente descartada.

Durante sus lecturas había visto sobre criaturas, pero nunca se imaginó que estaría frente a una. Nunca pensó en ella como una muchacha inteligente pero sus instintos, esos que casi nunca le fallaban a pesar de que no los había usado mucho, le decían lo primero que se le vino a la boca y que también dejó escapar como si no hubiera filtro entre su cerebro y su boca.

– Usted está muerto – enunció sabiendo que probablemente lo que estaba saliendo de su boca era algo absurdo y que seguramente cuando ese hombre, o lo que fuera que se le pareciera, se aburriera de lo que ella le daba no la devolvería a su padre para morir solterona y arruinada sino que se encargaría de ponerla en el sanatorio más cercano de la mansión.

Intentó imaginarse a sí misma en una institución así y supo que no duraría una semana.

Por primera vez en su existencia no sabía cómo responderle a alguien que lo estaba interpelando. Esa mujer no era normal. De hecho no era nada como las que había tenido antes y se percataba de ello por percibir su agudo ingenio. En el frio ambiente se respiraba el miedo que ella desprendía, pero al mismo tiempo le sobrevenía una especie de deseo de afirmarse a sí misma y a sus convicciones. No sabía que le convenía más; decirle que si seguía diciendo estupideces iba a matar a su padre, o dejar de ocultarse para no asustarla más. Aunque la sensibilidad de ella no debía preocuparlo, pero sabía que las mentes humanas eran fácilmente manipulables, aunque no estaba tan seguro de poder manipular la de ella y si lo intentaba con demasiada fuerza iba a terminar por enloquecerla y por su cabeza no pasaba la idea de que alguien como ella que, a pesar de haber sido virgen, fue más apasionada que la mayoría de mujeres con las que se había acostado.

Y podía percibir a su parte incorpórea.

Era diferente, aunque le costaba creerlo estaba acabando por convencerse, aunque no quería hacerse ilusiones, ella no era nadie más que una muchacha excesivamente intuitiva y al parecer inteligente.

Tendría que averiguarlo por si mismo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia a mí. Y la Bella y la Bestia a su autora.**

Bella seguía allí de pie, viéndolo mirarla, sin darle ninguna respuesta, sin aclarar o no sus infantiles e imaginarias ideas.

– No estoy muerto – dijo él después de una eternidad de tiempo en la que realmente empezó a sentirse incomoda por su escrutinio a pesar de que había visto mucho más allá de su cuerpo que su cara y manos. – Pero soy diferente, no soy humano… ninguno lo es – dijo haciendo referencia a sus sirvientes y las diferencias con los humanos.

Una incredulidad amarga la asaltó, pensaba que se estaba riendo de ella pero al mirar sus ojos depredadores supo que, contrario a todo lo que se había imaginado y a la lógica, su afirmación había sido acertada. Luego de la incredulidad siguió el miedo.

– ¿Cómo es posible? – Como era posible que criaturas que no eran humanas, ni tampoco como ningún animal que hubiera visto… ¿existieran? Solo había leído de ella en sus libros más ilícitos. Se pellizcó disimuladamente para corroborar que no estaba soñando, le dolió el brazo y probablemente tendría un hematoma más adelante. Sin poder evitarlo y sabiendo que estaba abusando de una confianza que él no le había dado lo miró a los ojos como si en ellos esperara encontrar algo más que esa profundidad amarilla que vio.

– No voy a responder a eso. Es como si me preguntaras ¿por qué existen las estrellas, porque la tierra gira?, es un interrogante que no tiene respuesta, y aun si la tuviera no te la daría a ti. Igual no cambia en nada lo que tengo en mente – dijo Edward esperando que el hecho de darle pequeñas concesiones no la hiciera crearse falsas esperanzas sobre un mejor trato. Si, era un bastardo y le importaba poco, incluso había llegado a escuchar en la mente de su servidumbre, cuando se dedicaba a excavar más de la cuenta, que lo llamaban la bestia cuando hablaba de ellos y se sentía orgulloso de que lo vieran así, era mejor ser que compadecido.

Bella sabía que nada iba a cambiar, no lo esperaba siquiera así que no tendría por qué sentirse desilusionada de que, el hecho de que le hubiera echado la realidad anormal a la cara, no cambiaba nada. Aun parecía querer llevársela a la cama y no quería ni podía sentirse orgullosa de ello. Se aburriría, eventualmente, y sabía lo que la esperaba.

Edward podía ver emociones sin nombre en los ojos de Bella, hizo un ataque a su mente pero se encontró con la misma barrera de siempre. No era tan frustrante como la primera vez que lo hizo, pero aún le sorprendía y le molestaba. El corazón de la muchacha prácticamente tiritaba en su pecho, alcanzaba a escuchar su pálpito incesante y rápido producto del miedo. Aunque se le abonaba que no había gritado ni había tratado de huir al confesar él la verdad de su naturaleza. Ella aún no había visto, o no quería darse cuenta, de la realidad de sus palabras, pero le encantaría demostrárselo. Dio un paso hacia ella y esta retrocedió instintivamente.

Saber que no había entregado su virginidad a un ser humano la alteró profundamente, pero la parte oscura de su naturaleza le decía que con un humano no habría sentido lo que había sentido con esa criatura. Era algo sobrenatural. Aun podía percibir sus manos tocando los, hasta esa noche, impolutos rincones de su cuerpo. La explosión en el vientre, la tensión y sensibilidad de los pechos.

Esperaba sinceramente que él no pudiera leer los pensamientos, porque estaría frita antes de lo que se imaginaba. Las lágrimas habían sido olvidadas reemplazadas por el aturdimiento y lentamente por la aceptación. Nadie nunca la creería, por eso lo que pasara en esa mansión seria de ella y solo de ella.

Ambos permanecieron de pie, uno frente al otro, hasta que el frio comenzó a penetrar en la piel de Bella. Levantándose lentamente la manga del vestido que llevaba dejó ver el alijo que aún seguía siendo su muñeca en estado de recuperación.

– ¿Fue usted? – dijo señalándose. Pudo ver como los ojos de este se oscurecían y miraban su piel, por donde se traslucían las apetitosas venas.

Él asintió tragando en seco, como si no hubiera probado esa dulce sangre horas antes.

– Nos alimentamos de sangre humana, bueno yo lo hago. Ellos prefieren cazar animales, pero no es satisfactorio, solo la sangre humana calma nuestros antojos – Las palabras parecían abandonar la boca del señor en un monologo falto de concentración, seguía mirándole la muñeca como si deseara beberle. Por eso se sentía débil, asumía que la pérdida de sangre hacia eso en su sistema.

¿Y si la mataba? ¿Y si un día la dejaba seca y no sobrevivía? ¿Qué sería de su padre?

Incluso su conciencia le decía que estaba aceptando todo ese horror demasiado fácilmente. Seguramente esa noche su cabeza explotaría a causa de los pensamientos pero en ese momento y contra todo pronóstico lo único que quería hacer era observar como él bebía su sangre.

Era sádico, era el horror personificado y aun así su cuerpo parecía responder a él como si tuviera voluntad propia. Una curiosidad insana que sus hermanas y su padre en muchas ocasiones, le dijeron que la llevaría a la perdición sino la controlaba.

Pero no podía luchar por nada. No tenía nada propio y su padre y sus hermanas estaban a salvo con su sacrificio.

Dejó caer lentamente la manga del vestido ocultando lo que creía, era el sustento de la criatura frente a ella.

Dio unos pasos deseando retirarse, ya que la cabeza y el frio la estaban matando, esta vez Edward no se lo impidió, a pesar de que su parte incorpórea deseo desprenderse e ir con ella.

Bella entró corriendo a la casa y subió las escaleras esperando poder acordarse del camino, cuando abrió la puerta que su mano escogió se encontró con la que había sido designada como su habitación.

¿Sería un hechizo que le había lanzado? ¿Por eso había querido que probara su sangre una vez más? ¿Por eso había sentido el impulso de ofrecérsela y a si misma sin contemplaciones?

No. Él parecía no controlarla y eso lo sabía bien, la noche anterior se había entregado a la lujuria porque así lo había querido, recordaba momentos de ensoñación y debió ser en ese momento en que él pudo nublarle algo de si cerebro para poder beber su sangre.

¿Cada cuánto necesitaría sustento? ¿Cuánto tiempo le serviría ella antes de que la dejara seca?

Muerte.

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Si moría todo terminaría, deseaba ver a su padre. Pero algo dentro de su pecho le decía que la muerte iba a ser la única salida a esa prisión de placer pecaminoso y mortífero.

Edward permaneció más tiempo en el jardín dejando que la viene cayera sobre él. Tenía tanta sed como si la noche anterior no se hubiese alimentado, pero era la sangre de ella lo que deseaba con fervor. Pero sabía que tenía que contenerse, ella no se había recuperado, a pesar de su intento de mantener ese firme ante él, pudo oler que su dulce sangre estaba debilitada. En las dos ocasiones en que se había alimentado de ella había bebido de más así que tendría que esperar hasta que el sistema de ella pudiera equilibrarse, no quería prescindir tan rápido del dulce jugo de su sangre.

Dirigió sus letales ojos hacia la mansión, desde esa distancia podía escuchar los rápidos pasitos de ella corriendo para ir a su habitación, en la dirección correcta lo cual lo sorprendió dado que la mayoría de las campesinas no tenían un sentido de la ubicación muy desarrollado y siempre se perdían, llegaban a las mazmorras y el miedo hacia que su sangre tomara un sabor empalagoso y no del todo muy agradable.

Moviéndose a velocidad vampírica se dirigió a su otra habitación personal a tocar el piano, lo único que hacía que se relajara espantara sus ya de por si terribles demonios.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse con algo o iría a la habitación de la campesina a chupar su sangre hasta dejarla seca.

Una visión de ella, completamente desnuda a excepción del collar de piedra roja inundó su mente. Así como la había visto en la noche pero con más iluminación que la del fuego y llamándolo a poseerla en sangre y cuerpo.

Aquella joya había aparecido el día después de que Tanya los maldijera, cuando lo aferraba en sus manos le daba la extraña impresión de que el collar estaba vivo, como un corazón palpitante. Intentó destruirlo muchas veces, pero el collar parecía tener vida propia, no había fuego, sustancia corrosiva ni distancia que funcionara, siempre había aparecido de vuelta en el joyero que seguía en la habitación de Edward.

Había intentado regalarlo a las campesinas que habían pasado por sus dientes, pero una vez que se iban el collar retornaba, misteriosamente, al alhajero.

Pensándolo bien debería haber dejado que Charlie se lo llevara, ahora que lo recordaba, el collar aún no había vuelto al joyero, sería porque Isabella no se había ido todavía.

Algo dentro de su ser le decía que ese collar tenía mucho que ver con la maldición, pero a pesar de las muchas horas de pensamiento que le había echado, aun no comprendía qué era lo que lo hacía importante, para su tranquilidad debería haber podido deshacerse de él.

Siguió tocando, dejándose llevar por la magia que ese instrumento podía hacer. El poder que tenía la música iba más allá de cualquier cualidad sobrehumana que ellos, vampiros, pudieran poseer.

Empezó a entonar una melodía de su propia invención dejando que le llenara y tranquilizara. Había pasión en esa partitura inventada por él, la lujuria que le hacía hervir el sustituto de la sangre en su sistema, es decir su veneno.

Con los ojos cerrados siguió en su propio mundo, ese de la música en el que se permitía desaparecer. Por lo solitario y lejano, las notas retumbaban en las paredes de piedra y podían oírse a lo ancho y alto de la mansión. El palpito y ritmo eran sentidos intensamente por Bella, que se hallaba recostada en el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación sintiendo que el frio que había adquirido en el congelado jardín, comenzaba a penetrarle los huesos.

Costaba hacerse una idea, pero ese frio era como la realidad terminando de asentarse en su inocente conciencia. La música que, suponía era el amo de la mansión quien estaba tocando, era simplemente maravillosa, tan llena de vida como muerta se sentía ella. Se preguntaba si enloquecería después de tan cruentas revelaciones. Pero esa melodía parecía tener el poder de sosegarla así que lo hizo. Le daba somnolencia y le abría las puertas a los sueños, sueños llenos de una sensualidad que involuntariamente comenzó a evocar.

Al cerrar los ojos lo único que veía era a si misma yaciendo en el cómodo sillón, con las manos de él sobre ella…

Abrió los ojos suavemente y lo único que vio fue su inmaculada habitación. Sentía la piel demasiado tirante, sensible, como si quisiera ser acariciada y no podía ser de otra manera. Calor, se estaba apoderando de su ser de una manera casi que enfermiza, percibía que podía salir volando de la deliciosa sensación que se estaba apoderando de su ser, haciendo a un lado el frio que había sentido momentos antes.

Intentó controlarlo, no quería dejarse llevar por que simplemente no era normal. Nada de lo que en ese momento estaba pasando por la vida de ella podía considerarse normal.

Pero por todos los libros que había leído lo normal no era siempre lo adecuado.

Fue a la palangana de agua que estaba cerca de la mesa y humedeciendo un paño se lo pasó por la cara. Eso ayudó a calmar un poco su adolorida piel.

Decidió recostarse, después de todo el cansancio de su cuerpo aun no era normal y si quería reponer fuerzas para lo que le esperaba debía empezar en ese momento.

Como si de una autómata se tratara se dirigió hacia su cama adoselada y dejándose caer de cualquier manera cerró los ojos y se sumió en una placentera somnolencia.

/*/

La noche cayó sin mayor dilación. Apoyado como siempre en la ventana de su despacho Edward intentaba mirar, con su vista especial, las estrellas que se dejaban ver de vez en cuando, en el momento en que las nubes se hacían a un lado, perdían su ceniza consistencia y luego se volvían a formar para tapar cualquier luminosidad que quisiera entrar aun en la noche.

Después de terminar de tocar el piano se había dedicado a la lectura de unos libros que le habían traído del exterior aunque ninguno de ellos interesante, por sus habilidades vampíricas los había devorado en menos de dos horas. Su mente tampoco había podido apartarse de la campesina. Ahora que sabía la verdad no tenía más que aceptar su estado de esclavitud. Su esclava de Sangre y Sexo.

Aunque una parte profunda de si pensaba que ella no merecía esa clasificación a final de cuentas era lo que era. Y no se podía cambiar. Él tampoco podía cambiar lo que era aunque lo hubiera deseado. Ahora no lo hacía.

El vampirismo le permitía disfrutar de muchas cosas y no estaba seguro de querer renunciar a ellas.

Un escalofrió nada propio de su estado semihumano lo hizo envararse con precisión. Algo andaba mal. Tantas cosas extrañas en los últimos sucesos no era algo normal. Su necesidad de ella, la diferencia con las otras mujeres. El collar… el hecho de no poder controlarla como quisiera.

Nunca había pensado en sí mismo como alguien supersticioso pero algo como eso, que alterara la precisión normal de las cosas, era definitivamente para tener en cuenta.

Cuando miró hacia el campo vio una figura apoyada en el árbol que iniciaba los límites del jardín con el resto del bosque. Trató de identificarla pero se movió rápidamente desapareciendo en el bosque… Se desdoblo y comenzó a perseguir a la figura por entre las ramas y los troncos de los poderosos árboles, la vegetación se iba haciendo más agreste pero eso no le afectaba, aunque no podía alejarse demasiado de su cuerpo persiguió a la figura hasta que dejó de sentirla. Había llegado al límite de su distancia personal y aunque quería seguir tras eso para saber de quien se trataba (evidentemente no era ningún humano sino parecía ser uno de los suyos… o una bruja), tampoco es que si hubiera limitaciones hubiera continuado siguiendo a la figura, la maldición solo le permitía abandonar ciertos límites.

Su figura fantasmal volvió a él tan de prisa y con tanta fuerza que se cayó del alfeizar y aunque no se hizo daño seguía sospechando de quien podía tratarse.

¿Sería posible que después de todos esos años esa perra se arriesgara a volver a enfrentar la ira de su venganza?

Ella era poderosa, quizá nunca hubiera podido confrontarla pero seguro por el demonio que le hubiera gustado darle unos buenos mordiscos antes de que la matara.

No entendía que podía querer la perra resentida. Y menos después de todos los siglos a los que lo condenó. ¿Tal vez quisiera su collar de vuelta? Por ella había aprendido que las mujeres, sin importar su especie se aferraban a las cosas más absurdas y que eran tan vengativas como cualquier depredador. Ella siempre quiso venganza porque él no la quisiera y ni siquiera el hecho de que lo hubiera maldecido haría cambiar eso. Nunca la tendría a ella porque había conocido a la mujer en toda su extensión y esa perra no era nada de eso.

Se levantó con elegancia y volvió a mirar por la ventana viendo a la figura en el mismo sitio.

Pero no cometería el error dos veces. En la mañana le avisaría a Esme. Se quedó mirándola desde su ventana esperando que entendiera que aunque no la había podido alcanzar no le tenía miedo. Mejor morir que seguir siendo la maldición ambulante de ella. No sentía compasión por el destino de los demás a pesar de que por su misma culpa ellos habían acabado igual. Y nunca le habían reclamado por ser como era ni porque su libertinaje había sido la causa de su maldición eterna.

Ellos morirían si él lo hacía y eso sería una bendición. Que viniera, si es que se trataba de ella.

/+/

Bella sintió que algo le estaba tocando la cara. Una caricia… una pluma, algo suave que le hacía cosquillas en la sensible piel de la mejilla.

Intentó abrir los ojos pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo cual la hizo despertarse inmediatamente.

Algo comenzó a susurrar en su cabeza y aunque intentó apartar la voz esta se repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Era una voz de mujer. Una voz… terrible.

"Tienes que matarlo… es tu deber… tu misión… tienes que matarlo"

No había duda a quien se refería por que ante ella, aun a pesar de la oscuridad la figura de Edward Cullen se materializó ante sus ojos.

Sentía el impulso loco de reír. Por supuesto que debía tratarse de un sueño porque ella, la inocua Bella Swan no había matado a una cucaracha en su vida.

Su sueño había escogido a la persona equivocada para presentarse

"TIENES QUE MATARLO"

Bella gritó y abrió los ojos inmediatamente, estos fueron heridos por la poca claridad que había en el ambiente. Sacudió la cabeza esperando que las últimas imágenes que había conjurado su mente se desvanecieran. Si, había sido un sueño pero por las que intentaba borrar las frases estas seguían repitiéndose como un eco interminable.

Tenía que matarlo. Tenía que matar al dueño de la mansión… ella…

Rio por lo bajini mientras se recostaba nuevamente. Aun se sentía con sueño aunque esa pesadilla debió haberla alterado. No lo había hecho. Por qué sabía que se trataba del grito inconsciente de su mente que se revelaba ante su estado de cautiverio.

No podía asociarlo con nadas más. Ella nunca podría matar a nadie y menos a eso que era él.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en la cama enfocó sus ojos en la figura al lado de la ventana y se tapó la boca para no emitir un grito. Pero solo se trataba de Esme que la miraba impasible.

– Buenos Días – dijo Bella haciendo gala de su buena educación "de campesina" pensó amargamente para sí.

– ¿Desea un baño? – parecía que la mujer era experta en eso pero no quería baño, de hecho solo quería dormirse nuevamente pero al parecer la mujer no tenía intención de dejar que eso pasara.

Sin hacer caso de sus palabras la ayudó a salir de la cama y le dijo que le alistaría el vestido mientras subía la bañera. Alistó el biombo y se marchó dejándola sentada con los pies apoyados en el frio suelo.

Bañarse a diario era un placer del que nunca había tenido tiempo de disfrutar. Quizá fuera momento para que comenzara a aprovechar un poco aunque dudaba que una esclava como ella pudiera avanzar mucho más en eso de cuestiones de pedir y anexo a todo ello no era una muchacha que tuviera gustos caros porque nunca había tenido nada en exceso. Así que eso del aprovechamiento estaba más que descartado.

Se bañó tras el biombo y cuando salió envuelta en varios retazos grandes de tela vio que sobre la cama estaba el vestido de ese día. No había escuchado cuando Esme lo había entrado a dejar y era más que evidente por qué.

Se preguntaba por qué no estaba más asustada. Pero tenía que aceptar que esa era ahora su realidad. Y tendría que vivirla le gustara o no.

Esme entró sin ser escuchada y la ayudó a ponerse el vestido, acomodando las enaguas, ajustando el corsé y ayudándole con las medias. Bella nunca había tenido nadie que la asistiera en su vestimenta y encontraba el cambio un poco chocante. Pero no se quejaría, bastante tendrían de que preocuparse por lo que eran para que ella empezara a quejarse por tener una asistente.

– Señora Esme – Bella la llamó cuando la mujer estaba a punto de retirarse al decirle que en diez minutos podía bajar a desayunar. La mujer se dio la vuelta y la miró esperando su orden. – Gracias–

La mujer se quedó quieta por unos momentos, luego de hacer una reverencia se retiró. Bella sentía que se aburría, lo único que le apetecía hacer, incluso más que comer era sentarse en la biblioteca y leer libros. No quería salir al frio, el día anterior había necesitado de este pero no ese día, no cuando existía el riesgo de que se encontrara con el señor. No podía dilatar un posible encuentro pero al menos podía alargarlo hasta que fuera él quien la buscara y no los azares del destino.

Bajó a la cocina sorprendiéndose por haberse aprendido el camino y como el día anterior ahí estaba el desayuno esperándola.

Comió con ganas, aún seguía sintiendo en su sistema la falta de sangre. Quizá si reponía su debilidad con comida no la matara la próxima vez.

Cuando terminó volvió a su habitación antes de que Esme apareciera, no quería encontrársela nuevamente por que seguía dándole miedo. Al entrar en su habitación encontró su libro y lo leyó.

Pudieron haber pasado dos horas o más, pero al terminarlo se dio cuenta de que ahí no tendría nada más que leer a menos que fuera al despacho, allá donde habían… hecho eso.

Debería preguntarle a Esme en donde podía hacerse con un reloj o algo que le informara en qué hora del día se encontraba. El sol no había mostrado señas ese día, solo lo gris y las nubes condensadas no dejaban entrar a nada más. Se calzó sus botines de casa (aún se sorprendía lo hermosos y elegantes que eran, se puso un chal y salió caminando por el pasillo en dirección a donde creía se encontraba el despacho. Si se ubicaba pero en un sitio tan grande se perdería si no se andaba con cuidado.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta dudó en abrir. Ni siquiera sabía si tenía permiso para leer los libros que había ahí. Seguramente muchos de ellos estarían en francés, italiano y otros muchos idiomas que ella no hablaba. ¿Tenía sentido hacer esto? ¿No podía solo pedirle a Esme que le dijera como distraerse?

"No sabía que fueras tan perezosa" le dijo su conciencia. Y no lo era, nunca lo seria a pesar de todo, eran sus propias inquietudes quienes hablaban. Armándose de un valor que no sabía de donde sacaba, tocó la puerta dos veces esperando, rogando con todo su ser que no hubiera nadie ahí.

Como no recibió respuesta accionó la puerta y entró. Esa estancia la intimidaba por su excelsa elegancia. Todo tan ordenado, limpio, tan grande. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al sillón donde había perdido su inocencia. Ahí no había muestras de nada, ninguna evidencia, era solamente un sillón pero lo que había vivido sobre este no era algo que olvidaría fácilmente.

Apartando sus ojos de allí se dirigió a las numerosas estanterías a mirar títulos.

Encontró de todo, y tal como lo había previsto muchos de ellos no estaban en el idioma que hablaba. Seleccionó unos pocos y se dirigió…

El sillón estaba completamente descartado así que caminó hacia alguna otra de las sillas abullonadas que pareció tragársela cuando se sentó en ella. Cómodamente escondió sus pies bajo la falda y comenzó la lectura de un libro llamado Robinson Crusoe.

La atrapó desde el inicio, enfrascándose en la lectura comenzó a pensar que el tiempo no era tan importante.

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer escuchó los pasos de alguien diciéndose hacia la estancia. Su pecho se apretó en un puño y esperó que la puerta se abriera.

La última vez que había visto a ese hombre, o lo que fuera, había descubierto la naturaleza de él y ella misma había expuesto su debilidad en sus ataques de ansiedad. Control, solo se trataba de eso, no quería perderlo en ese momento.

Por eso, cuando se abrió la puerta no pudo sino respirar aliviada, sintió como su cuerpo se desinflaba como una burbuja y esperó a que la mujer se dirigiera a ella.

\- Encenderé algunas velas para que pueda seguir leyendo, señorita –

Se sintió extraña de que la interpelara de esa manera, como si en realidad fuera una señorita, seguramente daba la impresión de ser una, pero no lo era, al menos no en el sentido figurado.

\- Gracias, Esme, pero quería pedirle un favor, si no es molestia –

La mujer se volvió a mirarla con ese rostro que parecía tallado en cera. Sin expresión, ojos en la misma tesitura. Una muerta… no… la palabra era vampiro… Se preguntaba si la mujer pensaba en ella de la misma forma que el señor, si quería beber su sangre. Se veía casi maternal a pesar de su apariencia de porcelana.

\- El libro me ayudó a sacar del aburrimiento – dijo sonriendo levemente – pero quería saber si podía ayudarla con…lo que sea que esté preparando para cenar – No quería que la mujer pensara que le exigía de comer. Parecía ser una experta cocinando para alguien que, según el señor, no había vuelto a probar la comida humana en mucho tiempo.

\- El señor no lo permitiría – dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

\- ¿Por qué? Quiero decir…no debería… - no quería sentirse tan inútil como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento pero la mirada de la mujer seguía implacable.

\- Lo siento, señorita, pero debe esperar acá a que llegue la cena –

Se fue dejándola sola. Claro. Una mujer vampiro no tendría la necesidad que ella la ayudara. Pero no podía quedarse ahí quieta sin hacer nada. Tendría que descubrir que podía hacer… no era ningún parasito aprovechado y a las esclavas normalmente se las cargaba de trabajo.

Pero no sabía cuál era el comportamiento de las esclavas de sangre… Ninguno de los libros que había leído decía algo como eso.

Terminó de leer la historia, se dio palmadas mentales por no haberle preguntado a la mujer si podía conseguirle un reloj, volvió a escuchar golpes en la puerta y entró ella nuevamente.

\- Cree que pudiera conseguirle un reloj – dijo Bella observando como la mujer, con movimientos demasiado rápidos, alistaba en una mesa auxiliar, igual a la de dos noches atrás, la comida de esa noche.

\- Tendría que preguntarle al señor – dijo ella sencillamente.

¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? Pensaba mientras daba cuenta de la cena. A ese paso se volvería un poco más grande. Nunca se había preocupado por su figura y no empezaría en ese momento.

Relajarse y disfrutar, era más sencillo pensarlo que hacerlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas he aquí un nuevo capitulo. **

**Los personajes de Crepusculo y La Bella y la Bestia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la trama a mi. **

Edward caminaba entre los troncos frondosos de los arboles intentando reproducir el camino que en la noche había tomado la figura, no temía al sol, ya que las enrevesadas ramas le daban protección en caso de que este decidiera seguir combatiendo con las nubes y ganara, al menos por unos segundos. El límite, por supuesto lo afectaba demasiado, comenzaba a sentirse débil y eso lo hacía sediento. Se volvió en sus pasos sin deseo de correr en ese momento. Las inquietudes se apoderaban de él y no sabía cómo resolverlas, quería saber que hacia ahí, incluso quería hablarle nuevamente, no estaba completamente seguro de que su orgullo lo abandonara para pedirle a esa perra que le quitara de una vez la maldición, como había dicho antes ser lo que era tenia ventajas, pero estas eran pocas al lado de lo que le gustaría tener si continuara siendo humano.

Sin venir a cuento pensó en la campesina. Aunque una parte de sí mismo se molestaba al llamarla así. Era sencillamente una mujer, sin importar su clase social. Era más mujer que muchas que había conocido y aun así pensaba en ella como una niña. Para todos los años que le llevaba lo era.

Quería verla… justo en ese momento, además de beber su sangre… no podía dejar de asociarla a su alimentación, y lo peor aún tendría que aguantar porque aun a esa distancia podía seguir notando que su sangre no se había recuperado del todo de sus últimas succiones.

Podía matarla…

No tenía por qué vivir, después de todo no le había prometido a su padre que la retornaría a casa viva…

Su mente performó una imagen de ella en sus brazos, blanca como la cal, completamente drenada, sus ojos marrones mirándolo… o en ese caso mirando a la nada… sin calor… sin olor dulce…

Si era la productora del delicioso manjar de su sangre tendría que privarse de ese sabor por… ¿toda la eternidad que le quedaba? ¿Y si nadie igual a ella se cruzaba en su camino? ¿Tenía derecho a esperar algo así?

"Ella será el artífice de tu destrucción"

No sabía porque eso vino a su mente… por un segundo lo considero.

No, ella no sería nada… porque tarde o temprano no iba a poder contenerse y la iba a dejar justo como su imagen.

Llegó a la mansión y entrando caminó guiándose por su nariz…

Si, ahí estaba, el olor dulce y apetitoso colándose por sus fosas nasales y calentándolo de la peor manera posible. No quería controlarse… ella estaba en el despacho. Quedándose en su lugar se desdoblo y ordenó a su espíritu que se deslizara hasta allá.

Concentrada en la lectura no fue consciente de su presencia. Y él por algún motivo no se acercó más que para tenerla dentro de su rango de visión. No sabía que buscaba. Seguía viendo la misma piel blanca, la misma nariz pequeña y respingada, los mismos ojos marrones sin gracia yendo de un párrafo a otro. La boca fruncida en concentración. ¿Qué era ella? ¿Por qué tenía que ser diferente? ¿En realidad lo era?

Esa era una pregunta que estaba comenzando a carcomerlo.

No, no era diferente, dijo llenándose de rabia. Salió de ahí completamente convencido de que ella era otra mujer más y más temprano que tarde se aburriría de ella.

Se fue a su habitación a seguir mirando al techo y a continuar especulando sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

/*/

Pasaron dos días durante los cuales la rutina de Bella no cambió, excepto por que seguía leyendo libros de los cuales antes no tenía conocimientos. Aunque estos la sacaban de su abstraimiento no eran suficientes para distraerla completamente. No sabía que quería… o su cuerpo si lo sabía pero su mente se negaba a cooperar con ese traidor. Lo único diferente que había hecho de todo había sido eso… yacer con el amo del castillo y aun así…

No podía humillarse dejándole ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Esme que su cuerpo lo estaba llamando inconscientemente. Mientras miraba los suaves copos de nieve caer sobre su vestido de paseo pensaba en que las mujeres no debían rogar… aunque desearan sobremanera hacerlo.

¿Que decía eso de ella?

Si, era una perra en celo lujuriosa.

No tenía nada con que compararlo, quizá con el sentimiento de comer aquel manjar de chocolate que su padre había traído una vez de sus paseos por las tierras de los monjes, ellos reproducían eso como si fuera pan y era deliciosamente atractivo, casi que pecaminoso. Se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando sintió un dolor nada cómodo en el vientre. Su sangrado mensual estaba próximo, era un aviso de que más le valía preparase. Quizá en una semana.

Se pasó la mano discretamente por el vientre tratando de amainar el calambre transitorio y tal como llegó pasó. Ahora no sentía nadas más que frio. Cogiendo el bollo que tenía en la mano cumplió su promesa a los pájaros de invierno dándoles de sus boronas en sus manos, estos acudían a ella frenéticos en busca de alimento y ella partió rápidamente los dos bollos que había traído esperando que saciaran su hambre de momento. El hambre que ya tenía seria saciada cuando él volviera a desearla.

Suspiró pesadamente y extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba dejó que la nueve le cayera en el rostro refrescando su por momentos acalorada piel. Extrañaba su campo y saber que no volvería a verlo era algo doloroso.

"Padre… espero que estés bien… hermanas… váyanse al diablo"

Sonrió hacia la nieve pensando en que se estaba volviendo perversa, pero esas dos… ya no sentía compasión por ellas, porque pensaba que si fueran otras hermanas…

\- Me daría mucho placer saber por qué sonríes –

Bella se quedó paralizada cuando esa voz se deslizó por sus sentidos. Hacia dos días que no la oía y nada la preparó para el estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo.

No sabía si atribuir ese sentir a los poderes que esa bestia tenia. Quizá si los justificara de esa manera se sentiría mejor consigo misma.

Pero no. Esto era solo ella perdiendo todas las inhibiciones que la hacían una mujer decente.

\- Entonces me alegra que no pueda leerme el pensamiento – dijo bajando los brazos y volviéndose lentamente hacia él que yacía de pie a unos metros de distancia en una pose claramente acechadora y mirándola con esos ojos de águila.

\- Podrías negármelo… pero puede que si pueda leerte el pensamiento –

Ella se puso aún más rígida al creer por un momento que él había sabido todo lo que estaba pensando momentos atrás sobre rogarle… No, no parecía, pero que podía saber ella.

Él no parecía complacido por ello lo cual le dio la respuesta, no podía leerla. Alivio era una palabra pequeña para todo lo que sintió.

\- Me alegra tanto como a usted le da placer querer saber– dijo volviéndose hacia la nieve nuevamente pero sin extender los brazos, le parecía una pose demasiado ridícula para volver a ponerla frente a él a pesar de que seguramente ya la había visto, menos mal no se le había ocurrido ponerse a dar vueltas como niña pequeña o el ridículo espectáculo que hubiera montado hubiese sido peor. –pensaba en mis hermanas, y en lo que estarían haciendo si hubiera sido alguna de ellas la que hubiera tomado mi lugar -

Decidió ser sincera a pesar de que sabía que podía mentirle ya que no podía leerla, pero algo con él la impulsaba a hablar con la verdad. Volvió su cabeza para saber si él tenía algo que decir pero a pesar de las palabras que había mencionado su mirada no cambio, no la observaba con los ojos brillantes como si tuviera hambre lo cual la llevaba a preguntarse si no sería mandada a donde quiera que la llevaría más pronto de lo que creía. Se volvió a la nieve intentando no sentirse dolida por ello, al pensar en sus hermanas recordaba con demasiada facilidad como podrían haber encontrado diversión si se harán en su situación. Seguramente cualquiera de la dos estaría debajo del señor en ese momento dado que eran increíblemente hermosas. A ellas seguramente si las desearía.

Las comparaciones habían sido el fuerte de toda la gente que conocían. Las dos hermanas hermosas y la no tan agraciada. Los vecinos, el dueño de la panadería hasta alguno de sus tíos lo había mencionado alguna vez de pasada, Bella había sido la elección para cuidar a su padre en la vejez, ahora se hallaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia de su casa y siendo contemplada por un hombre que no era humano.

Esperaba que la dejara sola.

Así que cuando sintió su presencia en su espalda le llevó todo su autocontrol no darse la vuelta del susto.

\- ¿Y qué estarían haciendo? – dijo la voz seductora en la parte posterior de su cuello. No sabía en qué segundo se había movido ni como había llegado tan cerca de ella sin que se percatara. Si lo sabía pero no quería analizarlo, debía ser fantástico poder moverse a esa velocidad sin ser notado.

\- Eso no se lo voy a decir – dijo ella en voz baja, seguramente a él no le interesaba escuchar los pensamientos que su baja autoestima le obligaba a tener.

\- Ahora no… pero más adelante… quizá tal vez – por su tono podía asegurar que estaba riéndose de ella. Bueno, al menos le divertía, eso era algo. Peor sería que no le inspirara nada.

El sonido de su respiración se le atenazó en el cuello traspasando la tela de su vestido de viaje. Era tan fría como la nieve que estaba pisando y parecía nuevamente olfatearla.

Una parte oscura de si deseó que todavía quisiera beber de su sangre, puede que no le pudiera proveer tan constantemente como él parecía necesitar pero al menos eso…

Eres un caso perdido, patético. Se dio la vuelta lentamente esperando que él la detuviera pero no lo hizo, estaban nuevamente frente a frente, la de ella un poco inclinada hacia atrás por que seguía siendo tan alto como dos días antes. Su rostro se acercó al de ella y por un momento el joven deseo que la besara, pero lo que hizo fue pasar su nariz por la línea de su cabello respirando nuevamente con profundidad. Agradeció haberse bañado ese día.

\- ¿Vas a decírmelo ahora? – dijo con la voz ronca, ella sintió que se estremecía terriblemente, tanto temblaba que seguramente él a la poca distancia que estaba podía notarlo y aunque sabía que la haría parecer débil era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Negó con la cabeza, suspirando por aire en espera de que aquella cobra con dos piernas hiciera su siguiente movimiento para indisponer su estabilidad emocional. Escuchó su risa y se preguntó estúpidamente como se vería cuando reía a carcajadas.

Percibió sus manos en sus hombros acercándola rápidamente a él. Y luego la estaba besando, con saña, desesperadamente, como si de verdad deseara hacerlo. Bella puso sus manos en sus hombros esperando mitigar toda la fuerza que estaba utilizando pero era como empujar una pared del castillo.

Edward no sabía que se había apoderado de él, desde que el día había empezado había estado en constante tensión, demasiada, como si algo lo estuviera atrayendo hacia ella. Los días anteriores habían sido una tortura, pero no se había acercado porque sabía que perdería el control, así como estaba haciendo en ese momento mientras sentía el calor de ella traspasar su piel de vampiro. Su sistema parecía clamarla de una manera casi que primitiva, no quería pero sucumbía, especialmente cuando ella permanecía con su mente en blanco para él. La desesperación que ese hecho le producía era algo totalmente nuevo e irreal. Como si necesitara otro motivo más para encontrarla diferente. Ella le retaba, con su voz baja y sumisa pero lo hacía, porque ahora parecía saber que era inmune a su capacidad mental.

Había deseado saber con extrema urgencia por que reía tan suavemente cuando su mente seguramente estaba reproduciendo algún recuerdo feliz que se evaporaba apenas lo veía. Era un completo idiota y aun así, idiota y todo, ahí estaba, devorando esa boca mientras sus ojos permanecían abiertos y los de ella cerrados, viendo como la sangre afluía a las mejillas blancas tiñéndolas del color más comestible alguna vez visto.

Quería tenerla, y no pensaba negarse ese placer, pero primero quería torturarla por tener escudo mental. No era su culpa, quizá ella no lo hiciera conscientemente pero aun así era un motivo de estrés para él… para la bestia vampírica que era.

Si, ella le revelaría todos sus pensamientos en dicho momento, cuando la tortura que planeaba para ella superara todas sus barreras.

Se separó de la dulce boca y acunando con fuerza el rostro en sus brazos esperó a que ella abriera los ojos. Las manos de ella se pusieron en las de él traspasándole su calor…

-Por favor – dijo ella en un susurro, pero no podía saber que le pedía.- Me aprieta demasiado fuerte…-

En un segundo sus manos estuvieron fuera de su rostro. Bella dio un paso hacia atrás para recuperar el aire, todavía sentía la piel tirante después de que los dedos hicieran esa excesiva fuerza. Pensó que la iba a matar en ese segundo y quiso llorar, pero se había alejado cuando ella lo había dicho… como si no quisiera lastimarla del todo.

Un segundo después la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a desplazarse a velocidad vampírica. Ella se aferró a su cuello completamente intimidada por ese medio de transporte no supo a donde la llevaba hasta que se dio cuenta de a cuantos pisos estaban. Estaban en una de las torres del castillo.

La bajó en un momento y se volvió de espaldas a ella.

\- Entra ahí – dijo con la voz completamente encendida.

¿La iba a encerrar? Pensaba Bella sintiéndose mal de pronto. No sabía que había hecho mal, ¿quizá no lo había besado con la suficiente pasión? ¿Quizá no era tan zorra como ella creía?

\- ¿Me va a encerrar? – dijo ella en voz baja sonando tan desesperada como se sentía.

Él se volvió en un segundo arrinconándola contra la fría pared.

\- Voy a hacer que me digas en que estabas pensando – dijo contra sus labios antes de alejarse y abrir la puerta que cedió con un chirrido de casa antigua.

\- ¿No puedo solo decírselo…? – fue la respuesta de Bella. Cuando sus ojos se dirigieron dentro esperó ver una mazmorra de torre completamente adecuada para tortura. Pero era una habitación. Una habitación parecida a la suya pero de colores diferentes, más oscuros… y aun así tan elegante como toda la mansión.

\- Perdiste la oportunidad abajo – dijo simplemente esperando que ella entrara.

-¿Va a matarme? – para esta pregunta ella lo miró directamente a los ojos esperando su respuesta. Pero esta no llegó.

Edward podía sentir el miedo de ella correr por todo su torrente sanguíneo, al final no había podido contenerse más de dos días… no habría poder humano ni vampírico que lo separara de ella en ese momento. Todo por el simple hecho de no poder leerla. Estaba haciendo una pataleta como si fuera un niño pequeño pero aun así deseaba estar ahí, quería vengarse con placer y lo haría. Ella podía decirle lo que estaba pensando en ese momento pero no se libraría de lo que quería hacer con ella. Quería su vulnerabilidad, que fuera suya. El deseo posesivo se apoderó del él y se daba cuenta de que provenía de todos los instintivo animales y vampíricos que tenía en su cuerpo, que nunca había dirigido a nadie en todos esos siglos. Como si de alguna manera ella fuera la hembra elegida y quisiera marcarla como propia.

Ella le preguntaba si iba a matarla y la parte malvada de si decía que si, que era probable que terminara muerta esa tarde porque deseaba con tanto fervor su sangre que nada lo detendría. Y como sexo y alimentación iban de la mano también podía matarla, pero de placer. ¿Qué tan humano lo hacía eso?

Cerró la puerta echando cerrojo más como reflejo, si alguno de los de la casa quisiera entrar seguramente lo único que tendrían que hacer seria empujar un poco ya que su fuerza era superior.

\- Quítate el vestido – dijo simplemente esperando que ella cumpliera la orden.

Entre asustada y excitada Bella procedió a desabrochar el cuello del vestido que la había mantenido caliente hasta ese momento. Su vello se erizó al instante por el frio y por la fría contemplación de la que estaba siendo parte. No debió retarlo, aunque específicamente no lo había hecho. Había preferido guardar su secreta baja autoestima para otra ocasión y la jugada se había vuelto contra ella. Podía decírselo en ese momento pero él ya le había privado de esa opción.

Eres estúpida, pensaba mientras el frio se colaba en la piel que iba dejando al descubierto. Obedecía porque era su deber hacerlo, pero más profundo de eso quería sentir que él y solo él la miraba. Que aun podía despertar algo en él aparte de hambre por sangre. Estaba llevando las cosas a un nivel que nunca imaginó, no sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan importante ser deseada por esa bestia, pero pasaba, como todo en su vida desde hacía días las cosas no eran nada como las imaginaba ni creía. Salió del montón de ropa abrazándose el abdomen esperando así poder conservar algo del calor.

Si, pensaba Edward, ahí estaba ella. A su alcance…

\- Recuéstate en la cama – Ella se dio la vuelta y él contemplo la línea de su espalda sus nalgas.

Primero se sentó sin dejar de abrazarse, luego tuvo que dejarlo de lado cuando se recostó sintiendo que estaba temblando esta vez de puro terror. Él podía moverse a velocidad vampírica y matarla en un segundo. Mirando hacia el cuello sintiendo que unas indeseables lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro esperó el golpe final. Escuchó los pasos que él se negó a esconder acercarse donde ella estaba. Recostada en la cama dispuesta al sacrificio.

\- Voy a atarte – dijo después de unos segundos. Ella abrió los ojos con fuerza y lo miró inclinado sobre ella – y no voy a matarte – dijo alejándose hacia uno de los postes de la cama de donde salió una cuerda blanca que parecía ser de seda.

Bueno, eso no era nada consolador, no había quitado su miedo porque ese no voy a matarte lo había dicho con la convicción de un mentiroso. No le creía, tampoco confiaba en él, tenía miedo de que la torturara antes de matarla.

\- Tu brazo – dijo esperando que se lo diera libremente. Cerrando los ojos y resignándose a lo que sería una tarde terrible dejó su brazo descansar en la cama, este lo amarró con la seda, tan suave que apenas lo sentía restringido. Luego caminó al otro lado de la cama y le amarró el otro brazo. Luego siguieron las piernas. Ella intentó desconectar su mente de lo que iba a pasar. No había ya deseo en su cuerpo sino terror.

Pobre papá, él era en lo único que podía pensar y la única persona que notaria su ausencia, esperaba que no tirara su cuerpo en alguna cuneta o algo…

\- No voy a matarte – dijo su boca a centímetros de su oreja derecha.

\- Creía que no podía leerme el pensamiento – dijo ella con voz llorosa pensando en que era un ser horrible.

\- No lo hago… estoy respondiendo a tu pregunta de hace un momento –

\- No le creo – dijo ella tragándose un sollozo.

Lloraba, pensaba Edward, la tristeza y el miedo habían condensado el olor de su sangre a algo picante y desagradable. Aunque dulce el terror la estaba contaminando.

Algo se posó sobre sus ojos tapándolos de cualquier luz que quisiera entrar.

Edward observó la figura blanca, contrastando contra las sabanas rojas, nunca había subido a nadie a la torre pero no quería que nada se interpusiera en su camino. Nunca había intentado lo que iba a hacer con las demás que habían entrado a su castillo, era algo en lo que había pensado en el momento en que la vio sonriéndole a la nieve.

Cerrando los ojos y concentrándose se desdoblo y contempló su figura fantasmagórica esperando por que él decidiera el movimiento. Había llegado la hora de probar su teoría y si ella verdaderamente podía sentir a su parte incorpórea como nadie antes. Deseándolo así su parte corpórea deslizo una de sus manos lenta y pausadamente por la pierna derecha de la joven que temblaba convulsamente. Al mismo tiempo la mano de su desdoblamiento se deslizó por el brazo izquierdo extendido haciendo que ella soltara un respingo.

Bella quería gritar por que terminara todo eso, la inquietud estaba haciendo que se desesperara pero cuando tiró de sus ataduras estas no cedieron, aunque suave la seda seguía siendo dura. Eran dedos fríos, dos pares de dedos tocándola arriba y abajo en su brazo y en su pierna.

Se obligó a calmarse a pesar de que una crisis había estado a punto de darle, no podía seguir en esa tesitura o se ahogaría en sus propias lágrimas.

Finalmente estas dejaron de brotar, el toque, aunque frio parecía estar haciendo lo propio para tranquilizarla.

\- No voy a matarte- dijo una voz en su oído derecho.

Edward sentía la necesidad de repetirse eso y a ella para convencerse de que sería así, estaba tan devorado por los dos deseos que no sabía que sería de ellos dos en ese momento. Ordenó a su incorpóreo que tocara el brazo derecho y el procedió con la pierna izquierda.

La piel estaba cubierta por un vello imperceptible, tan suave como la de una rosa. Tan fácilmente lacerable… masticable. Sacudió la cabeza cuando la parte incorpórea se inclinó sobre el cuello dispuesto a hacer que la mordía, tenía que controlarlos a los dos. Sabía cuál de ellos podía hacerle daño pero aun así no quería arriesgarse. Ella había dejado de sollozar, quizá finalmente había confiado en su palabra, o simplemente ya no le quedaba nada más por llorar.

Permaneció tocándola de esa manera por unos minutos más. Luego procedió a tocarla en las caderas, con movimientos redondos y nada fuertes. Su incorpóreo procedió con los hombros que comenzaron a aliviar la tensión, aunque la incómoda posición de los brazos estaba haciendo lo suyo.

La mente de Bella viajaba a velocidad de la luz poniendo en su campo de visión toda una serie de imágenes que nada tenían de inocentes. Después de pasado el terror inicial ese toque se había ganado su confianza, y aunque una parte de ella misma le aseguraba que nada era seguro decidió que no ganaría nada más que dolor si seguía resistiéndose. No podía haber dos personas por que no había visto a nadie en la habitación. Debía tratarse de él, y había sospechado de ese poder cuando había sentido su presencia en su propia habitación. Era como un fantasma pero aun así lo suficientemente fuerte para poder tocarla. Los dedos sobre sus hombros se sentían tan reales como los que había sobre sus caderas. Sentía la piel extremadamente sensible, como si toda ella reaccionara ante ese ser. Nuevamente volvía a repetirse el sentir de unos momentos atrás cuando estaba sola en la nieve. Su cuerpo comenzaba a clamar por algo que no tenía nombre, algo a lo que ella no podía bautizar tampoco en medio de su ignorancia. Se sentía demasiado cálida, demasiado sensible, demasiado…

Dos pares de manos se cerraron con suavidad sobre sus pechos haciendo que ella soltara otro respingo, especialmente cuando otro par de manos comenzaba a acariciarle el pubis con demasiada lentitud.

Así que de eso se trataba, dijo pensando en medio de la bruma sensual que se estaba comenzando a apoderar de su mente. Se mordió el labio para no soltar un grito cuando las manos se cerraron sobre los pezones enhiestos con la fuerza suficiente para que soltara un gritito desde el fondo de su garganta, al mismo tiempo dos pulgares se deslizaban sobre su vello hacia abajo, buscando…

Intentó cerrar las piernas cuando los dedos subieron pero sus ataduras se lo impidieron. Sus pechos seguían siendo víctimas de una estimulación más allá de cualquiera antes. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando volvieron a apretarlos no tan suavemente pero si para que sintiera que se le estaba congestionando la pelvis.

Los otros dedos nunca tocaban su intimidad, solo los labios exteriores de arriba hacia abajo, y aun así sentía que la humedad estaba comenzando a formarse allá. No podía articular palabra ante lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuatro manos sobre su cuerpo…

Luego se detuvieron dejándola con una desazón que no sabía identificar. Pensó que todo acabaría ahí, que aunque estaba más desnuda que nunca él se había arrepentido, podía hacerlo, ella no era nada más que su sustento.

Hielo, deslizándose por su pecho derecho… era… era…

Una lengua. Voraz, áspera y suave al mismo tiempo, tan fría como siempre se deslizaba sin parar por su pezón derecho haciendo que ella gimiera con dolor y placer. Dos dedos estimulando el otro pezón tan frío como la boca, halaban suavemente de las dos puntas haciendo que la espalda de Bella se arqueara a esos contactos cuando lo que quería era huir. Tiritaba pero eso no importaba, tenía una sobrecarga sensorial que no sabía manejar. Sus pechos estaban siendo engullidos por una boca y una mano que no sabía de cuál de los dos Edward podía ser.

Frio… en su sexo ardiente. Dos dedos abriéndola suavemente para revelar lo que seguramente ella misma ya sabía. Humedad brotando de ella, como si aunque sin quererlo, su cuerpo respondiera a la cercanía de ese ser. Sin control y completamente a merced de lo que fuera que él quisiera hacerle.

Gritó nuevamente cuando la lengua fría la tocó. Por qué mordió suavemente su pezón derecho al mismo tiempo. Quería apretarse contra si misma huyendo de todo eso pero su parte oscura lo deseaba con violencia, quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar a sentir con los dos… era estúpido de pensar pero aun así lo hacía. Cerró los ojos tras su cobertura y se dedicó a intentar que sus otros sentidos absorbieran las sensaciones.

Seguían tocándola, estimulándola, pero nunca dejándola llegar a ese fin que anhelaba. Cambiaban de sitio, no hubo rincón de su cuerpo que esos dedos fríos no encontraran. Ella percibía que estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de querer llegar a esa cima y no poder lograrlo. La frustración era un poderoso estímulo para querer rogar. A final había llegado al punto que, en la nieve, le había aparecido patético. Rogar…

¿Sería eso lo que quería? ¿Qué le rogara?

La boca fría se cerró sobre su clítoris y comenzó a chuparlo con fuerza…una vez más…

Se preparó para lo que venía, la congestión en su vientre se había hecho dolorosa pero sabía que no tendría alivio, desde hacía muchos minutos él se había encargado de ello.

Apretó los músculos esperando la dolorosa detención de la estimulación. "Por favor, no más" rogaba en su mente pero estaba en tal cenit mental que no podía conjugar las palabras en su boca.

\- ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Que estarían haciendo tus hermanas en tu lugar? – dijo lenta y pausadamente para que ella entendiera cada palabra que había dicho.

Edward se sentía bien… demasiado bien, quería follarla hasta no poder más. Observarla sin que ella supiera que la miraba era un placer añadido. Se sentía… bien, su parte incorpórea había retornado a él hacía unos segundos. Ahí estaba ella. Con la piel enrojecida, los senos inflamados y los pezones increíblemente erectos. La piel sudorosa y su sexo hinchado y rojizo llamándolo nuevamente.

\- No… - dijo Bella con la voz estrangulada.

Volvió a succionar su clítoris palpitante hasta saber que estaba a punto de llegar, lo sabía por qué su sangre se concentraba en ese punto con fuerza, dulce… deseosa, se separó y ella se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente derrotada.

\- Estarían… así… como yo…- dijo suspirando cediendo por fin a la tentación.

\- No entiendo – dijo Edward soplando suavemente contra la sensible piel haciendo que ella volviera a levantar las caderas sin éxito.

\- Allá…abajo…en la nieve…- decía pausando las palabras mientras intentaba regular su respiración…- No… no me deseaba… ellas… son hermosas… y me imaginé… que… que… - tragó en seco y gimió cuando las lágrimas, ahora de deseo frustrado humedecieron la tela que cubría los ojos.

\- Dímelo – susurró Edward en su oído mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo. Bella se removía sin control.

\- Estaba… con ellas… si estaría… con ellas… son hermosas… yo no…no me deseaba… - estaba comenzando a hablar incoherencias, su respiración salía entrecortada y vacía… esa era la muerte de la que estaba hablando. Finalmente si lo iba a hacer.

Edward se quedó contemplándola unos momentos. Ella confesaba, sin demasiada elocuencia que había imaginado que estaría con sus hermanas sin hesitar.

No es hermosa.

No, no lo era, al menos no de un modo convencional. Y no por eso había dejado de desearla y a su sangre. Ella era la portadora, solo ella, y eso la hacía diferente. Sin pararse a pensarlo desapareció su ropa en un santiamén y se subió encima de la cama y sobre ella que arqueó el cuerpo para recibirlo sin ser consciente de ello.

\- No me interesan tus hermanas – dijo inclinándose al mismo tiempo que se conducía dentro de ella de una sola estocada haciendo que llegara al clímax inmediatamente.

Bella gritó cuando lo sintió dentro de ella y toda la tensión que había acumulado se desató en un segundo, sentía que se moría, era como si el corazón dejara de palpitarle y luego volviera a la carga con toda su energía, su vientre se contraía una y otra vez y no se detenía, no paraba.

Sintió dos punzadas al lado izquierdo del cuello y la sensación de placer aumentó, volvió a gritar sintiendo que tenía la garganta seca. Tiraba de sus brazos y piernas sin poder moverse, quería desaparecer, detenerse seguir…

La estaba drenando, pensaba en medio de su bruma de placer, sabía que la había mordido y aun después de su orgasmo el seguía moviéndose contra ella embistiéndola mientras bebía, combinando las dos sensaciones más placenteras que se podía imaginar. Sobrestimada, Bella recibía cada embestida como un orgasmo gritando ya casi inconsciente, él seguía prendido de su cuello pero en ese momento no le importaba si la mataba o no. Lo único que quería… era seguir… seguir…

Edward seguía bebiendo consiente de que los movimientos de ella se iban mermando, estaba tomando demasiado como siempre y a su instinto animal parecía no importarle. Su sangre era deliciosa, debía aceptar que era el mejor manjar que alguna vez había bebido, y no podía prescindir de él porque ella era la única persona que podía proveerlo de ello y de esa sensación de angustiante placer cuando la poseía. Nunca había tenido sexo como ese. A la máxima potencia, arrollador, que le robaba cualquier capacidad de pensar como semi-humano. Era su sangre, o era ella, podía ser cualquier cosa pero no iba a prescindir de ello, era lo único bueno que había tenido alguna vez desde su conversión, de lo único que en verdad había disfrutado y podía incluso llegar a matar para conservarlo, por el tiempo que durara. Sentía su propio clímax acercándose viajando en su ponzoña queriendo alojarse dentro de ella, por ella.

Se apartó de su cuello cuando ella seguía desmadejada y se movió un poco más para agilizar su asunto personal. Los músculos del sexo de Bella se apretaron nuevamente y supo que era el momento de llegar.

Su orgasmo fue devastador, incluso para un vampiro habría drenado cualquier otra capacidad. Ella gritó nuevamente por el placer que sintió, al haber bebido él de su sangre sus placeres se combinaban y los orgasmos eran más prolongado, de hecho Bella no había dejado de llegar desde el momento en que él la penetro y ahora yacía sin fuerzas después del último estremecimiento, tanto por el esfuerzo de su cuerpo como la drenada de su sangre. Edward se separó de ella cuando pudo volver a ser vampiro, desanudó sus brazos que cayeron desmadejados en la cama y las piernas que yacían entreabiertas también sin fuerzas. La miró nuevamente pensando en que a pesar de lo que había pasado ella seguía sin abrir su mente. No podía leerla. Tomando las sabanas de seda rojas, la envolvió con ellas y tomándola en sus brazos la llevó hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada.

Una vez allí la dejó en la cama echándole un vistazo al libro ajado que había sobre la mesa de noche.

Romance. ¿Podría ser ella romántica?

A pesar de su inocencia le parecía más una chica pragmática que otra cosa. Se preguntaba si cada vez que se acostara con ella y se alimentara la convicción de que ella era algo más que una simple campesina terminaría por arraigar en él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas y de antemano me disculpo por la demora, pero han sido unos días un poco pesados y no me salía la inspiración pero aquí va uno mas, espero les guste. **

**Los personajes de Crepusculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi. **

Su sangre, ahora debilitaba transitaba ahora con tranquilidad por su torrente sanguíneo, el corazón había recuperado el ritmo normal pero latía demasiado despacio.

Y él se sentía saciado, al menos de momento, lo cual quería decir que había tomado demasiado y tendrían que pasar más días sin que se alimentara.

Se sentó en el marco de la ventana y se dedicó a observarla por el resto de la naciente noche. Se daba cuenta de que hacer eso, a diferencia de otras cosas, no lo aburría de inmediato. Era fascinante verla porque a pesar de que murmuraba cosas sin sentido nunca se quedaba enteramente quieta.

Su olor era más débil. Y aun a pesar de la distancia podía ver como los pies y las muñecas tenían aros rojos que se estaban tornando morados a su alrededor. Quizá la había llevado demasiado lejos, pero si había sido placentero para ella, esa novedad de tener sexo con sus dos partes presentes era algo sublime. Nuevamente ese presentimiento de que algo malo, (si es que podía haber algo más malo que su maldición) estaba cerca de pasar lo atenazaba.

Y sabía que tenía que ver con ella, no entendía cómo podía llegar a esa conclusión pero así era.

Esa mujer…

/*/

Bella caminaba entre la nieve, no sabía en qué momento había llegado hasta ese punto si lo último que recordaba era haber estado acostada en una cama donde había sido torturada sexualmente para revelar sus pensamientos. Reconocía el espacio donde se encontraba pero el que recordaba estaba lleno de árboles con sendos troncos y oscuridad producida por las ramas. Ahora no había nada de ello y estaba ahí, en medio de la nueve, con un camisón blanco y con el collar puesto. Esa joya que le parecía tan hermosa y al mismo tiempo tan misteriosa.

La tocó con los dedos sintiendo que estaba caliente, quizá por el contacto con la piel. La miró de cerca, a todas luces parecía un Rubi, aunque la piedra no estaba traslucida, era como si dentro de la misma hubiese algo más. Algo que no podía ver a pesar de la prolífica luz.

"Es su corazón…" decía una voz, la misma voz de mujer que había acudido a sus pesadillas la última vez.

¿De quién? Se preguntaba mientras acercaba la piedra a sus ojos y observaba que no podía ser un rubí… era algo más.

"Debes destruirlo… debes matarlo"

Gritó cuando un terrible dolor en su pecho la sacudió hacia atrás, se miró en donde momentos antes había estado la piedra pero lo que yacía ahí era una daga, con una empuñadura preciosa, pensó irónicamente mientras las lágrimas de dolor le nublaban la vista. Era un dolor lacerante, su sangre se estaba derramando sobre la piedra y esta comenzó a brillar incandescentemente.

"¡No! ¡Debes matarlo… debes destruirlo!" la voz se escuchaba desesperada pero eso no hizo nada para mitigar su dolor. Gritó sin voz, sin poder hacer nada.

Cuando abrió los ojos la oscuridad invadía toda la estancia, no podía distinguir nada pero solo sabía que no estaba en la torre más. Hacía calor en la habitación, el fuego estaba medio consumido pero aun así había conservado la tibieza del lugar haciendo que la desnudez que percibía debajo de la sabana que tenía encima no fuera tan insoportable. Hacia frio, quería levantarse pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado débil y francamente salir al clima le apetencia tanto como que le clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho.

Retazos de sus sueños se manifestaron frente a sus ojos pero todos ellos cubiertos por una bruma que no lograba descifrar.

\- ¿Pesadilla? – dijo una voz oscura cerca de su ventana. Por un segundo sintió miedo pero al recordar a quien pertenecía al miedo dio paso a la seguridad.

Lo había prometido, había prometido que no la mataría y había cumplido, aunque de la tortura de negarle el placer no quería ni hablar.

\- Si- dijo con voz débil dejándose caer en la cama nuevamente, ya que había estado apoyada en sus brazos. - Había demasiada sangre…es lo único que recuerdo – No le pareció correcto mencionar ese líquido vital frente a él pero no le escuchó decir nada más. Se preguntaba si estaba mirándola a ella o a la ventana ya que por la oscuridad no podía saberlo.

\- Sueños… son solo eso – dijo después de unos momentos haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos ya que se había apoderado de ella una inusual, pero no del todo desconocida, somnolencia en ella.

\- Nunca son tan vividas, y siempre las recuerdo, pero desde que vine aquí… - dijo dejando inconclusa su frase. Si, desde que había llegado al castillo sus sueños eran terribles.

Edward pensaba en si él mismo seria la causa de que sus temores se manifestaran en sueños. Durante su vigía la había visto removerse sin fuerzas bajo las sabanas, tenía las manos en el pecho, justo encima de la joya que Tanya había dejado como recuerdo de su maldición y que nunca había podido destruir.

Sus pesadillas eran la realidad, ya que nunca dormía. Era terrible haber perdido para siempre esa posibilidad porque el tiempo se hacía interminable. Y encerrado en su castillo y sus terrenos era mil veces peor.

Al intentar ir más allá el sol se ponía y aunque había tratado de achicharrarse con este nunca podía morir de verdad, dolia terriblemente pero no podía morir.

\- Te envidio – dijo Edward en voz baja, ella creyó que había imaginado lo que había escuchado pero luego él continuó hablando – Poder dormir otra vez sería maravilloso-

Bella intuyó que por su condición el sueño debería estar vedado. Ella misma no podía imaginar cómo sería vivir una vida sin poder dormir y por consiguiente no poder soñar.

Soñar la había liberado muchas veces de la locura de su propia vida. En los sueños era una princesa a la que todo el mundo veneraba, en sus sueños su príncipe azul venía a buscarla y sin importarle su aspecto decidía hacerla suya para siempre. En sus sueños ella y su padre vivían en una granja prospera con muchos animalitos para jugar.

En sus sueños podía verse muriendo. En los últimos.

-No querría dormir si tuviera esas pesadillas –

\- No necesito las pesadillas. Con vivir me basta – Bella permaneció en silencio asimilando lo que había escuchado, luego sintió la más compleja de las sensaciones, algo que ni siquiera llegó a imaginar que podría sentir por alguien como él. Aunque era como era, desalmado, frio, perverso e injusto había sido puesto bajo una maldición que muchos otros no habrían sabido sobrellevar. No lo admiraba ni nada por el estilo, simplemente se ponía un poco en sus elegantes y seguramente caros zapatos, tener una existencia como la de él. Con toda la riqueza que poseía y aun así incapaz de compartirla con nadie porque ese alguien podía morir desangrado.

\- ¿Quién le hizo esto? – dijo Bella para que su cabeza no siguiera jugándole pasadas pensando que por un segundo la compasión había tratado de abrirse paso por sobre todo lo que sentía por ese ser.

El silencio fue la única respuesta. Ya sabía que no le iba a contestar, después de todo lo único que ella y el podían compartir era la sangre de ella y la satisfacción de sus cuerpos. Imaginaba que dio ser algún brujo…

\- Una mujer… o eso parecía – dijo él.

Edward sabía que algo se había apoderado de él, parecía que la oscuridad le daba cierto anonimato para hablar con ella sin que esta pudiera identificar sus emociones. De unos momentos para ese las palabras fluían de su ser, de por si reservado, hacia fuera, hacia ella que parecía absorberlas a pesar de su evidente cansancio. Cuando ella había comenzado a hablar el extraño impulso de responderle y llegar un poco más al fondo de lo que era ella se había posesionado sobre cualquier otra cosa que quisiera hacer. Nunca había conversado con ninguna de las mujeres con las que había estado. Ninguna había querido hacerlo ya que, o le tenían demasiado miedo, o simplemente no les interesaba. Ahora lo único que su propio yo le exigía era que hablara… algo que alguna vez solo hizo con Esme, que compartía su posición en la tabla de las especies.

\- ¿Su esposa? –dijo Bella cerrando los ojos, esperando que contestara y al mismo tiempo deseando que dejara de hablar para que la somnolencia se la terminara de llevar de una vez. Una carcajada sin una pizca de humor fue expulsada de la ventana.

\- Nunca hubiese hecho mi esposa a esa desgraciada infeliz – la dureza con la que hablaba de ella le decía a Bella que la odiaba profundamente y no quería analizar porque eso le producía una sensación de bienestar nada apta. – Era una mujer que conocí un día y a la que llevé a mi cama con la intención de convertir en mi amante-

Tan controlado, tan frio y distante, si, la odiaba.

\- Ella quería más así que le dije lo que podía esperar, no lo tomó bien y se reveló que era alguien como nosotros, además de poseer conocimientos de brujería lo cual la hacía letal, herí sus asquerosos sentimientos y el resultado es esta longevidad, fuerza y velocidad. –

\- Debe ser maravilloso poder tener esos poderes – dijo Bella inocentemente.

\- No compensan todo lo que significa ser un vampiro –

Bella se calló porque sentía que entre más hablara más mal iba a quedar, resultaba evidente que ella misma no sabía nada de vampiros y al solo haber vivido 19 años no podía saber lo que era la longevidad de la que él hablaba.

El sueño fue más fuerte, sin que ninguno de los dos hablara más ella se volvió a quedar dormida como un aviso de su cuerpo de que debía recuperar energías. Cuando el primer rayo del sol del amanecer tocó su piel Edward retiró su presencia de esa habitación que con el calor del fuego hacia que el olor de su sangre debilitada se extendiera por todo el lugar. Y aunque deseo más sangre salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

/*/

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las visitas del amo del castillo se hacían cada tres días. Iba a su habitación, la buscaba donde estuviera y la poseía donde se le ocurría, siempre alimentándose, siempre llevándola a los límites de su propia resistencia sexual, siempre yéndose después de que terminaba, aquella charla durante esa noche después de que estuvieran juntos no se volvió a repetir.

Cronométricamente venia cada tres días, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo la visita era cada cinco días. Durante ese tiempo Bella no lo veía, no sentía que su presencia estuviera cerca y le era permitido salir al jardín y alimentar a sus pájaros que parecían haber desarrollado una especie de amor hacia ella. Siempre piaban a su alrededor y ella esperaba sinceramente que no fueran victimas de algunos de los habitantes del lugar. Durante esos días conoció al resto de habitantes del castillo, alguno de ellos la llevó a recorrer el castillo e intentó no sentirse decepcionada por que no fuera el mismo amo quien lo hiciera, pero parecía no poder estar cerca de ella sin querer su sangre y estaba lo suficientemente falta de ella como para que él decidiera atacarla repentinamente.

La última vez que habían estado juntos, cinco días atrás Bella había sentido que el alma era arrancada de su cuerpo y por un momento deseo morir ahí mismo, la sensación de flotar a la deriva se la había devorado y aunque había deseado gritar para que todo se detuviera no lo había hecho, había esperado que todo terminara para disfrutarlo una vez más y así morir en paz, solo que no había muerto.

Él, como siempre, había bebido demasiado y ella quedo sin conocimiento después de que terminara la sesión de alimentación, solamente abrió los ojos dos días después y no se había podido mover de la cama. Esme la había bañado, arreglado y vuelto a acostar, se encargaba de subirle la comida y la hacía tomar pociones que según ella eran para recuperar fuerzas. Tiempo que la joven Bella pasaba más dormida que despierta. Momentos en que parecía no poder desprenderse de la sensación de que estaba muriendo lentamente.

Ya no se recuperaba con la rapidez de antes y aunque sabía que no era culpa de ella no podía sino sentirse mal por él. Se había convertido en lo que había dicho él que seria. Su esclava de sangre. Pero la esclava estaba quedándose sin suministros, pensó Bella amargamente mientras intentaba observar su reflejo en una de las ventanas de la habitación, a pesar de haberlo pedido y ser consiente del secreto de todos no había podido tener un espejo. Aun en la ventana podía ver que estaba mortalmente pálida con ojeras terribles.

La utilidad que tenía ya se estaba agotando y el miedo ante su futuro volvía a atacarla. Al día quinto, le siguió el sexto y el séptimo. Él no había vuelto, o al menos no que ella supiera.

Lo extrañaba.

Si, su cuerpo, su fuerza, su agudo ingenio y su notable elegancia, la manera de caminar, de acercarse, de olerla. Todo eso lo echaba de menos.

¿Podía desarrollar sentimientos por un ser como él? Había sido el primer hombre (vampiro) que la había tocado, que había tomado su inocencia, que la había convertido en una mujer deseosa de contacto. Que había sacado sangre de su cuerpo en cantidades aberrantes. Y aun así ella había dejado que la compasión se adueñara de sus propios sentimientos. Depender de sangre para vivir debía ser un martirio y más si tenía que negarse a ella, a pesar de que él mismo no se negaba ese alimento.

Se sentó en los escalones de salida al jardín porque sus pies no la sostuvieron más. Cuando desaparecía comenzaba a extrañarlo, pero sabía que solo ella misma creía en esto. Alguien como él no podía siquiera pensar ni importarle despertar sentimientos de esa índole en alguien como ella.

Algo burbujeaba a su lado, cuando levantó la mirada vio a la impecable Esme sosteniendo frente a ella un pocillo de alguna de esas pócimas que la estaban obligando a tomar.

\- Le sentará bien – dijo ella. Bella tomó el pocillo con manos temblorosas y se lo tomó a pesar de que le sabía a algo asqueroso. Le dolió el estómago y esperó que la horrible sensación pasara.

\- ¿Dónde está él? – preguntó Bella después de un momento, armándose de valor.

Esme la miró por unos segundos, luego su mirada se desvió hacia los pájaros que picoteaban alrededor de Bella.

El ama de llaves podía responderle que él seguía en el castillo pero lo más alejado de ella, porque quería esperar a que se recuperara.

Ella le había hecho algo al señor. Cuando Esme iba a verlo al otro lado del castillo estaba recostado en la cama, tan quieto como una estatua, pero con los ojos de la locura. Como si algo se hubiera apoderado de él.

Y lo que se había apoderado de Edward era Isabella.

Había tenido relaciones con ella constantemente, días espaciados, había bebido su dulce sangre en cantidades que intentó hacer pequeñas. Pero la última vez su pasión había sido tan intensa y su deseo por ella y su sangre tan potente que aunque sentía que el flujo de sangre había disminuido seguía bebiendo sin parar, enterrándose en ella y deseando fervientemente que hubiera un fin para toda esa necesidad aterradora.

Algo, una fuerza que no conocía lo había obligado a apartarse para mirarla, con el cuello casi desgarrado y la piel excesivamente pálida, sin conocimiento. Había deslizado su lengua con ponzoña por las heridas para cerrarlas y le había dado la vuelta a su rostro encontrándola sin conocimiento. Sus oídos captaban el latido ahora errático del corazón. La respiración pesada y demasiado espaciada. El pulso débil.

"No voy a matarte" le sonó tan irónico en ese momento que lo único que se le había ocurrido había sido llamar a Esme para que lo ayudar a reanimarla con algo. Nunca había sentido deseo de imprimir su ponzoña en alguien pero en ese momento deseo poder probar a ver que significaba. Se había alejado cuando Esme le había asegurado que aún vivía, pero tendría que guardar cama por unos días. Así lo había hecho, le había encomendado a Esme esa tarea y se había alejado lo que más había podido para seguir pensando en lo que se apoderaba de él cuando tenía cerca a Isabella Swan, campesina mundana que hacía que todo el vampiro en el colapsara sin remedio.

Cerraba los ojos intentando imitar la sensación de sueño pero lo único que veía era a ella, su sangre roja derramándose en sus labios, su cuerpo pequeño y blanco estremeciéndose por sus acciones.

Una semana, era lo máximo que había durado sin alimentación, la necesitaba fervientemente pero más que su sangre quería el calor de su cuerpo, quería tenerla cerca para asegurarse que estaba bien, puede que para asegurarse de que su sustento estaría ahí, pero en general para verla.

Si, quería verla, quería hablar con ella.

Sabia donde se encontraba, en el jardín que había escogido como su terreno personal. Con esos pájaros cuyo canto se apoderaba de las mañanas del lugar. Estaba con Esme, observó desde la distancia y por el movimiento de sus labios estaba preguntándole por él. Olio el aire y su débil aroma penetró en su nariz, tan débil como debía estar ella.

Había ordenado a Esme que procurara que ella comiera bien y se alimentara de carnes rojas, frutas rojas y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a equilibrar los componentes de su sangre, pero aunque olía más fuerte que días atrás el aroma seguía desvanecido. ¿Sería que su destino final era matarla?

Vete.

Se decía. VETE

Pero contrario a lo que su mente ordenaba su cuerpo se acercaba lentamente, a pasos amplios esperando a que ella fuera consciente de su presencia y disfrutando la manera en que sus ojos, con ojeras marcadas, se abrían de sorpresa y algo más que no quería nombrar.

\- Buenos días – saludó con cortesía oliendo la esencia de ella concentrada en la cercanía, débil de componentes.

Ambas mujeres contestaron luego Esme se retiró lentamente, aunque Edward sabía que se hallaba cerca, al mínimo movimiento que el hiciera para morder a Bella ella intervendría y seguramente los demás también, si llegaba a probar la sangre de ella en ese momento seguramente la joven solo tendría minutos de vida. Por lo que había leído ella tenía Anemia en alto grado y eso estaba comenzando a afectar el resto de su cuerpo.

Sin sangre.

Estaba bebiendo una de las pociones de Esme, lo podía oler en el aire.

No sabía que decir o hacer aparte de permanecer ahí, mirándola mientras ella no dirigía sus ojos hacia él. La miraba y lo único en que podía pensar era en lo enferma que se veía. Y él era el causante.

Nunca se había sentido mal por succionar la sangre de nadie pero ya había comenzado a aceptar que nada alrededor de Bella Swan era normal. Tendría que vivir con ello.

Ella tendría que irse, si seguía ahí tarde o temprano la mataría y a pesar de que su instinto vampírico le decía que nada sino la alimentación importaba.

Bella no sabía que decir, seguramente en ese momento ni siquiera podía sonrojarse por falta de aditivo, tenía en la boca el sabor dulzón de la poción que acababa de tomar y la misma le daba un sueño feroz más o menos una hora después de tomarla. Sentirse bajo su mirada seguía afectándola como el primer momento.

\- Lo siento mucho – fue lo único que escapó de su boca, Bella misma se sorprendió porque sabía exactamente por qué se estaba disculpando, y se sentía una idiota por ello, pero no podía evitarlo, la sensación de extrañarlo estaba apoderándose completamente de ella. Sentía no ser más fuerte…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – parecía costarle pronunciar esa palabra como si se detestara por tener esa debilidad, tanto la curiosidad de preguntarle como la imposibilidad de no leerle el pensamiento.

\- No haber podido… alimentarlo – dijo como si le estuvieran arrancando las palabras, así sentía Bella, no debería estarle recordando su deficiencia, como si tuviera que sentirse contrariada por el hecho de que él no bebiera su sangre. Se había vuelto idiota pero ya no podía casi ni pensar por sí misma sin asociar cada recuerdo y pensamiento con él. No sabía si al morderla le había dado algo de él y fuera esa la causa de que deseara tanto… a él. Deseaba a la bestia que era, independientemente de que le chupara la sangre lo que venía con ello era lo que extrañaba, el contacto, aunque fuera tan diferente de su propia piel, en color y en temperatura.

Ella estaba avergonzada de lo que estaba diciendo, Edward podía decirlo por la manera en que evitaba mirarlo, hasta el rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido, no había sangre para suplir ese delicioso tormento. Hasta eso le había robado.

Ladrón…

De inocencias…

De rubores…

De sangre…

Un sentimiento incomodo se instaló en su pecho. Peculiar, nunca antes sentido, ni siquiera en sus pocos recuerdos de ser humano. No sabía darle nombre. Olió el aire sintiéndose un poco mejor de que al menos su aroma no se había perdido del todo por su inusitada insensatez. Lo que ella sentía debería importarle poco pero ahí estaba, viéndola débil y deseando poder hacer algo por que no fuera así.

Se acercó a ella notando que se estremecía más a medida que daba más y más pasos.

Una esencia que Bella había olido pero que no había podido identificar llenó sus fosas nasales a medida que veía al señor acercándose. Nunca lo hubiera asociado con él pero en ese momento lo sentía en toda su gloria, era un olor dulce, como el de la miel pero menos concentrado y más atrayente. Tenía deseos de probar su piel para saber si podía catar algo de ese extraordinario aroma.

Sintió sus manos frías aferrarle el rostro, pero se daba cuenta de que no la tomaba con fuerza como veces anteriores, en ese momento parecía aquel príncipe azul con el que siempre soñó, el que había asociado con el señor Darcy y otros héroes literarios que habían invadido su cabeza por causa de tantos libros románticos que siempre le prestaban en la librería del pueblo. No, él nunca podría ser el ideal caballero, aunque su elegancia y movimientos dijeran lo contrario y aun así ya no podía ver al coronel Brandon y sus antecesores de la misma manera sin desear que tuvieran algo de este _vampiro._

Los ojos verdes recorrían el rostro como si en medio de todas las faenas que tuvieron no se hubiese detenido a mirarla y justo en ese momento, cuando se sentía tan enferma, decidió hacerlo. Ella por su parte hizo lo mismo, porque cuando estuvieron juntos nunca pudo detallarlo tampoco, perdida en todo el placer pecaminoso que sentía y la bruma que se apoderaba de su cabeza cuando la mordía. Quería tocarlo, pero tenía los brazos tan débiles que solo podía yacer ahí esperando que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Cada vez acercándose más y sus ojos ahora prendidos de sus labios como si deseara… comérselos.

Entre más se acercaba más percibía el olor de la sangre que lo estaba llamando, pero eso… ese frenesí tendría que ser controlado en ese momento. Su cuerpo ansiaba sangre y a ella pero parecía que en esa oportunidad solo la iba a tener a ella y no quería fijarse en que no se sentiría decepcionado de tener solo el cuerpo, porque ella lo satisfacía en la cama mejor que nunca, independientemente de su elixir de vida. Posó su boca sobre la de ella deleitándose en el calor tibio que esta desprendía. Ese calor aún no se había perdido y era adicto a él de manera alarmante, casi tan adicto como a su sangre. Deslizó la lengua por la apretada línea y ella abrió la boca inmediatamente dándole paso, nunca se le negaba y comenzaba a sospechar que no se trataba de que fuera su esclava, ella también disfrutaba de sus sesiones de placer, lo había sentido, no le importaba que él fuera un frio y que se parecieran tanto como la tierra y el aire. Percibió que los brazos delgados se encerraban en su cuello y lo acercaban a ella con su débil fuerza.

Si hubiera querido resistirse lo habría hecho en un segundo, la fuerza de ella no era nada comparada con la suya, lo sabía por qué siempre que se dedicaba a observarla cuando ella dormía podía percibir cuando se movía las marcas que le dejaba a pesar de que se esforzaba por ser cuidadoso, ella parecía no darse cuenta de ello, nunca mencionó nada, ni Esme tampoco. Tan diferentes, pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales en sus necesidades.

No creía que hubiese llegado a conocerla del todo pero lo poco que sabía lo intrigaba.

Durante unos minutos le cruzó la cabeza la insana idea de retenerla con él. Tendría que desarrollar una voluntad de hierro y un cronometro seguro para saber cuándo estaría recuperada, como una propiedad permanente, como alguien que se quedaría con él hasta que estuviera vieja.

Loco.

Si, podía ser, pero era un loco con las ideas sobre lo que quería demasiado claras. Incluso había llegado a imaginárselo y contra todo pronóstico lo que pensó no le molestaba nada. Y besarla le estaba haciendo desear hacer otro tipo de cosas que…

Se separó dando dos pasos atrás, acto que hirió a Bella profundamente, haciéndola sentirse rechazada, pero al no poder leerle la mente Edward no podía saberlo, quería alejarse porque si decidía en ese momento seguir teniéndola con él iba a tener que esperar a que estuviera recuperada.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas, he aquí un nuevo capítulo, lamento la demora, espero no tomarme tanto tiempo la próxima vez pero si es así, de antemano me disculpo. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, La Bella y la Bestia a su autor original. **

Bella bajó los brazos lentamente esperando que las indeseables y nada planeadas lágrimas decidieran no salir de sus ojos, era como si alguien le hubiese dado el paraíso y se lo hubiese arrancado de las manos segundos después. Haberlo deseado tanto teniéndolo tan cerca para que finalmente se cumpliera lo que ella pensaba sobre que él no deseaba nada de ella salvo su sangre. Bajó los ojos esperando que se fuera, no necesitaba tenerlo a su lado en ese momento.

Finalmente logró contener las lágrimas, este poco de tiempo le daría la salida que quería, aunque no podía correr si podía caminar y eso fue lo que hizo, dar media vuelta para irse, pero en el momento en que dejó de ver los zapatos de él sintió que un hierro helado, o al menos algo demasiado parecido, se cerró sobre su brazo derecho con fuerza haciendo que se tropezara. Calló en la columna de piedra que era ese pecho sintiendo que era casi aplastada por esa fuerza. Luego sus labios se vieron atacados por ese salvajismo que lo caracterizaba y que a ella la fascinaba.

Edward no comprendía que se había apoderado de él, lo había sentido antes pero tal como en esos momentos no podía controlarlo, las lágrimas, nuevamente las veía en ella, como si estuviera presa de una terrible tristeza y a él, siendo una criatura como era, el entendimiento le había llegado con demasiados segundos de diferencia. Ella percibía que la había rechazado, lo que no sabía era por qué y tampoco podía identificar lo que ella estaba pensando, pero no debía ser algo bueno dadas sus saladas y cálidas lagrimas que en esos momentos creaban una fricción que casi le calentaba el alma. Los rostros de ambos, demasiado cerca, las respiraciones agitadas de ella. Él estaría en la misma condición de ser humano. Pero sentía que estaba agitado, de una manera que solo un vampiro podía estar. Levantándola contra él percibió que los pies no tocaban el suelo lo que le dio luz verde para correr hasta la casa llevándola.

Sin pensar en nada más que los instintos que se apoderaban de él la llevó rápidamente a su habitación.

Ninguna mujer, ni siquiera Tanya había entrado alguna vez allí, se la había cogido en varios lugares de la mansión, incluso en la inmaculada cocina de Esme pero nunca en su propia habitación porque ni siquiera a ella la consideró alguna vez digna.

Pero no con la campesina. Iba siendo hora de que dejara de llamarle así, podía convertirla en su amante humana, y ese rango, aunque no era digno, era más de lo que alguna vez ella llegaría a tener. Intentó no caer del todo sobre ella, seguramente en la noche ya tendría sus dedos marcados por todo el cuerpo.

La tocó sin orden, sin detenerse en ninguna parte en particular, como si solo se conformara con tenerla en sus dedos de manera superficial para percatarse de que aún estaba ahí, corpórea, real, y viva. Ella intentaba hacer lo mismo pero el peso de Edward se lo impedía, así que se conformaba con el cabello, terriblemente suave y los contornos del blanco y fuerte cuello.

No respiraba agitado, pero hasta para la desconfiada y falta de autoestima Bella, era evidente que estaba fuera de control y eso la hacía sentir poderosa. Puede que no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para proveerlo con su sangre cuantas veces él quisiera, pero al menos disfrutaba tocándola. El momento de las lágrimas había pasado para ser sustituido por ese frenesí.

La joven no podía negar que tenía miedo, sabía que en medio de todo ese afán podía morderla y su cuerpo mismo le había estado diciendo que no se encontraba en condiciones de ser mordida nuevamente.

Y, como cualquier estúpida masoquista, era algo que la traía sin importancia. Lo único en lo que creía, lo único que veía era a él y sus manos tocándola.

Abrió las piernas para acomodar su forma que se adaptó aun entre las amplias faldas que la vestían. Lo abrazó con piernas y brazos y sintió como los dedos se le clavaban dolorosamente en las caderas y luego subían por todos sus laterales hasta posesionarse en sus pechos que estuvieron cubiertos hasta un segundo después, los impacientes hicieron trizas el escote del vestido llevándose parte del corsé con él. Su fuerza la intimidaba pero también quería sentir sus dedos fríos en la piel, donde fuera que quisiera tocarla.

Edward apartó la tela a ambos lados como terminando de descubrir un regalo preciosamente envuelto. No pensaba en ese momento en el color favorecedor de la tela ni en lo bien que ajustaba las curvas más delgadas de lo habitual.

Se movió contra ella sin poder evitarlo imitando el encuentro sexual, como si ya estuviera dentro de ella. El calor que desprendía la piel de la joven era terriblemente embriagador, quería volver a perderse en él y nada se lo impediría. Fijo la vista en su cuello en donde, a pesar de la debilidad, la vena que lo llamaba palpitaba incólume, a segundos de ser desgarrada.

Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre los pechos y un gruñido animal salió de su pecho. Bella sentía los pezones erizados contra las frías palmas y su corazón parecía saltar en su pecho deseoso de abandonar su cavidad. Se sentía mareada y aun así deseosa. Pero en el momento en que gruñó supo que algo andaba mal.

Sacando sus brazos de la prisión en que se había convertido el pecho de Edward sobre ella las puso en su rostro esperando poder hacer que la mirara, aun en el medio día la habitación se percibía como si fueran las cinco de la tarde y sus ojos no la miraron ya que el movimiento de sus manos no había hecho nada por cambiar la dirección de su cara. Le estaba mirando el cuello con un hambre que rayaba la locura. Tragando en seco esperó percibir la punzada de dolor que anteponía el placer. Pero este no llegó y aunque ella misma intentó moverse un poco para acomodarse no pudo.

\- Señor – dijo sin saber de qué otra manera llamarlo, aunque supiera su nombre de pila seguía siendo su… esclava. Él parecía en trance, como si hubiese entrado en un estado de confusión mental. – Señor – volvió a decir ella removiéndose, sintiéndose ahora incomoda con su quietud, pensando que parecía lo que era, un muerto en vida, una estatua.

Edward percibía como la boca se llenaba de ponzoña preparada para atacar, como la cobra que era. Su lengua deseaba de una manera desesperada catar esa dulce sangre nuevamente. Su animal interior deseaba morderla y someterla a su alimentación. Pero no podía hacerlo, por más que lo deseara, no podía si había tomado la decisión de quedarse con ella. Debía existir una manera de detenerse y aunque quería tenerla a la mano sabía que la única manera era llevándolo a cabo él mismo. Nunca se había esmerado tanto por controlarse y este era el momento de poner a prueba la fuerza de la que siempre parecía presumir.

Era una piel blanca demasiado tentadora y el flujo de su sangre seguía llamándolo como el canto de una sirena.

Más no, sus manos sentían el calor de sus cumbres sedosas y pezones duros. Lentamente volvía a la realidad, a concentrarse sobre quien estaba, a sentir el calor más que la necesidad de alimentación.

Y contra todo pronóstico, contra cualquier conjetura e imaginación, lo logró. Dominó momentos después la necesidad de aparearse más que la de alimentarse. Volvió sus ojos lentamente hacia Bella y la joven percibió que, de alguna manera, él había vuelto de ese lugar a donde se fuer por largos minutos.

Edward movió las manos suavemente abarcando los blancos pechos y estimulando los rosados y sensibles pezones hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un gemido de placer, hasta él no se había enterado de que tenía los pechos tan sensibles. Cuando sus ojos lo enfocaron percibió que los verdes orbes miraban con concentración clínica sus pechos y no su cuello. Arqueó la espalda para ofrecérselos como había aprendido a hacer en sus anteriores encuentros sexuales. Este bajó la cabeza y engulló el derecho como sabía que a ella la volvía loca. Bella llevaba su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sentía que cada succión estimulaba directamente la zona entre sus piernas que seguramente para ese momento se hallaba completamente lista para recibirlo, pero sabía que aún no era el momento ya que el señor del castillo, (mansión, ya no sabía lo que era) le gustaba atormentarla un poco, llevarla a la cima una y otra vez para que el descenso final fuera una explosión completa de los sentidos.

El sabor de su piel no había cambiado, pensaba Edward mientras chupaba los rosados botones concentrado en intentar describir un color que se les ajustara. Rosas, crema... pastel… alimento…

No perdió la cabeza, lo cual era un logro. Bebía de sus pechos una y otra vez, cambiando de uno a otro, como era vampiro no estaba cansado y solo sus caderas se apoyaban contra las de ella aun ocultas bajo las faldas del destrozado vestido y sus propios pantalones de ante.

Bajó rápidamente sobre ella abriendo y desgarrando el vestido por la mitad hasta que finalmente solo quedó con las medias blancas que se ajustaban a sus blancos muslos como una segunda piel. Era demasiado estimulante verla de ese modo, removiéndose inquieta, completamente excitada y nuevamente sonrojada.

Se apartó para quitarse su ropa sin importarle que ella viera sus movimientos veloces, ella siguió los que pudo con los ojos embotados de excitación. Él se quedó de pie mirándola, sin expresión en su rostro pero por dentro ardiendo como ningún vampiro hizo antes. Se tocó el miembro de arriba abajo intentando aplacar ese ardor que se había apoderado de su bestia interior, ella tan blanca… en contraste con sus sabanas oscuras.

\- Abre las piernas – dijo en tono monocorde para ocultar la manera en que ella le afectaba.

Bella lo miró por unos momentos y luego lentamente, como si en ese momento fuera completamente presa de su _persuasión_ abrió los muslos cerrando los ojos para no ver hacia donde, seguramente, se dirigirían los ojos del señor del castillo.

Sintió frio en su sexo apoyado por la sensación de cálida humedad que ahora tenía. Con los ojos cerrados Bella creyó escuchar ese sonido gutural que salía de él siempre que estaba a punto de perder el control.

Dejó que se deleitara en ella, no sabía si se alimentaria pero esperaba complacerlo al menos en eso, como si se hubiese convertido en una marioneta que él podía manera a su antojo.

\- Tócate – le ordenó con la voz excesivamente suave. El hechizo de su voz la hizo levantar la mano derecha y bajarla por su pecho a su abdomen que se movía agitado con su respiración, se detuvo cuando iba al ombligo, de pronto plenamente consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo, un pudor que, aunque no se había hecho presente en esos días, aun tenia, se apoderó de ella lentamente. Tocarse… él era el único que alguna vez la había tocado y sabía que se sentiría mil veces mejor si era él quien seguía el camino que ella había empezado a tomar. – Tócate – volvió a decir la voz y ella no se movió. No pudo bajar más la mano, apartándola de su cuerpo y dejándola al lado sin ceder.

Edward observaba todo el juego de dudas dibujarse en el rostro de Bella, levemente tintado de rosa, como si le diera vergüenza que él le pidiera dichas cosas. A pesar de todo, de que seguramente él conocía su cuerpo más que ella misma, seguía siendo inocente. Sus ojos se lo habían demostrado antes, podía ser una meretriz en su cama, porque, aunque no tenía las habilidades de una ciertamente disfrutaba de lo que hacían, pero fuera de ella, temía.

Se acercó a su figura inhalando suavemente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su intimidad que era una de las partes de su cuerpo que más desprendía calor. Y estaba tan mojada que aceptaría fácilmente si la penetraba en ese momento, más le gustaba deleitarse en ese calor y en esa pasión sin freno que ella parecía experimentar y demostrar. Sopló aire frio como le gustaba hacer haciendo que el instinto de ella la forzara a intentar cerrar las piernas pero él puso ambas palmas en los muslos impidiendo que los cerrara.

\- Ya que no quieres…- dijo riendo cansinamente viendo como los ojos de ella se abrían rápidamente convencida de que se iba a ir. – Tendré que hacerlo yo –

Y sin más preámbulos se lanzó a besarla en el sexo lamiendo cada pliegue y succionando espaciadamente su clítoris. Ella se removió nuevamente en la cama sin poder hacer nada más que dejarse llevar por esa sensación que era por demás agradable. No tenía palabras para describirla, era tensión, era compresión, era…

El placer la inundó como a una tetera el agua caliente. Apretó los muslos contra el cuello ya que en algún momento de la placentera tortura él había levantado su trasero para apoyar sus piernas en sus hombros y poder atacar más directamente su zona erógena.

Quizá algún día lo complaciera tocándose como él había dicho, pensaba Bella mientras descendía lentamente de la cima sintiendo como si sexo palpitaba, apretaba y soltaba nuevamente, como si deseara fervientemente tener algo a lo que aferrarse, como una boca hambrienta.

Él se movió sobre ella poniendo el rostro a centímetros de distancia de su propio rostro que lo observó como una figura borrosa ya que sus sentidos no parecían estar en orden en ese momento.

\- Uno de estos días veremos… como puedes retribuirme una atención como la que acabo de hacerte – dijo dándole suaves besos en la boca mientras ella le aferraba el cabello y exigía un beso más duradero – y veremos cómo te tocas para mi… solo para mis ojos – le metió la lengua entre los labios y ella le dio la suya apretando sus labios y chupándosela, sintiendo ese sabor dulzón. La esencia de él estaba tan cerca que pensó que oliéndolo solamente podía llegar al orgasmo.

El miembro duro comenzó a indagar suavemente hasta que finalmente llegó a su objetivo, la penetró de un solo movimiento de sus caderas sintiendo como lo apretaba. Un lugar del placer tan conocido y a la vez tan nuevo, como si la penetrara por primera vez. El mismo placer, la misma humedad, la misma estrechez y el mismo grito entrecortado de lujuria que salía de la suave garganta.

Las piernas de Bella se aferraron a las caderas de Edward como un nudo a medias y él comenzó a envestirla sin control besándole y chupándole los pechos, mordisqueándole los pezones, clavando sus dedos en sus caderas para adecuarlas al ritmo de sus embestidas. Eran relaciones sexuales a la máxima potencia, con fuerza, pero no violentas, apasionadas, pero no vulgares, el encuentro de dos cuerpos, de diferentes especies pero que en ese momento eran igualadas por la pasión que desprendían hacia el otro.

Bella no sabía de donde más agarrarse sino de Edward, se aferraba a su cuello para que la potencia del vaivén de sus caderas no la empujara al cabecero de la cama. Sentía que estaba a punto de incendiarse, la piel le estaba sudando y su garganta se hallaba casi que en carne viva por la cantidad de gemidos, gritos, gruñidos que habían brotado de ella.

Si, conocía la pasión con la que ese ser se entregaba a la lujuria pero ese día, al no haberse alimentado, parecía haber duplicado la intensidad de la manera en que se entregaba al sexo para compensarlo.

No le importaba, le dolia el cuerpo, como si en vez de estar teniendo relaciones le estuvieran dando una paliza, pero el placer superaba cualquier sensación de malestar, más adelante pensaría en ello, por el momento se entregó a cada coletazo de placer que le daba sentirlo moverse con fuerza dentro de ella, tocando cada rincón de su sexo con el de él. La tensión que estaba acumulando se le estaba haciendo insoportable y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar cada sensación hasta que la más poderosa de ellas se llevó todo su cuerpo a un éxtasis nunca antes conocido.

Apretó sus paredes vaginales y en realidad todo su cuerpo cuando la ola de placer la barrió sin clemencia, gritó hasta casi desgañitarse y permaneció en ese éxtasis por varios segundos, devastadores.

Aniquiladores.

Edward era presa del éxtasis pero de una manera más intensa, al ser vampiro era más agudo. De hecho todo lo era y sentía, por primera vez en siglos, el cuerpo vivo. Vibrante. Lleno de emociones opacadas por la satisfacción física.

Se dejó caer de lado como prevención porque sabía que si dejaba caer su peso vampírico sobre ella le haría más daño del que ya había hecho. Y lo hizo lentamente consiente de que ella aún seguía dentro de un subespacio del que aún no descendía. Cuando dirigió sus ojos hacia ella vio las marcas de sus dedos por todo su cuerpo y aunque estas le causaron satisfacción más que otra cosa, también le hicieron pensar en cómo la había tomado y disfrutado de ese cuerpo.

A Bella le costó más tiempo, por supuesto, recuperarse de ese encuentro. Cerrando los ojos dejó que las palpitaciones en su cuerpo se calmaran, que su corazón se aplacara y su respiración se normalizara. Sentía la presencia del ser a su lado, sin respiración agitada, pero tan cerca como un momento antes. Se tocó el cuello subiendo lentamente el brazo pero no tenía punzadas inflamadas ni le ardía la piel.

No la había mordido.

La había atropellado con placer y aun así no la había mordido. Estaba tan acostumbrada a las dos cosas que su sorpresa era mucha. Volvió lentamente su cabeza para mirarlo y tal como esperó no ver él estaba mirándola a ella. Recorriendo su cuerpo pero no con deseo ya sino en una clara evaluación como si no le gustara lo que veía.

Lo cual lo dejaba mal parado porque hacia un momento parecía incapaz de apartarse de ella.

¿Serían todos los seres como él así de volubles?

Intentó darse la vuelta lentamente pero le dolían un poco las piernas así que lo hizo más que lentamente, su mano se cerró sobre una de las sabanas oscuras para cubrirse de sus ojos evaluadores.

Edward dejó que lo hiciera, seguramente cuando terminara de pasarle las postreras del orgasmo sentiría frio y eso era por causa de él y el ambiente, con un movimiento de la cabeza la chimenea en la habitación se encendió y se iluminó el cuarto un poco más.

\- No bebió mi sangre – dijo Bella contra la mullida almohada que ahora alojaba a su cabeza, era una inquietud que no había dejado de rondarle la cabeza desde que se dio cuenta de que no la mordió. El silencio, como siempre, era matador, pero lo soportó con estoicismo porque algo dentro de ella le dijo que él le daría la respuesta a sus inquietudes.

\- No esta recuperada – fue la sencilla respuesta tras su espalda. Bella no sabía que hacer aparte de levantarse e irse de ahí. No sabía a donde la había llevado por que era una habitación que nunca había visitado. – Y contrario a lo que mi naturaleza me exige no voy a matarte –

Era una frase que había escuchado la ocasión en la que había estado en una habitación con dos versiones de él. Parecía mas una promesa que una frase hecha a la ligera y el resultado fue el mismo, un inusitado alivio.

\- Estoy intentando comer bien… y tomo los medicamentos que la señora Esme me da – dijo ella contra la almohada.

\- No es suficiente, he bebido demasiado de ti durante los días que te he visto y probablemente en este momento continúes muy enferma –

\- ¿Y qué va a pasar? –

Tenía inquietud por saber cuál sería su destino, aunque por lo que acababa de pasar, si no se alimentaba y a cambio le daba relaciones como esas bien podía acostumbrarse.

"Zorra" le gritaba su conciencia. "De haberlo sabido antes tu padre seguramente te habría dejado en un prostíbulo"

¿Pero era pecado desear a alguien de esa manera? ¿Y que el deseo fuera evidentemente correspondido?

No tenía a nadie para juzgarla, cuando más pensaba en su padre más dolor le daba recordarlo, él era la única persona a la que le importaba y no quería dañar la imagen que este tenía de ella.

Pero hasta ella misma podía determinar que su padre sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Ella había prometido armarse de valor y lo había conseguido, al menos por momentos. Ahora tenía miedo, pero de sí misma.

\- Esperaremos que te recuperes – escuchó la escueta afirmación ahora más cerca – Y después volveré a probar tu sangre –

-¿A que sabe mi sangre? – No sabía cómo una pregunta así pudo abandonar sus labios pero lo hizo sin que pudiera evitarlo. No deberían hablar de eso, pensaba nuevamente ella, la vista del arduo apetito que él manejaba. - ¿Por qué es tan…apetitosa para usted? – Definitivamente el filtro de su boca y su cerebro se había averiado. Y al parecer tendría que arreglarlo lo antes posible o buscaría alguna respuesta que seguramente no querría escuchar.

Pero Edward no respondió a esas dos preguntas por que en el momento en que se las planteó se dio cuenta de que no sabía la respuesta.

Era un sabor indescriptible, dudaba mucho que en su amplio lenguaje, idiomas y demás habilidades lingüísticas hubiese palabra, adjetivo o pronombre para describir ese sabor.

Dulce, un manjar, un deleite de las papilas gustativas de la sangre… casi un elixir y de un sabor…

No. No había palabras.

Bella sintió somnolencia, pero no mareo como los días anteriores, definitivamente las pócimas de Esme parecían estar dando resultado.

Edward percibió el momento exacto en el que ella se rindió al sueño. Haciendo brillar más fuerte el fuego volvió a mirarla. La espalda parecía un campo de manchas. Tenía una piel demasiado sensible y delgada, como había podido comprobar con sus colmillos, ahora veía retazos de sus dedos sobre gran magnitud de ella, enrojecidos y quizá en unas horas más adelante amoratados. Retiró lentamente la sabana con el fuego avivado para que no sintiera la ausencia de la misma. Las piernas con morados también. Aunque no recordaba haberla sujetado tan fuerte en el frenesí seguramente había usado fuerza excesiva.

Le molestaba, profundamente. No necesitaba enfermarla más para encontrar otro motivo para privarse de su sangre. Le dio la vuelta levemente al cuerpo y le abrió con suavidad las piernas.

Inflamación, humedad, flujos de ambos combinados. Pero sobre todo irritación, aunque ella no se había quejado. Sus pechos tenían las marcas de sus dientes y de sus dedos también. Toda ella parecía haber recibido golpes desde muchas localizaciones.

¿En verdad esto era lo que quería?

A ninguna otra mujer había marcado de esa manera, ni siendo humano ni vampiro, con todas podía controlarse ¿Qué la hacía a ella diferente? Ahora la respuesta no era su sangre, porque eso en definitiva era un paréntesis, pero ella tenía algo. Y no le interesaba que era. Pero una no pedida esperanza comenzó a arrellanar e su pecho. Como si tuviera derecho de tenerla. Miró el rubí en su cuello y acercando los dedos los pasó por encima. La piedra se hallaba cálida por la piel de ella, siempre le había parecido extraña, aunque no notoria, la tomó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar y por un segundo sus agudizados sentidos vampíricos percibieron que había una especie de vibración en la pepa.

Un palpito, constante…

La alejó de él cuando sintió una especie de repulsión y al mismo tiempo anhelo. Alargando sus dedos a la cadena de plata lo retiró del cuello de Bella y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Eso no debería estar ahí, ya no. El collar volvería al alhajero esperando que alguien más lo usara en algún momento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas, he aquí un nuevo capitulo que espero disfruten. **

**Los personajes de Twilight y La Bella y la Bestia pertenecen a sus respectivos escritores. La historia a esta humilde servidora. **

Dejándola ahí, se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones y bajó con rapidez hacia las calderas buscando la bañera que utilizaría para ella. No debía quedarse con sus efluvios ni su olor por demasiado tiempo.

Lo preparó todo personal y rápidamente, si Esme, que seguramente lo escuchaba ir y venir, se mostró sorprendida no se dejó ver.

Cerrando la puerta alargó los brazos hacia la cama y tomándola entre ellos la condujo lentamente a la bañera a la cual habían sido añadidas sales curativas. No harían nada por la equimosis, pero al menos aliviaría su tierna carne intima.

Ella no despertó, tal debía ser su cansancio. Solamente abrió brevemente los ojos cuando le apoyó la cabeza en una toalla mullida para que la apoyara en el cabecero de la bañera de cobre sin lastimarse el cuello.

\- Es tan hermoso – dijo mirándolo fijamente, Edward miró a la somnolienta figura sintiendo un deleite crecer dentro de él. Aunque sabía que la mayoría de ellos eran atractivos por el encanto del perfecto depredador, estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran embelesados, incluso antes de convertirse en lo que era había sido blanco del atractivo de sus rasgos y se había aprovechado de ellos de manera libertina. La mano húmeda del agua se deslizó por su frente – Es hermoso aquí – decía mientras deslizaba la mano lentamente por el resto de la extensión de su rostro. Las sintió en el cuello y después ella volvió a murmurar – Pero oscuro aquí –

Aquí era su pecho. La mano volvió a caer al agua y ella se quedó nuevamente dormida.

La bañó con premura teniendo especial cuidado con los pechos y el sexo, que parecían ser los más sensibles y afectados. Luego la secó y pensó en llevarla a la habitación correspondiente per en vez de eso la dejó en la cama, de la cual había cambiado todo, y se dedicó a observarla como el placer culpable que recién había descubierto.

Se removía más que de costumbre, pero no decía ni hacia nada diferente de las noches anteriores cuando se había quedado haciendo precisamente eso. Mirarla era algo que lo sacaba del tedio y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba.

Le hacía desear meterse en sus sueños para saber que la inquietaba.

La noche llegó más rápidamente y cuando quitó los ojos un segundo de ella al siguiente se dirigieron hacia un brillo rojizo que salía del armario de ropas.

Se bajó de la ventana rápidamente y caminó hasta allá, abriendo la puerta y mirando el alhajero que le devolvía la mirada y de donde salía el ligero destello.

Al abrirlo descubrió el collar que había lanzado hacia alguna parte de la habitación.

Nadie había entrado ahí y nadie pudo haberlo movido del piso pero nuevamente aparecía donde no había estado desde que Bella había entrado en el castillo. Era como si el collar hubiese encontrado a un dueño y no era precisamente él. Aunque hablando a plata franca él no era el dueño de la joya a pesar de haberla tenido todo el tiempo desde que ella se había ido, y ni siquiera Bella, la dueña de esa joya era Tanya o eso fue lo que concluyo porque lo había encontrado días después de la maldición. Pero la joya parecía querer a Bella.

Nunca habría comprado una joya así. Era sobrecogedor mirarla, le hacía pensar en sangre pero al mismo tiempo en belleza. No tenía sentido y no iba a perder tiempo intentando dárselo, aunque tiempo era lo que tenía de sobra.

Cerró el alhajero y cogió la cadena dorada que rodeaba a la piedra. Por unos segundos dudó en ponérselo pero al final, pese a la aversión que le producía, se lo puso a Bella en su cuello intentando no tocarla para no despertarla con el frio. Una vez sobre su cuello la joya se deslizo hasta quedar acunada en sus pechos que se unían al estar ella de medio lado.

Permaneció de pie, observándola durante varias horas. Seguía removiéndose pero a pesar de que le prestó especial atención no consiguió rescatar nada de su mente.

Al ver que no despertaba bajó rápidamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de ella y tan cual un espía de pacotilla se dedicó a mirar que había hecho ella en la habitación que parecía tener el sello de la sencillez que la caracterizaba.

Ahí, sobre la mesa de noche se hallaba el mismo libro ajado de siempre. Orgullo y prejuicio, era de esperarse, ella, como todas las demás mujeres, siempre ansiaban esa poca de romanticismo que les hacía pensar que su vida era diferente. El libro tenía el olor de ella por todas partes lo cual le decía cuántas veces debía haberlo leído.

La cama se hallaba perfectamente tendida así que allí no halló nada que no conociera ya. Era el estilo de Esme a quien siempre le gustaron las cosas bien hechas.

Se volvió, aun con el libro en los brazos, hacia el armario en donde Esme había acomodado otras pertenencias de ellas que no eran nada al lado de los suntuosos vestidos que había comprado para ella. Había una peineta de cobre con piedrecillas pegadas, algunas de ellas desconchadas y algunos dientes partidos, en su momento debió ser un artefacto de lo más bonito, pero el tiempo hacia eso.

Había un cepillo con las mismas características de la peineta y en el mango labrado estaba el nombre de Elizabeth en letras estilizadas. Debía tratarse de su madre, y el hecho de que aun conservara esos artefactos decía que la queria demasiado.

Por lo poco que había podido leer de la mente de Charlie Swan su mujer había muerto años atrás, cuando las mujeres todavía eran pequeñas.

/*/

La esencia de flores trajo a Bella nuevamente a la realidad. Sus sueños, ahora terribles, también habían aportado su cuota y ahora al abrir los ojos no podía sino alegrarse de haber vuelto a la realidad.

Esperaba no haber dicho nada que la comprometiera, en esos momentos su interior estaba en ebullición y su cabeza más ávida y pensante que de costumbre. No la había mordido, volvió a decirse mientras nuevamente se tocaba el cuello para constatar que ese hecho no había sido producto de su imaginación. La piel estaba tan lisa y suave como era costumbre antes de que empezara su calvario, por no llamarlo de otra manera.

Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubieran dado una paliza y sabía qué tipo de paliza le habían dado. Aparte del cansancio y las magulladuras se sentía tan plena como si hubiera comido muchos dulces. Una vez lo había hecho y aunque posteriormente se había sentido mal haberse dado el lote con las golosinas le había traído una satisfacción que nunca había conocido.

Tenía hambre, demasiada, pero no queria levantarse, lo que la rodeaba no era su habitación, y eso si lo recordaba, no sabía en qué parte del castillo se encontraba así que si se levantaba en el estado en que se encontraba seguramente se perdería. Todavía débil finalmente retiró de encima de su cuerpo desnudo las sabanas oscuras donde horas antes había estado con un vampiro encima de su cuerpo.

Ferocidad.

Con eso y otras cosas la había poseído y ella misma se había entregado a ese ardor gustosa, como si no pudiera vivir sin lo que él le daba. Se había vuelto adicta al señor del castillo y dudaba mucho que se le pasara aun cuando fuera despedida del lugar.

Pero sabía que disfrutaría hasta que ese momento llegara, aunque preguntándose a cada momento si seguía agradándole. Una parte de si queria que la encontrara irresistible, que se enamorara perdidamente de ella para saber que se sentía al ser presa de esos sentimientos. Nadie nunca la había deseado y encontraba este nuevo frenesí del señor demasiado estimulante para su autoestima.

"Tócate" le había pedido la noche anterior. Por un momento se había visto tentada a obedecerle pero luego se había arrepentido. Por qué no sabía cómo hacerlo, el único punto de referencia que tenía era el de él y no creía ser capaz de superar esos dedos habilidosos. Quizá lo intentara y averiguara por fin a que había hecho referencia cuando dijo que queria compensación por ese pecaminoso acto de poner la boca en sus partes íntimas.

Su piel no olía a él como antes de quedarse dormida, pensó al olerse el brazo derecho que tenía una serie de manchas violáceas repartidas por toda la extensión de la piel, al acercarse vio que eran marcas de dedos pero habituada a ellas no les prestó la mínima atención. Sabía que su piel se marcaba con facilidad y la fuerza de los actos de la noche seguramente no había colaborado con su piel. Olía a sales de baño por todo el cuerpo así que había sido bañada.

Pensó que tal vez Esme había tenido algo que ver. No queria pensar en imágenes del señor bañándola.

Se envolvió en la sabana y un golpecito en su torso la hizo volver la mirada. El collar. La joya que le había parecido preciosa y que aun portaba. ¿Sería que a todas las mujeres que había tenido les había dado una joya como esa para compensar las ser usadas para satisfacer sus apetitos sexuales? Puede que estuviera llevando en su cuello alguna valiosa gema que le daría el sosiego cuando todo terminará. Quizá nunca la vendiera, quizá la usara para recordar, en las noches vacías y solitarias que le esperaban, la experiencia en el castillo. Respirando pausadamente para equilibrarse y envolviéndose en la sábana oscura observó el lóbrego cuarto donde estaba alojada, ordenado, pulcro. Por unos momentos recordó las palabras de su padre cuando le había contado lo que pasó en esa mansión, la descripción de la habitación. 

"No puede ser" por lo que su padre contaba él no dejaba que nadie se acercara a su habitación así que ¿por qué estaba ella ahí?  
Caminó hasta la ventana. Por lo que veía estaba más arriba de su habitación. Esa parecía una de las torres y de ahí se podía divisar toda la extensión de los bosques que rodeaban la mansión, tan blancos como verdes deberían ser. Sintió deseos de recorrerlos y ahora que sabía a qué puntos ir y como orientarse se le antojaba más. Miró hacia la puerta del armario que tenía leones bellamente labrados, ahí era donde, según su padre, se almacenaban una gran cantidad de joyas y piedras preciosas. No volvió a dejarse ganar de la curiosidad, simplemente se dio cuenta, de alguna manera, de que no debía estar ahí. Caminó con la oscura sábana arrastrando detrás pensando en que le pediría a Esme que le dijera como lavarla. Cerró la puerta tras ella e intentó seguir los pasillos por la ubicación de la ventana hasta que dio con una puerta que resultó ser su habitación. Nunca había tenido sentido de la orientación y le sorprendía saber cómo hacerlo en esa mansión, como si de alguna extraña manera perteneciera ahí.  
Accionó el picaporte y entro lentamente pues aún le Escocia un poco el sexo. Cuando levantó los ojos no esperó encontrarse con el señor ahí, con las puertas de su armario abiertas haciendo lo que ella no se había atrevido a hacer varios pisos más arriba. Suprimió el instinto natural de reclamarle porque seguramente él tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que quisiera en su propia casa y ella, sin importar sus cosas personales, seguía siendo su esclava.  
Por la dirección de sus ojos debía estar viendo las cosas que había guardado de su madre que seguramente ofendan sus aristocráticos y antinaturales ojos por estar viejos y desgastados (ella misma esperaba usar esas cosas hasta que no les quedará un diente más porque la hacían sentirse cerca de su madre). Después de unos momentos él se volvió hacia ella y mirándola esperó.

\- Buenos días - saludó Bella sin saber que decir, se sentía violenta por estar cubierta sólo con la sábana mientras que él estaba completamente vestido. Edward podía observar la timidez apoderándose de ella como si fuera, de alguna extraña manera, aun casta. La oscura sábana creaba un contraste atrayente con la pálida piel haciéndolo desear que llevará un vestido de ese color para imaginársela desnuda después. Cumpliendo su particular fantasía se volvió a la parte de vestidos del armario y alargando la mano sacó un vestido de color similar a la sábana. Era ostentoso y Bella no lo había visto antes.

-Ponte esto- lo lanzó con suavidad a la cama.

Ella no se movió esperando que él comprendiera que esperaba que se fuera para llamar a Esme y le ayudara a ponérselo pero él no se movía de su lugar. No había complemento del vestido así que debía buscarlo había entendido, al menos en parte, que la intención de él era que se vistiera frente a sus ojos. Lo miró un momento y le pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban con un fuego que no le era del todo desconocido.  
Bella caminó hasta el armario pasando por el lado de él, por unos momentos volvió a distinguir esa notable inspiración de aire que él hacia cuando ella se acercaba. Abrió uno de los cajones donde sacó un corsé blanco de encaje con su cordón respectivo, unas enaguas y medias.

\- No puedo ponérmelo sola - aunque quisiera, pensó Bella aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de tener que ser asistida a la hora de vestirse por que en el campo los vestidos no se usaban con corsé a menos que fueras a ir a un baile, no se usaba miriñaque, ni otros complementos que Esme usaba cuando la vestía. - Si pudiera llamar a la señora Esme...-

\- No está - fue la escueta respuesta de él porque sabía que tanto Esme como los demás habían salido a los bosques a cazar.

Iban a beber de animales, aquello era algo que Edward no podía hacer. No mencionó nada más así que el silencio primó como era costumbre con ellos. Así que Bella, sabiendo que no tenía más opción dejó caer la sábana oscura sintiendo el olor limpio de su propia piel.

Sentía sobre toda la extensión de su cuerpo la mirada verde e intentó no cohibirse con la intensidad de la misma. Dudaba que alguna vez logre acostumbrarse a que la miraran así. Tomó la camisola y se la pasó por los pies para subirse lo por el cuerpo y pasarlo por sus hombros. Se sintió torpe haciéndolo y esperaba que sus movimientos no delataran su nerviosismo.

Cuando terminó tomó el corsé que era de amarrar atrás y deslizó el cordón por los ojales faltantes con dedos temblorosos. Esme le apretaba para hacer fluir su inexistente cintura y ella se dio la vuelta hacia él esperando que capte el mensaje de que para eso también necesitaba ayuda. Sintió los pasos largos y elegantes hasta percibir su presencia detrás de ella. El frío de sus dedos traspasó la fina tela y sus dedos comenzaron a hallar el cordón con menos fuerza de lo que hacía Esme lo cual fue un alivio para la joven. Al menos le dejaba espacio para respirar. En el momento en que terminó ella se sintió tan desnuda como al principio y dudaba que se sintiera vestida frente a él con muchos metros de tela encima.

Hasta eso parecía un ritual, pensaba Edward observando la curvilínea cintura y espalda. Él sabía cómo desvestir a una mujer, no como vestirla y por alguna razón, con ella, encontraba el espectáculo altamente estimulante porque por su mente cruzaba una y otra vez que él era el único que alguna vez había visto su cuerpo. Era un pensamiento posesivo y aunque no le hacía gracia lo aceptaba como venía. Bella se sentó en la cama sintiendo en su sensible piel el roce de la ropa interior, levantó la pierna derecha y deslizó por ella la media de seda esperando ser rápida y eficaz, hizo lo mismo con la otra sin ser consiente del sensual espectáculo que estaba dándole al señor. Cuando terminó se volvió hacia el vestido azul oscuro y observándola y también lo tomó pasándoselo con dificultad sobre la cabeza, finalmente cuando la pesada tela cayó en su espalda tuvo que volver a enseñársela a él para que abrochara la larga fila de botones. Sus dedos nuevamente casi le quitan el aliento pero prefirió hacerse la fuerte y no delatarse. Cuando todo terminó ella se volvió hacia él.

-Gracias –

Edward por su parte pensaba que ya había tenido suficiente tortura por un día. Parecía que la noche que habían pasado había revitalizado la dulce esencia de la mujer y su hambre volvía a rugir como un animal enfurecido. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a retirarse cuando escuchó que ella lo llamaba suavemente. Se quedó quieto esperando su petición.

\- Podría ir a recorrer... ¿Los bosques?-

Quería decirle que no, pero no tenía caso tenerla tan cerca especialmente con su apetito arreciando así que le dijo que si pero debía esperar a que uno de los sirvientes llegarán para ir con ella. No quería que se perdiera en el bosque porque ella, a diferencia de los demás, seguramente si podría salir de los límites.

Cuando se marchó Bella dejo que la curiosidad que sentía por fin se reflejará en sus ojos, no conocía a nadie más de la servidumbre y sentía una inquietud insana por ver a alguna otra criatura como él. Serían todos así. .. ¿De atractivos? Pensó ella a falta de otra palabra mejor. Seguramente si, sabía que si había alguna otra mujer como Esme sería tan elegante y bella y la propia Bella se sentiría mal por seguir siendo tan sencilla.  
"¿Seguramente no estoy pensando siquiera en desear ser como esas bestias o sí?"  
Que pensamiento tan improcedente para tener justo en ese momento. Se preguntó cuándo sabría si era hora de ir a explorar, si quién quiera que viniera a acompañarla le avisaría, pero todo era así con él.

Ella tenía que asumir demasiadas cosas y no era siempre una sensación agradable.  
Pasó lo que ella calculó había sido una hora y escuchó suaves golpes en la puerta.

\- ¿Adelante? - y lo dijo en tono de inquietud porque aún no se acostumbraba a tener que dar permiso para que alguien entrará a la habitación donde ella estaba.

Cuando vio de quien se trataba Bella ocultó el impulso de soltar una carcajada irónica. Frente a ella se hallaba una muchacha, al parecer incluso más joven que ella, ya era mujer pero era delgada, que parecía una niña y tan preciosa y angelical que Bella sintió que se enternecía pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, ella seguramente era una criatura como el señor, con apariencia hermosa y en ocasiones inofensiva pero tan letal...

\- Buenos días, señorita- dijo con un tono tan alegre que parecían campanillas de una cajita de música. Sintió que le caía bien inmediatamente aunque ella solo la serviría, podía que incluso ella misma no le gustara y eso sería malo, quería contar por lo menos con una aliada a la que pudiera acudir si sucedía algo.

\- Buenos días –

\- Me llamo Alice Brandon, y soy una de las... doncellas - dijo dudando un poco al describirse a sí misma, como si no supiera que palabra escoger - Vengo a escoltarla por los campos.- Bella asintió y tomando una capa negra de grueso algodón siguió a la mujercita que parecía una bailarina por donde ella quisiera guiarla.

Bajaron por las escaleras de piedra y salieron por la puerta principal adentrándose lentamente (y lentamente era ya que Bella era completamente incompetente caminando con rapidez y elegancia por la nieve) la muchacha caminaba a su paso, tan elegantemente que le dio un poco de envidia. 

Su alrededor era tal y como lo había imaginado y visto desde su ventana, el viento no arreciaba y aunque había nubes por doquier la claridad alcanzaba a entrar, en su estancia en el campo había pensado que Transilvania y sus Balcanes sería algo digno de admirarse el día en que la gracia le permitiera visitarlos y en ese momento y a pesar del frío no se arrepentía de haberlo soñado. Seguramente sin tanta nieve los árboles serían verdes y frondosos, las ramas y no la nieve serían sus preciosos complementos, los troncos serían visibles y no tendrían aquella cama blanca que si bien amortiguaron varias veces los tropiezos de Bella parecían en total desbalance con el entorno. Olía a naturaleza muerta o eso pensaba Bella mientras veía que en algunos de los árboles había frutos completamente congelados, lo cual la hacía preguntarse de donde sacaban los alimentos para ella misma. 

\- ¿Hace mucho trabajas para el señor? - dijo Bella mientras se sacudía la capa de la nieve en esta.

\- Toda la vida- dijo campanilla mirándola impasible - o al menos así me parece en ocasiones –

\- ¿Y también eres... como él? –

Alice no supo que contestar por un momento, por su extraño don sabía que ella conocía la realidad de Edward, del señor, pero no sabía si era prudente revelarle lo de los demás. Al contemplar a la nueva mujer del jefe lo único que podía pensar era en cuan inocente parecía y aun así el valor también manaba de su aura en cantidades casi perjudiciales. No tenía intención de hablar sobre ellos una vez todo terminara pero solamente podía ver hasta ahí.

Tenía un don que había mantenido en secreto hasta hacía pocos meses y era el de ver el futuro. Cuando era humana predijo su transformación con exactitud, había visto a su esposo y a la vida eterna que los esperaba, de la mujer que llegaría también pero lo único que había podido ver de ella eran pensamientos aislados y decisiones a corto y mediano plazo. No podía ver el futuro de ella y mientras habían caminado, con la cercanía, había esperado que la nube se disparar pero no, silencio mental y del destino de esa mujer. Como si tuviera algo diferente. Había escuchado decir a Esme eso y también a Jasper pero solo ahora que la conocía podía decirlo por ella misma. Sentía algo parecido a la curiosidad mezclada no inquietud por parte de ella. Bella sentía la mirada de Alice y aun no le respondía la pregunta.

\- Si, cuando él fue maldito todos lo fuimos - prefirió decirle ciertas cosas, sabía que no haría daño a nadie.

Bella tampoco sabía nada de ninguna maldición pero el concepto en sí le daba miedo. Las maldiciones le hacían pensar en brujas y en lo que ese macabro concepto implicaba. Quería saber más, era cierto, pero no estaba segura de poder afrontar la realidad de la misma manera en que había hecho al enterarse de la naturaleza del señor de la mansión. 

Un crujido en una rama alertó a Bella, en medio del silencio todos los sonidos, así fuera de las gotas de la nieve medio derritiéndose se multiplicaba por la soledad del bosque pero el crujido de una rama que no hubiese pisado ella misma era algo un poco más. . . Macabro.  
Miró a Alice y al verla también alerta sintió un poco más de inquietud. 

\- Quédate cerca de mí - dijo la ahora helada voz de campanilla. Bella obedeció y al acercarse a Alice percibió un olor dulce emanando de su piel pálida.

Otro sonido de rama quebrándose y luego... nada. Bella escuchaba su respiración en sus oídos y el corazón palpitando en la garganta. Volvió la mirada y vio a lo lejos una figura negra inclinada, no podía distinguirla por la densa nieve pero tocó el hombro de Alice para llamar su atención descubriendo que era tan duro como el de Edward. Alice volvió la mirada y un pequeño gruñido salió de su boquita. Cerró los ojos dos segundos y echó a correr hacia la figura dejando a Bella paralizada.

La joven observaba como Alice se perdía en la distancia y luego distinguió el inconfundible gruñido de un lobo. 

Se encontraba sola y no sabía que hacer escuchó otro ruido tras ella y al darse vuelta casi pierde el equilibrio al enterrar los botines en la nieve. Había otro lobo más cerca, ahí mismo frente a ella acechándola de lejos. Caminó hacia atrás deseando tener algo a la mano. Temía que si gritaba el nombre de Alice el lobo la atacaría.

Miró a la derecha y vio que otro lobo salía de las ramas. Se le cayó el alma a los pies pensando en la dolorosa muerte que tendría. Rezó un padre nuestro y cerró los ojos, pero los volvió a abrir. No se iría sin luchar. Sin perder a los lobos de vista caminó hasta una de los troncos caídos que estaban tras ella. Cada paso que dio le costó un pedazo de alma pero ellos no se abalanzaron y no lo hicieron por que Bella sabía que seguramente estaban acorralándola.

Palpó tras de ella rezando por encontrar un pedazo de rama con tan buena suerte que así lo hizo. Alice despachó al lobo esperando que su llamado mental hubiese advertido a Jasper, este animal había sido particularmente salvaje y había tenido que usar otro poco de su fuerza. Corrió hasta donde había dejado a Bella y cuando llegó se sorprendió un poco cuando vio a tres lobos rodeándola. Los lobos de esos bosques nunca andaban juntos aunque seguramente la dulce sangre que Alice alcanzaba a oler proveniente de la mujer habría tentado a cualquier depredador cercano pero esos lobos eran diferentes. Estaban mirando a la mujer como si desearan llevársela más que comérsela.

Ella estaba agazapada contra uno de los troncos sosteniendo ante sus manos una rama partida que seguramente la ayudaría a defenderse de las moscas pero no tendría nada que hacer con lobos de ese tamaño.

Cuando uno de los lobos se lanzó a atacarla o a hacerle lo que quería hacerle Alice saltó hacia adelante y cayó con la fuerza de una gran piedra sobre el lobo arrastrándose los dos a más distancia, por los ladridos de los lobos supo que los demás se habían lanzado hacia Bella y por los golpes que escuchaba ella estaba golpeándolo con la rama lo mejor que podía.

Bella golpeó al primer lobo en la cabeza alejando lo de ella, la única experiencia que conocía en defensa era cuando tenía que apartar las gallinas con sus pies cuando se lanzaban hacia ella en sus corrales en el momento en que le llevaban comida, pero sabía que los golpes dolían se tratara de la especie que fuera, quizá no tuviera mucha fuerza pero al menos les daría unos cuantos pescozones antes de que la mordieran.

Le dio en la cabeza al otro escuchando su gruñido dolorido y daba vuelta S sobre su propio eje esperando el sentir los dientes clavándose en su piel en cualquier momento, en esos segundos veía como Alice, con movimientos elegantes y letales daba cuenta de otros dos lobos, era como una pelea de depredadores pero Alice era magnífica. Otro lobo se acercó y cuando se lanzó encima de ella se escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una piedra golpeándolo y desviándole el camino.

Bella se volvió para ver la figura de una niña acercándose con una honda preparando su siguiente impacto, en esos momentos Alice se volvió sorprendida y se lanzó por otros dos lobos mientras la niña la contemplaba horrorizada. Bella levantó su rama pero antes de hacer impacto una figura se lanzó al lobo con una velocidad impresionante. No era Alice pero por sus movimientos debía ser de la misma especie, y llegaron más figuras vestidas de oscuro lanzándose por los lobos restantes y despachándolos con rapidez. Bella corrió hacia la niña y la abrazó contra su pecho como hacía con sus gallinas cuando estaban asustadas y espero a que los desgarradores sonidos se detuvieran, aunque seguramente la niña ya había quedado afectada por vida. 

El silencio se hizo el rey. Bella levantó la mirada y observó a las figuras frente a ella que la miraban y a la niña con distintos grados de impasibilidad. Nunca los había visto pero había escuchado hablar de ellos, debían ser los sirvientes de la mansión, cada uno era más bello que el otro, o no, todos compartían una belleza sobrenatural pero estaban vestidos con los mismos uniformes. Esme no estaba entre ellos, había tres hombres y con Alice una mujer más bella todavía, todos las miraban y Bella se volvió hacia la niña.

\- Gracias, pero debes irte en este momento - no estaba segura de cómo se tomarían ellos la presencia de la niña que debía tener unos doce años. Bella no sabía que había estado haciendo en esos bosques pero no se lo iba a preguntar - Debes irte ahora y no hablar a nadie de lo que ha pasado - no estaba segura de por qué le pedía eso, seguramente pensaba que si lo hacía le pasaría lo que había pensado de sí misma y era que en cuanto empezará a hablar la encerrarían en el primer asilo que encontrarán y no quería ver a nadie en esa situación porque nadie le creería así estuviera diciendo la verdad.

-Pero ellos...- decía mirándolos con los ojos exorbitados y Bella no podía distinguir si era de terror o sorpresa.

\- No- dijo Bella tomándole la cara en las manos y haciendo que la mirara a ella y no a las figuras que, según Bella, en cualquier momento le harían algo a una niña que lo único que había hecho había sido lanzar una piedra a un lobo, no había tiempo de preguntas ni repuestas - créeme cuando te digo que no quieres saberlo y nadie te va a creer...!- la instó a que se fuera sin prever lo que haría la niña pero esperando que considerara sus palabras...

\- Tu...- dijo la niña mirándola como si deseara que se fuera con ella pero aunque pudiera tenía la seguridad de que sería encontrada y si no (lo cual seguramente no pasaría dado las velocidades) quien pagaría las consecuencias sería su padre.

\- Debo quedarme..., vete ya - la niña salió corriendo y ella, haciendo gala de una valentía y un instinto suicida que no sabía que tenía se puso frente al camino de huida de la niña esperando poder distraerlos si decidían ir tras ella. Bella se preguntó por qué la miraban con tanta fijeza pero prefirió no averiguarlo y darle tiempo a la niña de huir.

\- No dirá nada- dijo esperando poder mantener esa afirmación. No sabía qué diablos se había apoderado de ella, como un instinto de hermana que no había desarrollado con las suyas propias.

Alice contemplaba a la débil mujer plantándose como si de verdad estuviera esperando poder detenerlos en caso de que decidieran ir por la niña, inclusive la presencia de esa niña era algo inusual en el bosque, todos ellos sospechaban que algo más se estaba gestando pero ninguno de ellos podía saber que era, aun con sus cualidades sobrenaturales. Cuando se había percatado de la presencia de los lobos había llamado mentalmente a Jasper y él había traído a todos los demás, eran demasiados lobos incluso para ella misma, y luego había llegado la niña. Lo único que si había dilucidado de ella había sido el olor a humano, al menos eso si era pero desde que habían sido transformados ninguno de ellos se había encontrado con un humano en los terrenos de la mansión. Salían a cazar en espacios de tiempo prolongado para no morir por falta de animales, aunque sabían que eso eventualmente acabaría y tendrían que sobrevivir de alguna manera.  
Alice observó a Rosalie que también miraba a Bella como si no pudiera acabar de entenderla o a su protección. 

\- Debemos volver - dijo Carlisle haciendo un movimiento de cabeza. También él encontraba a la mujer extraña así como Esme se lo había dicho no eran sólo sus acciones sino ella misma en sí y de lo que proyectaba, todos ellos sabían el papel que desempeñaba en la casa y la habían rescatado la primera noche de morir desangrada.

Había algo diferente en su sangre, algo que había hecho perder el control al dueño de la mansión llevándolo a casi matarla como a él no le pasaba desde muchos años anterior. De alguna parte le llegaba la convicción de que tenían que protegerla. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno antes que nada quiero disculparme por la demora, espero que sepan comprender, aunque quisiera dedicarle todo mi tiempo a la escritura porque es algo que me apasiona y me saca del ostracismo, debo cumplir con mis otros deberes laborales y familiares por lo que es imposible. Como todos tenemos una vida, estoy segura de que sabrán comprenderme. **

**Agradezco las alertas y mensajes. **

**Los personajes de La Bella y La Bestia y Twilight pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mía. **

Comenzaron a caminar todos en la dirección con ella en el centro de sus formas, como alguna especie de ejército de sirvientes protegiendo a algo valioso. Bella sentía que había tenido éxito en su estúpida defensa aunque no sabía que diría Edward cuando supiera que por culpa de ella una niña que había visto lo que sus sirvientes hacían había escapado por su culpa

¿La castigaría? ¿Habría pensado matar a esa niña si la hubiera llevado a la casa?

\- ¿Le dirán al señor lo que ha pasado? - se le escapó la pregunta antes de poder contenerla y la única que la atendió fue Alice, ninguno de los demás se volvió a responderla y Bella pensó que era extraño porque a pesar de que desempeñaba una actividad diferente a la que ellos hacían ella misma entraba en el rango de servidumbre que tenían ellos.

\- Debe saberlo, no es habitual y él controla todo alrededor de este lugar.- fue la respuesta de Alice.

\- ¿Le dirán acerca de la niña? - era otra pregunta que la estaba atormentando por que por alguna razón temía por ella. Pero a esa pregunta Alice no contestó, parecía ensimismada por algo.

De hecho lo estaba, todos ellos mantenían una conversación por medio del pensamiento debatiendo si debían decirle a Edward o no de la presencia de un humano en los bosques, todos ellos eran vulnerables a que él les leyera la mente pero con Alice habían estado practicando pensar en otras cosas cuando querían ocultarle algo, en algunas había funcionado así que todos debatían si llevar eso a cabo. 

Fue Carlisle quien tomó la decisión movido por otro instinto, nada le podía ser ocultado a Edward por demasiado tiempo y de todas maneras él ya no podría hacer nada porque ninguno podía abandonar los terrenos.

\- Si, también debe saberlo-

\- Pero ¿por qué? Ella no va a decir nada y yo creo... ¿no crees que vaya a matarla? – dijo volviéndose a la campanilla.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Que la mate? - fue la extraña pregunta de Alice. Bella lo meditó dos segundos y supo que era verdad, porque no le gustaba la muerte en ninguna circunstancia, cuando mataba animales en el campo lo hacía sólo con el fin de quitarlos del sufrimiento cuando estaban viejos pero nunca de otra manera, odiaba comer carne de animales y si, odiaba la muerte por asesinato o por cualquier otro motivo.

\- Si - fue la única respuesta que pudo dar - Me ayudó y no quiero que muera por eso-

"Es extraña " dijo Jasper en su mente un segundo después. 

\- Dependería de la chica –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Si vuelve a entrar al bosque y el señor se da cuenta probablemente la mate, pero no podría ir a buscarla fuera de los terrenos –

\- Alice...- fue la voz de advertencia de Carlisle.

Alice permaneció en silencio el resto del camino a pesar de que Bella siguió haciéndole preguntas al azar. No sació su curiosidad y se quedó con la incertidumbre de lo que pasaría.

De corazón deseo no volver a ver nunca a la niña ni que entrara a los terrenos de nuevo.  
Cuando llegaron a la mansión todos entraron sin decir nada y Bella se quedó en el jardín mirando hacia el bosque a donde había entrado horas atrás sin imaginarse lo que le pasaría. Los pájaros gorjearon al verla pensando que venía a alimentarlos como siempre.

Había demasiado misterio en el ambiente y de alguna manera quería conocer todos los secretos de ese lugar, no entendía por qué de esa curiosidad, era como si su interior quisiera familiarizarse con ese entorno sobrenatural para poder entender a esas sobrenaturales criaturas un poco más. Era compasiva, estaba en su naturaleza y sabía que para que todos estuvieran bajo esa forma debía haber pasado algo muy grave. Y la pregunta de muchas estrellas llegó a su mente para aposentarse ahí como un virus. ¿Habría alguna manera de salvarlos?

/*/

\- ¿Qué? - ladró Edward mirándolos a todos, sus fieles sirvientes mientras le contaban lo que había sucedido.

\- Una manada de lobos... Casi siete, atacaron a Alice y a la señorita mientras hacían su recorrido en los terrenos. –

\- ¿Acaso no se alimentan ustedes de cualquier animal que circula por ahí? ¿Cómo podía haber una manada de siete lobos?-

\- Nos preguntamos lo mismo - respondió Esme -: y no es todo –

\- ¿Qué puede haber más extraño que eso?-

\- Una niña humana, llegó cuando Alice se estaba batiendo con uno de los lobos- contestó Jasper.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser? Soy el único que puede autorizar la entrada de alguien a estos terrenos –

\- No lo sabemos, solo que intentó enfrentar a los lobos, era una niña de unos diez o doce años. La señorita se quedó con ella mientras los demás llegaron para acabar con los lobos y lo vio. .. todo –

\- ¿La trajeron? - fue la inquisitiva pregunta del dueño. Percibió como todos ellos se miraron entre sí con incomodidad y rapidez.

\- La señorita Swan se interpuso. Como es su...no queríamos dañarla, le dijo a la niña que se marchara y se interpuso.-

-Son vampiros, seguro que alguno pudo haberla detenido –

\- No quisimos hacerlo- fue la respuesta de Alice. - No somos asesinos –

\- Pero me sirven a mí, si alguien llega a enterarse...-

\- ¿Quién le creería? -preguntó Alice interrumpiéndole y sintiendo como la mano de Jasper la apretaba un poco.

Edward la contempló en silencio sabiendo que tenía razón pero sintiendo inquietud ante tantos sucesos sin explicación. Y que un ser sobrenatural se inquietara por cosas extrañas era algo preocupante. Luego pensó inevitablemente en ella y en lo que esas acciones revelaban de su personalidad.

Era totalmente consiente de que ella debía saber que a él no le agradaría que hubiese dejado escapar a una humana que podía hablar de ellos y aunque no le creyeran sembraría duda porque él mismo sabía que la gente comenzaría a preguntarse por qué nunca salían de los terrenos y muchos otros interrogantes. Por lo que sabía y esa era la idea que había metido en la cabeza de la gente que había venido a husmear, la versión oficial era que su apellido databa de hacía 500 años y que el título seguía pasando de hijo a hijo (sin sospechar que se trataba de la misma persona por todos esos siglos) y que así seguiría siendo, que eran ricos celosos de su intimidad y que debían tener cuidado al internarse en las tierras, nada más.

Aun así la campesina había puesto su seguridad detrás de la de la niña. 

Era una buena persona. No quería verlo pero los hechos saltaban a la luz. Sabía que alimentaba pájaros, que se sentía indispuesta por no poder alimentarlo, que protegía niñas de su ira porque pensaba que podía matarlas... si había visto la pregunta en la mente de Alice. Ella de verdad creía que él era un asesino y no estaba desencaminada o al menos lo fue por unos años mientras aprendió a controlar su instinto. Que ella lo considerará peligroso era algo que no sabía si encontraba incómodo o le importaba cero. ¿Quería acaso que ella le temiera? Ya lo hacía pero por alguna extraña razón no se encontraba con eso tan a gusto como le hubiese pasado antes.

\- Ya saben lo que pasará si esa niña habla y alguien así sea una persona, decide creerle. Si un humano diferente a la hija del granjero entra deberá ser asesinado. –

Estaban corriendo muchos riesgos, de pronto después de muchos años la tapadera que habían creado parecía comenzar a resquebrajarse.

Todo por ella.

\- ¿Y si ya nos ha llegado la hora? - preguntó Alice después de que nadie añadiera nada más - : ¿No está cansado de vivir de esta manera? –

Edward ni se inmutó ante la audacia de Alice porque sabía que era muy boqui suelta y la toleraba por que le recordaba a una niña descarriada, a una que le habría gustado considerar su hermana. Y la pregunta que hacía tenía demasiado sentido.  
Los primeros años si había sido difícil, pero como cualquier animal se había adaptado a su nuevo entorno y su nuevo yo aunque los demás no lo habían hecho tan bien como él, aun añoraban sus humanidades y creían que había esperanza de volver a serlo.

\- Eso no importa. Parece que la próxima vez que a ella se le ocurra salir tendré que acompañarla yo ya que en eso no puedo confiar en ustedes. –

Sabía que estaba siendo injusto pero no podía importarle menos, y en el fondo lo que le saltaba el mal humor era que si le importaba porque sabía que si la presencia de ellos, a pesar de que los había arrastrado con su maldición, se habría vuelto loco.  
Envió una disculpa mental a todos ellos sin quererlo y les pidió que se retiren.  
Le hubiera gustado poder saber de qué se trataba todo el misterio, así al menos estaría preparado si es que algo malo se acercaba a los vampiros de esa mansión. Pero tendría que hacerle frente, esa lección sí que la había aprendido bien.

/*/

Cuando en el patio oscureció y nadie más se le acercó Bella supo que era el momento de volver a su habitación y esperar el castigo que seguramente le sería impuesto. Pero no se arrepentía así que lo mejor era enfrentarlo de la manera en que viniera. Cuando entró busco a Esme en la cocina y la encontró ahí con el resto de ellos que se retiraron sin hablarle. Hasta ahí la teoría de tenerlos como aliados.

\- Lo siento... no puedo quitarme el vestido sola... ¿me ayudaría por favor? - Esme asintió y ambas subieron.

Se puso el camisón para dormir una vez terminó e intentó pedir disculpas nuevamente antes de que Esme se retirara pero esta no le dio tiempo. Simplemente se retiró haciéndola sentirse más sola que antes, si es que esto era posible.  
¿De verdad había comprometido tanto el lugar defendiendo a esa niña? ¿Eso que había hecho había apresurado su partida del lugar? Pensarlo siquiera le dolió. ¿Tanto se había acostumbrado a su cautiverio?  
Dio unos pasos vacilantes hacia su guardarropa, abriéndolos acarició con sus fríos dedos las cerdas suaves del cepillo para el cabello.

Si su madre aún estuviera viva quizá ni siquiera ella misma estaría ahí. Ni habría cedido como su padre con sus ruegos. Inclusive habría ido ella misma a rogar por la vida de Charlie.  
Quizá le diría que hacer en esos momentos de incertidumbre.

Tomó el cepillo y sentándose en la cama se deshizo la trenza y comenzó a cepillar sus hebras castañas con el calor del fuego que la chimenea infundía, se quedó mirando las llamas mientras peinaba su cabello parsimoniosamente hasta que percibió otra presencia en la habitación, una que había aprendido a identificar tanto como las partes de su cuerpo.

Sabía a qué venía pero ella misma esperaba a su parte corporal, no a esa extensión de él. Percibió los dedos en su cuello a través de los cabellos y siguió peinándose esperando que el latido acelerado de su corazón no la delatara. Ese mismo espíritu había estado presente siempre y seguramente conocía su cuerpo y sus partes más sensibles mejor que ella misma. Luego se fue aunque no se retiró del todo.

\- ¿Va a castigarme? - aunque sabía que de esa parte de él no obtendría respuesta le preguntaba por qué presentía que su cuerpo, el de él, podía escucharla. -: Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar...- aunque evidentemente a ellos no los ayudaba en nada- sé que no hablará, era una buena niña, sus ojos me lo dijeron - ¿Si ayudaba a alguien mas no podía ser tan mala o indiscreta o sí?

\- No sabía que pudieras leer los ojos de las personas. - Bella saltó en su posición pero no se puso de pie, no sabía cómo había entrado pero si vio cómo se movía hacia donde ella percibía a su incorporeidad hasta que finalmente debieron estar juntos otra vez.

-¿Por qué es tan importante permanecer ocultos? Usted mismo dijo que quien mencionara algo de lo que pasaba aquí sería inmediatamente tildado de loco –

\- No estoy en la obligación de explicarte nada - fue la tranquila respuesta que la trajo a su triste realidad de un tajo. Eso era una demostración de que su imaginación siempre la llevaría por el sendero equivocado. Por unos momentos había creído que, después de todo lo que habían vivido, quizá podrían llegar a entenderse mejor, pero si él no estaba obligado a decirle nada era por que seguía considerándola lo que era, alguien inferior. ¿Qué mejor castigo que eso? - Necesito alimentarme- fueron sus siguientes palabras y el cuerpo de Bella se sobrecogió con una anticipación que intentó ocultar. Dejó el cepillo encima de la mesa de noche y empezó a acostarse en la cama sin más ceremonia. - : Sentada, no me tomará mucho tiempo - 

Bella sintió como si un balde de esa fría nieve de fuera se le deslizará por la espalda. Lo observó caminar hacia ella con la cara más impasible que le había visto alguna vez y quedándose frente a su figura sentada en la cama, tomó en un puño su cabello echando la pesada mata al lado derecho. Ella no percibió que la olfateara como siempre lo hacía simplemente se inclinó y sin más preámbulo clavó los colmillos en su yugular con la fiereza y delicadeza de una cobra.  
El dolor fue algo terrible, pero lo aguantó con estoicismo precariamente pensando que todo eso se lo había buscado, la única cosa que encontraba a gusto de su cautiverio era estar junto a él y la experiencia de su alimentación era algo que si bien la asustaba también había aprendido a disfrutar, pero hasta eso le había sido arrebatado y por un aterrador minuto deseo que la secará completamente para morir.

Podía sentir la fría succión y extrañamente la sangre abandonando su cuerpo. Después de unos minutos, más largos de lo que esperaba su visión comenzaron emborronarse. La  
habitación se movía frente a sus ojos como si estuviera temblando levemente.

Finalmente lo que deseó se cumplía, él no iba a dejar que viviera y seguramente la niña volvería y también a ella la mataría. Como la bestia sin alma en la que, frente a sus ojos, se estaba convirtiendo.  
Curioso que hubiese pensado en salvarlo cuando era evidente, al menos en sus acciones, que no deseaba salvación.  
¿En verdad sería esa la forma en que iba a morir?

Cerró los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se dejó llevar esperando que su cuerpo perdiera la fuerza para finalmente caer, ahora había puntos negros que cada vez se hacían más grandes oscureciendo por momentos la visión que tenía en ese momento, que era el cepillo de su madre.

Sintió un calor en el pecho y se dio cuenta que el rubí que pendía de su cuello estaba recalentándose pero fue a lo que menos le prestó importancia, de hecho nada más importaba en ese momento.  
Deseo que su padre estuviera bien y que nunca se enterara de lo que le había pasado... ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar?

Aferrando las sábanas en un puño pudo sentir la succión de su fría boca una vez más.  
Finalmente todo fue oscuro y se desmadejó esperando abrir los ojos en el paraíso y no en el infierno que merecía. 

Edward no sabía qué se había apoderado de él, desde el momento en que ellos, los sirvientes, sus fieles casi colegas, salieron se empezó a sentir extraño, como si su cuerpo quisiera dividirse en muchos pedazos aunque después sólo lo hizo de la manera en que estaba acostumbrado pero no salió a explorar los bosques como siempre lo hacía, salió a buscarla a ella como si no pudiera permanecer apartado de su figura, y aunque intentó controlarlo finalmente este entró en la habitación de ella plenamente consciente de que podía percibir su presencia. Al cerrar los ojos su visión se conectó con la de él y pudo verla ahí sentada con la mirada más melancólica y pérdida que le había visto alguna vez. Ella le dijo cosas que no le importaron lo más mínimo y luego cayó en cuenta de que seguía enfadado por la manera en que ella había puesto en riesgo su charada y porque de alguna forma estaba fúrico por ver la lealtad que ella mostraba ante los demás y no hacía él.

Quería venganza y seguía sin entender las razones de la misma, quizá se tratara de que tenia deseos de alimentarse y este hecho le estaba nublando la poca razón que le quedaba. Así que cuando ella mencionó lo de la lectura de ojos no se pudo contener de ir a donde ella, en cuerpo, y atacarla con su hambre sin reservas, sin tener en cuenta su deseo de apareamiento, solo era una criatura hambrienta y después venía el deseo de ponerla en su lugar y hacerle entender que quien mandaba era él. Así que la había mordido sin tocar nada más que su cabello para que no obstaculizara más el acceso a su alimento.

Y cuando la sangre entró en contacto con su lengua perdió en control en un segundo, seguía siendo la misma pócima dulce e inigualable que activaba su frenesí como un fósforo a una caja de dinamita. Podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo era revitalizada y como esa poca de vida activaba algo de naturaleza humana en él. El elixir de su propia perdición y a la vez de su renacimiento, al menos mientras duraba el efecto, hasta que volviera a desearla de nuevo.

Había rasgado más piel que la de costumbre y la sangre salía a borbotones y aun así no perdió ni una sola gota. Quería retirarse por que en la sangre de ella había percibido la anticipación ya que sin dudarlo ella relacionaba su alimentación con el placer del cuerpo, era como si al no poder leer su mente su sangre si le transmitiera mensajes. La sangre había dejado el caldeado de la pasión momentos después de que empezara a beber siendo después un líquido un poco menos dulce pero igual de sabroso.

Y luego nada.  
Nada.

Apartó su boca viendo el desaguisado que había provocado.

La había matado.

Tenía que alejarse, pensó instantemente cuando vio el pequeño cuerpo caer en la cama sin fuerzas. Su corazón apenas latía en un ritmo agonizante.  
Dio dos pasos atrás percibiendo algo quemando en su pecho, algo que se parecía mucho al dolor.  
"¡Esme, ven inmediatamente!"  
No podía alejarse más, su instinto quería más sangre pero ya estaba casi muerta.  
"No importa" dijo una voz de mujer en su cabeza. "Remátala, es lo que quieres... quieres que toda su sangre sea tuya... mátala"  
Pero se encontraba a sí mismo incapaz de acercarse a hacerlo como si una fuerza más poderosa que él mismo se lo impidiera.  
Esme entró dos segundos después seguida de los demás. Todos miraban a la figura que horas atrás habían visto valiente y viva defendiendo a una niña, ahora era casi un guiñapo, pálida y por cuyo cuello se deslizaban varias gotas de sangre sin la fuerza normal que tendría de estar bien.

\- Sáquenme de aquí, por favor- dijo la palabra estragadamente como si no estuviera acostumbrado a usarla. Sintió los brazos de todos moverlo y aun así puso resistencia pero al final la fuerza de todos se impuso mientras Esme caminaba hacia la cama y tomaba el pulso de Bella rogando internamente por encontrarlo. Ahí estaba, apenas débil pero presente. Saco de su bolsillo el cataplasma que usaba para curaciones de las muchachas que habían entrado en la mansión, cuyo ingrediente principal era, curiosamente, la ponzoña de vampiro.

La aplicó en el cuello para cerrar la brutal herida que tenía en este. Luego la recostó perfectamente arropándola casi con cuidado maternal. Su anillo de matrimonio se enredó levemente con el camisón que la joven tenía puesto haciéndolo a un lado para revelar el collar de Tanya apoyado en su pecho. Al tocar la piedra la encontró caliente y al levantarla vio que estaba casi soldada a la blanca piel como si la hubiese quemado.  
Esme no se explicaba que pudo haber pasado si es que era una piedra preciosa pero solamente lo retiró del cuello poniéndolo en la mesa de noche donde había un cepillo de mujer, antiguo.

La joya titiló a la mortecina luz de la chimenea. Aplicó más crema en el pecho de la joven y se quedó de pie dispuesta a contemplar como la vida la abandonaría porque no había manera de salvarla. Ninguno podía abandonar los terrenos y solamente una transfusión de sangre humana lo haría.  
Era como presenciar el marchitamiento de una flor ya de por si seca. Lo que habían creído de ella quizá no se cumpliera, quizá aún no les había llegado la hora como Alice había creído.

/*/

Los machos lo llevaron a su habitación en la torre. Sin el olor de ella en su sangre pudo pensar con claridad. Ellos se retiraron en silencio porque sabían que no podían decirle nada pero él quería que lo recriminaran, aunque él mismo no creyera que ella era diferente ellos si lo hacían, quería reclamos por desahogarse para reprenderse mentalmente por su falta de control. Seguramente en esos momentos ella estaba muriendo y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer salvo esperar el momento.

A su cabeza volvía una y otra vez la imagen de ella, tan llena de vida cuando llegó, su sonrosada piel y su rostro, era como si no pudiera parar de contemplarla en todas las claras imágenes que su cerebro especial tenía grabadas de ella. En el fondo había querido creer que ella era diferente y luego estaba la voz en su cabeza que se parecía aterradoramente a la de Tanya. Exigiendo la muerte de ella en una tonalidad que destilaba miedo.

Quizá por ello se había alejado, por que percibió que era Tanya quien lo estaba ordenando y bajo ninguna circunstancia habría querido obedecer a algo que ella le ordenara. Se sentó en su cama en una posición similar a la que había representado la mujer momentos antes.  
Isabella Swan.

Nada, no podía hacer nada, aun con sus poderes sobrenaturales y su naturaleza animal no podía hacer nada para que no muriera, no podía ir a buscar a nadie para que la ayudara, no podían salir de los terrenos malditos, no podía convertirla en vampiro porque no sabía cómo hacerlo y podría matarla, más aun de lo que ya estaba. No podía…

Sus agudos oídos captaron movimientos en el bosque, alguien caminando…

Saltó por la ventana sin perder tiempo, si tenía que alejarse esa era la mejor excusa, no quería pensar en el momento en que Esme viniera a decirle que ella había muerto.

Corrió por donde se escuchaban los pasos sin detenerse hasta llegar a la parte densa de los terrenos, olía a humano por toda la zona y no podía explicarse por qué, los humanos preferían mantenerse lejos del bosque por temor a perderse y morir congelados. Y luego la respuesta al acertijo vino a su cabeza rápidamente. Así que quizá después de toda la niña no hubiese cumplido su palabra y alguien le habían creído lo suficiente para entrar al bosque, y el sacrificio de la vida de Isabella no había servido para nada.

Se escondió en la copa de uno de los árboles observando el estrecho sendero por donde transitaría quien quiera que estuviese espiando.  
Pasos cortos, casi pasitos, dientes castañeando, olor a sangre humana cálida parecida, más nunca igual, a la de Bella.  
Una figura pequeña, envuelta en un abrigo ajado de piel caminaba por el senderito avanzando contra el frío de la noche. Miraba sus pies como si ellos fueran a llevarla directamente a donde quería ir. Si seguía el sendero algún día llegaría a la parte oeste de la mansión.  
Saltó para atravesarse y cuando estuvo frente a ella la niña retrocedió hasta caerse de culo observándolo aterrorizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - Edward rugió la pregunta sabiendo que así la intimidaría más. Su sangre destilaba miedo. - ¿No te dijeron que no regresaras?-.

\- Te...te...te... tenía - el miedo y el frío hacían temblar todo el pequeño cuerpo y sus dientes castañean tés la hacían parecer tartamuda. Seguía enfadado porque si esa niña no hubiera aparecido antes en ese momento Isabella estaría viva. La curiosidad había hecho a la niña volver. Estaba completamente seguro que era la misma.

-Habla claro- le exigió no dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Tenía que saber cómo estaba ella- dijo rápidamente pero Edward captó cada palabra. - Ella me salvó, me dijo que no volviera como si esperara ser castigada por dejarme ir- bajó la mirada y Edward olfateó el olor de las lágrimas en su rostro.

\- ¿Quién más sabe que estas aquí? –

-Nadie - ni su corazón se alteró más ni olió más miedo, estaba diciendo la verdad. -No tengo a nadie, soy una huérfana. Vivo en el pueblo pero quería explorar los bosques... y hoy fue el único día donde encontré algo más –

\- Sabes que si hablas te encerrarán, nadie te va a creer- ese era el libreto que siempre utilizaba para quien llegaba con ganas de saber más, y al parecer había funcionado para las miles de señoritas que alguna vez habían pasado por su casa.

-No pienso decírselo a nadie. Solo quería agradecerle a ella y seguir mi camino. Nadie había hecho nada así por mí. –

\- Me temo que ella no va a poder recibir tu agradecimiento - dijo Edward después de un momento. Los ojos grises de la niña bajaron a sus pies.

\- ¿Por qué? -Dijo la voz acongojada.

Edward contemplaba a la niña sin poder creer que todo el motivo que la había impulsado a buscar a la campesina había sido el agradecimiento. Los humanos no eran así. Al menos no los que él conocía. Todos actuaban con propósitos interesados, no para el agradecimiento sino para el enriquecimiento.

No, no todos y esa extraña niña y la mujer agonizante en su mansión estaban siendo, por el momento, la prueba fehaciente de ello.

\- Está muy enferma - fue lo único que se le ocurrió. No creía que decirle que él mismo había sido el productor de su enfermedad. Y luego le vino a la mente una idea para probar lo que acababa de descubrir sobre la naturaleza humana. Era loco, e incluso enfermo pero sabía que era la única manera en que ella se salvaría. Y quería salvarla así la próxima vez que se alimentara de ella la matara, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para renunciar al sabor de su sangre definitivamente, así era de egoísta.

\- ¿Estarías dispuesta a ayudarla? -


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias por los mensajes y alertas, me alegra que les siga gustando la historia, espero poder seguir contando con ustedes. **

**Los personajes de Twilight y La Bella y la Bestia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mía. **

La niña lo miró a los ojos por unos momentos, y el los leyó con facilidad, a pesar de ser niña era un alma vieja, había pasado por demasiado y olía la desconfianza transpirar por toda su piel, aun así levantó la estrecha barbilla y decidida hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

Sin dejar escapar ningún gesto que mostrara su sorpresa ante el altruismo de la criatura le indicó que lo siguiera.  
Oía sus pasos tras de sí, una zancada suya equivalía a casi cuatro pasitos de ella así que el camino fue largo, y no estaba dispuesto a mostrarle su velocidad aunque así se ahorrarían muchos minutos.  
Finalmente casi veinte minutos después, o eso calculó, cuando finalmente entraron en la mansión, los ojos de la niña observaban asombrados todo el lujo que traslucía, nunca había puesto los ojos en algo de ese calibre, siempre viviendo en sitios desprovistos hasta de luz. Edward dejó que la niña mirara cuanto quisiera hasta que pensó que ya no se podían demorar más.

\- Está arriba- dijo cuando ella terminó de ver el amplio recibidor. La niña (aunque bien podía tratarse de una muchacha un poco desnutrida) lo siguió escaleras arriba hasta que finalmente llegaron a frente a la puerta, el olor a agonía que salía de esta fue suficiente para que Edward se sintiera mal. Entraron y ahí estaba Esme exactamente en la misma posición en que la había dejado, de pie a un lado de la cama de ella vigilando el lento proceso que significaría su muerte, los ojos de la vampiresa se abrieron cuando vio que él, el dueño de la casa y odiado de los humanos, estaba de pie en la entrada con una humana pequeña observando a Isabella con horror, como si no pudiera creer que unas horas antes fuera la misma mujer que había visto en el bosque. Si, para una humana como ella era impresionante pero para Edward el horror de la muerte y la desesperanza era algo más que conocido.

\- Lo que debes hacer no será agradable, pero es la única manera de intentar salvarla.-dijo el vampiro en tono monocorde, la niña podía negarse y ya estaba pensando en las formas que usaría para obligarla cuando está se volvió hacia él, con la decisión en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué hay que hacer? - 

Edward percibió el delicado respingo de sorpresa de Esme al lado de la cama, el mismo intentó ocultar con éxito su propia consternación.  
¿Había estado frente a ese tipo de valentía alguna vez?  
Edward hizo una señal a Esme y esta salió de la habitación caminando pero una vez fuera, lejos de la vista de la muchachita corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta la habitación que mantenía limpia y que sin embargo no usaban nunca y era como el ala de medicina de la mansión. Por prevención más que por que alguna vez necesitaran algo así habían incluido cada uno de los equipos que se usaban en medicina, hasta donde esta había avanzado.

En su vida humana, antes de ser ama de llaves Esme había sido enfermera voluntaria y había aprendido mucho en esos años. Sabía lo básico y lo avanzado y tenía plena seguridad de poder llevar a cabo lo que sabía que el dueño de la mansión planeaba. No sabía que harían cuando terminaran la transfusión pero no quería pensar en eso ahora. Alistó la botella de vidrio el caucho en forma de tubo y las agujas especiales.

Una vez tuvo todo listo corrió hacia la habitación deteniéndose en la puerta y volviendo a actuar normal para no asustar a la jovencita más de lo que ya estaría. Ambos permanecían en la misma posición en que los había dejado, el silencio al parecer no había sido llenado con palabras pero aunque la decisión en el rostro de la niña titubeó al ver todo el equipamiento no dijo nada ni se negó.  
Esme intentó ser rápida consiguiéndolo y cuando la sangre comenzó a ser transfundida el silencio parecía ser el segundero del reloj, tenso pero irrompible. Imparable. 

Bree Tanner sabía que todo estaba mal, sin importar que sintiera que estaba salvando una vida, comprendía con su mente de niña que todo en esa casa era equivocado. Desde siempre había tenido plena conciencia de que el mal existía, al ser huérfana esa teoría se había acentuado mucho más en ella pero ahora era más factible. Más no era el tipo de maldad que conocía, aquella de los abusos y de las intenciones perversas, era un mal anormal.  
Semanas atrás cuando había decidido entrar a los bosques que nadie visitaba nunca lo había hecho con la firme intención de establecer en ellos un lugar donde vivir alejado de esos malditos del pueblo y obtener la tranquilidad que, desde su corta edad, siempre le había sido negada. Y luego había pasado lo de los lobos.

Nunca había escuchado de boca de los habitantes que en esos bosques vivieran lobos. Se sabía de una amplia fauna pero no de dicha especie. Así que al encontrarlos y más atacando a dos personas había dado al traste con su infantil idea de independencia. Y luego pensó que iba a morir, y aunque muchas veces lo había deseado nunca hubiera querido en esa forma. Vislumbró sus cortos años y se arrepintió de haber deseado la muerte pero le había llegado la hora.  
Luego sus ojos habían captado movimientos imposibles a pesar de que la mujer de cabellos castaños había intentado que no viera nada atrapándola en un abrazo que parecía más maternal que de otro tipo. Ahí había sabido que existía otra especie.

Pero no se atrevía siquiera a conjeturar sobre ello, ya desde su temprana edad le habían dicho que era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. La mujer del abrazo le había dicho que no hablara y por su amable favor había prometido para sí cumplir su palabra. Había regresado al pueblo en tiempo récord había robado pan y se había vuelto a internar huyendo de las piedras que el panadero le lanzaba, claro que no era piedras lo que lanzaba sobre ella días antes sino sus miradas asquerosamente lascivas por eso había sabido que si regresaba al pueblo alguien la mataría o le harían algo peor, así que se había internado en el bosque esperando tener suerte y encontrar a la mujer y sus anormales acompañantes antes de morir congelada o devorada por esos extraños lobos.

Y había aparecido ese hombre alto y elegante que al parecer conocía a la amable mujer.  
Y después de todo lo que le había dicho ahora yacía ahí recostada en un sillón mucho más grande que los camastros que había tenido alguna vez, más cómodo, más. .. Mucho más.

Dando su sangre que era lo que le habían dicho que ayudaría a la mujer que parecía más muerta que viva. Su pálida piel hacia contraste con las sábanas oscuras de su cama haciendo así más notorio su avanzado estado enfermo. No sabía qué tipo de enfermedad podía acabar con una persona en tan pocas horas y esperaba no averiguarlo.  
Llegó un punto en el que no pudo contener más el sueño además de que había empezado a sentir mucho frío.

\- Es suficiente, ya está debilitada- dijo Esme retirando con cuidado la aguja del brazo de la niña y después del de Bella vendándolos ambos a toda velocidad para que ninguna gota se escapara.  
La niña se había quedado dormida y como aun no sabía que irían a hacer con ella le pidió a Esme que la llevara a una de las muchas habitaciones de huéspedes. Pudo notar la duda en Esme y no le llevó más de dos segundos entender. Su ama de llaves no quería que se quedara sólo con Isabella por que no confiaba en él pero en ese momento, y aunque el olor se había hecho una milésima más fuerte no tenía impulsos de hambre hacia ella.

No sabía que le pasaba, tal vez el hecho de que la había visto tan cerca de la muerte pudo haber cambiado su percepción de la alimentación o quizá solo fuera cuestión de tiempo antes de que volviera a desear la sangre con esa ansia animal.

Le hizo un gesto a Esme y esta tuvo que obedecer sin remedio. Tomó a la niña en brazos y se retiró dejándolos solos.  
Edward se acercó a la cama y contempló a la débil figura en ella. ¿De veras sería el destino de ella morir en sus brazos? ¿No podía hacer como con las otras y simplemente dejarla marchar con una buena cantidad de dinero?  
Observó el blanco pecho donde se podía adivinar la forma de un triángulo invertido recientemente curado. Conocía los efectos de la pomada de Esme por que tenía el dulzón olor de su ponzoña. Era la forma exacta de la piedra del collar que había destinado para ella, aquella joya perteneciente a Tanya, la vio apoyada en la mesa de noche donde seguramente Esme debió haberla puesto. La extensión de piel quemada subía y bajaba lentamente, tan lentamente que era desesperante.

El latido de su corazón una milésima de segundo más rápido que antes de la transfusión. Por lo que podía decir había una alta posibilidad de que se salvara y no era nada normal el alivio que sintió ante esa regocijante posibilidad.

Seguramente permanecería inconsciente durante muchos días. En ellos no podía sino esperar y ya podía percibir que serían los días más largos de su existencia. 

/*/

Bella no sabía en donde se encontraba lo único que recordaba era haber visto como el salvajismo devoraba las hermosas facciones de su amo y como la mordía sintiendo el dolor agonizante que la arrancó bruscamente de su fantasía y expectación de placer. En esa alimentación no había habido nada más que deseó de saciedad, pero solo por parte de él, cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir diferente al miedo había quedado olvidado.

Seguramente la había matado y ahora se encontraba en alguna especie de limbo oscuro donde solo las pecadoras y pecadores como ella podían ir cuando morían. Ella había cometido la transgresión de entregar su cuerpo e inocencia a un ser no del todo humano, haber disfrutado plenamente de ello y encima haber dejado que bebiera de su sangre.

Si, había pecado contra toda razón.

Por más que hacía a sus ojos esforzarse no conseguía sino sentirse cada vez más frustrada. Sonidos sin sentido se escuchaban en sus oídos, cómo de ese mar del que había escuchado y leído pero nunca visitado. Era casi relajante y por muchos momentos le hizo olvidarse de donde creía que estaba.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en ese sueño hasta que los sonidos se hicieron un poco menos marítimos.

Alguien manipulaba agua. Alguien estaba escurriendo un trapo o eso le pareció. Luego una sensación de frescura en su piel. La estaban lavando. Quería moverse para decir que podía hacerlo sola pero no era dueña de sus movimientos. Las manos, a pesar del agua estaban frías y la tocaban con un cariño casi materno. Quizá estuviera teniendo algún tipo de regresión.  
Dejó que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Fue un baño meticuloso y cuando sintió cada roce de la ropa entendió que no había muerto y había vuelto a su tenebrosa realidad de bestias sedientas de sangre y algo parecido a su esclavitud. Él había bebido mucho, había ido a su habitación con deseos de matarla. Lo había percibido, no quería estar en lo correcto pero todos sus instintos le gritaban que él había querido matarla en castigo por haber ayudado a la niña.

Si lograba sobrevivir al estado en que se encontraba lo único que haría sería intentar escapar a la menor oportunidad. Además solamente estaría adelantando los hechos por que él ya no querría al guiñapo de mujer en que seguramente se había convertido. Y no tenía derecho a sentir algo parecido a la tristeza ante ese razonamiento. Debería sentirse aliviada y más después de la demostración de poder en donde había salido peor librada que alguna vez en su vida.  
Percibió que alguien levantó su cabeza y deslizó la punta de una cuchara en sus labios y al sentir que un líquido tibio se deslizaba hacia su estómago sintió un poco de alivio. Al parecer aún podía manejar su reflejo de tragar por que no se atoró.

No podía abrir los ojos porque le pesaban demasiado y a pesar del esfuerzo titánico que hizo no lo logró.

"Cuerpo... necesito tu colaboración, sana pronto, porque de eso depende nuestra pronta partida."  
Los momentos que pasaba eran tan largos como la noche. No sabía en qué parte del día se encontraba y sentirse así de perdida no era nada cómodo.  
Finalmente después de lo que ella supuso fueron unos días, o pudo haber sido un año o un mes o solo unas horas, pudo despegar sus párpados para que la luz, o algo parecido, logren herirle las pupilas.

Se descubrió enfocando lo borroso y finalmente pudo identificar el fuego. La chimenea, por el diseño de la misma podía decir que estaba en la que había sido su habitación. "No es tuya, nada en este sitio es tuyo ni siquiera tu propia vida" Gracias por el recordatorio, pensaba cruelmente enfocando ahora a la mujer que se movía por la habitación recogiendo lo que parecían los restos de su baño. Se sentía fresca aún a pesar del fuego y solamente miró a Esme cuando está se acercó con el cepillo del pelo de su madre dispuesta a desenredar sus mechones castaños.

Los ojos de Bella siguieron el avance de Esme, ya sabía que la mujer se había percatado de que estaba despierta pero no le interesaba hablarle. Esa mujer no había hecho nada para ayudarla. Seguramente había olido su pérdida de sangre y aun así no había intentado detenerlo.

Por eso no la podía perdonar y cualquier elemento que la hubiera hecho pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de verla como algo cercano se había esfumado como el viento. Nadie de esa mansión podía ser su amigo, todos eran criaturas sobrenaturales que acataban las terribles ordenes de un ser igual de desalmado que ellos.  
Esme estaba esperando que la joven hablara, que empezara a hacer preguntas pero permanecía tan quieta como si aún durmiera, solo que sus ojos seguían su figura como si la estuviera vigilando.  
Durante esos días había velado por el bienestar de la joven y no porque el señor se lo hubiera ordenado así, simplemente era algo que le nacía del pecho, después de que la maternidad le hubiese sido negada no había encontrado ese sentimiento protector en nadie, ni siquiera alguna de las mujeres que el señor había traído, pero con ella (como todo lo de esa muchacha) había sido diferente, la compasión que le inspiraba era algo fuera de lo común.

Pero por lo que podía oler del ambiente y de la actitud de la muchacha en sí era que no pensaba de la misma manera en absoluto. Y sabía de quien era la culpa. Ninguno de ellos esperaba que ella se levantara de la cama como si nada hubiera pasado.

Recordaba esa volubilidad de carácter en muchos humanos y dudaba que con ella fuera diferente.  
Estaba dolida, lo podía oler en su debilitada sangre. Dolida y siendo mujer no sabía en donde acabaría la senda que el mismo dueño de la mansión se encargó de construir. 

Durante esos días habían permanecido con la niña que se hacía llamar Bree bajo su poder, era demasiado esperar que no se diera cuenta de lo extraño de la situación pero no hacía preguntas sólo los observaba y les daba un poco de su sangre cada vez. Sabía que al señor Edward no le habría molestado en absoluto desangrarla para volver a Isabella a la vida pero había sido Esme quien lo había convencido de hacerlo poco a poco y ahora que ella estaba despierta la recuperación correría por cuenta de su propio organismo.

Así que se acercaba la hora de decidir qué pasaría con esa niña en el futuro inmediato. Su instinto materno le impediría a él hacer algo en caso de que surgiera la posibilidad, de todas maneras no podían ser más monstruos de lo que ya eran. La niña la miraba con ojos de sufrimiento, de todo lo que seguramente había padecido y eso había llegado al corazón de Esme pero hasta para ella era evidente que no la veía como humana ni algo parecido, no lo eran y aun así sus sentimientos vampíricos, si es que algo así existía, se encontraban lastimados.  
Salió de la habitación de Isabella cerrando con suavidad la puerta y moviéndose a velocidad vampírica alistó la comida para subírsela a la niña. Le habían dado uno de los dormitorios del primer piso para que no sospechara nada y ahí fue a donde Esme se dirigió la muchacha estaba sentada en la mecedora que daba a la ventana, todas las habitaciones tenían una por algún motivo y sin duda era el mueble preferido de todas las muchachas que alguna vez habían visitado esa mansión.

-Buenos días - dijo la muchacha. Esme se dedicó un segundo a mirarla, era evidente que la pérdida de sangre la había afectado pero no para que luciera demasiado enferma, estaba pálida y sus movimientos carecían de fuerza pero su sistema funcionaba bien, al ser niña y también al alimentarla bien como estaban haciendo se recuperaría pronto. Seguramente esa era la razón por la que la sangre benefició a Isabella más de lo que habría hecho la de un adulto.

Sus padres debían o debieron ser muy atractivos por que la jovencita destilaba belleza aun siendo niña, al haberse bañado y peinado salía a resaltar el primor de la niñez. Le ofreció la comida en silencio esperando que se sentara. 

\- ¿Cómo está la señorita Isabella?- preguntó como lo hacía todos los días.

-Te alegrará saber que ha despertado - el alivio en la cara de la niña no se hizo esperar. Era evidente que se alegraba.

\- Si, por supuesto, quiere decir que pude ayudarla así como ella trato de hacerlo conmigo. - Y en verdad era así, Bree Tanner podía ser lo que todo el mundo quería que fuera pero cuando se empeñaba en hacer algo por su cuenta y se lo prometía nada la disuadía. -¿Qué pasará ahora conmigo, señora Esme? ¿Tendré que irme?- Por el tono Esme podía decir que intentaba hacer como que no le importaba pero estaba asustada de su futuro.

-No lo sé, chiquilla, no está en mis manos esa decisión- y era cierto aunque, como había dicho antes, no podía permitir que el señor decidiera matarla para conservarlos en el anonimato, llegaba un punto, en medio de esas largas existencias que poseían, en que dejar de preocuparse por la vida humana era algo imposible, especialmente porque una vez, todos ellos, hace muchos años, también fueron humanos y pudieron encontrarse en la misma situación que ahora solo que desde otro punto de vista.

Bree comió en silencio pensando en su futuro, después de que le dijeran que se fuera, lo cual pasaría en cualquier momento, no pensaba regresar al pueblo, de todas maneras no sabía el camino de regreso al pueblo y se perdería en el bosque, ¿alguna vez tendría una vida normal, o había nacido tan maldita que ni a eso tenía derecho?

Los alimentos que recibía eran los más deliciosos que había probado alguna vez, aunque no los disfrutaba del todo ya que, aunque los adoraba no podía negar que se asustaba cada vez que un bocado entraba en ella porque inevitablemente pensaba que acabaría envenenada. Desde que había empezado a dar su sangre no había vuelto a ver al hombre que la había encontrado en el bosque y le parecía mejor así, era demasiado intimidante, pero no como las porquerías de seres humanos que había conocido en su corta vida, era como que se podía sentir el poder que emanaba de él y sabía que era alguien a quien normalmente no le llevaría la contraria.

No sabía si tendría que irse pronto pero de lo que estaba segura era de que antes de irse se despediría de la amable mujer que había estado cuidando de ella, luego todo volvería a ser como antes, ella contra el mundo. Maldito Transilvania.

Esme se llevó la bandeja desocupada y Bree decidió dormir un rato ya que esta ayuda que estaba prestando definitivamente estaba mermando un poco su salud.

Cuando Esme cerró la puerta de la habitación se encontró a su esposo, Carlisle, mirándola desde una de las esquinas del largo pasillo.

\- Ya sabes que no debes acercarte demasiado a ella – dijo en tono bajo, pero Esme entendía a qué se refería y no era solo a distancia – él no te lo permitirá-

Pasaron varios segundos sin que ella se moviera o dijera nada, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar usando las palabras cultivadas de su acento.

\- Es tan injusto, después de que salvó la vida de la otra humana no debería estar pensando en abandonarla o mandarla lejos –

Y lo sabía porque de alguna manera su propia mente se había colado en los enrevesados pensamientos del señor de la casa, esa era la intención, dejar a la muchacha en el bosque para que encontrara el camino de regreso, arriesgándose a morir congelada o comida por los lobos que, ahora sabían, andaban rondando por ahí.

\- Aun no sabemos si esa será su decisión final , sabes que sigue siendo tan impredecible como cuando era humano –

\- Si decide dejarla debemos hacer algo – dijo Esme caminando elegantemente por el pasillo hasta donde estaba Carlisle

-¿Qué? Seguimos siendo sus sirvientes y por si lo has olvidado no podemos abandonar más allá de los terrenos a nuestro alrededor… No es nuestra responsabilidad, nunca lo ha sido –

Esme sabía que, de haber sido humana, en ese momento habría dejado escapar algunas lágrimas, pero ahora era incapaz de transmitir sus emociones en algo diferente a mirar a Carlisle con impotencia.

Se retiró silenciosamente mientras su esposo la miraba.

Al ser vampiros no podían reproducirse y Carlisle siempre supo del deseo de Esme de tener hijos. Sin que ella se diera cuenta siempre había notado algo particular en su forma de actuar. Aunque el paso de los años la había vuelto estoica frente a las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por esa mansión siempre percibió que ella tomaba algo parecido al cariño con esas muchachas como si con ellas pudiera reflejar lo que habría sentido por alguna hija de haberla tenido.

Era algo tonto, los vampiros, por especie, no tenían sentimientos y aun así…

/*/

Edward estaba sentado frente a la chimenea del despacho tal era su concentración que sintió como su propia mente viajaba y sin pedirlo conectaba con la de Esme de manera inmediata.

Desde días atrás Esme había experimentado una inquietud nada usual hacia Isabella y su pronta recuperación que en ese momento le estaba transmitiendo a él haciéndolo preocuparse al igual que ella, era como una especie de cariño que había percibido antes en las otras campesinas que habían cruzado su camino. Nunca había dicho nada ni esperaba empezar, a pesar de su condición de amo sabía que existían rasgos humanos que se habían acentuado en esa vida de vampiro, en el caso de Esme el deseo de tener hijos se había convertido en una compasión por las demás personas alrededor de ella.

Él por su parte no se había acercado a Isabella en todos esos días, ni a la niña, había preferido mantenerse al margen pero aun así había seguido cuidadosamente cada una de las transfusiones por la mente de Esme. Y aun no lograba entender por qué le importaba tanto y por qué razón se sentía tan culpable.

No podía asociarlo a curiosidad insana, simplemente le importaba saber qué pasaría con Isabella. Si, puede que se tratara del hecho de desear saber si iba a morir o si iba a seguir viviendo para atormentarlo con el olor de su piel y el sabor de su sangre.

Y también se sentía contento, algo nada propio de él. Estaba aliviado, a falta de otra palabra mejor, de saber que seguía con vida, sentía yerro por haber sido el causante de que casi muriera, queria hacer que no le imputaba pero aliviado si podía sentirse.

Ella, después de todo, seguía siendo suya.

Se había contenido de ir a verla, de acercarse siquiera a esa habitación donde la había dejado noches atrás después de haberla puesto a menos de un paso de la muerte. Lo había deseado fervientemente pero se había sentido compelido a controlarse por el bien de ambos, aunque no veía nada positivo en contener su extraño apetito de ella, pero hasta una bestia sin control como él había sabido que si se hubiese acercado a ella en esos días la muerte de esa mujer habría estado más que asegurada.

La preocupación tampoco era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.  
Así que lo único que se le había ocurrido en esos días había sido dedicarse a vagar por los bosques esperando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a entender todo lo que había pasado y el motivo por el que ese encuentro nada normal con lobos se había dado siendo que las únicas criaturas vivientes de ese bosque sin salida que los rodeaba habían sido los pájaros.  
Odiaba pensar que sus presentimientos podían llegar a cumplirse y esa maldita de Tanya tuviera algo que ver con todos esos acontecimientos.

Desde hacía días, especialmente después de lo que hizo con Isabella había experimentado esa sensación de desgracia inminente que hacía muchos siglos no sentía.

Queria estar preparado para lo que fuera que se avecinara. Creía estarlo, pero desde que era humano nunca había gustado de las cosas imprevistas, ni de las sorpresas ni de las decisiones tomadas a última hora. Como vampiro, esa sensación de descontrol lo sacaba de quicio.

Igual no tenía manera de saber qué era lo que pasaba, no tenía medios para escapar y a pesar de sus habilidades vampíricas seguía siendo el mismo prisionero de siempre. Lo cual no lo hacía especialmente feliz. Miró hacia la mansión y enfocó sus ojos en la torre oeste, donde sabía que estaba ella. Su cuerpo se llenó de lujuria instantánea por la sangre cuyo sabor estaba prendido de su lengua de una manera enfermiza. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse nuevamente y también estaba ansioso por saber qué pensaría ella ahora que había sobrevivido. Las mujeres eran rencorosas, eso lo sabía demasiado bien, pero el hecho de no conocer realmente a Isabella Swan no le daba la completa seguridad de adivinar lo que le diría cuando lo volviera a ver. Se dio la vuelta y corrió a velocidad vampírica por el terreno entrando a la mansión en un segundo. Sus rápidos pasos lo dirigieron hacia el despacho donde la vio por primera vez. Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, en ese momento no se hubiera imaginado todo lo que ella alteraría en su ordenada y longeva vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por sus alertas y mensajes, me disculpo por la demora pero tal como siempre les he aclarado el trabajo también se cobra su libra de carne conmigo y mi tiempo, asi que de todas maneras aquí esta, espero que lo disfruten y nos leemos en la próxima.

Los personajes de Twilight, la Bella y la Bestia y Dracula pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia mia.

/*/

Dos días más pasaron sin que Bella supiera nada del señor, sentía que era lo mejor, debía armarse de fuerzas para que cuando lo volviera a ver no sintiera nada más que el rencor que queria que creciera dentro de ella, quizá si se daba cuenta de que no sentía nada más que desprecio por él pensara en dejarla marchar. Así al menos uno de los dos olvidaría al otro y estaba segura que la suerte de no estaba de su lado. Después de rechazar la ayuda de Esme para el baño le pidió que le subiera la bañera y le informó que lo intentaría, la mujer pareció respetar su decisión y Bella intentó que su tono sonara lo suficientemente indiferente para que así la mujer también dejara de apreciarla, si es que lo hizo alguna vez.

Ahora metida en la bañera, deslizó la toallita llena de espuma sintiendo como en sus propios movimientos la lentitud era el constante, se sentía tan débil como un recién nacido y cada vez que levantaba los brazos o movía las piernas sentía dolor en cada una de sus articulaciones, jamás se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que desangrarse podía traer consecuencias tan desagradables.

Volvió a mirarse el brazo asombrándose de la palidez casi mortífera en él. Ella misma sentía que el olor a lavanda del jabón que estaba usando no era capaz siquiera de apartar el olor a muerte que ella percibía.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en cómo moriría y después de haber estado tan cerca lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las muchas maneras en que le hubiera gustado vivir sus últimos minutos, después de mirar a la muerte de frente repentinamente empezaba a no sentir miedo de lo que había más allá, pero tampoco queria pecar de imprudente y decir que queria morir cuando en realidad no era así. Queria vivir, queria saber que había más allá del campo y de la esclavitud. Tomó un espejo de una mesita que había apoyada al lado de la bañera que contenía un cepillo de dientes, uno de cabello, un espejo y donde momentos antes habían estado el jabón y la toallita.

Al enfocarse casi suelta el espejo y aunque no habría pasado nada de haberlo hecho ya que habría caído en el agua la impresión fue la misma. Con sus ojos recorría una y otra vez su pálido rostro sorprendiéndose de lo diferente que se veía, no solo por estar como estaba sino porque en cada poro percibía su estado de ánimo que, como lo sentía, era algo terrible. Ahora sí que no resultaría atractiva para nadie…

Calló ese pensamiento en ese segundo, tenía que recordarse nuevamente que ahora no queria ser atractiva, lo único que queria era salir de ahí.

Después de sentir como cada una de sus idiotas ilusiones se hacían pedazos lo único que queria era el consuelo del abrazo de su padre y si eso no fuera posible por las estúpidas condiciones lo único que queria era estar en un campo verde y correr sin parar dejando que las piernas la llevaran a donde quisiera.

Queria regresar, no lo negaba, queria la familiaridad de su casa y hasta ver la cara de esas dos pérfidas que eran sus hermanas, aunque dudaba que se encontraran presentes si estaban por casarse cuando ella se fue.

Pero no era posible, aunque no lo quisiera o no lo viera, seguía perteneciendo a ese señor por la vida de su padre.

Suspirando soltó el espejo en la mesa intentando olvidar su rostro ajado por el agotamiento y la tristeza y se concentró en seguir bando su cuerpo como Dios mandaba.

Escuchó que la puerta de la habitación se abría y a través del biombo percibió la corriente de aire helado que traspasó sus hombros.

\- Aun no he terminado – dijo a Esme usando su voz que sonaba tan débil y tan ronca como ella misma se sentía. Volvió a pasar la toallita por su hombro deseando disfrutar de ese placer un poco más, unas hebras de su largo cabello se enredaron en su mano y las retiró con delicadeza. Resultaba extraño saber que todos esos días había sido bañada como una niña pequeña y había mandado a pedir ese baño como un aliciente para empezar a moverse. Si en algún momento cruzaba por su mente la idea de escapar queria estar lo suficientemente fuerte para ello.

Nadie respondió así que supuso que Esme se había quedado del otro lado respetando su deseo de privacidad, el olor de la lavanda la relajó momentáneamente y cerró los ojos unos segundos.

Pero momentos después un delicioso olor se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndola darse cuenta de que no era Esme quien se encontraba en la habitación. Era él. Podía reconocer esa esencia donde quiera que fuera. Sintió que su débil corazón saltaba en su pecho y obligó a su cuerpo a quedarse tan quieto y relajado como lo había dejado, el cuello apoyado en el borde de la bañera y los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo completamente segura de que era él quien se encontraba al otro lado del biombo y seguramente observándola atravesó de este.

No hubo respuesta así que solo le bastó abrir los ojos para observar la figura apoyada en un lado del biombo.

Todo lo que se había trazado como plan en su cabeza para el momento en que lo viera cayó reducido a cenizas (pero aun no muerto del todo). Su corazón y su propia piel seguían reaccionando de la misma manera, como si ese ser frente a ella no hubiera estado a punto de asesinarla por su sangre y por haber llevado un acto de caridad humana. Dirigió sus ojos dejando su cuerpo relajado a los verde amarillo de él que conectaron de inmediato haciéndola querer poder ser inmune a esa belleza sobrehumana.

\- Veo que estas mejor – fue la lacónica respuesta de él. Ella suspiró sin apartar sus ojos, al menos por un segundo luego los dirigió al frente escapando del hechizo.

\- No, no estoy mejor, pero supongo que así es como lo quiere ver – su propio tono era de reclamo y prefirió dejarlo así, por lo menos de esa manera podía alejarlo de ella lo suficiente para que su cercanía no le afectara. Aun no comprendía como era que se había salvado y no había querido preguntarle nada más a Esme.

\- Estas mejor, al menos consiente –

\- Si, al parecer si, por que al menos en mi inconciencia no podía verlo cerca de mí – Una sonrisa trepó por la cara de Edward ante la inocente valentía de ella, se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono irrespetuoso y él mismo lo único que podía sentir era alivio de ver que estaba lo suficientemente restablecida para intentar pelear con él.-

\- Eso me alegra –

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso planea finalizar lo que comenzó días atrás? –

Edward hizo como que no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero era evidente que se refería al acto de haber succionado su sangre hasta casi matarla.

\- No me tientes – fue el ácido comentario. Ella volvió a dejar caer su cabeza a un lado mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Adelante – dijo esperando que se abalanzara sobre ella, temiéndolo pero casi que asegurándolo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para defenderse, su fuerza no era nada comparada con la de él. Ofreció su cuello sin apartar sus ojos de los de él cuyas pupilas se ampliaron ante la vista del blanco cuello y la débil vena sobresaliente.

\- ¿Lo estás pidiendo? –

Bella lo pensó por unos momentos, ¿acaso tenia deseos suicidas sin saberlo? Podía ser una posibilidad, pero la amarga verdad era que prefería morir viendo ese hermoso rostro que de otra manera.

Anormal.

Inverosímil.

Era como si todo lo que había pensado que haría se estuviera difuminando hasta borrarse de su mente, no tenía control sobre la atracción que él ejercía sobre ella. Su cuerpo parecía interpretar con gusto el hecho de morir bajo los dientes de esa criatura. Sentía la piel más tibia sin que tuviera nada que ver con la temperatura del agua.

\- Soy su esclava, eso me quedó claro, así que supongo que no importa si lo pida o no, usted lo tomara sin más –

¿De verdad había aprendido a conocerlo tan bien y tan rápido había aceptado su situación?

De repente su resignación le hastió. Al menos así había interpretado su gesto y dado que era incapaz de leerle la mente era lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Dio dos pasos para ver como reaccionaba, a través del agua un poco jabonosa identificó la pálida forma de su cuerpo, el nacimiento de los pechos y las dos piernas juntas. Ardió por ella en un instante, pero algo le decía que si la tomaba no sería la compañera fogosa que solía ser.

Aun no comprendía que se había apoderado de él. Momentos antes había estado en su despacho viendo pasar las horas, como se había vuelto su hobbies, y luego su mismo ser había deseado ir con ella y ver con sus propios ojos que se había salvado.

Se la había encontrado en esa sensual posición que ofrecía un número ilimitado de posibilidades de acercamiento. Y luego la había visto, tan pálida como si nada de la sangre de la niña hubiese hecho efecto en ella.

Pero sabía que la había visto peor. Puede que su piel ofreciera un aspecto cetrino, pero el haber visto la muerte le daba el privilegio de saber que podía haberla encontrado mucho peor.

Estaba sorprendido de que ella no mencionara la razón por la que aún continuaba viva pero parecía haber conectado con la manera de pensar de ella ya que en ese instante abrió la boca de labios pálidos y dijo.

\- ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? –

Era algo que Bella también llevaba preguntándose y su inquietud se había manifestado finalmente en su voz, en el brazo opuesto al que se había mirado encontró un hematoma casi tan amplio como el grosor de su brazo, como si alguien hubiera metido algo en su vena. Un miedo visceral al pensar que quizá la hubieran transformado se apoderó de ella. No era probable pero no descartó la posibilidad de inmediato.

\- Se requirió de alguien para que te ayudara –

Edward sabía que en ese caso era mejor decir la verdad, no sabía de qué manera ella tomaría que para salvarla habían usado la sangre de una niña.

Si, hasta él mismo podía darse cuenta de que era algo demasiado anormal, aunque no en su mundo, pero cualquiera que lo mirara desde afuera seguramente pensaría lo peor.

\- ¿Mató a alguien? – dijo Bella con desfachatez y tono acusatorio, lo cual hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara un poco más.

\- ¿Te preocupa saber si mate a alguien? –

\- No tuvo reparos en hacerlo conmigo, no veo como no pueda hacerlo con alguien más – dijo ella sintiéndose asqueada de repente de pensar en que a causa de la muerte de alguien ella estaba viviendo, unas nauseas horribles se apoderaron de su cuerpo, se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo en su piel una marca debajo del collar rojo que aun portaba y que cuando tuviera oportunidad seguramente se quitaría para arrojarlo por la ventana.

\- No maté a nadie, vino voluntariamente –

Bella esperó unos momentos para hacer la siguiente pregunta, parecía que tenía una fuente inagotable de ella pero solo salían a colación las más macabras.

\- ¿Aún vive? – fue su siguiente pregunta.

Era increíble la manera en que se preocupaba por los demás y no por sí misma, y más aún que permaneciera tan estoica siendo que el agua jabonosa se estaba asentando permitiéndole a él admirar ese cuerpo que había tenido más veces de las que queria admitir y aún seguía deseando.

\- ¿Qué te importa? –

\- Claro que me importa, no quiero deberle la vida a nadie y si tuvo que tomarla para salvarme será mejor que en este momento entierre sus colmillos en mí y me saque la poca vida que me queda –

El silencio que sigue a esa frase fue sepulcral. No se podía decir cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido por las palabras, si ella al decirlas y en verdad sentirlas o él al imaginarse mordiéndola pero sin llegar a matarla.

Bella queria ser clara, sentía que ya no tenía nada más por lo que seguir viviendo, no podía usar de excusa a su padre porque, aunque lo amaba, sabía que nunca quedaría del todo abandonado, sus hermanas tendrían que cuidar de él, esperaba que ya se hubiera hecho a la idea de que había perdido a la menor de sus hijas, de repente escapar tampoco era tan importante, solo queria dejarse llevar, como si de alguna manera estuviera pasando una pena de amor.

No… No podía ser y nunca seria.

\- Eres una insolente – fue el comentario respuesta de Edward que a su vez pensaba que la mujer había perdido la razón. Él, que tenía alrededor de quinientos años podía pensar en desear querer morir, pero ella, una jovencita que nada sabía de la vida lo miraba en ese momento como si no temiera a la muerte.

\- Solo quiero que cuando me mate, porque es evidente que es lo que va a hacer, me prometa que mi padre no tendrá ninguna consecuencia sobre sus hombros –

Estuvo tentado de decirle que no iba a matarla, esa frase le recordaba esa vez que estuvieron juntos con su parte espectral en la torre. Lo tenía grabado en su mente como si fuera una especie de libro de ilustraciones. Cada parte de ese ardoroso encuentro podía ser vista en su memoria con precisión vampírica.

Esme entró en ese momento a recoger el agua. Edward le dijo mentalmente que le explicara a Isabella porqué seguía viva y quien había sido el artífice de ello, él mismo percibía que no podía quedarse más tiempo en esa habitación sin abalanzarse sobre ella y quedaran impregnados los dos del olor a lavanda del jabón.

Bella lo observó retirarse y cuando así lo hizo pudo respirar con normalidad. Miró como Esme se acercaba con una toalla y solo en ese momento agradeció la ayuda, el ama de llaves le enjuagó el cabello y después envolvió su cabeza en la toalla y la ayudó a salir. Aunque no queria estar cerca de ella Bella agradeció la ayuda porque sentía que estaba más débil que cuando entró en la bañera y a regañadientes tendría que preguntarle a Esme por la persona que había muerto y como habían hecho para salvarle la vida, aunque se hacía una idea por el estado de su brazo.

Esme le puso un camisón de encaje blanco y cuando se iba a ir Bella la detuvo.

\- ¿Alguien murió por salvarme? – no queria irse por las ramas y fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

\- No, señorita – dijo Esme pensando en Bree y en que se estaba recuperando casi tan satisfactoriamente como Isabella. – Se está recuperando al igual que usted –

-¿Que hicieron? – dijo Bella sin querer realmente saberlo pero sintiendo insana curiosidad.

\- Transfusión sanguínea – sus sospechas confirmadas, pensó Bella recostando la cabeza en la almohada.

\- ¿Y quién es? – Esme guardó silencio y Bella empezó a preguntarse si no tendría en su organismo la sangre de alguno de ellos, de esos seres.

\- La muchacha del bosque –

Bella rememoró a la jovencita que salvo, ese acto le había costado la vida a ella misma y aun así era esa misma joven la que había aportado el elemento clave de su salvación.

\- ¿Esta aquí?

\- En otra habitación –

Asintiendo la joven terminó de recostarse mientras un plan nada posible se iba formando en su cabeza. Quizá si hubiese manera de salir de ahí viva, después de todo.

Cuando Esme se retiró comenzó a trazar un plan para encontrar a la niña y si todo salía como esperaba (la probabilidad era tan mínima como esperar que de un día para otro le crecieran alas y aprendiera a volar), pero valía la pena intentarlo. Tenía que irse de ahí porque la debilidad que la poseía siempre que él estaba cerca, tenía que detenerse lo más pronto posible.

/*/

Edward, recostado en su cama, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras todos su cuerpo temblaba levemente, eran los signos de la des alimentación. Cuando pasaba demasiados días sin probar sangre empezaba en enajenamiento seguido del temblor y después quedaban completamente ciegos excepto para satisfacer el deseo de sangre. Y el de él solo podía ser satisfecho por Isabella Swan, hija del granjero y en esos momentos, al parecer, su peor detractora.

No se alimentaba de animales como los demás así que esa no era una opción de escape, y cuando mordiera a Isabella probablemente su hambre seria tal que volvería a dejarla en ese estado semivivo.

Pensó en traer alguna campesina del pueblo pero su cuerpo y su mente desecharon esa posibilidad de inmediato como si nunca la hubiera pensado, como si ellos solo desearan a Isabella y ninguna otra mujer pudiera hacerle justicia.

Eso era un problema, y uno muy serio, no podía volverse adicto a ella porque acabaría matándola y había quedado claro que aunque sus instintos más oscuros le dijeran que la matara sin contemplaciones, algo más allá de su entendimiento le decía que la conservara.

Pero cuando bebía no podía hacerlo solo en un sorbo, nunca un sorbo sería suficiente para saciar su sed de sangre, de esa sangre.

Sintió un dolor hondo en el pecho signo de que estaba desalimentandose a una velocidad alarmante. Nunca había pasado con tanta rapidez y tendría que hacer algo pronto.

Observó como las horas pasaban lentamente, como la habitación pasaba de estar iluminada a la luz del día y luego empezaba a oscurecerse haciéndolo sentirse más cómodo en su estado natural.

Otra punzada lo azotó y supo que el momento del descontrol estaba cerca. Nunca así de rápido, como había pensado antes, el deseo y el hambre lo estaban envolviendo en una tela sin fin que cada vez se apretaba más y más en torno a su garganta haciéndole doler de sed y ansia.

Se sentó en la cama poniendo las manos en la cabeza en un típico acto humano de desesperación. Bienvenidos al espectáculo, el primer vampiro fuera de control cuando no está en una vena.

Era insano, sentía que la piel le estaba picando, como quemándose a fuego lento, y todo lo que su cuerpo pedía era estar con Isabella Swan.

Deseo tener a alguien que lo guiara en ese tema violento. Deseaba poder salir de esa encrucijada tan fácilmente como chasqueaba los dedos y lo que ordenaba se cumplía.

Era como si la insolencia de ella le hubiera tintado cualquier otro tipo de razonamiento, sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo especial que había percatado en ella cuando estaban juntos. He ahí el dilema, la resolución llegaba tan clara como retrasada.

Ella había perdido la mirada que tenía cuando lo observaba, a él le gustaba que ella lo mirara, como si estar bajo sus ojos fuera una terapia de relajación. Cuando estaba dentro de ella, empujando en su tierna y húmeda carne palpitante le gustaba mirarla a los ojos e intentar descifrar en palabras lo que su cuerpo queria transmitir, esos ojos marrones profundos y llenos de secretos ahora tenían una mirada vacía, como si toda vida hubiese sido arrancada.

"Eres una bestia, eres el causante, no tienes nada que reclamar"

Desde hacía tiempo sabía que todo lo que tocaba se destruía, de una manera u otra, en otro tiempo, pero siempre acababa en lo mismo. No sabía por qué en ese momento entraba su inexistente conciencia a hacer aparición y llenarlo de escrúpulos que no necesitaba ni queria.

La punzada en su pecho se repitió y el calor de su piel se multiplico, sabía que lo sentía así, pero en realidad su piel nunca podía estar caliente, era como si debajo de la cobertura se estuviera quemando vivo.

Debería solo ir y tomarla, después de todo ella era su esclava, suya, para hacer con ella lo que le viniera en gana. Él, como señor de la mansión, no tenía por qué sentirse así.

A velocidad vampírica se puso de pie pero cuando iba a accionar la puerta se detuvo. Un trueno de una tormenta lejana se escuchó, era fiero, poderoso e hizo retumbar un poco la naturaleza, era como él mismo se sentía, como una tormenta arrasadora que tenía que cumplir con su misión.

Corrió hacia la habitación pasando rápidamente por la mitad de la mansión. Miró en un segundo el reloj del pasillo que en ese momento marcaba quince minutos para la media noche.

¿En verdad te consideraste alguna vez el maestro del control? Todo eso en ese momento se hallaba en la basura, eclipsado por el deseo…

Abrió la puerta y enseguida sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cama en donde se veía la pequeña forma durmiente. Se acercó sigilosamente, aunque no necesitaba hacerlo, el sueño de ella parecía tan profundo que parecía…

Muerta.

Apartó sus ojos ante la extraña sensación que esa palabra le produjo.

"No deberías estar aquí"

Levantando la mano apartó con un movimiento elegante la sabana que cubría la cara y el cabello castaño fue lo que le devolvió la mirada. Estudio sus facciones medio ocultas y el latido lento y uniforme de su corazón. Ese sonido, de alguna manera, bajo una milésima su ansiedad. "Si, vampiros con crisis de ansiedad"

Pensó que tal vez debería haber seguido el ejemplo de sus sirvientes y haber aprendido a negarse el placer de privar la sangre humana, debería haberse acostumbrado, como ellos, a beber la sangre de animales y no sucumbir al frenesí sexual que la sangre humana producía.

Pero no, siempre, por su educación, fue alguien que nunca se negó los placeres de la vida.

"Y mira donde te han llegado, a una maldición que dentro de poco cumplirá quinientos años, a una humana de lo más frustrante y apetecible y a estar a punto de tener un ataque de desalimentacion"

Pensaba que quizá viéndola podría limar un poco su necesidad. Alargando los dedos blancos retiró con cuidado el cabello de la cara y la contempló con clínica concentración.

A pesar de la palidez la piel exhibía una suavidad nada propia de campesinas, tenía las cejas en delicados arcos y unas pestañas en extremo largas que acariciaban delicadamente los parpados. Los labios eran de un rosa pálido que seguía sin gustarle, pero por la falta de color, y todo su ser sabía que debajo del camisón seguía siendo lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Queria dejar de analizar el gusto que sentía por ella, queria dejar de hacerse preguntas sobre lo que la hacía diferente de las demás mujeres que había conocido en su vida. Queria… tomarla en sus brazos y llevársela a su propia habitación para poder tenerla a su entera disposición. Queria sus ojos en él… queria…

Acaricio la frente con la punta de los dedos dejando que el calor que desprendía su piel traspasara la suya, helada y sin vida. Ella se removió un poco pero no despertó y el no apartó sus dedos porque queria ese calor, al menos esa pequeña porción, en la piel de su mano. Recordó el intercambio de palabras que había tenido con ella horas antes. Aun se hallaba desconcertado ante su franqueza y su deseo de morir. ¿En verdad había profanado tanto lo que ella era que siempre creería que la mataría cuando se acercara? El picor en su pecho se hizo notorio en ese momento, pero de alguna manera sabía que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre o el deseo sexual. Aunque si enteramente con ella.

"No quiero matarla"

No, eso podía aceptarlo ahora, no queria matarla pese a que su instinto le había ordenado que lo hiciera por pasarse de la raya y casi que exponer su naturaleza, algo que los de ese pueblucho cercano de Transilvania no necesitaba.

Con movimientos elegantes y felinos se inclinó sobre la figura de ella aspirando lentamente por la nariz y sintiendo como su esencia aunque débil se filtraba por cada poro de su cuerpo de alguna manera tranquilizándolo y al mismo tiempo enardeciéndolo más. De cerca lo fascinaron las pecas que estaban desperdigadas por el puente de la pequeña nariz y algunas más en la porción de escote que el camisón dejaba al descubierto. Vio la marca aun sin curar del todo, del collar rojo. Se preguntó vagamente donde estaría la joya pero devolvió sus ojos sobre ella. Tenía los brazos apoyados a ambos lados del cuerpo menudo y ella se agitó un poco, como si en sueños pudiera percibir su presencia.

Bella percibía el frio cerca de su cuerpo, desde que había cerrado los ojos imágenes de Edward habían estado saltando en su memoria sin un orden específico. Había tenido un sueño de lo más extraño, en este había visto a una mujer, una mujer demasiado hermosa para ser real, se había acercado mientras ella jugaba a las muñecas (pero siendo adulta), en la mano derecha tenía una muñeca que tenía un notable parecido con ella misma a pesar de ser de trapo y en la izquierda tenía otro muñeco de trapo pero este tenía el cabello cobre del dueño de la mansión y ella jugaba con ambos. La propia Bella parecía estar contemplando como una copia de ella misma jugaba con esos muñecos. No podía hablar y al parecer no podía alertar a la otra Bella de su presencia, y ahí había sido cuando la mujer hermosa había aparecido, solo que esta si parecía ver a la intrusa de ese sueño que era la Bella que estaba viendo todo desde afuera.

La mujer emanaba maldad, o eso le dio la impresión, su belleza era tal que la sentía peligrosa y se sintió extrañamente minúscula al lado de ella. La mujer la miraba a los ojos e iba acercándose cada paso con un vestido rojo sangre sobre su cuerpo haciendo un maravilloso contraste con la piel blanca y los cabellos rojizos. Bella miró su propia vestimenta y encontró el vestido marrón que siempre había usado cuando estaba en la casa de su padre y que había desaparecido el día que había llegado a la mansión. Creaba un contraste que hizo que Bella sintiera lagrimas brotar desde el fondo de su alma.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó con su mente deseando saber por qué algo como esa inusual mujer se aparecía en sus sueños.

"Tienes que escapar" decía la mujer, aunque movía sus labios la voz Bella la escuchaba en su mente, una voz clara y sensual que hizo que los vellos de la nuca se le erizaran. "Va a matarte y no vas a poder evitarlo"

La mujer parecía estar manifestando cada una de las sospechas que Bella tenía en su propia cabeza. No sabía que su subconsciente se iba a manifestar de esa manera.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó a su vez no muy segura de que fuera a recibir respuesta.

"El bosque"

Bella intentó imaginarse a ella misma escapando en el bosque, sin saber qué dirección tomar se perdería y moriría congelada.

"Mejor morir lejos que bajo los colmillos de él"

Bueno, puede que en eso tuviera razón. Ya no podía sentir ningún tipo de confianza hacia esa bestia sin alma ni corazón, sabía que si se quedaba tarde o temprano moriría. La palabra bosque se le quedó grabada y estaba pensando en seguir haciendo preguntas a su subconsciente para saber si al menos allí podía hallar una respuesta cuando sintió que algo frio le tocaba la frente. No había nada en el sueño que la alterara, miró a su otra yo jugando y pensó que la imagen seria ridícula de haberse manifestado en la vida real, en ese sueño era algo inquietante. Sintió el roce nuevamente y miró hacia el cielo esperando recibir alguna brisa fría, pero eran… dedos.

Su visión se llenó de oscuridad momentánea y cuando abrió los ojos supo que ya no estaba soñando. Una sombra se ceñía sobre ella y se llenó de pánico un momento hasta que el grito que había estado a punto de soltar quedó atrapado en la helada palma de quien, sospechaba, era el señor de la mansión.

El terror la sobrecogió en ese momento, había esperado que su muerte fuera en un poco más de tiempo pero al parecer se había equivocado y no se sentía tan valiente como había esperado. Abrió mucho los ojos para intentar ver al través de la oscuridad pero no podía enfocar nada más que sombras.

\- Shhh – dijo en un susurro la voz oscura y seductora, Bella no pudo tranquilizarse y esperaba que en cualquier momento su cuerpo se echara a temblar. Y que él lo notara, y de paso se burlara más de ella, mucho más de lo que seguramente ya había hecho.

Intentó serenar su respiración por que el frio había hecho que se le tapara la nariz y no estaba entrando el suficiente aire, esperó a que él retirara la palma y después de que lo hizo sintió el infantil impulso de gritar, luego de pensarlo por dos segundos supo que era una cosa estúpida para hacer ya que nadie la auxiliaría, y si era cierto que la jovencita que había salvado en el bosque aún estaba ahí ella también correría la misma suerte. Esperó a que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento percibiendo solo en ese momento lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, él casi que completamente inclinado sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – dijo ella no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta. Podía imaginárselo pero le parecía lo más justo que al menos él lo pusiera en palabras para demostrarse a sí misma que no estaba tan desencaminada. Sintió que el aspiraba sobre ella de esa manera suave y serena que hacía que cada vello en la piel de Bella se erizara sin control. La olía, como tenia costumbre de hacer y su cercanía estaba obrando efectos que Bella no deseaba en ese momento pero que, sin embargo, no podía evitar.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – fue la oscura respuesta, la cabeza bajó al cuello y ella se tensó fuertemente esperando el mordisco.

Edward fue consiente de como el cuerpo de ella se ponía rígido cuando baño la cabeza al calor detrás de su oreja. Toda ella olía a lavanda y combinado con el dulce olor natural estaba enloqueciendo todas sus hormonas vampíricas. Pero la rigidez de ella lo paró un ápice. En ese momento se percataba de que haberla atacado así días antes había dejado una huella que no le sería fácil borrar, que de hecho queria borrar para que volviera a recibirlo como antes de todo ello. Si era sincero consigo mismo debía admitir que extrañaba la cercanía y conexión que había alcanzado a establecer entre los dos. La queria de vuelta como antes. Entregada a los placeres de la carne, más que dispuesta a alimentarlo con su dulce sangre.

Bella quiso ser fuerte y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, para ser una bestia se estaba moviendo con demasiada lentitud, como si estuviera probando suerte con sus opciones. Pudo percatarse de que la estaba tanteando, podía incluso decir que seduciendo, pero no queria sacar conclusiones apresuradas, conocía las consecuencias de hacer eso. Ordenó a su cuerpo relajarse y esperar por lo que fuera que ese ser estuviera planeando

Su mente era un torbellino, pero su cuerpo parecía el transporte vacío de su alma. Su piel ardía, pero su voluntad quiso ser fuerte en ese momento. Sus brazos, que en otra ocasión habrían envuelto con suavidad la figura del señor, decidieron yacer a cada lado de su cuerpo, extendidos, imitando poderosamente a la imagen de un sacrificio. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo mientras sentía la helada nariz de él recorriendo su cuello y gruñendo como un enorme gato. El frio de él traspasaba la delgada tela del camisón y su cabello cobrizo le hacía cosquillas en la frente.

Queria sentir el mordisco, queria que la matara, era una tortura demasiado grande tenerlo tan cerca y negarse a tocarlo. La lengua helada le acarició el cuello y ella se estremeció por una milésima de segundo.

"Contrólate, ya sabes que eso es lo que quiere, quiere que sucumbas, te quiere ver derrotada, quiere…"

El techo adoselada de la cama le devolvía la oscura mirada, no necesitaba luz para saber la posición que estaba tomando el señor, listo para atacar, como la cobra que era, y ella como su esclava, lo que siempre dijo que era. Luego los labios, deslizándose una y otra vez por su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro, una de sus manos apartando el camisón para seguir oliendo y saboreando la piel. Seguramente él debía estar percibiendo como su corazón latía a toda prisa, eso era lo más vergonzante. Mas no cedió, apretó sus manos en puños y permaneció inanimada.

El retumbar de su sangre estaba mareando a Edward, su corazón agitado contradecía la inercia de su cuerpo. Una rápida mirada a su rostro le mostró la impasibilidad de alguien que ha aceptado su destino y no quiere hacer nada al respecto. Nada como antes, no era la misma mujer, lo que había pasado la había cambiado, a los dos. Acercó peligrosamente su boca al cuello respirando como si de verdad estuviera agitado. Sus colmillos cerca de sus venas, el latido de su corazón haciéndose más rápido, la sangre fluyendo con más velocidad, una tentación demasiado sangre.

Pero demasiado débil. Aun a esa distancia podía catar en su lengua los componentes de esa sangre por el olor, y su elemento principal estaba disminuido, haciendo que el líquido hablara por el cuerpo por el que circulaba. Ella no toleraría una alimentación, no en ese momento, pero el problema radicaba en que él no solo queria alimentarse, queria tocarla y mucho más.

Lentamente, como si le estuviera costando todo su esfuerzo, comenzó a retroceder, sabía que si lo hacía rápido todos sus instintos se resistirían y acabaría mordiéndola. Lento era mejor, así al menos podía retrasar la separación y todo el aluvión de sensaciones que alejarse le estaba produciendo.

Cuando finalmente estuvo de pie, a pocos pasos de la cama fue cuando Bella lo miró desde su sumisa posición, seguramente preguntándose lo que lo había llevado a detenerse. No podía explicarle que estaba preocupado por ella, no podía revelarse de esa manera. Más ella no le preguntó nada, o no le interesaba o seguía demasiado asustada o débil para reaccionar.

Bella sabía que debía irse, tendría que huir poniendo a su padre en riesgo, pero no podía quedarse, su propia cordura y vida dependían de ello. No se sentía en la capacidad de soportar la cercanía con el señor. Ya había sido más que suficiente y lo queria hacer en ese momento, queria huir pero también sabía que tenía que recuperarse más antes de siquiera pensar en ello, y se llevaría a niña con ella, antes de que aquella panda de locos las matara.

Como no se movió ni dijo nada Edward sencillamente se retiró de la habitación percibiendo que su parte incorpórea se estaba resistiendo enormemente.

Solamente en el momento en que la puerta se cerró del todo Bella pudo llenar de aire sus pulmones. El bosque, tenía que hacer caso de su sueño y su instinto, tenía que huir al bosque y esperar que por alguna gracia pudiese encontrar la salida y crearse una vida lejos de ahí.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por sus mensajes y alertas, siento la demora pero ustedes saben que tambien toca trabajar para ganarse la vida. Aprecio su paciencia y espero me puedan perdonar. **

**Los personajes de La Bella y la Bestia y Twilight pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mia. **

Edward finalmente llegó a la puerta de su habitación noche. Lo que sentía dentro de su pecho seguía acrecentando, estaba comenzando a molestarlo seriamente, todo provenía de ella, esa mujer se había convertido de la noche en la mañana en una maldición más poderosa que la que yacía sobre él.

La oscuridad era su amiga, podía percibirla a su alrededor, no era cómodo estar ni siquiera en esa que había sido su habitación personal por demasiados siglos.

"Seguramente sabes que la única manera de que el dolor se vaya es matándola"

Nuevamente esa voz en su cabeza.

"Lárgate" respondió quedándose extremadamente quieto y sin pensarlo percibiendo que, de alguna horrenda manera había alguien más en la habitación con él. Y por el olor supo de inmediato de quien se trataba.

Una rabia profunda lo inundó seguido de un deseo de asesinar a algo. A alguien… Comenzó a maldecir en su mente completamente seguro de que la presencia de ella ahí significaba que había venido a matarlos o a renovar el vínculo de la maldición.

"Pensé que te alegrarías de verme, después de todos estos años de separación" fue la risueña respuesta en su mente. Caminó hacia la cama pensando en que no debería mostrarle miedo o preocupación a esa cuenca vacía que era esa mujer, si es que se le podía llamar de esa manera.

Se sentó en la cama y sus ojos, acostumbrados a ver en la oscuridad, enfocaron la visión más pavorosa que alguna vez él pudiera observar.

No se trataba de fealdad, simplemente lo que sentía por eso que estaba frente a él era el más profundo asco.

\- Nunca creí que volverías – fue la respuesta al pensamiento anteriormente enviado – después de todo dijiste que permanecería con esta maldición siempre, y desee en el fondo que hubieras muerto así quedara maldito para toda la eternidad. – ella se rió cantarinamente.

\- Mentiroso, has estado añorando mi regreso por demasiado tiempo – y la zorra tenía razón, pero solo lo había añorado por una cosa y estaba lejos del hecho de extrañarla, la queria de vuelta para despedazarla con sus propios colmillos.

\- Quinientos años para ser exactos. Y ahora te apareces sin más… algo tramas – hablaba para distraerla, esperaba que ella no pudiera identificar en su mente todos los mensajes que estaba enviando a los de la casa para que se resguardaran donde pudieran… solo había dos personas a las que no podía avisar pero esperaba que Esme tuviera el suficiente tino para sacarlas de ahí en cuanto recibiera sus ondas mentales.

Después de terminar, dentro de su mente lo único que podía imaginarse era que la atacaba pero ella tenía la maldita ventaja y era que aparte de ser vampiro como él, era una hechicera, por ello su habilidad para maldecir a quienes, como él mismo, se habían aprovechado de lo que ella ofrecía tan libremente.

\- Vengo por mi collar – dijo Tanya como si hiciera solo dos días que no se veían. Percibía que ella estaba intentando entrar en su mente y si lo hacía vería en el caos en que se había convertido su conciencia y la causante.

Edward cerró su mente de inmediato, habilidad que había aprendido con años y años de práctica, sabia como hacerlo y esperaba que ella no rompiera la barrera.

\- Di la maldita verdad, ¿qué haces aquí?, seguramente todos estos años has encontrado algo mejor que venir a regocijarte en tu obra y reclamar una joya –

.- Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos puedes ser un poco más… accesible – dijo ella caminando hasta quedar bajo la mortecina luz de la chimenea.

\- No soy accesible con zorras – pronuncio con todo el veneno en su voz del que fue capaz mientras finalmente se ponía de pie para quedar frente a ella e intentar impedirle cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer.

\- La maldición se ha debilitado y necesito saber por qué… -

No podía creerlo, después de todo Esme había tenido razón en decir que las cosas estaban cambiando, y de alguna parte le había llegado la convicción de que se trataba de Isabella Swan…

\- Puede que tus habilidades como bruja barata se hayan decaído con la edad – Podía percibir que cada palabra la molestaba, siempre se había regocijado en menospreciarla y ella lo sabía.

\- Necesito el collar – dijo ella con tono malicioso.

El collar rojo, que en esos momentos, si su mente no lo engañaba, se hallaba en el cuello de Isabella.

\- Búscalo, me complacerá más que ver como pierdes el tiempo preguntando, zorra estúpida –

Ella se abalanzó sobre él unos segundos después y ambos cayeron al piso como moles de piedra intentando morderse, mientras eso sucedía Edward pensaba en la importancia de esa joya, si esta perra queria con tanta ansia como parecía, por la fuerza con la que estaba peleando, entonces era algo con lo que se podría negociar.

/*/

Bella se hallaba en su habitación aun intentando dormir cuando de repente alguien entró precipitadamente a la habitación con una lámpara de gas, ese artefacto que ella quiso conocer muchas veces ya que en su hogar sólo se usaban velas, quien la estaba cargando era Esme y tenía la cara contraída de la tensión, no es que esa expresión le quitará belleza pero estaba tan acostumbrada a verla con su ecuanimidad que fue algo chocante.

\- Levántese- dijo con voz de mando tras ella venía la muchacha que salvó en el bosque, estaba pálida y ojerosa pero se sujetaba a las faldas de Esme como si fueran su cuerda de salvación.

-¿Qué sucede? - dijo Bella levantándose y cogiendo una bata para protegerse del frío.

\- No nos podemos quedar, ella está aquí. –

Bella no preguntó nada porque sabía que no tendría respuestas, si Esme quería salir esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Poniéndose los botines cogió una de las capas de viaje del armario y se la pasó a la niña y tomó otra para ella misma. Cuando cruzó el umbral de la habitación un estruendoso golpe se escuchó en los pisos de arriba, como si un gran guardarropa hubiese chocado en el piso.

Ambas siguieron a Esme escaleras abajo escuchando más y más estruendos, Bree miró a Bella y le agradó verla caminando. Quizá tuvieran oportunidad de hablar más adelante.  
El viento mezclado con nieve pegó en el rostro de Bella con fuerza haciéndola retroceder un paso, cogió la capucha y se la puso en la cabeza mientras tomaba la mano de la niña y se unían al resto de los miembros de la casa que parecían estar las esperando.

\- ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó una mujer rubia, espectralmente hermosa que estaba de pie al lado de otro de los sirvientes que Bella recordaba de su salida al bosque, el más musculoso y grande de todos ellos.

\- Está aquí- fue la lacónica respuesta de Carlisle que miraba hacia la torre más alta, donde Bella sabía era la habitación del señor. Parecía que algo estaba sucediendo ahí arriba y Bella no quería sentirse preocupada pero el hondo dolor que percibió en el pecho la hizo volver la mirada al igual que los demás.

\- Está diciendo que nos vayamos - dijo Esme volviéndose hacia el resto - No las quiere cerca mientras ella esté aquí - dijo señalando a las dos humanas. El ama de llaves miró a Bella por unos momentos viendo que miraba constantemente a la torre y se ponía más pálida.

-¿Qué le está pasando?- preguntó Bella a sabiendas de que su pregunta no iba a ser contestada. Todos ellos parecían estar hablando con la mente, excluyéndolas a ellas.

Miró en todas direcciones pensando en cuál sería la idónea para irse pero algo la estaba deteniendo y odiaba admitir que era pura y física preocupación.

\- Debemos huir al bosque, no podemos separarnos- dijo el sirviente rubio de quien Bella no recordaba el nombre.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar con...?- uno de los sirvientes, el grandote, se acercó a Bella y sin mediar palabra se la echó al hombro y comenzó a correr. Bella gritó al sentir la velocidad a la que ese ser estaba corriendo, escuchó otro grito de sorpresa tras ella y supo que habían tomado a la niña también, no tenía tiempo de asustarse por estarse internando en la oscuridad, él parecía saber a dónde ir. No había manera de que recordara ese camino y Bella se frustró pero algo dentro de ella le estaba pidiendo que gritara para regresar, el collar que pendía de su cuello parecía estarse calentando por momentos.

No quería irse y no se trataba de una voz interna que no conocía que se lo estuviera exigiendo, se trataba de ella misma, como mujer, como si de repente un instinto más poderoso que ella se estuviese tratando de posesionar de su voluntad, sabía que de haber tenido la fuerza se hubiera escapado de ese ser que la llevaba y se hubiese devuelto.  
Edward acorraló a Tanya contra la pared una vez más. Ella seguía pidiendo la joya y por su mente podía decir que Esme había obedecido sus órdenes y había sacado la joya y a quien la portaba lejos de casa.

\- Te has vuelto débil- dijo para pincharla, incluso cuando aún era humano le divertía la manera en que ella quería creerse lo que no era, no tenía nada que ver con menospreciarla por ser de clase inferior, ella se daría aires aun teniéndolo todo y que la criticaran como él acababa de hacer seguramente la sacaría de sus casillas y eso le complacía, no era justo ser el único que sufriera. Ella maldijo y con una maniobra se liberó de su sugestión alejándose unos pasos - ¿A qué viniste realmente? No creo que toda esta pelea este siendo sólo por una joya, seguro que en todos estos años has trabajado para conseguir mucho más que eso - ella se relamió los labios rojos como si saboreara el simple hecho de que él le hablara.

\- Ya te dije que quería verte, además de recuperar mi joya y decirte que sé perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí. .. con una humana –

Ante la mención de Isabella ambas partes del cuerpo de Edward (corpórea e incorpórea) se tensaron, tuvo que recordarse que ella ya no estaba en la mansión y que si tenía suerte estaría fuera del alcance de esa perra.

\- Bueno, fue a lo que me condenaste así que dudo mucho que sean nuevas noticias para ti - comenzó a acecharla concentrado en cada palabra que ella pronunciaba, en una de ellas quizá se le escapara la razón por la que el collar era tan importante para ella. Tanya se escapó de su acecho y saltó por la ventana riéndose. A Edward sólo se le podía ocurrir un lugar... la esencia de las dos humanas aún era demasiado persistente para haberla despistado.

Comenzó a correr tras ella enviando mensajes mentales de que se alejarán más y más, no podía dejar que Tanya se acercara a Isabella porque algo le decía que la mataría en cuanto la encontrara. Tenía una esencia demasiado atrayente para pasar desapercibida y menos para una vampiresa como ella. La alcanzó en esencial tercer roble que se acercó y cerró su carrera haciendo que frenara y levantara un poco de nieve. 

\- Aquí pasa algo mas- dijo ella dando pasos tentativos para escurrirse sin poder escaparse. - No puedo creerlo, sientes algo por la humana- dejó salir una risa irónica- Después de todos estos siglos de tener humanas a tu disposición llega una por la que si sientes algo...- elevó el tono de sus burlas haciendo que a él se le estremeciera la piel de la ira. Por qué en medio de su burla sabía que esa zorra tenía razón. - Pero te odia.- dijo ella haciendo que sus pensamientos se detuvieran - He estado en su mente sin que te percataras, tiene este fantástico don de bloquearte, pero no funciona conmigo... o al menos no ha descubierto como bloquearme a mí. La voy a encontrar porque es el arma de tu destrucción. La que mereciste desde que te burlaste de mi- fintó y se escapó por un lado. Él solo tuvo que seguirla mientras su cabeza volvía a las andadas y pensaba en lo que ella acaba de decir. No tenía razones para mentir, había estado dentro de la cabeza de Isabella, de la manera en que él no había podido. Lo odiaba.

No quería creerlo pero bastaba con recordar la mirada que había visto en ella horas atrás para comenzar a considerarlo. Y si ella era el arma de su destrucción...

/*/

A Bella le dolían los ojos y sentía la piel de la cara tirante, el frío seguramente estaba quemándole la piel y sentía que desde hacía horas habían estado corriendo por el bosque, se sentía pérdida pero todos seguían ahí. No se habían detenido para nada y en todo ese tiempo ella solo había podido pensar en Edward. Por su mente habían cruzado toda clase de pensamientos muchos de ellos relacionados con él muerto y la imagen no le había gustado en absoluto, de hecho lo que había pasado era que su malestar se había incrementado, prefería creer que él era inmortal, que nada podía vencerlo, que a un ser de su poderío no podría derrotarlo nadie. Estaban siendo perseguidos, de alguna manera lo sabía, como también sabía que tenía que ver con ella misma, con sus sueños y su llegada a la casa.  
Un rugido animal se escuchó en la espesura y todos se detuvieron al tiempo, reconociendo la esencia y procedencia.

\- Son los lobos otra vez- dijo la mujer pequeña de quien Bella si recordaba su nombre.  
Los aullidos se escucharon Más cerca ahora y alrededor de todos.

-Están aquí- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que una manada de lobos comenzará a emerger de la espesura del bosque. A diferencia de los lobos que los habían atacadas semanas atrás estas eran todos negros, con ojos rojos que brillaban a pesar de la oscuridad. Bella sentía el miedo aflorar en su pecho a medida que sus ojos distinguían las formas. Cada uno de ellos parecía destilar odio por los ojos, más no atacaron tan solo permanecían rugiendo y rodeándolos, como si estuvieran esperando a alguien.

Edward escuchó el aullido de los lobos y vio como ella levantaba la cabeza oliendo, cambio de dirección abruptamente y él la siguió sospechando que, pese a lo que había planeado, esa zorra se dirigía al encuentro de ellos... de ella...  
En menos de dos minutos les dio alcance.  
Bella vio como una mujer, o al menos eso parecía, aparecía de la nada, como si viniera corriendo y se posicionaba al lado de los lobos mirando a todos con una avidez anormal. El alivio recorrió el pecho de Isabella cuando Edward apareció en el umbral segundo después, él los miraba a todos sin un ápice de emoción en su expresión, como era normal en él. Intentó no emocionarse por verlo en una pieza pero así era su corazón corría acelerado. 

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya... espero que no se hayan decidido por un paseo a la luz de la luna al momento de enterarse de mi visita - ningún vampiro respondió, ella acariciaba la cabeza de uno de los lobos con lo que quedó comprobado que le pertenecían porque todos ellos sabían que las relaciones entre lobos y vampiros eran de odio, seguramente se había ingeniado la manera de convertirlos para que fueran sus perros de caza. Sus ojos después de buscar finalmente localizaron a Isabella que se hallaba rezagada detrás de Emmet según pudo comprobar Edward percibiendo otro pinchazo de dolor en su pecho. 

Bella se dio cuenta del escrutinio de la mujer, era la misma que había visto en sus sueños, la que le había dicho que se fuera de la mansión y la poseedora de la misma voz que en una noche de pesadilla le había dicho que debía matar al dueño de la mansión. Había tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas cosas anormales que no se sorprendió en absoluto, aquella mujer le inspiraba miedo, pero su parte conservadora le hacía creer que se trataba de la única opción de escapar antes de que lo que sentía por la bestia acabara por destruirla. El collar que portaba en su pecho comenzó a arder sin razón aparente y cuando lo hizo sintió la penetrante mirada de esa mujer sobre ella, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba, Bella dirigió sus ojos a la mujer pero la perdió de vista un segundo, había desaparecido y las figuras de los sirvientes alrededor de ella comenzaron a moverse, como si estuvieran rodeándola o peor aun protegiéndola. Tocó con sus dedos el collar oculto tras la capa y cuando lo hizo la mujer apareció frente a ella con las manos puestas de manera que iba a agarrarla del cuello, por instinto retrocedió y la mujer se lanzó hacia su cuello como si quisiera quitarle algo, Bella puso sus manos para protegerse y cuando las pieles de ambas mujeres entraron en contacto la otra retrocedió como si algo la hubiese quemado. Un momento después Edward apareció en escena tomando a la mujer del brazo y empujándola hasta que la tuvo lo suficientemente lejos de Isabella. 

\- Dile que me lo de- dijo la mujer con una voz tan malvada que toda la piel de Bella se erizó de miedo. -¡Ahora!-

Bella trató de quitarse el collar ella misma, si eso era lo que quería, pero no pudo hacerlo bajo ningún modo, los demás la contemplaban en silencio como si ella fuera alguna especie extraña. 

-No puedo quitármelo- confesó con voz débil mirando a Edward que la contemplaba en silencio y a los demás. 

La mujer saltó hacia Bella pero Edward fue más rápido y la interceptó cayendo ambos en la nieve. Alguien estaba tirando de la manga de la capa y Bella se volvió para ver a los sirvientes batiéndose con los lobos, era la muchacha quien estaba instándola a que huyeran en ese momento, se volvió a mirar al señor Que en ese momento seguía batiéndose con la mujer hermosa, nunca había visto bien que un hombre pegara a una mujer pero ella se estaba defendiendo con uñas y dientes y le devolvía los golpes en proporción. Cada vez que se golpeaban sonaba como dos piedras demasiado grandes chocando entre sí, se volvió para irse corriendo pero algo la detenía, iba más allá de cualquier cosa que deseara en ese momento y todo tenía que ver con el ser sobrenatural que estaba luchando frente a sus ojos con una saña depredadora que más que asustarla la impresionaba. Los lobos parecían estar ganando la batalla más los sirvientes se defendían lo mejor que podían. Más el camino aún estaba libre para escapar, no iban a llegar lejos, en ese escalafón eran la especie más frágil y nunca podría llegar a superar la velocidad, tomó a la muchacha de la mano y caminaron hasta quedar detrás del tronco de uno de los árboles. 

-Debemos irnos- susurró la niña cuya expresión aún era de miedo más no de terror, se notaba que había visto lo peor de la vida y había sobrevivido a ello. - vamos a morir - Bella compartía la opinión pero no dijo nada. Aquel sentimiento en su pecho, dirigido al dueño de la mansión parecía estarla consumiendo en ese momento, los ruidos que escuchaba estaban preocupándola aún más y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar. Luego recordó que quizá todos ellos la hubieran dejado morir de haber sido las cosas diferentes, a pesar de su preocupación seguían siendo inhumanos, criaturas que no tenían nada que ver con el mundo que conocía. 

Pidió perdón a sus instintos que le estaban diciendo que estaba mal y tomando la mano de la niña salió a correr sin saber qué dirección seguir ni en cuanto tiempo las pocas fuerzas de las que disponía la abandonarían. Corrieron por poco más de diez minutos antes de tener que detenerse, ambas miraban constantemente hacia tras sintiéndose vigiladas y perseguidas, Bella podía notar como el aire le faltaba y su patética debilidad se hizo evidente, no podía escuchar ya los signos de lucha pero sabía que, para esos seres, no se había alejado lo suficiente, caminando lo más rápido que pudo siguió andando viendo como la niebla a su alrededor comenzaba a concentrarse. 

/*/ 

Edward esquivó un mordisco de Tanya, luchar contra ella se estaba convirtiendo en una afrenta a muerte, aunque tal como iban las cosas él no iba a sobrevivir, podía escuchar a los otros luchando contra esos lobos que ella había traído, sentía los pensamientos de todos en su cabeza así que ninguno había muerto todavía. Había usado cada movimiento que sabía para evitar los ataques de Tanya y aunque no la había vencido sabía que ella estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Más de lo que había venido, tampoco podía percibir el olor de ninguna de las humanas, aunque buscó intensamente el olor que más le interesaba era tan débil que desaparecería en cualquier momento. Dirigió su mandíbula al centro del cuello de Tanya para intentar matarla, era un instinto que surgía de la nada, con ella muerta nunca podría averiguar el secreto para liberarse de la maldición, pero al matarla estaba evitando que hiciera daño a sus sirvientes o a ella...  
¿En qué momento había comenzado a interesarse en el bienestar de alguien diferente a sí mismo? Ella esquivó su ataque por poco retirándose de su lado y viéndolo desde la distancia. Volvió a correr con él siguiéndola, ella iba tras Isabella, no había duda, o tras el collar y por qué la conocía sabía que era capaz de decapitar a la mujer sólo para tener la joya de vuelta. Tenía que saber en qué consistía ese vínculo, pero no lo haría si dejaba que ella llegara a Isabella.  
Solo que era demasiado tarde, su parte incorpórea se había desprendido de su cuerpo buscándola y la había encontrado sólo que no llegaría a tiempo.  
Bella cayó de rodillas cuando un horrible dolor de cabeza la hizo marearse, Bree intentó que se pusiera de pie pero el dolor de cabeza era tal que no pudo moverse más. Cerraba los ojos e imágenes horribles comenzaron a reproducirse en su cabeza con horrorosa claridad. Sabía que había caído contra el piso de nieve, percibía el frío traspasando su ropa e instalándose en su cuerpo de manera terriblemente rápida. Escuchaba los gritos de la niña a su alrededor pero las imágenes estaban haciendo que no fuera consiente de nadie más. En ellas veía a Edward con una mujer tras otra haciéndoles lo que le había hecho a ella, bebía de sus cuellos y tomaba sus cuerpos y su corazón estaba doliendo como si alguien estuviera clavando millares de cuchillos en él, destrozándolo parte por parte, si después de lo que había pasado aún guardaba una mínima esperanza de haber significado algo para él ahora de daba cuenta de que ella solo una muesca más en la cabecera de la antigua cama que tenía. ¿Por qué el dolor era de la tal magnitud? ¿Eran celos? ¿Era posible que sintiera eso por ese ser? ¿Por qué ello tenía que pasarle a ella? No podía ser, no podía haber caído tan bajo, no era cierto...  
Pero si lo era, y esos sentimientos destructivos no podrían haber hecho su aparición en peor momento. Estaba segura que era ella, aquella mujer de la que él le habló, la que los había maldecido. ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Qué tenía que ver Bella con ella? 

-Debes matarlo, es la única manera- abrió los ojos ante la terrible voz, pero no había nada más que oscuridad frente a ella, pero extrañamente sabía de quien se trataba, y sabía que era ella quien estaba proyectando esas imágenes en su débil mente. Era curiosa la facilidad que tenía para hacerlo, quería que se detuvieran, ya no necesitaba ver más. Matar a esa bestia. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

\- Dame el collar- fue la respuesta que recibió ante esa pregunta mental. Pero no podía quitárselo, era como si el collar se hubiera adherido a su piel y por más que intentaba pasar la cadena dorada por su cuello más fuerza encontraba.- ¡Dámelo! - apremió la voz como si la afanara porque no tenía más opción.

\- ¡No puedo!- gritó a la nada sintiéndose presionada y manipulada, chilló con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y eso pareció ser el detonante de una especie de lucha entre su mente y las imágenes perturbadoras, un segundo estaban ahí y cuando gritó ya no. El dolor de cabeza comenzó a remitir y sus ojos volvieron a enfocar la oscuridad del bosque en donde se hallaba pérdida. Solo que Bree no estaba, no había nadie más allí. Se tocó el pecho mientras el dolor que sentía ahí remitía más lentamente que el de su cabeza, y sabía lo que significaba, aunque no había querido comprenderlo por hacerse la fuerte en ese momento, la espantosa sensación de verlo con otra mujer la había sobrepasado a límites insospechados haciéndola darse cuenta de su propia estupidez, aquella que la predisponía por su género, por su innata debilidad. Había pasado lo que menos se imaginó pero que en el fondo siempre creyó. Por los libros que había leído el amor no se controlaba, cuando tomaba posesión de alguien no existía poder humano para dejarlo. Le estaba pasando a ella a pesar de que tenía todas las razones del mundo para estar en contra, no era ni siquiera humano, seguramente había asesinado, se había burlado y disfrutado de muchas mujeres, la había esclavizado a su conveniencia y había hecho que lo deseara, ahora había hecho que lo amara y el reconocimiento de esa verdad dolía tanto como la quemadura de su piel.

Escuchó pasos en la nieve pero no quiso enfocar nada más que el cielo nublado, lo que había pasado momentos antes la había dejado tan débil como amara un gatito. Se preguntaba dónde estaría todo el mundo, y si definitivamente iba a ser su destino morir con todos esos interrogantes en su cabeza.  
Una mano fría le estaba tocando la cara, pero no veía nada más podía percibirlo, de alguna manera sabía que él estaba ahí, no completamente pero estaba, lo que la obligaba a preguntarse si él, el verdadero él estaba bien. 

/*/ 

Edward seguía persiguiéndola y de repente ella desapareció. Dejó de sentir el olor dulzón que la caracterizaba. Tanya se había ido y no podía percibirla cerca, y por lo que podía oír en su cabeza el resto de su servidumbre estaba bien también, ninguno había resultado seriamente lastimado y los lobos También habían desaparecido, el olor había desaparecido. Localizó con el poder de su mente a su parte incorpórea que había localizado, de manera misteriosa, la presencia de Isabella. Corrió y llegó en menos de un minuto. Ella estaba en el piso mirando hacia arriba como si los árboles que la rodeaban. Por un horrible segundo pensó que estaba muerta, por la palidez de su piel y rigidez de su posición, pero podía percibir el latido lento de su corazón y al aguzar la visión distinguió el destello rojo del collar aún en su cuello, pero su alivio principalmente consistía en saberla viva.  
Se acercó lentamente cuidando sus pasos para no sobresaltarla. Su parte incorpórea estaba tocándola, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Ordenó a esa parte que volvieran a fusionarse y esta obedeció consiente de que no había otra manera de estar cerca de ella.  
Bella enfocó los ojos en el señor que ahora estaba inclinándose sobre ella sintiendo alivio al verlo frente a ella. Quizá estaban ambos muertos y el sueño de ella se estaba convirtiendo en realidad. Pero el frío que seguía penetrando su piel a través de su ropa le dijo que seguía en ese plano. 

\- ¿Era ella? - Dijo Bella, la voz le salió rasposa y disfonía seguramente a causa del frío. Ambos sabían lo que ella estaba preguntando y que solo había una respuesta, después de todo él le había revelado tiempo atrás la manera en que había adquirido las cualidades inhumanas que ostentaba.

-Si- fue la respuesta, ofreció su mano para que ella la tomara para ayudarla a sentarse y aunque ella hizo el esfuerzo al final fue él quien la tuvo que levantar en sus brazos. No era un esfuerzo, ella se sentía bien ahí, como si perteneciera a ese lugar, pero tenían que regresar a la mansión, ella estaba a punto de entrar en hipotermia al igual que la niña que en esos momentos se hallaba con Esme. Le dijo mentalmente a ella que regresarán primero para cerciorarse que ella ya no se hallaba ahí.

\- Va a venir por mí- comentó Isabella con la castañeaste voz. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. - Ella quiere esto. Hay algo aquí. ..- una de sus manos salió de la capa y se tocó el pecho haciendo alusión a la joya. - traté de dársela pero no me lo pude quitar. Incluso ahora...- intento volver a moverse pero el temblor se lo impidió.

\- Debemos hacerte entrar en calor- comentó Edward recibiendo los pensamientos de Esme confirmando que el camino estaba limpio.

Comenzó a correr con ella en brazos de regreso a la mansión maldiciendo la amplia distancia. Ella se había desmayado o se había quedado dormida y quería despertarla para asegurarse que no había entrado en hipotermia. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Esme ya había encendido el fuego del despacho y allá fue donde se dirigió para sentarse frente al fuego con ella aún en sus brazos.  
Con Esme trayendo ropa el cambio rápidamente y después se recostó en el sillón con ella entre sus brazos esperando que el fuego hiciera su labor. Y seguía sintiendo que ahí era donde ella debía estar siempre. Custodiada por él, protegida, si nada que la perturbara, dormida. Miró el rostro pálido percibiendo hasta qué punto el encuentro de ese día con Tanya lo había afectado. ¿Se trataría quizá que la maldita se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo más por la humana y quería destruirla para así seguirlo lastimando? Si, por que sabía, y no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ella a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado aún no aceptaba que él no la hubiese visto como algo más que una mujer fácil. Su primer y último error.  
Pero esto era diferente, todo lo era, si ella quería matar a Isabella tendría que matarlo a él primero. Él, que había casi matado a esa joven, ahora pensaba en protegerla. Su sangre era el artífice de su destrucción, el elixir de su perdición y aun así todos sus instintos que siempre seguían le decían que no debía lastimarla ni dejar que la lastimaran. ¿Sería capaz de mantener esa promesa?  
Después de unas horas ella comenzó a removerse un poco en sus brazos. Parecía estar soñando y no era nada bueno, como si fuera una costumbre intentó Entrar en su mente pero se topó con la barrera. ¿Por qué Tanya si podía? ¿El bloqueo funcionaria sólo para los hombres?  
"Ella te odia"  
Hubiese dado toda la riqueza que poseía siendo humano por saber si lo que la loca obsesiva había dicho era cierto. Siempre había querido entrar en la mente de la campesina para saber si con ello lograba entender su fascinación por ella. Pero le estaba vedada. Toda ella estaba prohibida para él y aun así ahí estaba. Bajó su cabeza y comenzó a olerla, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. El dulce de su piel abrió su apetito pero lo pudo controlar más fácilmente que otras veces como si la alimentación se hubiera hecho en el segundo lugar de sus prioridades. Si, quería morderla y saborear esa sangre pero lo que más quería, por misterioso que pareciera, es que ella estuviera bien, que Tanya la dejará en paz. Con cuidado sumo intentó retirar el collar de su cuello. Y contra todo pronóstico pudo hacerlo. Solo una vez se había detenido a mirarlo realmente y no encontró ninguna diferencia. ¿Qué contendría? ¿Cuál era el verdadero secreto de su presencia y de la imposibilidad de Tanya para tomarlo? Por ello mismo sabía que tendrían que estar preparados.

Ella iba a volver, de una manera u otra sabía que ese reencuentro ya no se podía seguir posponiendo y lo único que le pedía a cualquiera de las trinidades que existían era poder deshacerse de su maldición y la de los demás. Lo único que se preguntaba era que pasaría con ella cuando finalizara todo. ¿Se quedaría con él? Ahora se daba cuenta de que deseaba que lo hiciera. Sus riquezas serían suficientes para los dos y... 

Futuro. .. Un futuro, en eso era en lo que estaba pensando, hasta ese punto llegaba lo que fuera que esa mujer que acunaba en sus brazos estuviera haciendo con él.  
El lento parpadeo de sus ojos le informó que parecía pronta a despertar. Había separado las pieles de ambos de manera que su frío no la afectará y el calor del fuego lo había alcanzado un poco.  
Finalmente los ojos pardos de abrieron y ella se dio cuenta de donde estaban. 

-La niña...-

-Con Esme - dijo él intentando conectar sus ojos con los de ella, pero ella rehuía su mirada. Ella lo contemplaba de la misma manera que él, impasiblemente de la manera en que hacía todo. Con una mirada, aunque fuera indiferente podía hacer que todo el mundo de ella se estremeciera y más después del inusitado descubrimiento de su amor. Aun le costaba creerlo y más ahora. Pero viéndolo desde otro punto de vista no era nada extraño, no era encandilamiento aunque ¿qué podía saber ella?

-Ahora ella vendrá por mí- dijo sintiéndose tan segura como de que seguía respirando - No me dejará en paz y creo que usted conoce los límites de tiempo para los castigos que impone- una elocuente mirada fue lanzada y Edward no necesitó leerle la mente para saber de qué estaba hablando y no podía mentirle porque conocía a Tanya y creía conocer a las mujeres.

-Debemos proteger este collar a como dé lugar- dijo Bella señalándose suavemente el pecho. - Incluso con mi vida- 

Edward no supo que contestar, en realidad no lo sabía pero la muerte de ella no era una opción. Cuando la conoció nunca creyó que diría algo así después pero una criatura tan fascinante no podía morir y menos a manos de alguien tan terrible como Tanya. Él no lo iba a permitir... Ella era suya y nadie más que él podía pensar siquiera en dañarla. 

\- No lo permitiré... yo te protegeré- ella se sorprendió por esa hesitación nada propia de él mas no hizo ningún movimiento. Sus ojos subieron al rostro de Edward y él le devolvió la mirada. Por más que intentó hacerlo la joven no pudo leer nada que indicara que estaba mintiendo o se burlaba de ella ¿Podía confiar siquiera cuando él mismo era una amenaza para ella?

\- No puede prometer eso- dijo manifestado sus miedos, temía creerle porque temía enamorarse más de él, si es que eso era posible, y no quería sentir el dolor de aquella decepción nuevamente. La contempló en silencio y luego de algunos momentos habló.

-No, no puedo hacerlo pero puedo hacer lo que sea posible para evitar que suceda...-

\- Nunca imaginé. .. - dijo Bella pensando en lo cerca que estaba de la muerte (otra vez). Creía que debía empezar a hablar un poco más, porque al menos de esa manera podía sentir que estaba más cerca de él aunque todo fuera producto de su imaginación. 

No podía decir que le temía aunque en ocasiones fuera demasiado escabroso. Lo respetaba y sabía que debía obedecerle aunque eso fuera en contra de algunos de sus más arraigados principios. 

\- En caso de que llegue a pasar algo quiero que haga una cosa por mí- pidió luego de respirar profundamente - Necesito que, si muero, mi padre no vaya a sufrir ningún daño-

-No vas a morir - dijo de repente enfadado por la actitud derrotista de ella.

-He cambiado, no soy fuerte y nunca lo he sido. No soy importante y ella me matará aunque nunca entienda el por qué...-

-Va a ir tras de ti porque piensa que significas algo para mí- la interrumpió él y el impacto para ella fue peor porque la frase estaba cargada de inmensa ironía. Aunque no lo aclarara nunca si ella "pensaba" que era importante para él era porque en realidad no lo era. Sí, no había podido ser más claro.

\- Pero como ambos sabemos que no quizá podría convencerla de que me dejara tranquila-

-A quien quiere lastimar es a mí- y eso no le aclaraba nada a ella.

-Pero usted mismo acaba de decir que...-

\- No voy a responder nada de eso, simplemente haré lo que este en mis manos para evitar que ella te tenga- 

Era el llamado al silencio. No debía seguir exponiéndose, al parecer no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Después de todo no había funcionado la sinceridad después de todo.  
¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? El calor en el que estaba envuelta era un poderoso contraste entre la respiración que él dejaba caer sobre ella. La joven quería preguntarle la razón por la que estaba ahí, como si ella, contraria a lo que había interpretado, si le importara. Pero algo le decía que no iba a obtener ninguna respuesta. Él hacia lo que quería al ser el dueño de todo y no se le podía cuestionar a pesar de que todas las dudas de ella tuvieran que ver con él. Nunca su destino le pareció más siniestro y sombrío que en ese momento.  
El sueño volvió a vencerla y cayó en su profundidad como si estuvieran abrazándola para protegerla de desconocidas adversidades. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por las nuevas alertas y mensajes, son de gran ayuda, aquí viene un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto **

**Los personajes de Twilight y La Bella y la Bestia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, la historia es mia .**

Edward la contempló sin cansarse. Parecía que sus ojos nunca se agotaban de seguir cada movimiento de los párpados de ella, cada agitación de su respiración en búsqueda de pesadillas, cada cambio en su posición. El rostro de ella era un libro abierto en el que se podía perder fácilmente. No había querido revelarle nada y la había herido a plena conciencia, la incomodidad que esto le proporcionaba era la misma que sintió cuando pensó que Tanya la iba a asesinar.  
Aquella perra había descubierto la verdad, que la humana si significaba algo para él y no comprendía como lo había descubierto. No sabía si los vampiros despedían algún olor o pensamiento especial cuando algún humano lograba conquistar algo más que el interés pasajero. ¿Estaba acaso liberando alguna hormona vampírica que esa maldita había sido capaz de olfatear a la distancia en que se encontraba?  
Isabella, tentadora y resignada Isabella Swan. Si algo pasaba con ella y él seguía viviendo, dejaría a su padre en paz. No sabía qué había sido de él o de las hermanas que ella había manifestado tener. Nunca podría saberlo, no a menos que pudiera abandonar los terrenos y a ella nunca la dejaría ir y menos en esos momentos de peligro inminente.  
"Isabella Swan, ¿Qué eres? ¿Mi perdición? ¿Ruina? ¿Salvación? 

/*/ 

Cuando Bella abrió los ojos estos se acostumbraron rápidamente a la oscuridad aunque cuando pudo enfocar mejor su mirada descubrió que ya era de día y se encontraba sola en el mueble, cómoda y calurosa, el fuego seguía vivo en la chimenea como si así alguien lo hubiese deseado y ella sabía quién tenía esa clase de poder. Se sentía tan cómoda y relajada de por unos segundos pensó que estaba de vuelta en casa, pero en el sitio donde nació y creció no había tal lujo en las paredes ni en los candelabros de las mesas Retirando lentamente las suaves cobijas en las que se hallaba envuelta salió del despacho deseando ir a su habitación. Subir los escalones de la impresionante escalinata seguramente se le iba a hacer eterno pero algo a hacer. Del frío que la atería el día anterior ya no quedaba nada. Desde hacía demasiado tiempo no dormía tan bien y su cuerpo sabía la razón. Seguramente era tan transparente como el agua. Esperaba que al menos su propia mirada hubiese sido discreta el día anterior, no quería humillarse más. Aunque no sabía. Nunca había dominado el arte de esconder sus sentimientos y no iba a empezar ahora, resultaría completamente inútil, tendría que aguantar, soportar como siempre lo había hecho.

Solo ahora, en ese minuto se daba cuenta de que quizá no fuera tan débil como se creía, aunque otros y en ocasiones ella misma pensará de manera diferente. Su padre, por ejemplo siempre pareció considerarla la fuerte de la familia, nunca comentaba nada serio con sus otras hijas, siempre se apoyaba en ella para la mayoría de las cosas. Se estaba comenzando a hacer a la idea de que no volvería a verlos y aunque lo deseaba sólo en ese momento podía aceptar que haberse enamorado de esa bestia que era el señor de la mansión le iba a traer mortales consecuencias.  
Iba en la mitad de las largas escaleras sintiendo que le faltaba un poco el aire cuando una voz oscura la detuvo. 

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- 

Increíble. .. Una pregunta de esa voz y ella se quedaba completamente paralizada. Dio la vuelta lentamente a su cuerpo para encararlo, estaba dos escalones más abajo, no quería pensar en que había estado siguiéndola pero no podía estar segura, su condición de criatura sobrenatural le hacía ser muy sigiloso y ella conocía esa aterradora y fascinante parte de él. 

\- A mi habitación - dijo en voz baja volviéndose a sentir subyugada por su imponente presencia.

\- No vas a volver allá- fue la siguiente frase con la voz fría.

\- Es mi habitación –

-Es mi mansión, si te digo que no vas a volver allá no vuelves –

-¿Qué hago entonces?- dijo ella aceptado que no iba a ganar nada con discutir - No puedo quedarme en el despacho-

\- Irás a mi habitación, en ella te está esperando un baño caliente- 

Si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que aparte de todas las habilidades sobrenaturales que tenía, también podía volar no se habría podido mostrar más sorprendida. 

-No entiendo- dijo verdaderamente sin comprender. Él era tan cambiante como un rompecabezas, aquellas monstruosas invenciones que lo único que hacían era hacer de tu cabeza un revoltijo de inquietud.

-No voy a quitar mis ojos de ti- No, no debía ilusionarse ni sacar nada de esa afirmación, solo eran palabras... si, el calor en su pecho y la estaba delatando - ella va a volver y no quiero estar desprevenido –

\- No puede vigilarme todo el tiempo- comentó ella dándose la vuelta y comenzando a subir otros escalones y obviando el piso que la conduciría a su habitación. Cuando izó su pie para subir otro escalón fue arrollada con delicadeza animal y de repente estaba en los brazos de él subiendo la larga escalera a esa velocidad aterradora que estaba empezando a conocer.

-Pruébame- fue la crítica respuesta susurrada que la llenó de aprehensión. Estar bajo su vigilancia... todo el tiempo, no quería aceptarlo porque sabía que ese tipo de cercanía la heriría profundamente especialmente cuando sabía que él solamente estaba interesado en el aparente vínculo que existía con la joya. Por un aterrador segundo volvió a pensar en su muerte y si, teniendo ella misma una parte incorpórea podía llegar a averiguar si su propia muerte le afectaría a él. Era una imbécil. De un día para otro estaba convirtiéndose en una tonta idealista, ilusoria.

"Tienes que detenerte".

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron para que las dos figuras crucen el umbral y ella, desde su posición vio que sobre la elegante cama había apoyado un vestido de color rojo que le llamó profundamente su atención y en el mismo centro de la estancia había una bañera con humeante agua lista para ser usada. Sus ojos buscar El usual biombo que respetaba su privacidad. Su pecho se encogió de insana anticipación cuando lentamente la puso en el suelo y le ordenó que se desvistiera. El tono de su voz fue una orden sería y ella pudo percibir como su propio cuerpo retrocedía en el tiempo al primer día que se vieron, cuando le ordenó lo mismo y ella le obedeció sabiendo que no tenía opción, justo como en ese momento.

Una caliente anticipación la sacudió, no podía estar esperando que la llenara con su cuerpo esa mañana. Pero a la luz de los acontecimientos quería aferrarse a algo que la hiciera sentirse viva.

¿Qué tan enferma podía llegar a ser?  
Haciendo un esfuerzo y sintiéndose, repentinamente, tímida como si de verdad se tratara de la primera vez que lo hacía se desprendió lentamente de la bata que no recordaba haberse puesto.  
Los ojos de Edward permanecían en ella mientras lentamente iba descubriendo su piel. Hacía eso para su propia tortura y placer personal porque le gustaba verla así, sonrojada con timidez aunque conociera esa otra parte de ella que la poseía cuando estaban juntos. Le parecía que habían pasado eones desde que había disfrutado de ese cuerpo.  
Ella se metió en la bañera con movimientos pausados y suspiró cuando el agua cálida tocó su piel, el olor de su dulce sangre lo llamó al instante pero sabía diferenciar el ansia que sentía, lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era aparearse con ella sin importar nada más, sin alimentación de por medio, solo poseerla, invadirla una y otra vez mientras ella gemía en su oído y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda. Era como si su instinto le estuviera gritando que aprovechara esos momentos mientras podía.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas de la cama y se dedicó a observarla regocijándose en la suavidad de sus movimientos y en el ligero temblor de sus manos, el calor de esa sangre se estaba concentrando y sabía muy bien que no era por el calor del agua. Conocía ese tipo de cambio en su sangre y lo disfrutaba hasta límites insospechados. Ella frotaba su piel con la toalla perfumada en un camino descendente y tortuoso, como si supiera exactamente lo que le estaba haciendo, tentándolo conscientemente.  
Quería acercarse y terminar por ella pero quería que estuviera limpia, aunque la hubiese tomado en todas las formas en que pudiera tenerla.  
La noche había acabado pero había decidido alejarse de ella en la madrugada pues su cercanía y olor le habían hecho desear hacerle cosas a su cuerpo y aún estaba demasiado fría para pensar en ello. Su ser la llamaba, la necesitaba y si la transparente mirada de ella, anexo al olor concentrado de su sangre, eran indicios ella deseaba lo mismo que él. Solo había que esperar. 

/*/ 

La mujer hermosa, aunque de porte severo estaba peinándole el cabello como Bree nunca había conocido. Era un acto tan marginal a ella que lo sentía el doble de emocional. Quería ser una niña fuerte ya que percibía que lo iba a necesitar durante toda su vida. Iba a cambiar para algo que no conocía, nadie se había tomado la molestia de explicarle nada. Parecían creer que ella debía entenderlo sin necesidad de nada más pero por lo poco que sabía el mundo era así y solo una persona no estaba destinada a cambiarlo. 

-Gracias - le dijo a la mujer hermosa como siempre hacia en el momento en que le prodigaba sus atenciones con esa amabilidad que solo alguien llamado madre podía expresar.

-Seguramente tienes demasiadas dudas y confusiones - dijo la mujer y Bree pensó que le había leído el pensamiento.

\- No sé qué preguntar, todo es tan extraño que no tendría por dónde empezar-

\- Y yo no debo decirte nada-

-Pero aun así está aquí, cuidando de mí cuando nadie más querría hacerlo y sé que no son normales pero le puedo asegurar que son lo más cercano a personas que alguna vez traté- sus ojos no miraron más a Esme sino que se fueron por derroteros que no quería mencionar. Esme tampoco sabía que decir, su instinto maternal seguía creciendo y Carlisle le había advertido que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo, no sabía controlarlo, era la primera vez que veía a un niño desde que fue convertida y su imposibilidad de tenerlos cuando era humana habían hecho crecer ese anhelo como si se lo hubiera traído de su otra vida.

-¿Van a matarme...?- 

Muerte, parecía ser la protagonista de toda esa historia, todos la esperaban y pesar de ser inmortales todos la presentían, sabían que todos los caminos llegaban a su fin pero solo los humanos eran quienes se hacían preguntas sobre la muerte más seguido, porque sabían que su tiempo era limitado. No respondió porque ni siquiera ella misma sabía la respuesta. Y comprendió y no le importó porque atesoraría esos momentos maternos para el resto de eternidad que le quedaba. 

/*/ 

Bella sabía que el agua estaba pasando de tibia a fría y con el clima que podía divisar a través de las ventanas sabía que sería cuestión de segundos. La piel estaba comenzando a erizársele y sabía que de quedarse ahí se congelaría así que la otra opción era salir. Había un olor especiado en el ambiente que le hizo pensar en la miel y la yerbabuena y sabía de dónde provenía. Ahora era más intenso como si de alguna manera su olor se hiciera más fuerte o como si ella pudiera percibirlo mejor. Como si ella estimulara esa esencia.  
No, no podía ser... él lo había dejado claro.

\- Sal de ahí- fue la tacita orden de él que había abandonado su posición al lado de la cama y se encaminaba hacia ella trayendo una toalla mullida que había apoyada en una de las sillas. Cuando se detuvo a dos metros de distancia a ella no le quedó más remedio que levantarse.

El agua descendía por su cuerpo y el aire frío del ambiente hizo que se le erizaran los vellos del cuello y brazos entre otras cosas que se apresuró a cubrir instintivamente.

Ella esperaba que él la envolviera en la toalla o se la lanzara pero solo estaba ahí mirándola, sus ojos oscureciéndose. Los podía seguir con su misma mirada, la observaban detallándola y aunque estaba nublado entraba claridad suficiente para revelar perfectamente su cuerpo desnudo y cada imperfección en él. Conocía esa mirada de hambre, la había visto demasiadas veces sobre ella para equivocarse, su propio cuerpo se sacudió en respuesta como si estuvieran conectados de algún modo. Levantó su pie y bendijo su equilibrio al poder salir de la bañera de manera digna. Apoyó ambos pies en la toalla que estaba al lado de la bañera sintiendo las gotas de agua deslizarse hasta el suave tejido.

El aire frío la abrazó pero no fue esa la razón por que la cubrió sus partes pudendas a pesar de que su instinto sería frotarse los brazos a causa de la gelidez del ambiente. Esperó quieta a que él hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Mirándose, dos voluntades chocando, dos seres vinculados sin saberlo, dos destinos unidos por las circunstancias más macabras de la vida.

Bella apartó un brazo de su pecho deseando tener uno más para no descubrirse y dejó la mano extendida esperando que él le alargara la dichosa toalla. No quería acercarse más, no quería ser la primera en flaquear, quería sentir por un momento que era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir unos segundos más sin lanzarse a sus aristocráticas rodillas y rogarle que le diera atención, que sintiera por ella lo mismo que ella había descubierto que sentía por él.  
Un paso más, por parte de él, dado con tanta lentitud que parecía como si el también estuviera enfrentándose a algo que requería toda su voluntad y todo su deseo de seguir siendo frío. Acercarse a ella era como llegar al paraíso después de un infierno de vida. De repente su existencia se le hacía más llevadera si seguía sintiendo eso que ella le inspiraba. Si ella se volvía como él...  
Detuvo su avance un momento cuando ese perturbador pensamiento entró por su mente sin saber de dónde había salido. Verla a ella, convertida en vampiro, corriendo como una gacela entre ese campo donde habían sido encerrados.  
¿De verdad quería condenarla justamente a ella a esa vida solo para que se quedara con él por el resto de su existencia?  
Sentía que era momento de aceptar que ella era algo más que el collar y todo lo demás era superfluo, secundario ante la sola idea de perderla, de que ella muriera.

Retornó su avance hasta que dio el último paso y finalmente pudo verla desde su imponente estatura, de observarla como intentaba cubrir su cuerpo de su insolente mirada, como si su pureza no se hubiese corrompido por él.

Y ahora que la miraba se daba cuenta que el alma limpia de esa mujer no se había visto afectada por toda su maldad. Aunque había menoscabado los principios sobre los que seguramente había sido criada haciéndola convertirse en su amante la esencia de ella seguía siendo la misma, la campesina tentadora de siempre que lo había afectado con su aroma y sus ojos limpios desde el primer momento en que la vio.

Aspiró su olor y cerró los ojos cuando ese aroma caló cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mano derecha apretaba en un puño la toalla percibiendo que el pedazo de tela era inútil cuando era él quien quería secar y degustar esa piel con su lengua. Y sabía que ella lo deseaba también.

A pesar de lo que había pasado, de lo que le había hecho, de quien había venido a alterar el poco de paz que había conseguido, a pesar de ello, ella seguía ahí, queriendo estar con él, como si hiciera caso omiso de su condición natural. Como si su propio cuerpo la dominara al igual que le pasaba a él.

Se sentía bien no ser el único afectado y el bienestar, la sensación de regocijo era equiparable a beber su dulce sangre. Abrió los ojos en los que debía reflejarse su honda necesidad. Seguramente había pasado poco más de un segundo desde que los había cerrado y le había dado tiempo a su privilegiado cerebro de digerir y meditar toda esa información y la conclusión a la que llegaba era la misma. Quería estar con ella como hombre, no como vampiro aunque disfrutara de la misma manera fuera cual fuera, quería envejecer pero con ella, quería. ..Tanto... 

Pasó la toalla lentamente por el frente de ella llevándose consigo la humedad que brotaba de su piel. Bajo sus manos el cuerpo de ella se estremecía como si el roce indirecto de sus manos la estuviera afectando.  
Bella no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que él la estuviera secando como si fuera alguien cercano a él, alguien a quien tenía que cuidar, la manera en que la secaba asemejaba más a una caricia. Era la total antítesis del erotismo y aun así, a pesar de la tela, podía percibir cada roce en su cuerpo. Finalmente había tenido que descruzar sus brazos para que él pudiera secarla por el frente y estaba tan cerca como antes.

Cuando sus manos y la toalla rozaron su pubis Bella se mordió el labio para evitar dejar escapar un gemido delator. El conocido cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas iba acrecentándose a medida que percibía más y más la presencia de él y su corazón palpitaba locamente. Su amor, combinado con la atracción que él ejercía sobre ella, estaban comenzando a marearla de necesidad.

Quería hacer algo como apartar la toalla de sus manos y treparse sobre él para sentir su duro contacto y sus besos helados que ella entibiaría con su propio calor. Eso lo estaba haciendo su contraparte irreal, la verdadera Bella sólo permanecía quieta dejando que la tocará y que en ese justo momento caminara lentamente hasta quedar en su espalda y comenzará comenzara a secarla con la misma suavidad inusitada su cabello, cuello y resto de espalda.

Cuando lo sentía en esa posición era incluso más difícil permanecer quieta porque sentía que la estaba inspeccionando de alguna extraña manera y la hacía percibirse vulnerable la tensión la excitaba y le estaba costando horrores controlar los estremecimientos que estaban comenzando a envolverla.

\- Por favor...- la súplica escapó de su boca cuando él dejó de secarla. Percibió que deslizaba uno de sus fuertes y fríos dedos por la línea que dividía su espalda hasta llegar al nacimiento de las nalgas y otra vez de regreso hasta la base del cuello.

El gemido que escapó de la boca de Bella hizo consonancia cuando sintió los brazos de él envolverla y acercarla a su cuerpo. No estaban separados ni un centímetro, había tal unión que si Edward hubiese podido leerle el pensamiento no habrían podido estar más cerca el uno del otro.

Edward percibía el calor de Bella traspasando su ropa, como si la tibieza de ese cuerpo vivo pudiera hacer algo para calentar toda su frialdad. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro como si hubiese desfallecido y se estuviera rindiendo a los placeres de la carne.

Él la miró desde arriba pudiendo ver sus pezones rosa completamente erizados, las sensibles puntas y los blancos montículos que los precedían estaban a su completa disposición. Era una tentación demasiado grande especialmente cuando podía visualizar y sentir las palpitaciones de su vena yugular, de donde salía la sangre más dulce.

No, no iba a morderla, aunque se muriera de deseo no lo haría porque ella era débil y su frenesí de hambre por su sangre podía matarla. No iba a alimentarse aunque su lengua deseara catar la miel de su piel y la de su sangre, debía privarse aunque muriera. Cerró las manos sobre los cálidos pechos y ella gimió suavemente, seguramente por el contraste del calor y el frío. Pero a ella parecía no importarle porque arqueaba la espalda como si quisiera más de su frío contacto. El trasero de Bella rozó la pesada erección del vampiro que gimió roncamente en su oído. Ambos parecían desearse de una manera imposible de manejar. Ella movió sus manos y las puso sobre las caderas de Edward para acercarlo más mas aunque ambos sabían que ya no había distancia que los separara. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Se preguntaba Bella mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse más. 

"Sucumbir"

Era la única respuesta y nada nunca se sintió tan bien. Él había prometido que la protegería aunque los motivos no fueran tan claros. Sus pechos se sentían congestionados y helados y no había sensación más gloriosa. Excepto tal vez que esas frías manos estuvieran en otro lugar aún más cálido. Con los ojos cerrados, la respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo rozando leve y pausadamente el de él, Bella sentía que no había lugar mejor. Así permanecieron por varios minutos, tocándose, él con la ventaja pero ella no se sentía mal porque sabía que podía permanecer bajo su contacto durante toda su vida.  
Pero también se moría por besarlo, por llenar sus brazos de algo más que sus caderas con la fina ropa apretada en sus puños.  
De un solo movimiento, y como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento estuvo mirándola de frente, sus manos ahora se cerraban en su espalda atrayendo y sus labios finalmente entraron en contacto con los de ella, creando un contraste entre las temperaturas de ambos, cuyas anatomías se estremecieron por los mismos motivos conscientes de lo que ambos sentían y era producido por el otro. Las lenguas un baile sensual que cada una conocía a la perfección. Cada boca sabía lo que le gustaba a la otra y se entregaban sin inhibiciones. Las manos de Edward apretaron la cintura de Bella acercándola más, luego bajaron por sus caderas para asentarlas en sus nalgas alzándola hacia su férrea erección que se apretó contra el redondeado vientre de ella cuyos brazos se aferraron al cuello del señor.

Edward la empujó más cerca haciendo que ella abriera las piernas y finalmente diera un pequeño salto para enredarlas en su cintura.

Si, pensaba Edward, esto era lo que quería, a ella trepada a su cuerpo sin que nada la detuviera.

Caminó sin esfuerzo y la apoyó contra una de las paredes, completamente seducido por el calor que ella desprendía, el olor de su excitación llegándole desde el sexo. La esencia de ella que siempre trastornaba todo lo que él mismo era.

Apartó su mano derecha de donde la estaba sosteniendo para desatar sus propios pantalones de ante quizá rasgando la tela un poco por el afán de poder sentirla. Ella, apoyada contra la pared, hacía inútiles esfuerzos por desabrochar el chaleco y la camisa que él portaba. Inútiles porque las manos le temblaban de excitación. De su propia suave boca salían suspiros mientras el brazo seguía sosteniéndola, las manos de él moviéndose entre las piernas de ambos... luego se sintió llena, hasta el punto del dolor.

Había entrado en ella y aunque estaba lo suficientemente lista para tomarlo recibirlo siempre la impresionaba, por su tamaño, fuerza e ímpetu.

Gritó moviéndose para aliviar la presión y él se retiró para luego volver a entrar, la fricción la hizo volver a gemir y ya no tuvo más opción que aferrarse y sostenerse al cuerpo de él mientras esté dirigía los movimientos gruñendo desesperado ante la gran cantidad de estimulación que estaba recibiendo al entrar en aquel cuerpo húmedo y apretado.

Ella lo complementaban y aquella unión carnal no hacía más que demostrárselo. Cada vez que se hundía en su estrecho interior sentía la conexión creciendo, percibía hambre, pero no de su sangre aunque ese apetito no quedaba descartado del todo. Sentía hambre de las emociones de ella, como si fuera alguna especie de comedor de pensamientos, quería leer sus reflexiones para saber la manera en que verdaderamente se sentía respecto a él, a su cautiverio, a lo que pasaba cuando estaban juntos... a su perdón...

Sus ojos se dirigieron al cuello que ella dejaba all descubierto al retroceder ante sus embates, sus movimientos hacían que el cabello lo cubriera y lo descubriera en un movimiento uniforme. Ahí estaba aquella deseable vena, pero lo único que hizo fue pasarle los labios por el cuello y aferrarse a la piel con ellos posiblemente dejándole una marca pero eso era lo máximo que se acercaría a su sangre.

El sabor de su piel era igual de intoxicante y eso le venía bien.

Seguía empujando en ella, sintiendo como los músculos se apretaban y lo soltaban acompasando sus movimientos bruscos, sus manos viajaban desde sus piernas hasta sus caderas, cintura, espalda, rozaban levemente el cabello y volvían en su recorrido.

Seguramente le quedarían marcas en la espalda, fue otro de los pensamientos incoherentes de Bella, y aun así su cuerpo se sentía pleno, satisfecho y con un alto grado de felicidad. Deseaba quedarse de esa manera, con él entre sus brazos y dentro de su cuerpo. 

-¡Si... si...!- gemía en el oído de él deseando que pudiera amarla tanto como parecía desearla.

¿Conformarse?

Tal vez, porque si et lo único que podía tener la abrazaría de la misma manera.  
Sintió como su vientre explotaba y su sexo se contraía trayéndole la celestial sensación de placer. Él se quedó quieto mientras sentía el orgasmo de ella prensándole el miembro, estuvo a punto de seguirla pero se contuvo y se dedicó a observarla perdido en su expresión de placer, la pacífica sonrisa de su rostro y después la quietud.

Era hermosa, era la mujer más fascinante, la más. ..

Sosteniéndola, aun dentro de su cuerpo, percibiendo la humedad que manó de su orgasmo sobre su propio sexo, caminó hasta la cama y la recostó lentamente. Las piernas de Bella, débiles tras su arrollador clímax, amenazaron con dejar de aferrarlo y eso no lo quería permitir si quería seguir siendo presa de ella así que las aseguró con sus manos y comenzó a moverse sobre su cuerpo sintiendo que el interior de ella volvía a apretarse y el gemido escapaba de ella.

La observó desde su posición. El cabello en abanico alrededor de su cara, los ojos abiertos y vidriosos mirándolo fijamente, siguiendo sus movimientos, los labios entreabiertos, su respiración jadeante saliendo en espiraciones cuando la fuerza de sus embestidas la hacía perder el aliento.

Se salió de su cuerpo siseando ante la placentera sensación y se deslizó por su cuello mirando la marca amoratada de su pasión, se concentró en los pechos besándolos y lamiéndolos. La tibieza de ella se estaba apoderando de su piel haciéndolo sentirse él mismo tibio pero aun así los pezones seguían enhiestos deseando sus besos y eso hizo, los besó, tocó y succionó con suavidad al inicio con más fuerza después, copó los pechos con sus manos catando su sabor dulce y blanco.

Ella se retorcía en la cama pero su figura le impedía moverse, solamente le permitió quedarse ahí y disfrutar de sus atenciones como se merecía.

Él lo veía como un tributo, como una adoración, quería grabarse en su mente. Cuando los pezones enrojecidos por sus atenciones ya no fueron suficientes bajó por su vientre lamiendo el sudor que la excitación hacía en su piel aunque ya había hecho eso antes para ella seguía siendo chocante.

-No...- susurró, pero no tenía la suficiente dureza y negación en la voz para convencerlo de lo contrario. Le abrió las piernas con sus manos y con un movimiento decisión pegó su boca al sexo de Bella sorbiendo, lamiendo y deleitándose en su sabor, disfrutando viéndola disfrutar.

Ella se sentía como la pólvora nuevamente cualquier roce era como una cerilla acercándose a algo potencialmente incendiario pero alejándose segundos después dejándola cada vez más necesitada.

Había algo diferente, no estaba amarrada y podía tocar su cabello sobre su cabeza metida entre sus piernas. Aun la impresionaba ese grado de intimidad pero accedía porque él quería y porque era placentero, no tanto como tener a su cuerpo dentro de ella pero era él, era el placer que él quería darle.

Percibió su lengua en su clítoris y luego descendiendo por la pequeña abertura de su sexo y todo el camino de vuelta. Era una tortura y quería que terminara, solo para volver a empezar. Quería hacerle lo mismo a él, quería. ..

\- Basta, por favor - pidió en una súplica más sonora, una que sí hizo que él se separara un poco y la mirara - No más...- No sabía si lo detenía porque era incapaz de procesar tanto placer o porque quería pedirle que la dejara hacer lo mismo, compensar de alguna manera todo lo que le estaba dando esa mañana y él se detuvo, sorprendentemente.

No la entendía, aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, signo de su evidente excitación le pedía que parara. Ella salió lentamente de debajo de su cuerpo y su manos suaves, cálidas y firmes lo instó a que se recostara en la cama.  
Bella percibía su sexo palpitando pero decidió calmarlo. Se sentía osada y un poco perturbada por lo que quería hacer y esperaba que él se lo permitiera.

Edward la contemplaba con cautela, seguía los movimientos de ella como si de alguna manera él se hubiera convertido en la presa de algún depredador.

Los dedos de ella terminaron de desabrochar el chaleco, sacándoselo torpe pero insistentemente. Le daba vergüenza saberse desnuda y que él había estado vestido todo el tiempo pero ya no importaba porque él ahora era el ahora. Desabrochó la camisa y también se la quitó, ayudada por él.

Luego procedió a remover los pantalones desde donde sobresalía aquello del cuerpo del cuerpo de él que una vez temió pero que ahora solo podía mirar curiosa y mortalmente deseosa. 

Cuando estuvo desnudo ella pudo mirarlo con libertad por primera vez. Si, era cierto que habían estado juntos muchas veces pero siempre había sido bajo el resguardo de la luz de las velas, a la penumbra que aumentaba la sensación de inminente sexualidad. Pero ahora, a la luz del día solo podía embelesarse con el ligero brillo de su piel que la claridad del día hacia evidente, no había sol pero era suficiente para verlo. Los músculos presentes más no prominentes, eran como los de una pantera ágiles, marcados y peligrosos.

Acarició con sus manos el ancho tórax sintiendo toda la dureza bajo la piel. No tenía vello en el pecho y su marcado abdomen era incluso más duro, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, aunque no creía, jamás podía soñar con despertar en él lo que él despertaba en ella. 

Luego siguió a las caderas que tuvieron un ligero movimiento cuando ella posó las manos ahí ignorando deliberadamente a su miembro. Le acarició y palpó suavemente las piernas y los pies y finalmente retornó y se detuvo en el quid del asunto.

Era... ¿perfecto? No tenía punto de comparación con nada que ella hubiese presenciado antes ya que nunca vio un sexo masculino y aunque él no era técnicamente humano imaginaba que no había mucha diferencia.

Alargó su mano lentamente esperando que él la detuviera y le impidiera tocarlo pero no la detuvo, tan solo la contemplaba con esos ojos, tan fijamente como un halcón. Su mano pequeña no alcanzaba a rodearlo pero la cerró hasta donde pudo y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba a abajo sintiendo una insana curiosidad por saber lo que sentiría él con las manos de ella en su sexo, si sentiría esa expectación mezclada con temor que sentía ella cuando él la tocaba de la misma manera íntima. Si sentía esa miríada de sensaciones que le producía a ella cuando la probaba o cuando ella hacia lo que hacía.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con las rodillas juntas y deslizó su tímida lengua lentamente por la punta de sexo de él que, contra todo pronóstico, saltó en la cama levemente como si ella lo hubiera quemado.

Se detuvo por un momento para darle tiempo a que la dejara continuar o no pero no hizo nada, conectaron los ojos de ambos por un momento y ella volvía a su prueba, como tampoco para ello tenía punto de referencia simplemente imitaba con su lengua lo que recordaba que él le hacía a su propio sexo cuando la probaba entre las piernas. Deslizaba la lengua por la punta y a los lados lentamente sintiendo la esencia dulce que manaba de él y el sabor de esa piel fría que ella entibiaba con su saliva. Gimió ante el olor también dulzón que también percibía y que la hizo sentirse más apasionada que antes.

Se llevó la punta a la boca y comenzó a chuparlo lentamente embebiéndose de ese placer y de los estremecimientos que habían comenzado a recorrerlo. Parecía que se había vuelto más perceptiva y lo que estaba haciendo parecía gustarle. No necesitaba que se lo dijera, lo lavó con la humedad de su boca percibiendo su propio sabor en él y sin saber por qué encontraba todo tan correcto y esa cercanía que compartían tan especial.

Cuando más concentrada estaba sintió que los brazos de él la detenían y la alzaban contra su figura para poder devorarle la boca con un beso arrollador y ella se lo devolvió con creces sintiendo nuevamente el vínculo entre ambos. Edward tocó su espalda con sus manos de arriba a abajo lentamente, la figura de ella completamente acostada sobre él. 

-Abre las piernas - susurró Edward sobre su cabeza y sintió como ella, lentamente, obedecía hasta que quedó montándolo. Apoyando ambas manos en su pecho Bella se izó hasta que quedó sentada sobre su cadera ambos mirándose a los ojos mientras él, con parsimonia, guiaba las caderas de ambos hasta que la penetró suavemente, toda la longitud de su miembro finalmente dentro de ella.

La joven movió sus propias caderas de un lado a otro para acomodar su tamaño hasta que finalmente encajó y ambos suspiraron por estar unidos. Él sujetó las caderas de ella y comenzó a guiar los movimientos, ascendente y descendente, adelante y atrás, penetrándola con firmeza porque sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de puro placer. Era una danza coordinada en donde ambos encontraron el ritmo requerido para satisfacción mutua. Edward la observaba, a sus pechos moverse de acuerdo a sus movimientos, su garganta expuesta, el largo cabello cayendo por su espalda y rozando sus piernas. Bella volvió a sentir que su interior se apretaba y comprimió los músculos de su pelvis en un acto reflejo arrancando un gruñido a Edward que comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos ya que, al conocer su cuerpo sabía que la explosión era inminente.  
Ambos llegaron al clímax a la vez aumentando aún más la sensación de conexión.  
Y luego todo fue calma para ambos. El cuerpo de ella cayó desmadejado sobre el de Edward que la recibió sin decir nada. Bella sabía que no arruinaría ese momento con palabras, que sus duda debían quedarse donde estaban porque nadie le diría como responderlas.

De repente le dio mucho sueño pese a que era de mañana, no pudo controlar el cansancio y sabía que no tenía nada que ver con su falta de sangre sino con todo lo que habían estado haciendo. Cerró los ojos pensando en que, a pesar de la dureza de los músculos debajo de ella, nunca se había sentido más cómoda.  
Edward contemplaba el techo de la cama de dosel aun completamente arrollado por lo que acababa de suceder, el sexo entre ellos nunca había sido de esa manera y se encontraba tan confundido como un niño pequeño. Lo había sentido todo, cada sensación cada toque, cada expresión, todo de ella se le había quedado grabado y no se sentía mal ni incómodo por ello. De hecho se sentía tan tranquilo hasta que...  
Pensó en Tanya...  
Toda su sensación de abandono sexual lo dejó en un instante, no del todo, pero se sintió súbitamente más frío, como si el calor que ella le hubiera aportado se estuviera desvaneciendo a pesar de tenerla tan cerca. Por un segundo deseo ser un hombre normal abrazando a su mujer, a la mujer que quería.  
Querer...  
Esa palabra comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo contra él. ¿Acaso nunca podía hacer las cosas bien? No podía permitirse quererla, no pertenecían siquiera a la misma especie y aun así...  
Aun así cumpliría su promesa. La protegería costara lo que costara.  
¿Incluso tu propia vida?  
¿Pero realmente se le podía llamar vida a lo que tenía?  
Sus brazos se apretaron inconscientemente alrededor de la figura que dormía en sus brazos.  
Decidió disfrutar un poco más de ese calor y cuando pasaron dos horas más decidió apartarse y dejarla a buen recaudo de la cama. Tenía que alejarse un poco de todos los pensamientos que el hecho de tenerla cerca le producía. Ella le hacía cuestionarse con cosas para las que no se sentía preparado a afrontar. Ahora todos estaban en peligro y no dependía de nadie, no podía pensar sólo en su beneficio, ellos, los que habían sido transformados por su culpa, también fueron humanos una vez y no podía dejarlos a la deriva esperando que Tanya hiciera algo malo con ellos. Decidió ir al despacho, al menos allí parecía encontrar la paz que era incapaz de encontrar en ninguna otra parte. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno, antes que nada quiero advertir que se acerca el final, como había explicado antes este no iba a ser un fic demasiado largo y pues como todo en la vida tiene su principio y su final, agradezco de antemano todos los mensajes y alertas. **

**Los personajes de Twilight y la Bella y la Bestia pertencen a sus respectivos autores. La historia es mia. **

Bella siempre había pensado que las pesadillas donde tú eras protagonista y donde no podías moverte ni gritar eran las peores jamás imaginadas. Ser víctima de ellas era el suplicio más grande al que alguna vez sería sometida la mente. Pero ser parte de ello lo hacía incluso más horroroso.  
Sentía que se estaba ahogando, la sensación de muerte inminente era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Algo oscuro y lleno de maldad se le estaba metiendo por los ojos, la nariz, la boca y las orejas. Cada vez que hacía un intento por inhalar eso se adentraba más en ella y en medio de su oscuridad comenzó a ver cosas feas. Cosas donde ella misma estaba involucrada, donde todos sus sentimientos y miedos eran puestos a la luz vergonzosamente. La verdad no sabía si estaba soñando o si se trataba simplemente de alguna treta de su imaginación, pero lo que sentía era tan real que inclusive al abrir los ojos lo vio todo negro por un momento. Cuando pudo aclarar su visión una voz femenina en su cabeza le dijo que debía levantarse en ese instante.  
Ayudada por los brazos se izó a pesar de que sentía algo, o peor aún, alguien, la estaba controlando.  
"Vístete " Dijo la voz en su cabeza.  
Uno de sus vestidos había sido puesto sobre la silla al lado de la ventana. Dio los pasos que la separaban de su objetivo y se puso el vestido ignorando las reglas de decoro sobre corsé, camisola, y medias. Algo más profundo dentro de ella le estaba pidiendo que se detuviera, que eso no era lo que quería hacer, quería quedarse en la cama de Edward y seguir recordando la manera en que habían estado juntos pero la voz que la controlaba seguía dictando todos sus movimientos y guió sus pasos para que saliera de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.  
Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ningún sonido al pisar la alfombra fina, tampoco hicieron ninguno cuando bajó las escaleras.  
"No quiero este frío... ¡Detente!" Le gritaba su propia mente al sentir sus pies en contacto directo con la nieve. Estaba caminando hacia los terrenos que rodeaban la mansión y estaba comenzando a adentrarse en el espeso bosque. Los pies le dolían, el frío de la nieve la estaba quemando. Sentía las saladas lágrimas resbalar de sus ojos ante lo que estaba experimentando. Súbitamente le había llegado el reconocimiento de quien le estaba hablando, de quien estaba controlando su cuerpo y por algún horrible motivo, su mente. Era ella, había vuelto y había encontrado la manera de poseerla.  
Las ramas le daban en la cara pero no hacía nada para apartarlas, simplemente pasaba a través de ellas como si fueran agua.  
"¿Qué es esto? "Sollozaba su interior. Él le había dicho, la noche anterior, que la protegería, pero ahí estaba, punto de caer en los brazos de la mujer que era una bruja. No se lo había asegurado, pero había prometido y ahora, pensaba mientras llegaba a la falda de una alta montaña y comenzaba a ascender sin controlar su cuerpo, ahora se daba cuenta de que él nunca cumpliría. Nunca la protegería porque solamente era un juguete sexual.  
Sintió que la bañaba de repente una fuente de calor, como si hubiera entrado en alguna especie de cúpula, sus ojos, que parecían ser los únicos en responder, miraban a su alrededor. Podía ver la torre más alta de la mansión desde ahí, podía ver parte del bosque.  
Pisando terreno plano vio a lo lejos la figura de la mujer mirándola dar los pasos que la llevaron a quedar frente a frente.

\- Me alegra que hayas venido - dijo esa voz dulce y angelical que seguramente provocaba cosas curiosas en los hombres, porque a ella le provocaba temor. - Eso hará todo mucho más fácil - 

"Verás, mi único propósito es salvarte, salvarte antes de que él inunde tu alma de su presencia."

Bella se preguntó si ella sabía que, de hecho, su alma y corazón estaban inundados de amor por Edward.

\- Quiero protegerte como nadie me protegió a mí, advertirte como nadie me advirtió, salvarte como nadie lo hizo conmigo, de ese hombre que una vez fue Edward Cullen y también de la bestia que es ahora –

"Si, ya se lo que debes estar pensando, él es lo que es en este momento por mi culpa, pero déjame contarte la parte de la historia que él decidió ignorar para su propio beneficio, asumo. Para poder tenerte y quedar como la víctima. Yo era una campesina que a duras penas tenía para comer. No tenía familia ni nadie que viera por mí. Y amaba al señor de estas tierras desde que era adolescente. Me parecía perfecto y me decía a mí misma que nunca lo iba a tener. Pero un día lo hizo, un desgraciado día lo hizo y como campesina que era caí en sus brazos con facilidad. Está enamorada y habría hecho lo que me pidiera, hasta convertirme en su amante." 

Bella se sentía plenamente identificada con lo que estaba escuchando, porque también era una campesina y también haría todo lo que fuera por ese hombre. 

"Hasta que un día decidió que no era lo suficientemente mujer para él. Yo quería que nos casáramos, lo amaba, aun lo amo. Pero a pesar de que le rogué, le supliqué que me quisiera de vuelta, que viviéramos juntos, que me dejara amarlo, se negó y me echó de su vida como un perro, sin alma ni corazón porque se los había entregado a él. Tenía un bebé en mi seno" 

Bella sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho al escucharla decir aquello. Todo parecía tan real y ella misma estaba tan dolida que a su pesar comenzó a creer en las palabras que ella estaba diciendo. Siempre había escuchado decir que había tres versiones de la verdad, la de una y otra persona involucrada y la que era real. Solo que ella ya no sabía cuál era la realidad. 

"Al abandonarme volví a estar por mi cuenta y en mi avanzado estado de desnutrición perdí a mi bebé. Había alcanzado a ilusionarme con tener esa parte de él, con mi hijo como compañía y luego estaba todo perdido, ya no me quedaba nada. Y yo solo quería vengarme. La comadrona que atendió mi aborto también tenía conocimientos en brujería nadie sabía pero al ver mi dolor comprendió mi deseo de venganza y me enseñó como maldecirlo y lo hice, solo que en la brujería se debe pagar un precio y me mi involucrada. Por azares de la magia hasta sus sirvientes se vieron afectados sin tener culpa alguna. Ahora sólo hay una manera de liberarlos, quiero que todo acabe, quiero que dejemos de sufrir por está existencia a medias, quiero que volvamos a ser humanos y disfrutemos de la vida que nos fue arrebatada por las malas decisiones. Quiero que el sufrimiento. .. Termine"  
Bella se preguntó si la ligera nota de maldad que había dejado traslucir ella en su tono había sido producto de su imaginación. Pero a pesar de que intentó verla a los ojos ella se resistió y no pudo desmentir nada, porque en realidad ella tampoco sabía nada. Era verdad, debía serlo, no tenía por qué mentir, si estaba enamorada de él no tenía por qué mentir y menos a ella que no significaba nada para él. Como había resaltado en innumerables ocasiones no sabía cómo interpretar a la gente ni identificar las mentiras y las verdades. Le creyó porque no tenía nada mas en que creer ni que ver. Se sentía presa de una negatividad y desazón sin precedentes pero al final todo se reducía a la sensación de tristeza ante la evidente realidad, ella no tenía nada que hacer al lado de él, no era hermosa como la mujer que hablaba frente a ella, tampoco era nada al lado de ella.

\- Necesito tu sangre - dijo la mujer observándola fijamente - tu sangre es lo suficientemente pura para salvarnos a todos. - 

Bella levantó su muñeca como una autómata y la ofreció sintiendo como el corazón comenzaba a palpitarle a toda velocidad. 

¿Qué estoy haciendo? 

Una voluntad mayor se apoderaba de ella y la verdad era más clara, aunque ella amara al señor de la mansión no había futuro para ellos no tenían nada juntos más que la atracción sexual y eso, aunque la embrujaba al final no dejaba nada para protegerse, la coraza que había intentado imponerse se había resquebrajado y todo era culpa de ella. Ella se había buscado su destino. 

"Eso es " decía la dulce voz. 

Un dolor en la muñeca le recordó donde se encontraba y lo que estaba dejando que le hicieran, quiso rehusarse pero algo más poderoso que ella se lo impidió. Ese dolor no tenía nada que ver con el que sentía cuando Edward la mordía en el brazo, este dolor conllevaba la maldad y un odio cancerbero que percibió en lo más profundo de su ser. Era el odio de esa mujer, lo sabía y de alguna manera estaba contagiándoselo a ella. No quería sentirse infectada de esa manera pero aunque todo su ser quisiera luchar no podía hacer nada. Lo único que cruzaba por su mente era él y todo lo que habían tenido cuando ella había llegado a la mansión. Ya ni siquiera recordaba hacia cuanto tiempo, solo tenía las memorias en su cabeza para guiarse.  
El dolor en su brazo remitió y se dio cuenta de que la mujer había recogido algo de su sangre en un cuenco metálico que tenía dibujos a su alrededor que no alcanzo a identificar. Bella caminó hacia el pequeño altar que la mujer había edificado y se puso frente a donde Tanya había apoyado el tazón con su sangre.

"Sólo tú puedes ser lo suficientemente pura para esto" 

Bella asumió que 'esto' era la salvación que ella había mencionado antes. Era lo único que quería. A pesar de todo seguía preocupándose por un ser que no quería ser salvado. 

/*/ 

Edward no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en el despacho. Su cabeza era un solo giro de estrategias, preguntas, dudas y más. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo llevar a cabo sus propósitos de protección para todos? Incluso estaba pensando en proteger a esa niña que se había adentrado en sus vidas sin conocerla y cuya sangre salvo a Isabella. Percibía que toda la crea recaía en sus hombros y por primera vez en sus muchos siglos de vida se sentía útil. Si tan sólo pudiera llevarlo a cabo.  
Estaba meditando nuevamente cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta y por qué Esme y él de conocían bien sabía que se trataba de algo importante.  
Cuando divisó el rostro de Esme se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien y el primer pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza fue dedicado a Isabella.

\- Se ha ido - dijo ella, - fui a llevarle el desayuno como me ordenó pero la cama estaba vacía, el vestido rojo que había alistado para ella no estaba, ya buscamos por toda la mansión pero no está. - Esme titubeó pero después se armó de valor - La habitación olía a ella... Ella se la ha llevado –

Edward se transportó a velocidad vampírica a su habitación donde había dejado a Bella momentos antes. El olor de Bella permanecía pero Esme estaba en lo correcto, la estancia también estaba inundada de él olor abominable de Tanya. Y el collar no estaba, Bella lo llevaba puesto mientras hacían el amor. Todo lo que había pensado y planeado momentos antes se desvaneció ante un solo propósito. Ir por Isabella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir su esencia pero solo podía intentar imaginarse la razón por la que Tanya quería a la muchacha excepto tú vez para matarla y al volver a pensar en ella muerta fue presa de una desesperación sin nombre y era algo que no podía permitir si estaba en sus manos.  
Escuchó pasos y sintió a los demás reunirse alrededor de él. Seguramente Esme les había transmitido la nueva a ellos y todos sabían que a pesar de lo que habían hecho y planearon hacer Tanya se había llevado a Bella. Por la conexión que compartían ellos también debían estar al corriente de la desesperación y ansiedad que se estaban apoderando de él al pensar que entre más tiempo estuvieran juntas más daño podía causar Tanya a su mujer. 

-Tengo que ir por ella - anunció solemnemente, si alguno se mostró sorprendido por tal afirmación tan completamente desconocida en él no lo demostró. Todos le devolvían la mirada sin inmutarse.

Ninguno dijo nada porque sabían lo que iba a pasar. Él iría tras ella y ellos lo seguirían porque a pesar del destino al que él los había condenado y la desgracia de todos esos siglos ellos seguían siéndole fieles. Él salió corriendo para internarse en el bosque y ellos corrieron tras él sin quedarse atrás, dejaron que liderara porque era el único que podía seguir con mucha más precisión la esencia de Isabella ya que al haber bebido de ella era más fácil seguir el rastro.  
Solo una persona se quedó atrás, porque sus piernas pequeñas y su estado humano le impedían seguirlos como hubiera querido. Había escuchado todo y sabía que estaba cerca de algo muy parecido a la muerte. Como una autómata subió hasta la habitación que le había sido asignada, tomó una capa demasiado grande y poniéndosela y calzando se los zapatos comenzó a caminar en la dirección en que ellos se habían ido siguiendo el rastro casi imperceptible de sus pisadas en la nieve. Aun a riesgo de perderse sentía que era lo que debía hacer. 

/*/ 

Bella se sabía cada vez más pesada. Algo, una figura negra había comenzado a dar vueltas sobre ella y lo que antes pensó que era una cúpula de iglesia se estaba haciendo más denso, como si creciera, parecía estar tragándosela. ¿Qué pasaba ahí? ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Se iría. .. No quería. ..  
Un calor pulsante comenzó a inundarle el pecho y bajó la mirada, aun traía puesto el collar, ese collar que parecía tener todos los interrogantes de la vida que estaba viviendo y que yacía de colgando de su cuello como si no quisiera separarse de ella. La joya comenzó a elevarse de su cuello huyendo de su mano. 

"Es mío" dijo la voz dulce. "Su corazón es mío"

"Debemos morir, no somos normales no debemos vivir... no deben vivir" 

Luego risas burlonas, se reían de su ingenuidad, de su estupidez, de sus ilusiones. 

"Ya no hay salvación para él, ha abusado de su existencia, ha destruido la vida de muchas personas" 

Si, tal vez era cierto. 

"Podrás tener un descanso normal, descansaras tranquila sabiendo que obraste bien" 

"¿Tanya, que es lo que realmente quieres?" 

"A ti... a lo que representas, tu escudo...tú me protegerás" 

Una voz masculina que sintió reverberar en su pecho le susurro las palabras que no entendía. 

"Es la razón por la que tu mente no puede ser leída..." la voz venía notablemente del collar en su pecho. 

"¿Para qué?" Pensó Bella, ¿cuál era el uso de que no le pudieran leer la mente? 

No, eso estaba mintiendo, ella no era escudo de nadie, ni de sí misma, ella solo quería que eso que estaba sucediendo acabara lo más pronto posible. 

Escuchó sonido de ramas rompiéndose mientras algo se acercaba. Levantó la mirada un poco y recorrió a las siete figuras que llegaron a la falda de la montaña, en donde estaba erigido el altar, donde ella estaba de pie y rodeada de la cúpula. 

¿Qué hacen ellos ahí? ¿Qué hacia él ahí? 

Todos se detuvieron en seco al ver lo que estaba pasando, era increíble la magnitud del poder que se estaba gestado en ese sitio. Todos ellos podían sentir la intensidad de este fluyendo hacia sus formas. Edward quería subir, de hecho hizo el ademán de hacerlo pero algo se lo impidió una fuerza invisible rechazaba cualquier intento de acercarse. Desde ahí podía contemplar a Bella y la expresión vacía de su rostro que no tenía nada que ver con la expresión de paz y felicidad que había tenido horas antes cuando él está amándola. 

-¿Qué es lo que esa bruja te ha hecho?- gritó en dirección a la cúpula esperando que ella le dirigiera una mirada o una palabra.

-Oh, nada - respondió alguien que no fue Bella. Edward contempló como Tanya pasaba por detrás de Bella, reconoció su andar elegante que le pareció tan artificial como toda ella - Simplemente le dije la verdad sobre nosotros - vio como la blanca mano se enredaba en el cabello de ella y tiraba sin delicadeza de este. Bella no se inmutó por él se trató hacia ella, seguía con esa extraña expresión ausente que, honestamente estaba comenzando a darle miedo, él, que nunca había sentido miedo en su vida.

Ni siquiera cuando era humano y no sabía que porquería le había dicho aquella zorra pero seguramente era algo que había hecho que la imagen que Bella tenía de él se volviera aún peor de lo que ya era. 

\- Vas a estar bien- susurró más para sí mismo que para ella. Pero ella no podía escucharlo ya que seguía ensimismada con todo lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos, los veía a ellos, a los seres con los que vivió por cierta cantidad de tiempo, todos ahí, él ahí pero ya no podía sentir nada.

Era como si su cuerpo se hubiera anestesiado oliendo formol, nada la aturdía, nada la conmovía. Excepto tal vez eso que la mujer estaba susurrando en su cabeza, sonaba real, ella era la salvación, ella era la destrucción pero aún no había logrado determinar de qué podía ser la salvación. Podía ser libre, seguía diciéndole, pero estaba segura de que no sería libre nunca más, su corazón no sería libre y ¿qué era un cuerpo sin alma ni corazón?

Tan sólo una carcasa vacía. 

Él la estaba mirando, había llegado ahí y todo aquello que ella podía escuchar era esa pelea de voces en su mente, más fuerte la de ella más débil la masculina, diciéndole que partiera su ser en dos direcciones diferentes. Salvación, destrucción, ya no podía diferenciarlas.  
La cabeza había comenzado a dolerle, tener a dos personas diciéndole cosas en ella, personas que no reconocía era demasiado. Gritó para que se fueran pero ellas parecían seguirse debatiendo sin que pudiera hacer nada.  
Pasó sus dedos lentamente por el collar que flotaba ante sus ojos, a su contacto la joya comenzó a brillar lentamente. Sentía que esa joya era suya, que era su deber protegerla.

"Si, vamos, eso es lo correcto, es lo que debes hacer, no dejes que ella la tenga, no puede tenerla... no..."  
Luego la voz masculina fue súbitamente callada por la femenina, aquel espíritu de Tanya que seguía hablándole, seguía incordiándola con aquella frase que siempre incluía su promesa de libertad. ..  
No tener que lidiar más con sus problemáticos sentimientos, todo el dolor que Edward Cullen, vampiro sin alma, había traído a su sencilla vida.

Él se había llevado sus ilusiones de niña, aquellas que no había creído poseer, su virginidad y su corazón.  
Se podía amar a alguien sin ser correspondido pero a la larga se acababa como ella misma estaba acabando en ese momento, sola y sin ningún deseo de vivir.  
Quizá Tanya tenía razón, quizá era mejor que toda esa estirpe maligna dejará el mundo así fuera por medio de la salvación. Y ahí frente a ella estaba la manera de salvarlos por medio de ese collar, ella yo quería, pero no había especificado como.  
Serian condenados por toda la eternidad. ..  
¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?

Le preguntaba una y otra vez aquella parte de ella que siempre le había dado malos concejos y que ahora hacia su súbita y nada deseada aparición. Aquella que le dijo y la convenció de que ella podía salvar a algo como un vampiro, aquella que nunca dejó que perdiera la esperanza pero ahora la hacía dudar, como si la misma Bella no hubiera aprendido de ello.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, viendo la taza donde estaba su sangre, al lado de esta había un cuchillo o una daga, nunca había podido diferenciarlas, solo que esta era una especialmente trabajada y tenía las mismas runas o diseños que la taza.  
Su cabeza era un vendaval, sus ojos, aquellos traidores buscaron entre la oscuridad hasta que por fin conectaron con los de él que la estaba contemplando con una expresión que no alcanzaba a identificar. Por un segundo deseo poder abrazarlo sin que nada, ninguna situación los separara, pero ahora que sabía de imposibles, lo único que quería era...irse.  
Nunca había dejado nada al azar, aunque no se preciaba de ser tan precavida, pero alargó la mano y la cerró alrededor de la daga levantándola con esfuerzo de tan pesada que era. Recordó lo que había oído una vez de alguna de las brujas que decían no serlo del pueblo, solamente la sangre proveniente del corazón más puro podrá salvar del mal a quienes merece ser salvados, solo el amor que esa sangre y esa vida dispuesta a sacrificarse posean tendrán el poder suficiente para anular lo que debe ser anulado. ...  
Su corazón ya estaba muerto al menos espiritualmente, pero su órgano de vida quizá, solo quizá, fuera aún lo suficientemente inmaculado para salvar a todos ellos que acabaron en esa situación por una mujer despechada.  
Era increíble que las palabras que oía se le siguieran repitiendo en la cabeza como si fuera el mismo destino quien la estuviera obligando a tomar una decisión.  
A los pies de la montaña había siete figuras sondeando intentando entrar dentro de aquello que Tanya había creado.

"Destroza ese corazón. ... "decía la voz de Tanya no sabía a qué refería hasta que vio el collar. Uno de los vampiros, que la joven reconoció como Jasper intento saltar sobre la cúpula pero fue expulsado rápidamente cayendo a varios metros, todos ellos querían entrar, querían evitar que ella hiciera algo.  
No había conocido realmente a ninguno de ellos, pero sabía que habían sido humanos alguna vez y que no merecían una eternidad de maldición.  
Y Edward en seguía abajo, la miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros que anunciaban sed de sangre. Quería ayudarlo como siempre lo quiso pero ahí no había más vuelta de hoja. Él era el único que no estaba intentando entrar, podía sentir su enfado...  
Como ansío que alguna vez la hubiese amado como ella a él.  
Era injusto que la única vez que se hubiera enamorado fuese de una criatura como esa, pero... él podía tener mejor vida... todos ellos, Tanya no podía ganar, un corazón despechado no podía regir la vida de tantas personas especialmente a aquellos a quienes ella había aprendido a apreciar un poco.

Miró hacia atrás a la figura sin cuerpo que extendía su poder sobre ellos. Ella era la culpable, por ella no podía tenerlo... por ella...  
Su cabeza dio un pinchazo de dolor y fue como si de repente se hubiera metido en la cabeza de Tanya sin que ella se diera cuenta, ahí lo único que había era maldad, deseo de venganza, no deseo de salvación, por un momento había logrado engañarla. No había tal bebé ni nada por el estilo, lo único que había en la cabeza de esa mujer era matarla. Porque creía que Edward, su Edward estaba enamorado de ella.

No conocía los entresijos de la brujería o lo que fuera que esa mujer practicara, pero una cosa estaba más que clara, todo lo que estaba haciendo lo estaba llevando a cabo utilizándola.

Miró a Edward otra vez, no había salvación para él ni para ellos, porque la maldición que esa mujer les lanzo iba a perdurar por toda la eternidad, lo que Tanya planeaba era algo mucho más siniestro, los destruiría a todos con ayuda de la sangre de Bella, he ahí la razón por la cual había recopilado un poco de ella en esa taza.

Pero le iba a arrancar el corazón, todo eso lo podía ver a través de ese halo que se había creado entre su mente y la de Tanya, que seguía circulando alrededor de ella misma ajena a todo lo que Bella estaba viendo.

Se retiró de esa mente antes de que pudiera contaminarla aún más de lo que lo había hecho. No había final, no lo habría nunca para ella, no lo había para la familia de Edward, porque eso era en lo único que ella pensaba, en que todos ellos a pesar de ser sus sirvientes, en realidad eran la única familia que le quedaba.

Antes de que la cabeza le explotara, antes de darle tiempo, en un rápido movimiento Bella tomó el collar y lo pegó a su pecho haciendo fuerza porque este queria salirse de su cuello, Llevó la mano a la daga al lado de la taza con la que Tanya pretendía perforarle el corazón después de haber usado su sangre, pero no habría hechizo si ella acababa con el corazón primero.

Hasta ese momento no se consideró importante para algo y justo en ese momento dio con la clave del asunto. Ellos vivirían eternamente, pero no con la carga que suponía ser perseguidos por una loca con poderes de bruja.

Con la otra mano levantó la daga y sin meditarlo un momento la clavó en su pecho haciendo que la sangre comenzará a brotar inmediatamente sobre la piedra roja del collar en pleno corazón impulsada hasta la empuñadura. Al segundo todo un caos se despertó pero ya no fue consciente de ello, el dolor en su pecho y la brisa que pronto comenzó a azotar todo fueron las únicas cosas de las que fue consciente antes desvanecerse por falta de fuerza. 

-No!- el grito desgarrador de Tanya hizo eco en cada piedra que los rodeaba mientras los Nosferatu observaban todo desde abajo Todos a una señal habían intentado entrar antes pero esa fuerza mayor los detenía, momentos después lo que parecía un campo de energía se rompió inmediatamente mientras Bella caía finalmente hasta entrar en contacto con el suelo y el grito de negación de Tanya se mezcló con el de Edward que usando su velocidad vampírica y sabiendo que ahora no había poder que lo detuviera escaló la montaña como volando para llegar al lado de ella.

Le dolía el pecho como si fuera el suyo el que hubiera sido atravesado por la daga. Hacía demasiados siglos que no sentía una emoción real, algo como el dolor, se sentía consternado y... desolado. 

No le llevó más de medio segundo llegar a donde Bella, ahí estaba ella, pensó pasando a la figura de Tanya que intentó detenerlo pero tal era su afán que la apartó de un empujón que la hizo estrellarse con fuerza contra la montaña, pálida, respirando con dificultad y con la daga clavada en el pecho hasta la empuñadura.

No alcanzaba a comprender la razón por la que ella había hecho eso, había incurrido al suicidio como si su vida no valiera. ¿A eso la había llevado haber estado con él? ¿A desear no vivir más?

Alguien lo atacó por detrás apartándolo del único sitio donde verdaderamente quería estar, lleno de una ira renovada atacó a Tanya que respondió a sus golpes presa también de una furia incontrolable. Era un movimiento riesgoso aun entre vampiros. Ambos fintaban esquivando golpes haciendo que la montaña cimbrara cada vez que ellos se golpeaban como dos titanes indestructibles. Aun en su humanidad Edward nunca golpeó a una mujer pero esta bestia que lo atacaba, al igual que él, hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser humano, ahora eran sólo dos animales cuyo fin era sobrevivir.

La empujó una vez más poniendo en su golpe todos esos sentimientos que habían comenzado a aflorar en el momento en que ella se había clavado la daga.

Eso pareció darle una fuerza extra y la lanzó casi hasta tirarla de la montaña. 

Un par de brazos lo detuvieron cuando el impulso de ir tras ella y matarla finalmente casi lo devora pero los brazos de Carlisle lo detuvieron. 

\- Ya es suficiente- le dijo en un tono apaciguador como el que se usaba cuando se quería tranquilizar a un animal especialmente iracundo. Los ojos de su sirviente más fiel parecieron contagiarle de ese tipo de paz que solo él podía irradiar. Jasper y Emmet salieron disparados y ambos comenzaron a luchar contra Tanya mientras sus mujeres los rodeaban listas y dispuestas a ir por la zorra si decidía escaparse. Se volvió hacia Bella descubriendo que Esme estaba con ella, hincada en sus rodillas y sujetando una de sus manos.

No tenía medida de tiempo para saber cuánto había pasado desde que ella se había herido hasta ahora, que él iba hacia ella como hipnotizado sin poder creer que ese latido errático que escuchaba era el antes vivaz corazón de ella. Cuando llegó hasta ese punto se hincó él mismo al lado opuesto donde estaba Esme. Su cara pálida apenas parecía tener vida y su primer impulso fue obligarla a abrir los ojos y que lo mirara. Posó su mano sobre la de ella, iguales en temperatura.  
En un impulso nada propio de él se llevó una de sus muñecas a la boca y cortándose la piel con los dientes poderosos decidió llevar su muñeca a los labios de ella para que su ponzoña, que al igual que la de los demás tenía poderes curativos, sanara esa herida mortal. Los labios permanecieron cerrados mientras la ponzoña, en textura y color, parecida a la sangre humana, se derramaba lentamente por las mejillas y cuello de ella. Hizo más fuerza con la muñeca hacia los labios de ella pero el resultado era el mismo. 

\- No vas a morir - dijo más para sí mismo que para ella, la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió delicadamente para que abriera los ojos, al menos quería tener la oportunidad de ver esos ojos una vez más.

Finalmente ella reaccionó y lo miró. 

Estaba más del lado de la muerte que del de la vida pero aun así fue capaz de enfocar el rostro del hombre que no era hombre, de la bestia vampiro que amaba. La estaba mirando desde arriba y con esa expresión fría que siempre lo caracterizó, sus recuerdos de él, que había comenzado a imaginar en su mente desde que cerró los ojos, no le habían hecho justicia. Lo único que se le ocurría era que era obra del destino, ellos terminando en esa posición, como si alguien más allá de todo lo real le hubiera ordenado que hiciera lo que hizo, como si estuviera predestinado, no entendía como pero ahí estaba finalmente viéndolo por última vez. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho?- fue lo que pudo leer en los labios que miró concentrada. La voz le llegaba lenta y no estaba sintiendo mucho, simplemente estaba llena de aquel sentimiento que él le inspiraba, sentía deseos de contestarle pero ya no tenía fuerzas, los ojos le pesaban y la poca vida que le quedaba se estaba yendo. 

Aun no comprendía qué la impulsó a hacer lo que hizo pero, como había pensado momentos antes, estaba inundada de paz. Se sentía a salvo. Y había cumplido con el cometido que se planteó desde el principio, no le había ahorrado a su amado la maldición de vivir eternamente, pero podía estar segura de que él iba a acabar con Tanya. 

No respondió ni tampoco podría hacerlo de haberlo querido, por que no conocía la respuesta, creía que con lo que haría los salvaría pero seguían ahí, tan pálidos como siempre.

Sintió en sus labios algo frío intentando entrar, intentó abrir la boca pero fue inútil, ese impulso tampoco fue obedecido por su cuerpo. 

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la oscuridad se la llevara. 

No más palpito de corazón, pensó Edward inclinándose sobre ella para corroborar lo que sus desarrollados instintos ya le habían informado, ella ya no estaba ahí. 

Al percatarse de ese hecho lo primero que hizo fue negarse a que había pasado, pese a que había sido por su culpa y que una ocasión él mismo casi la había asesinado, pero esto era diferente. En esto tenía que ver Tanya.

¿Por qué la había escogido a ella?

Y de repente fue lo suficientemente claro para él. Isabella Swan, aquella sencilla persona, había logrado atravesar su dura piel vampírica para meterse bajo ella. Y quedarse ahí para nunca irse. Ella le había dado algo que ninguna mujer nunca fue capaz de darle. A pesar de carecer de emociones, a pesar de no tener nada por lo que pasar día a día, ella había estado ahí, ella le había hecho cuestionarse su existencia vampírica como nunca nadie pudo. Se lo dio todo y ahora estaba muerta.

Escucho resuellos y cuando volvió sus ojos vio que Tanya venia sujeta fuertemente por Jasper y Emmet.

Se le hacía extraño que ella se hubiera dejado capturar, y ahora contemplándola de cerca se daba cuenta de que estaba demasiado desmejorada, algo que minutos antes no era siquiera posible. ¿Podría ser que el acto de Bella hubiese influido en la captura de ella?

Tanya hizo un esfuerzo por última vez para escaparse, pero desfalleció notoriamente.

Envío una señal mental a sus sirvientes diciéndoles que no la dejaran escapar y ambos asintieron a la vez, flanqueados por sus mujeres quienes todavía estaban ahí dispuestas a auxiliarlos en el momento en que lo requirieran,

\- ¿A qué volviste? ¿No podías dejarme en paz? ¿No podías desaparecer después de habernos hecho lo que nos hiciste? – le preguntó con la voz impregnada del odio y la repugnancia que ella le inspiraba.

\- No se suponía que terminara asi – escupió ella – Debías rendirte a mis pies y suplicarme porque te liberara de la maldición, pero ni siquiera en este estado fuiste capaz de rogar por nada. ¡Yo queria venganza! –

Él la contemplaba incapaz de pensar que alguna vez le permitió a ella entrar en su cama, bien decían por ahí que había decisiones de las que uno siempre se arrepentía. Y el arrepentimiento por haber puesto siquiera los ojos le duraría el resto de la eternidad. 

Por esa decisión errada había acabado acarreando la ruina a sus allegados. Volvía a pensar que ellos no habían tenido la culpa de nada. Ella, de alguna manera, debió darse cuenta de que ellos significaban más para él de lo que él mismo dejaba entrever.

Y todo aquello por el deseo de una mujer. Era definitivamente un despreciable hijo de puta. Y nunca podría compensárselos.

\- ¡¿Por qué ella?!¡¿Que te hizo?! - quiso saber aun sin poder encontrar una explicación lógica al comportamiento de Tanya.

\- Aun no te das cuenta ¿Verdad? – dijo ella con voz venenosa – Ella logró lo que yo nunca pude ¡Ella hizo que la quisieras, que la amaras! Y por eso debía morir ¡No debes amar a nadie más que a mí! –

Estaba loca, pensó él, definitivamente era una demente, él no podía amar, nunca lo había hecho, nunca…

Los recuerdos de Isabella lo asaltaron todos a una vez encontrando en ellos la manera en que lo tocaba, la manera en que él mismo la añoraba y no solo por su sangre sino toda ella, como persona, como humana. Pensar en que nunca más la iba a volver a tener eso si era dolor y Tanya lo había sabido incluso antes que él mismo. Odiaba el hecho de mantener con ella algún tipo de conexión que la dejara conocer ese tipo de intimidades.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - le preguntó acerándose hasta que solo los separó un palmo de distancia e intentando ganar tiempo antes de que el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos lo avasallara por completo - ¿Has ganado algo? Aun no me tienes, es más nunca lo harás, te odio incluso más que antes –

\- Pero sufres por ella, y ella murió por mi culpa y de alguna manera eso te ata a mí –

\- Nunca voy a estar atado a ti, desde este momento olvidaré que existes – en un movimiento rápido tomó la cabeza de Tanya y de un seco tirón le torció el cuello sin miramientos. Deseó poder sentir algo más que el alivio que lo embargó mas no sucedió, simplemente dio orden a Jasper y Emmet mentalmente para que quemaran el cuerpo y lo enterraran, él ya no tenía nada que ver más ahí. Quedaba con muchos interrogantes sin respuesta y nunca sabría si esas dudas se resolverían. Se acercó lentamente a Bella y tomó la posición al lado opuesto de Esme que no se había movido de su posición velando el cadáver de Isabella.

Una de las manos de Esme había retirado la cadena del collar que Tanya tanto quiso sabría el diablo para qué propósito. Al mirarla de cerca se dio cuenta de que la joya ya no era roja, sino que estaba brillando blancamente como si se hubiera vuelto de diamante y ya no fuera más de rubí. Otro interrogante sin resolver. Se lo puso nuevamente en el cuello a Isabella, al menos de momento y la levantó del suelo en sus brazos teniendo cuidado de que su cabeza estuviera apoyado en su hombro y comenzó a bajar la montaña esperando que los demás se hicieran cargo del entresijo que el hechizo que Tanya había planeado usar.

Cuando llegó al pie de la montaña contempló una figura caminando hacia él. Pequeña, solitaria y lenta. Era la niña que había ayudado a Bella que al verlo venir con la mujer inerte en sus brazos. Bree había conseguido llegar, pero al parecer tarde, ahí estaba ella, la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó por ella, tanto asi que arriesgó su vida en dicho momento, ahora estaba muerta. Y nuevamente su destino se tornaba tan oscuro como al inicio de toda esa travesía con esos seres extraños.

Edward se quedó quieto sintiendo pena, milagrosamente, por la expresión de la niña.

\- Nos vamos a casa – le dijo a ella, consciente de lo que había dicho. Podía percibir la incertidumbre en ella ante el futuro inmediato. Pero esa niña no iba a tener nada de lo que preocuparse. Había sido voluntad de Isabella tener compasión y salvar a esa niña. Pues él se sentía compelido a cumplir con ese propósito; salvarla y cuidarla.

Caminó al paso de la niña devolviéndose por el camino plagado de nieve.

Cuando iban a mitad del camino los demás los alcanzaron. En silencio les comunicó por medio del pensamiento la decisión que había tomado con respecto a la niña. Todos sabían que iba a ser duro por su condición de humana y la tentación de la sangre pero Esme, quien fue la que se puso más feliz al visualizar la decisión que él había tomado de quedarse cuidando a la niña, los haría entrar en cintura cuando se descontrolaran.

Nuevamente quedarían juntos, encerrados por toda la eternidad en…

Un momento

No se había percatado de lo lejos que habían llegado en su persecución a Tanya. ¿Queria eso decir que eran libres para moverse por ahí? Era algo que dejaría pendiente para descubrir.

Esme cogió a Bree en sus brazos ya que estaba comenzando a hacer más frio y la humana pronto se congelaría si no llegaban a casa y todos corrieron a velocidad vampírica hacia su mansión.

Una vez llegaron allá Edward dejó que los demás tomaran las posiciones que más quisieran y él mismo, con el cadáver de Isabella en sus brazos, subió hasta su habitación en la torre y depositando el cuerpo en la cama lentamente fue despojándola de la ropa. Con cuidado la lavó de pies a cabeza, delicadamente, poniendo especial cuidado en la herida del pecho, como si ella todavía pudiera sentir algo tan mundano como el dolor.

Mientras hacia esta labor, demasiado dolorosa para él mismo, se dio cuenta de que Tanya había tenido razón. Sin percatarse de ello se había enamorado de Isabella sin saber qué era lo que tenía que la había hecho diferente a las demás mujeres que habían cruzado por su vida. Su sangre, más deliciosa que el manjar más dulce, la pureza de sus ojos y del alma, ese pequeño atisbo que alcanzó a ver antes de que la muerte viniera a llevársela. Ella lo había cautivado como si todo aquello hubiese estado predestinado a pasar.

Y tal como si el propio destino hubiese estado escrito, la había perdido nada más encontrarla.

Injusto, pero por otra parte, a como había sido cuando era humano, seguramente era algo de lo que se había hecho merecedor.

Cuando terminó le puso uno de los vestidos que había destinado para ella y solo ella, sin que la joven se enterara. Peinó el cabello haciéndole una sencilla trenza y después se dedicó a contemplarla pensando en que, de no ser por la mortecina palidez de su rostro, habría podido creer que solo estaba durmiendo. Sabía que esto lo iba a acosar por toda la eternidad. Lo que lo estaba consumiente se iba a quedar ahí hasta que algo lo sacara de este mundo. Y que no había nada que hacer al respecto. Por más que se negara a la realidad Isabella Swan había muerto, por los motivos desconocidos que fueran pero ya no se encontraba en el plano terrenal y él no sabía que hacer que pudiera asegurarle que si moría se encontraría con ella en el más allá.

Después de que ella se apuñalara él mismo había comenzado a percibir emociones a un nivel más intenso que antes, como si con su acto ella le hubiera devuelto parte de lo que le fue arrebatado cuando era humano. ¿Cómo? No podía explicarlo, tampoco podía llorar ni lamentarse a gritos porque esa habilidad de expresar la tristeza le había sido también quitada. No podía llorar, pero podía sentir esas emociones que conducían al llanto como si se hubiera vuelto de carne y hueso otra vez. Todo era demasiado confuso incluso para su mente privilegiada.

Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Bella y en un gesto nada propio de él apoyó la cabeza en su vientre dejándose llevar por la imaginación impulsiva en donde ella aún vivía y posiblemente le estuviera acariciando la cabeza, transmitiendo el calor de sus dedos a su cuero cabelludo. Pero nada de ello pasó en realidad. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo?

Posiblemente los recuerdos serian lo único con lo que se quedaría.

Amor. Si, había leído que era doloroso, lleno de intrigas pero que se veía compensado. Nada de eso sería para él.

¿A dónde iban las almas cuando abandonaban los cuerpos? ¿Podía hacer algo desde ese plano?

La experta en brujería había muerto y dudaba mucho que en caso de que aun viviera le diera la manera de traer de vuelta a quienes habían muerto. Cerró los ojos y decidió transportarse mentalmente a ese sitio donde podía llegar a verla frente a él y confesarle lo que nunca pudo hacer estando viva. Que se había enamorado de ella.


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, he aquí el final de la historia. Sé que muchas odiaran el final, quizá les guste, quizá no sea lo que estaban esperando, pero no lo puedo cambiar, porque incluso antes de que escribirla en su totalidad sabía que este iba a ser el final. **

**Fue el que me figuré y escribí antes incluso de poner las primeras letras. **

**Como les dije al inicio la historia no se iba a prolongar mucho. Espero que no signifique perderlas como lectoras. **

**Próximamente comenzaré a publicar mis novelas en whatpadd. Mis fics continuaran en fanfictión y quizá de vez en cuando escriba más. Por el momento espero que me sigan ahí también, pueden buscarme como MaraGaunt, al menos por ahora estoy publicando Mascara de Odio, uno de mis fics "emblema" con nombres que no tienen nada que ver con Twilight, pero la historia es la misma. **

**Gracias por seguir ahí y por leer mis escritos, las aprecio demasiado y espero seguir contando con su apoyo. **

**Los personajes de Twilight y la Bella y la Bestia pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. **

Cuando Isabella Swan se imaginó su muerte no pensó que pasaría de esa manera, pensaba mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Cuando había cerrado los ojos por última vez los volvió a abrir solo que no se encontraba en la montaña ni su terreno agreste sino en una especie de salón gigantesco que tenía ventanas blancas con cortinajes rojos.

Ella misma portaba un atuendo rojo, un precioso vestido con faldas de vuelo y escote pronunciado, tenía alhajas que no había llevado en vida y su olor mismo era una esencia demasiado dulce y evocante.

Había llamado a voces a quien fuera que pudiera auxiliarla pero nadie había acudido. Había ido hacia la puerta de ese magnánimo salón solo que no había puerta, era solo una estancia enorme circular, que parecía iluminada por la luz del sol y cuyos cortinajes le recordaban mucho al estudio de Edward.

Se sentó en la silla del centro del salón durante mucho tiempo, o eso le pareció a ella, hasta que la sensación de cansancio se había apoderado y no encontraba posición cómoda. ¿Sería ese el castigo por lo que había hecho? ¿Atentar contra su propia vida producía quedarse en esa estancia para siempre?

Vaya una tortura. Aunque pensó que merecía eso y más. Quizá la cristiandad mostraba este castigo a la gente que no queria su vida lo suficiente. Pero ella lo había hecho por una razón, por amor y deseo de salvar a alguien más, quizá eso obrara en su favor en el momento de ser juzgada.

Escuchó pasos tras ella, pasos pesados largos, una cadencia que conocía demasiado bien.

Volvió la cabeza lentamente para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando y al hacerlo casi se cae de la cómoda y elegante silla.

Se levantó asustada sin saber por qué.

Ahí estaba él, Edward.

Sí, era él y no podía entender como era que estaba ahí.

¿Había muerto también? ¿Por qué eso la hacía sentirse casi agónica? Estaba confundida y tenía la boca llena de preguntas.

\- Si – dijo él sin que ella pronunciara palabra – mi portador se encuentra en la misma situación –

¿A qué se refería? ¿Su portador? ¿Qué era todo ello?

\- Su… ¿Portador? – dijo por que la emoción que la consumía no la dejaba hablar con sensatez – No… entiendo – aparte de todo ello se encontraba falta de aire.

En ese plano seguía siendo tan atractivo como en vida y la seguía dejando sin aliento como siempre. Solo por eso, pensó estúpidamente, ese plano no se le hizo tan terrorífico como lo había sido antes. Vio como una de las esquinas de los labios de él se contraía en una sonrisa demasiado sensual.

Se quedó mirándole los labios de la manera en que nunca hizo cuando estaba viva. Solo recordar este hecho hizo que apartara su mirada. No sabía qué sería de ella en esa dimensión en la que se encontraba y la incertidumbre volvía a ganar la partida.

Podía ver que él la estaba contemplando pero no se permitió sentirse atraída por ese gesto, en vida era débil y seguramente ahí lo era más.

\- Puedes dejarte llevar, somos dos almas destinadas a estar juntas – dijo él, con lo que comprobó que efectivamente, ahí si podía leerle la mente.

Ahora si estaba en problemas.

\- Si lo somos… ¿Qué hago aquí y no… allá? – dijo transmitiendo sus pensamientos, no queria que se notara que había sentido un calor de alivio cuando él pronunció eso de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

\- Estamos destinados a estar juntos, pero no en esta vida – dijo él aclarándole la situación. – Somos una sola alma, que será dividida en dos cuerpos hasta que llegue el momento de estar juntos. Soy la parte del alma de Edward Cullen, y tú la parte del alma Isabella Swan –

Bueno, lo mismo hubiera dado si le estuviera hablando alemán.

\- ¿Cuándo… desde cuándo? – fue la pregunta que abandonó sus labios. ¿De qué le servía en ese momento saber que estaba destinado a estar junto a ella si de todas maneras ella se había suicidado por una convicción extraña?

\- No fue una convicción extraña – dijo él, aun no se movía de su sitio mientras ella yacía sentada en la silla sin preocuparse por el protocolo de sentado. – Fui yo quien te dijo que lo hicieras – confesó sin el más remoto de los sentimientos. ¿Acaso había sido él quien queria que muriera? ¿Por qué? ¿Ella que le había hecho?

Sintió que le faltaba el aire, lo cual era curioso porque se suponía que era el alma de Isabella Swan.

– No hiciste nada, simplemente era lo que debía pasar para liberar al fin nuestra alma. Ella, Tanya había sacado mi parte del alma de mi propio cuerpo y la había encerrado en esa joya roja que solo queria estar contigo cuando apareciste. Ella endilgó la maldición y anexo a eso convirtió al portador en un ser sin alma ni corazón, en una bestia sedienta de sangre humana como lo fue al principio de ese hechizo. Durante años permanecí encerrado en el collar hasta que apareció tu padre. Reconocí en su presencia la cercanía que tenía con la otra parte del alma. Tu – Lentamente Bella empezaba a comprender, pero aún seguía confundida en muchos aspectos – Edward actuó por su propia voluntad al traerte, pero cuando, encerrado en el collar, reconocí a la otra parte del alma, solo quise permanecer cerca de ella. Al producirse este acercamiento la magia que Tanya usó comenzó a desvanecerse y ella misma se dio cuenta. Ella dijo a Edward que se había percatado de lo que sentía por ti –

\- ¿Qué sentía por mí? – interrumpió ella demasiado deseosa de saber la verdad como para que le importara.

\- Te ama. Sin pensarlo y sin tenerme dentro de él esa bestia se enamoró de ti aunque se dio cuenta tarde. Y va a tener que vivir con todo ello hasta que hallemos la manera de volver a encontrarnos. –

¿Eso queria decir que en este plano tampoco iban a estar juntos?

\- Si, es lo que quiere decir – dijo él observándola con una expresión que de repente se volvió de anhelo profundo - En ese futuro no habrá nada que nos separe -

Ella sintió que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos. Aunque no debía ser real, nada de aquello parecía serlo y aun asi…

\- ¿Porque querías que muriera? –

\- Con la ayuda de tu sangre, la que él deseaba más que nada en este mundo, podía ser posible la liberación de su alma. Pero tenía que ser la sangre que estaba más cerca de tu corazón, no había otra manera. Una vez hecho la magia de Tanya se rompería definitivamente y aunque maldito, él y toda su gente, puede seguir viviendo sin temer que ella tome represalias en su contra ni en la de nadie más. Ella ha muerto y no volverá a inundar de su maldad la vida de nadie. -

\- ¿Qué pasará con…migo? – dijo después de lo que parecieron horas en silencio. - ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar aquí… contigo? – bajó la mirada sintiendo como las ardientes lagrimas querían abandonar sus ojos. Resultaba triste saber que después de todo él si la había querido y aun asi no podían estar juntos.

\- Ya no hay cuerpo al que regreses. Se ha desvanecido, él te ha enterrado porque al final ha aceptado que has muerto y que aun amándote como te ama no puede hacer nada para conservarte –

\- ¿Y qué pasó con mi padre… mis hermanas? ¿Nunca los volveré a ver? – dijo completamente inquieta, si bien por su padre, no tanto por sus hermanas. Se sentía mezquina pero ellas nunca la quisieron de verdad.

\- No a ellas… a él… Charlie Swan siempre será tu padre. En esta vida se ha casado nuevamente y aunque todos los días piensa en ti y reza una plegaria para que estés bien, sabe también que no volverán a verse –

Un dolor más para anexar a todo su repertorio, pensaba ella desmotivada. Pero él, la otra parte de su propia alma estaba diciendo que todo iba a estar bien.

\- Y los tuyos – dijo haciendo referencia a los sirvientes del castillo - ¿Qué será de ellos ahora? –

\- No somos más prisioneros. Seguiremos siendo vampiros pero ahora podremos ser libres de ir a donde queramos. Ellos podrán librarse de mí, quizá permanezca solo por un tiempo-

Tiempo, esa palabra…

Al parecer tendría que criar paciencia de sobra para ello. Todo parecía estar extrañamente acomodado en su lugar excepto por ella y él.

La perspectiva de volver a estar algún día con él le daría la fortaleza que necesitaba para que el tiempo, o lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar hasta que se encontraran, no fuera tan lento.

Asintiendo Bella se puso de pie y se acercó a él quedando a un palmo de distancias. Las dos partes de un todo, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

\- Tienes que volver con él – fue en parte pregunta y a la vez respuesta asi que no se sorprendió cuando él asintió. – Podrás… ¿hacerle ver que yo también lo amo… amé? – ya no sabía que pasado y presente usar. Lo único que queria era saber que pasaría en el futuro.

\- Tendremos tiempo de sobra, en el futuro como tú lo llamas, para que se lo digas personalmente. – Ella levantó la mano y le tocó la cara, la sintió tan real que casi se echó a llorar.

Él la abrazó y juntos, fundidos en un abrazo, el alma dividida en dos, al menos por esos segundos, fue una sola.

Luego se desvanecieron cada uno partiendo hacia el cuerpo de su dueño, al menos la parte de Edward Cullen…

/*/

Cuando Bella Swan pensó en irse a vivir con su padre a Forks lo hizo solamente con la intención de dejar a su madre ser feliz sin meterse en su camino.

Forks siempre había sido el sitio donde había pasado sus peores temporadas, por estar alejada de su madre. Después de todo tener padres divorciados había mermado un poco su seguridad, pero los queria a los dos.

Ahora no sabía cómo cambiaría su vida cuando empezara la convivencia con su padre, lo queria, eso era cierto, amaba a su padre, pero nunca habían vivido juntos por largas temporadas y menos siendo ella la adolescente que era ahora.

Solo esperaba que no fuera tan diferente, ya se había acomodado a la situación y no le quedaba nada más que aceptar las cosas que vinieran fuera para bien o para mal.

Después de haberse instalado ante un incómodo pero evidentemente feliz Charlie durmió al arrullo de la lluvia esperando que al día siguiente las cosas no fueran para mal.

Lo deseaba fervientemente.

Al día siguiente empezaba la escuela y esperaba que nadie estuviera haciéndole matoneo por ser la hija del jefe de policía. Planeaba tener un bajo perfil y lo logró con éxito a pesar de los intentos de los maestros por hacer esas presentaciones vergonzosas que los nuevos siempre tenían que sufrir.

Tuvo su bajo perfil hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y se sentó en la cafetería con los muchachos con los que había empezado a charlar. Ninguno de ellos muy interesante pero al menos no la rechazaron y ella no lo haría con ellos. Después de todo ellos parecían mirarla no como objeto de matoneo sino como una novedad a la que había que admirar.

Ahí se encontraba en aquella cafetería sin prestar atención a nada de lo que estaban hablando cuando ellos entraron.

Cinco muchachos. Tan perfectos como se pudiera imaginar, dos chicas y dos chicos que parecían ser parejas y un quinto, que entró de ultimas y fue al que no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella, que se preciaba de no ser tan superficial para admirar el atractivo de alguien del sexo opuesto estaba completa y totalmente… encandilada.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Preguntó Bella sintiendo dentro de ella que conocía a ese quinto como si en algún momento hubieran coincidido. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, y a la distancia sus ojos parecían negros… era perfecto… y seguramente un Don Juan con las chicas.

Jessica la que estaba a su lado comenzó a destilar veneno y supe que seguramente en algún momento de su vida debió haber intentado algo mas con él. Relató brevemente la historia de esos muchachos y Bella le prestaba atención a medias. Aun no podía dejar de observar al de pelo color cobre y tenía la mirada preparada para apartarla en cuanto él se diera cuenta de la fijeza solo que él fue más rápido.

En un solo movimiento, los ojos de ambos conectaron y Bella sintió un flechazo en su pecho que la hizo tocarse levemente en esa zona como calmando el súbito y ahora desaparecido dolor.

Y más aún cuando él devolvió la mirada de ella, otro súbito dolor y de repente una sensación de bienestar y comodidad que asocio quizá con el hecho de que era el primer chico que encontraba atractivo en su vida.

Si, podían pensar que era rara, pero solo pensaba con la verdad.

Decidió quitarle los ojos de encima antes de ponerse en evidencia aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos por voluntad propia se devolvían de vez en cuando encontrándose con el chocante hecho de que siempre que lo miraba él parecía no haber apartado tampoco su mirada de ella. No, no iba a caer…

Eran demasiado atractivos para resultar normal, aunque ella misma dudaba que las cirugías plásticas pudieran hacerse a personas que parecían tan jóvenes. Sonrió de lado y decidió poner atención a las barrabasadas que Jessica estaba pronunciando haciendo caso omiso del picor en su pecho sin identificar.

Edward la vio, la sintió y supo con certeza que la había encontrado.

Después de siglos sin tener esperanza de nada ella había aparecido como un fantasma, pero era real.

El latido de su corazón que podía sentir a distancia, era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Sintió que su pecho se exaltaba con una sensación poderosa. Ahora quedaba en firme la evidencia de que la reencarnación si existía.

Durante siglos se habían dedicado a recorrer el mundo tras darse cuenta de que una vez muerta Tanya podían escapar.

Habían vivido con la niña hasta que esta se había hecho mayor y se había casado. Después habían tenido que partir de Transilvania a conocer el mundo, sin hacerse notar por sus evidentes diferencias.

El tiempo había pasado.

Él nunca había encontrado a nadie y sus sirvientes habían estado a su lado en todo momento, tanto era asi que en la actualidad los consideraba más como hermanos que como sirvientes y ellos a él de la misma manera.

Y ahora en ese presente Isabella Swan había vuelto.

Podía acercarse a ella, podía conquistarla como no lo hizo en el pasado. Podían crear juntos la magia que no tuvieron tiempo de ensamblar siglos atrás.

Ahí estaba su redención después de siglos de padecimiento. Y no se sentía decepcionado en absoluto.

Ahí estaba la otra mitad de su alma. La que supo que había recuperado cuando Tanya murió. Y ahora la había encontrado.

"Parte de mi alma… te he buscado incluso cuando te creía perdida… parte de mi alma yo te busco…"

Sonriendo para sí mismo y para el brillante futuro que lo esperaba Edward se preparó mental y físicamente para el impacto que tendría su sistema al volver a oler esa dulce sangre.

Se levantó de la silla seguido por los otros unas milésimas de segundos antes de que sonara la campana de la entrada a clase y dirigiéndose al salón de biología, esperó… tenia paciencia… había hecho de ello un arte.

Y ella llegó tan tímida y sonrojada como cuando era la sencilla campesina de que la se enamoró con furia.

Ahhh! El olor de su sangre fue un golpe monumental, pero aun asi agradeció la quemazón y la sensación de deseo carnal mezclada con el amor real.

Ella había vuelto…

FIN


End file.
